


What's up Doc

by CBFirestarter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Dean, Father-Son Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, castiel in control, medical patients
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 87,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBFirestarter/pseuds/CBFirestarter
Summary: Dean has been a critical care paramedic for years now, working on the ambulance with his brother Sam, saving money for Sam’s tuition to Medical School. Dean is working an average night on the rig when he meets the new ER doctor on call. Little does he know that one night with Dr. Blue Eyes would change his life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel and my first AU so hope you all enjoy. Thank you to the Mega Coven High Council for inspiration and special thank you to Ellen of Oz, Waywardjenn, and WaywardAF67 for edits and brain storming couldn't do it without you! Lastly a big thanks to my husband who works as a critical care paramedic, for helping me keep the medicine accurate in this fic and generally support my writing hobby.

Dean sat in the back of the ambulance, cursing Sam’s driving as he tried to get a line in on their patient down the very bumpy road.

            “Could you slow down there, Sammy?!” Dean yelled to the front, but he knew Sam couldn’t hear him over the sirens. Dean managed to get the IV in and started pushing fluids. The little old lady was likely just dehydrated. “Feeling any better?” Dean asked her.

            “Oh yes, much better,” she smiled at him and he patted her shoulder as they hit another big bump, nearly banging his head on the roof. They pulled into the hospital and Sam met him at the back doors, grabbing the foot of the stretcher. Dean was going to ream him out for his bad driving once they were out of earshot of the patient.

            “Hey there Mrs. Fillmore! We are going to get you all taken care of. We have a great new ER doc at Saints Memorial now - you will love him,” Sam said, giving her his big broad smile.  Dean gave him a curious look. _New doctor, huh?_

            Dean and Sam brought her in and gave the charge nurse the run-down on her vitals and history.

            “And who is this lovely lady coming to see me?” came a deep gravely voice behind Dean. Something about that voice resonated through him, right down to his cock. He turned to see a pair of bright blue eyes smiling down at the patient. He had a gruff five o’clock shadow and mussy dark brown hair that had a just-been-fucked look.

            “This is Mrs. Fillmore. We picked her up complaining of light-headedness,” Sam replied when Dean was silent. The doctor took her chart and peered down at it. Dean licked his lips a moment, composing himself.

            “Well Mrs. Fillmore, I’m Dr. Novak.” He glanced up at Dean a moment, looking him right in the eye, giving him a shy smile before looking back at the patient and continuing, “but you can call me Cas.”

Dean blushed - the Doctor must have noticed him staring.  But holy hell was he hot, the way the white coat hung off his shoulders, and the string on his scrubs dangled in front of his crotch. Fuck, he had been looking at his crotch. Dean looked back up at the doctor.

“How were her vitals?” Dr. Novak asked, smiling at Dean again.

            “Uh – good, her blood pressure was a little low but for someone her age but it wasn’t concerning, I pushed fluids and she perked right up.” Dean tried to sound confident and knowledgeable but a dehydrated lady wasn’t going to help him impress the doc with his medical knowledge.

            “Good, thank you uh – Sorry I didn’t catch your name?”

            “Dean, Dean Winchester.” Dean held out his hand and the doctor eyed it a moment before reaching down to shake it. The doc had a firm grip, surprisingly firm, and he tried not to think about what that grip would feel like other places.

            “Nice to meet you, Dean,” the doc said, then spun around and walked out. Dean wished his coat didn’t cover his ass because he really wanted a look.

            “Come on, let’s go. We have another call,” Sam said, snapping him out of it.

They got back to the ambulance and Dean snatched the keys from Sam.

            “I’m driving this time. You can tech - I am done with you bouncing me around the back,” Dean grumbled, hopping in the driver’s seat. He was pretty sure he had a bruise on his forehead from being banged around in back.

            “What the hell, man? It’s my drive night and I didn’t go any faster than you do,” Sam grouched right back, but still got in the truck’s front seat.

            “So when did that new doc start?” Dean asked, trying to sound casual.  

Sam chuckled. “Knew you’d like him. He started last week, came from Cornell,” Sam said as he got them the directions to the next call. Dean had been a critical care paramedic for going on a decade now and he was secretly thrilled when his little brother Sam had followed in his footsteps.

            “What did Judy say at dispatch?” Dean asks, changing the subject.

            “Guy called and says he doesn’t feel well, that’s it,” Sam rolled his eyes. They were both thinking if they had to drive another perfectly healthy twenty-something to the hospital for a belly ache they were gonna lose their minds. That was not the case with this guy.

            Dean took one look at the guy and knew without even taking any vitals that he was very sick. He was in forties with his worried wife standing next to him, holding their groggy looking toddler. The man looked grey and Dean knew they had to get the guy in the truck and treated fast. Sam went to start talking to the patient but Dean beat him to it.

            “Come lie down on the stretcher, sir, let me take a look at you.” Dean put a hand under the man’s forearm, half waiting for him to topple over.

            “I am fine. My wife is overreacting, I just got a little light headed that’s all. I don’t need to go to the hospital,” the man said, weakly trying to wave Dean away. Maybe a younger, less experienced medic would have listened, given the man refusal papers to sign and left, but Dean knew better.

            “Sir, either you get on the stretcher of your own free will right now, and let me help you, or we wait here five minutes for you to pass out, and then get you on the stretcher. Either way I am not leaving here without you.” Dean cocked a challenging brow at the man, who rolled his eyes and got on the stretcher.

They got him in the truck and on the monitors quickly, Dean getting the IV easy and running an ECG. Like Dean thought, the guys blood pressure was in the tank and he was having a massive heart attack. He pushed fluids, got the guy on oxygen and checked the ECG.

            “Sam, I’ve got a STEMI back here, drive fast,” he said to Sam and his brother saw the serious look in his face. They were on a race with the clock now to get the guy to the cath lab. Dean gave him a dose of nitro under the tongue and started fluids, watching the monitor as they started flying down the road. Dean looked at the guy and his head lolled to the side as his blood pressure bottomed out. Just like that, the guy crashed on him. Dean looked up to see he was in v-fib - he was gonna have to shock the guy. He charged the defibrillator and shocked him, but still no sinus rhythm.

            “Son of a bitch!” Dean grumbled. Nope, he wasn’t gonna let this guy go that easy. The man was coding now, so he pushed epinephrine and watched the monitor, starting compressions. “Come on, you got this, come on.” He knew the statistics, he knew the percentage of people who coded and came back, and it wasn’t looking good. Dean moved with lightning-fast speed, pushing meds, and checking his monitor. He stopped compressions and went to shock the guy one more time. After the huge jolt to the guy’s chest suddenly he glanced up and saw a sinus rhythm on the monitor, and breathed a sigh of relief. The man opened his eyes and looked over at Dean.

            “Wha– Wha–” the man spluttered.

Dean put a calming hand on the guy’s shoulder. “Easy, just slow deep breaths, okay? We are almost at the hospital.”

A few seconds later, Sam was flush-faced at the back doors helping Dean with the stretcher. Dean’s adrenaline was through the roof and he was vibrating from the energy of the call. It was rare, so incredibly rare, that he actually saved a life. So much of what he did was crap calls or people beyond his help. This guy had died right in front of Dean, and he had brought him back. Dean kept his self-satisfied grin to a minimum as he the handsome new ER doc rushed over. Dean didn’t even speak, just handed the doc the ECG and he took one look and sent the man straight to the cath lab.

            “Excellent work,” Dr. Novak said in his gravelly voice, looking over the ECG again. Dean beamed now and saw Sam roll his eyes. Ignoring Sam, Dean gave the doctor the run-down on the call and he nodded, staring at the chart, only glancing up through his lashes at a Dean a few times. “Well, it sounds like Mr. Thomas owes you his life tonight. It was a very good catch.” This praise made Dean blush. He handed the chart to the doc and felt the man’s hand brush over the back of his fingers. It sent a shiver down his spine. He was still riding the high from his call and was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

            “I uh- I’m gonna go clean the truck up,” Sam gave a small nod and shaking his head walked away. The Doctor’s eyes were boring into him now and he squirmed uncomfortably under the scrutiny. He was also standing almost uncomfortably close and he could practically count the hairs on the man’s stubble.

            “Ever heard of personal space?” Dean chuckled nervously, and the handsome doctor stepped back, looking abashed. Fuck, why did he say that? He stepped closer to the man closing the gap again. “What’s up, doc?” Dean said in a low voice that came off way more needy than he meant it. It did get the doctor to look up at him again, and he seemed to be debating something.

            “It’s Cas,” the doctor replied.

            “Huh?”

            “My name is Castiel. You can call me Cas.” Then the doc bit his lower lip just a tiny bit and Dean’s breath caught in his throat at the sight. “You have a bruise?” the doctor asked, reaching up to run a thumb over the spot just on Dean’s hairline, and it was all Dean could do not to lean into the touch. The doctor ran his fingers through his hair just a moment before pulling away. “Come with me, I can get you an ice pack for the road.”

Dean just nodded - he had plenty of ice packs in the truck and it really wasn’t that bad, but he was really hoping more than an ice pack was in his future.

            “Right in here,” the doc held the door open for Dean and he went inside the small room, lined with shelves. He heard the door click behind him and the turn of a lock. He licked his lips, looking around at all the supplies in the dimly-lit room. He felt the doctor, Cas, come up behind him, feeling his breath on his neck.

            “Well stocked in here,” Dean managed to get out, staying absolutely still. He felt the doctor’s hands come slowly around his hips and one hand dipped down the front of his pants and pressed against his now growing erection.

            “It certainly is adequately stocked,” the doctor said in his raspy voice right by Dean’s ear. Just the sound of his voice brought Dean’s cock to full attention. He’d always fantasized about doing it in an on-call room, or storage closet. Maybe he had been watching too much Dr. Sexy MD after all. He felt the doctor’s cock press up against him, and he was still holding him tight, rubbing his thumb in a circle motion over the tip of his cock through his pants.

            “Is that your stethoscope or are you just happy to see me?” Dean chuckled, trying to concentrate to keep control.

            “You have the worst pickup lines. Is that the best you can do?” Cas put his lips to Dean’s ear and worked the earlobe between his teeth.

            “Yeah, best I can do at the moment, brain isn’t getting much blood flow.” Dean bit his lower lip hard as Cas’ long fingers worked over the front of his pants.

            “I noticed. If you want me to stop, say so now.” Cas paused his movements, and they both stood stock still a moment.

            “Don’t fucking stop now, doc,” Dean moaned lightly. Cas gave what Dean thought was a growl, and pulling his hands back and gave Dean’s shoulders a small shove so he stumbled into the back wall. Dean caught himself with his hands against the wall and Cas was there in an instant pressed up against him. It took Dean’s breath away, and he could feel the adrenaline spike again.

            “It’s Cas,” he said again in a husky voice. Then he spun Dean around to face him, and he grabbed a hold of his wrists pressing them firmly against the wall. Then with a little grin he kicked Dean’s legs apart and pressed his thigh up against him. Dean closed his eyes, tipping his head back and grinding into the leg.  Cas gave a little moan of his own and the two men pressed into each other, Dean’s hips rising up to meet him. His breathing was getting faster now and he could feel his heart racing as Cas kissed along his neck down to his collar bone. He began to worry he might finish right there in his pants and he still had to get back to work.

            “We – we can’t… make a mess,” Dean panted, squirming under the smaller yet surprisingly strong man.

            “Don’t worry handsome, we won’t,” Cas smiled and planted a kiss on his jaw. “You were really quite impressive today, and I think you earned a reward.” Cas let go of Dean’s wrists and painstaking dragged his hands down Dean’s chest kneeling in front of him.

 _Holy crap!_ Dean thought as those piercing blue eyes stared up at him.

Cas undid Dean’s belt and pulled his pants and boxers down to just below his butt. His bare cheeks pressed up against the cold cement wall. Dean’s erection was standing proud and tall now, begging for attention.

            “Please,” was all Dean moaned, panting, feeling Cas’ hands on both of his bare hips, so close but not touching it. Cas gave a smile and took Dean into his mouth completely. Dean gasped and then quickly bit his tongue, knowing they had to be quiet. Cas pulled his lips back slowly along the length of him, teasing the tip with his tongue. Dean’s whole body vibrated in response. He ran his hands through that gorgeous mess of scruffy dark hair and closed his eyes.

            Cas worked him over, pulling and teasing. Sometimes he would hum or groan against him and Dean would feel it deep in his balls. It was exquisite. He glanced down and saw that while Cas had one hand on Dean’s stomach up under his shirt, the other was busily stroking himself. Dean could feel it building now, and he moved his hands to Cas’ shoulders, bowing his head and grabbing a tight hold of the man’s firm muscles. Cas must have known he was close, because he gave one last hard pull and he dragged the orgasm out of Dean, along with a low whimper.

            He shook all over with aftershocks as Cas still held him in his mouth, and a shudder ran through Cas’s shoulders as he found his own release. He drew his lips off Dean slowly, not spilling a drop. No mess, just like he promised - well, almost no mess.

Dean reached down and grabbed the doctor’s forearms, helping him to stand. Cas rested his forehead against Dean’s chest, catching his own breath. Dean reached over and found some small towels. He cleaned off Cas’ glorious cock, thinking he would have liked to have seen more of it, before he tucked it back into the man’s scrubs and tied the waist band. He suddenly felt Cas’ hands pulling up his own pants and fastening his belt.

            They stood in silence a moment, Cas’ head on his chest, rising and falling with each breath. They could hear a faint sound, a page, going through the hospital hallway. It seemed miles away, but Cas picked his head up to listen.

            “They are paging me,” Cas said, quickly standing back and bending down to clean up the floor. Dean tucked his shirt back in and pulled his collar straight. Cas turned and gave him a slow happy smile, then, leaning toward him, planted a light, gentle kiss on his lips. Dean smiled into the kiss as well.

            “You better go, they are paging you again,” Dean said and Cas pulled back. As he went to leave he grabbed an ice pack, and cracking it, handed it to Dean with a wink. Both men left the storage room and Dean thanked him for the ice pack, holding it to his forehead. A charge nurse hustled up to him with an armful of charts in her hands and Cas gave Dean one last longing look.

            “See you around, Dean,” Cas said, the raspy voice still doing things to Dean.

            “Yeah, see ya around, Doc,” Dean grinned and walked out to the ambulance bay, wondering when he would get to see the scruffy, sexy doctor again. Something told him he was only a call away.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean crashed for a few hours on the couch after his shift. He was pretty sure he dreamed of the handsome new doctor because he woke up with sizable morning-wood. He blinked his eyes open and got up to find Sam sitting at their kitchen table, eyes bloodshot, bent over an enormous medical text. Dean stretched and sauntered over to see what he was reading.

"Got a test tomorrow right?" Dean yawned.

"So get this, I have Neurology & Psychology tests tomorrow, which is funny cause I can't get my synapses to log any long term memory right now to save my life," Sam said, frustrated, and slammed his book shut.

"You just need sleep, Sammy. Go get a few hours of shut eye," Dean said, giving him his big-brother-knows-best look. 

 

Sam rolled his eyes but got up and headed for his room all the same.

Dean and Sam were so close to their goal, now was no time for failure. They had both been working hard to pay for Sam to go to medical school, and he was finally almost done, and heading for his internship. It hadn't been easy for either of them - Dean had worked 70 hours a week at times, working overtime for two private ambulance companies. Sam had worked nearly full time as a medic as well, while going to med school. Dean hoped it would all be worth it to see that degree hung up on the wall. Maybe he could even just work a normal week without the overtime. He knew Sam felt guilty about how hard he worked to pay tuition so he made a point never to complain about being tired.

Dean decided to hit the showers and take care of his little problem downstairs. He closed his eyes as the warm water ran over the back of his neck. He thought of Dr. Novak... no, of Cas, and his soft, pink lips. The thought of Cas’ stubble brushing up against his thighs and his hands digging into his hips was enough to tip him over the edge. Still, he felt somehow unsatisfied as he got out of the shower. Thinking of the doctor and being with him were two different things.

He ate lunch and checked his phone’s calendar to see when his next shift was. He had another night shift that started in only a few hours, and he would be working with Anna. She was a very competent medic and didn't gas up the rig after a burrito like Sam did. 

 

After an hour or so of napping again he got up and snuck into Sam's room, to find Sam passed out on the bed with his boots still on, lying on top of the covers. Dean pulled off his boots for him and set Sam's alarm to go off in an hour. He knew Sam would be pissed if he slept too long and didn't get time to study. 

 

He changed into a clean uniform and headed in for his next shift.

He found Anna in the rig, restocking the narcotics and intubation tubes. She was a light, thin thing, with thin red hair and big blue eyes. She was very pretty and blushed a lot when she was around Dean, but then again, a lot of women did. She was not to be underestimated, however - she was fierce when her buttons were pushed, and he had seen her take down a surly drunk twice her size, one shift.

"Tran & Lafitte did a shitty job cleaning the rig. It's a mess in here! Would it kill them to restock once in a while?"

"Nice to see you too, Anna," Dean shook his head looking around the rig. "Looks fine to me?"

"Yeah, well, now it does. Good thing I got in early." She brushed her bangs out of her eyes with her elbow only to have them fall back in her face again.

"Want me to tech tonight?" Dean knew he had seniority and it was technically his drive night, but Anna seemed kinda fried.

"Would you? I mean, I am just burnt to a crisp, I worked a day shift right before this for Ameristar," Anna said with obvious relief.

"Sure thing, but you’re buying dinner and I want burritos," Dean smiled at her and headed into the break room.

Dean liked working as a medic for the City of Belmont, since they ran their ambulance out of the police department, not the fire department like most towns. Dean found his favorite Lazy-boy empty and settled himself in, flicking on HGTV. The realtor on the show reminded Dean of the doctor with the same mussy dark hair. He quickly changed channels before he was going to have to walk around work with another boner. This guy had really gotten in Dean's head. He had never really thought about a one-night stand the morning after. 

 

The intercom sounded,  _ P-56 you got a run! _ and Dean jumped up, heading for the rig and secretly hoping they ended up at the hospital again to find that doctor working.

Anna was waiting for him in the rig and they headed out quickly. The job sounded like an MVA, car versus telephone pole and the pole won. Dean hoped in his head that the driver had been wearing a seatbelt. 

 

When they got on-scene, the first thing he saw was that the pole was broken fairly high up, which meant the driver hadn't been going too fast. Dean and Anna jumped out and found the driver conscious in the front seat. He smelled like a liquor store and was grumbling about needing to get somewhere Dean couldn't make out.

"Sir, I need you too hold still," Dean said through gritted teeth as he struggled with the surprisingly strong drunk.

"Fuck you!" the man spat at him. Dean and Anna managed to get the guy on the stretcher. He had some bruising from the belt and a bloody nose from the airbag but otherwise, seemed intact.

Anna eyed the man warily before shutting the back doors of the rig. "Sure you don't want me to tech?" 

 

Dean rolled his eyes at her and she shut the doors, heading for the front. Dean checked out the guy’s nose and managed not to get puked on, so he marked that as a win as they wheeled the cursing, grumbling man into the ER.

Dean was happy to hand this one over as fast as he could. He glanced around the ER floor, eyes scanning for Dr. Blue-Eyes. He didn't see him, but he did spot Dr. Bradbury who was head of the ER department. She stood by the admitting desk, bobbing her head to the song on the radio, her dark red hair swinging back and forth. She had on a pair of red kicks and a  _ Snuggle this Muggle _ tee-shirt on under her white lab coat. Dean laughed to himself as he tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped a mile, nearly dropping her chart.

"Dean, don't sneak up a person like that," she scolded, but she was beaming at him. He had taken to Charlie the first day he met her.

"They let you wear whatever you want, don't they?" Dean grinned.

"Yup! That's the good part of being the boss. Say, how's Sam doing? Did he finish finals yet?"

"Two more exams tomorrow, then he is done, and I just need to hope he gets into a program nearby." Dean had feared that Sam would want to go to a program in California or Oregon. He figured if he had to he would follow him, but he liked where he lived and didn't see himself as a west coast kinda guy.

"He applied to Mass Gen and Tufts, right? He should have no problem getting in those programs. Plus, with my stellar recommendation he is a shoo-in," Charlie smiled, signing the bottom of her chart and handing it to the nurse behind the desk. He noticed Charlie's eyes sweeping past him and looked to see her checking out Anna, who was by the doors, chatting with a nurse.

"You want me to put in a good word?" Dean asked with a devilish grin.

"I don't need you to get me a date, Winchester, my game is flawless. Think she bats for my team?"

"Actually I heard she plays for both sides." Like himself, Dean thought.

"Excellent, good to know. So, you had any luck with the ladies lately, or gentleman for that matter?" 

Dean hadn't had the easiest time accepting he was bi, and was only open with a few select people, Charlie being one of them. Actually, it had been Charlie who had taken him out to his first gay bar in Boston. Dean's flush betrayed him immediately. 

 

"Who is it? Dish!" Charlie said, grabbing his arm as if to stop any escape attempt.

"Well, yeah, I mean, there is this guy, but I think it was just a one-time thing." He felt the blush creeping up the back of his neck as his radio went off for another run.  _ Saved by the call _ , he thought. "Look, I gotta run, I'm sure I will see you later," Dean turned to go. 

 

Charlie called after him, "Can't run from me, Winchester! I will find out eventually."

Anna and Dean headed out for the next call. Dean shifted around on his seat, on edge as they drove. 

 

Anna glanced over at him. "You okay, Winchester? Who was that you were talking to, girlfriend?"

"Uh no, just a friend. You never met Dr. Bradbury?" Anna shook her head no. Dean continued, "Yeah, she's great. A little nosy sometimes but she's one of the good ones." 

 

Anna bit her lower lip a minute, seemingly thinking on something. 

 

"She's single, in case you were wondering," Dean added. 

 

She narrowed her eyes at him a bit and just made a non-committal  _ mmhmm _ sound.

The next call was simple since the patient was dead when they got there. Dean examined the guy but he had been dead for a while, likely an overdose, but he couldn't tell. He called the hospital and pronounced time of death. He darted his eyes around as they waited for the medical examiner to get there, hoping the family wouldn't show up while they were there. Dean had a strong stomach, he could handle the blood and guts of the job just fine. It was never the severe injuries that got to him. It was the hysterical mother crying over their dead child, or a husband begging you to tell him that his wife was gonna make it, when he knew she wouldn't. Those were calls that stuck with him, the ones that kept him up at night.

They had two more overdoses that night and Dean could tell that there was a bad batch of fentanyl out there. He was yawning, bouncing in the back seat as the girl they had just picked up started to come round from the Narcan. God, she was young, Dean thought.

"What did you do?" she groaned, head lolling back and forth.

"Well you were dead, and now you’re not," Dean smiled at her and she looked at him, confused. “You’re a lucky girl.”

"You ruined my high, you asshole," she cursed at him. Dean sighed. He bit his tongue. There wasn't much he could say to this girl that she was going to remember. As they wheeled her into the hospital, he noticed the sun was coming up. He’d be off in an hour.

After he had handed the patient over to the ER nurses, he looked around for Anna and saw her over by the desk talking to Charlie. Both women had their heads bent toward each other, with coy smiles plastered on their faces. Charlie saw him and gave him a little wink. 

 

He laughed and headed outside for some fresh air, hoping he wouldn't get another call before his relief came in. Dean was so tired he almost walked right into someone heading for his rig.

"Sorry," Dean said, looking up to see Dr. Blue-Eyes staring back at him. "Oh...Hi. It’s you. What's up, doc?"

"Hello, Dean. Not much is 'up'. Long night again?" Cas said in his raspy voice.

"Same old same old," he replied, scrambling to think of something smart to say.

"Working overtime?" Cas asked. Dean nodded and wondered how he knew it wasn't his normal shift. Had he checked up on him?

"You just heading in?" Dean asked, not wanting the conversation to end just yet.

"Just coming in to catch up on a few charts. I don't work again ‘til tomorrow." If Dean didn't know better, he could swear there was hint of apprehension to his voice. Could Dean possibly unnerve this guy as much he did to Dean?

"That's good! I'm off ‘til tomorrow day shift too." Dean gave him a small smile and was rewarded with Dr. Blue-Eyes giving him a low, coy smile of his own. They both stood awkwardly a moment and Dean wasn't sure what else to say.

"So, you're free tonight?" Cas asked nervously, licking his lips, which Dean found very distracting.

"Uh yeah, free as a bird." Dean furrowed his brow at the guy. What was he getting at? 

 

Dr. Blue-Eyes stepped in closer to Dean so they were only a few inches apart. He held his head at a slight tilt giving him an oddly innocent look.

As if it was even possible, Cas lowered his voice, "Can I buy you dinner?"

"Now?" Dean's eyes flew open, and Cas chuckled.

"Tonight?" The corner of Cas's mouth quirked up. 

 

Dean hesitated. He had never been on a date with a guy. Slept with a few but had never had a relationship with one. There had been a girlfriend, Lisa, when he was in medical school, but he really wasn't the relationship type and he had come to accept that. 

 

"If you don't want to..." Cas trailed off.

"I want to!" Dean said quickly. "What time?"

"Seven work?" Cas smiled more brightly now, making Dean’s stupid heart race.

"Sure." Had he really just said yes? Dean didn't know who was more surprised, him or Cas.

"Great! Just text me your address, I'll pick you up." 

 

Cas and Dean exchanged numbers quickly and with one more coy smile, Cas ducked into the hospital, leaving a stunned Dean in his wake. 

 

Anna sauntered toward him with an earsplitting grin. She took one look at Dean and slowed her step.

“You okay? You look a little shocked.” Anna asked. 

Dean shook himself. “I’m fine, just tired. Ready to go?”

“Hell yeah, I am. Look who got her digits,” Anna waved her phone in Dean’s face and he laughed.

“You guys going out?” he chuckled, climbing up into the rig.

“Yup, going out tonight,” Anna said, turning up the radio as they pulled out of the hospital.

“Yeah, me too,” Dean couldn’t help but smile.

“Oh yeah? Who’s the lucky lady?”

“No one you know,” he said quickly. 

 

As they drove back to the station he immediately felt a pang of exhilaration and terror. What had he gotten himself into? Nonetheless, he typed his address into his phone, along with the number Cas had given him. With only slight apprehension, he hit send.

 

Dean tried to listen to Anna as she gushed about meeting Charlie but he was having a hard time focusing.

 

"She said you guys were old friends. Got any tips for me?"

 

"Yeah, if she takes you to that sushi place in Cambridge, order her the white sake, and order it hot. It’s her favorite." He looked up and was happy to see they made it back to the station without another call.

 

"Thanks, Dean. Well, have fun on your date tonight," Anna beamed at him as she hopped out of the truck. 

 

Dean swallowed hard and forced a smile back at her.

 

Dean slid into his Impala and as she roared to life, he made his way home. When he arrived, he immediately looked for Sam, then realized he would be gone to take his exams. He really needed to talk to someone. He thought about calling Charlie but she was likely sleeping after her night shift. 

 

He paced the small apartment, putting away clutter and straightening up. The hours ticked by slowly, and he tried to take a nap but he just couldn't fall asleep. Finally in the afternoon he heard the click of the door and Sam was home.

 

"Hey! How'd the exams go?" Dean asked, but he didn't have to, Sam was smiling.

 

"Good, I think! I mean, I struggled a little with norepinephrine and the part of the brain that creates it, but I looked it up after and I guessed right." Sam slumped down on the couch and let out a big sigh, tossing off his shoes. Dean scowled and snatched up the shoes, putting them on the shoe rack.

 

"I just picked up, and you come home tossing your shit everywhere."

 

"Lay off! I just got home, and I’m wiped."

 

"Oh, cause I'm not," Dean rolled his eyes and sat in the chair opposite him.

 

"Why are you up, anyway? I thought you'd be sleeping after your shift?"

 

"Couldn't fall asleep." Dean rubbed his face, feeling his eyes start to burn.

 

"Dude, you gotta get some rest. At least you don't work again ‘til tomorrow."

 

"Yeah, but I'm going out tonight." Dean began flipping his pocket knife open and closed - a nervous habit of his.

 

"Oh yeah? Got a date? Did Anna finally ask you out? I saw you were working with her last night."

 

"What? No, actually she has a hot date with Charlie tonight," he chuckled. "No. Uh... I do have a date, actually."

 

"So? Don't keep me in suspense."

 

"You remember that new ER doc?" Dean looked at Sam warily.

 

"No shit! Really?" Sam sat up now, leaning forward, and Dean flushed.

 

"Its no big thing, okay?"

 

"Wait, have you ever gone on a date with a guy before?"

 

Dean shifted in his seat. "No, but how different can it be?" The question sounded rhetorical but he really did wonder.

 

"Dunno, never been on one. So is he taking you out or are you taking him out?" Sam said earnestly and Dean had never been so thankful to have a brother like Sam.

 

"Well, he is picking me up so I guess he is taking me out. Is this too weird? I mean, don't you usually go on a date and then screw, not screw and then go on a date?" Sam chuckled at Dean.

 

"Man, don't over-think it! He likes you if he asked you out, and you lit up like a Christmas tree around the guy. Just have fun, and try to go take a nap so you don't fall asleep at dinner," Sam said, clapping Dean on the arm as he headed into the kitchen for a snack. Dean did feel a little better and headed into his room, falling asleep before he even hit the pillow.

 

Waking up a few hours later, he showered and shaved and went through his closet. He put on his favorite jeans, a black t-shirt and his favorite red button-up shirt. He tucked his necklace under his shirt - the medic shield that Sam had gotten it for him when he finished medic school. He checked his watch and saw it was already seven. Just then, he heard a knock at the door and heard Sam yell, "I'll get it!"

 

Dean felt his heart drop into his stomach. Why was he so nervous? He had never been nervous on a date before. Still, he pressed his back to the wall and listened as Sam answered.

 

"Hey, Dr. Novak," Sam said, brightly.

 

"Hello, Sam, you can call me Cas. Is Dean here?"

 

"Yeah, hold on a sec. Dean!" Sam called. 

Dean took a deep breath before heading into the living room. And there he stood, those lovely hands clasped in front of him, a coy tilt to the head.  _ Here goes nothing,  _ Dean thought to himself as he approached Dr. Blue-Eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi Cas," Dean said, trying to keep his smile relaxed and cool.

"Hello, Dean. You look nice tonight." 

This sent a flush up Dean’s neck. He hoped he hadn't turned as red as his shirt.

"Ready to go?" Dean grabbed his wallet and keys off the table.

"Yes, ready when you are. Good to see you, Sam," Cas said, smiling.

"Yeah man, don't keep him out too late. You kids have fun," Sam jested, and Dean gave him a little glare before following Cas out.

"So, where we going?" Dean asked once they were outside. He eyed his car parked on the street and wondered if Cas had driven over.

"I was thinking this restaurant just down the street called Martins. Have you been there?"

"Nope, can't say I have, but I've passed it and it always smells good." Dean was thinking Martins was too expensive a restaurant for his taste and did a little mental math. 

"Good, we can try it together." 

They walked down the street together, enjoying the fresh air. It was a warm spring night and Dean was glad they were finally out of winter.

"So, you lived here long?" Dean asked, looking for an ice breaker.

"A few years now. I did my residency at Brigham's, but I am originally from New York."

"Funny, you don't seem like an asshole," Dean said before he could stop himself. 

Luckily, Cas just laughed. "Not a fan of New Yorkers, I gather?" Cas chuckled.

"Not really, no, but I can make an exception," Dean gave Cas a little wink and the other man flushed a little. Dean was thrilled to a get a small rise out of him.

"And you?"

"Grew up in Somerville. My dad still lives there."

"That must be nice, to be close to your family."

"Yeah well, Dad can be a piece of work sometimes, but it’s good to have Sammy around." 

They arrived at the restaurant, where Cas had already made a reservation. Cas placed a hand on the small of Dean’s back as they weaved through the restaurant to their table. Just that small contact brought back memories from the other night.

They got settled at the table and Dean immediately flipped to the beer list. It was all local craft beer he wasn't familiar with. He was relieved when he saw Sam Adams Summer, though. Dean eyed Cas over the menu. He caught himself staring at Cas’ hands on the menu and quickly looked back down at his own.

"So I gotta ask," Dean said clearing his throat, "why did you ask me out?" Cas cocked his head to the side again.

"Why not? I liked you and wanted to get to know you more. Seemed simple to me."

"Thought you knew me pretty well after the other night." 

Right then, the waiter came over to them. "Would you like to hear the specials?" the thin, overly enthusiastic waiter asked, bouncing up and down on his feet, giving Dean the once over. Cas nodded at the waiter and they both ordered their drinks, Dean getting the beer and Cas ordering a gin and tonic. Dean and Cas both ordered steak tips, and the waiter bounced off, but not without shooting Dean a little wink. Cas glared after the man a moment before turning back to Dean.

"As to what you were saying before," Cas leaned in a little, speaking softly, "I know some of your body Dean, and while I would like to know much more, that's not why I asked you out. I wanted to get to know you, who you are." 

Dean sat back a moment. That was a much taller order than just casual sex. He had to admit, he wanted to know more about Cas as well.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, so what do you want to know?" Dean watched as Cas sat back and seemed to relax a bit.

"How long have you been a medic?"

"Well I was an EMT before I finished my critical care, so I have been on a rig for eight years now."

"You like what you do?"

"Sure, I'm good at it, it’s rarely boring, and I don't have to sit in an office all day," Dean shrugged. "And you like working in the ER?"

"Yeah, it suits me. I considered Cardio as well, but why work with just one organ?" Cas smiled and Dean laughed.

Their drinks came and they chatted about their jobs and some of the crazier cases they had worked, each trying to one up the other without spoiling their appetites. Dean relaxed more as the night went on and the steak tips were really good, almost worth the $24.99 they cost. After his second beer, he switched to whiskey, as he was feeling more than a little punchy by the time the waiter came with the dessert menus.

"Can I get you anything sweet?" the waiter asked, giving Dean a downright leering smile. He glanced at Cas who was suddenly ice cold.

"A slice of pie please, the raspberry?" Dean said, handing the menu to the waiter. He made eye contact with Cas - those deep blue eyes - and didn't so much as glance at the disappointed-sounding waiter. "You want some?" Dean asked Cas, staring him down and Cas actually licked his lips.

"No, I am all set with what I have," he replied, staring right back. 

The pie was amazing and Dean was secretly glad that Cas only tried one bite, ‘cause it was just that good. The waiter left the check on the table right in front of Dean, but when he went to grab it, Cas snatched it from his hand. 

Dean gave him a small scowl. "Come on, man, how much do I owe?"

"I've got it covered," Cas said, waving him off.

"No really, I don't mind," Dean protested.

"I appreciate that, but I asked you out tonight, so it is my treat." Cas glanced down at the receipt and furrowed his brow. He threw down some cash and scribbled a quick note on the receipt before getting up. Dean eyed Cas suspiciously, but waited until they were outside.

"He left his number, didn't he?" Dean asked with a little smirk.

"He might have. Why, you want to go get it?" Cas raised an eyebrow at him. 

Dean held his hands up. "Nope, not interested. So what did you write back?" Dean was grinning ear to ear now and he saw a small grin crack the corner of Cas's mouth.

"Sorry, taken," he replied. 

Dean laughed out loud and tripped over a root in the sidewalk. Cas's hand caught his arm though before he fell.

Dean leaned over and whispered in Cas’ ear, "Taken, huh? Well not as much as I'd like to be." Cas was still holding on to his arm. Dean had more to drink then he realized, and he was smiling from the buzz. 

"I better get you home," Cas said after taking a deep breath. "So, tell me about your family?"

Dean sighed. What a buzz kill topic. "I don't wanna talk about my family. I tell you what, if you decide to take me on a second date, I will tell you all about them, deal?"

"Second date, huh? Yes, that's a deal."

Dean glanced over as they were walking. He loved how Cas's face lit up when he smiled. Dean had an appreciation for beautiful people, women and men, and Cas was far and above one of the most attractive people he'd met. That first night he had been riding the adrenaline high but now, taking the time to look, he could appreciate just how handsome the curve to Cas’ jaw was or how much his eyes stood out against his dark hair.

"What are you looking at?" Cas asked in his low raspy voice.

"You," Dean replied honestly.

"And?" Cas said, half inquisitive and half apprehensive.

Dean turned, looking up and down the street, but no one was there. He walked right into Cas and pushed him up against the brick wall of the building they were passing. He dipped his head and kissed Cas' neck, working his way up until he was lightly biting Cas's ear. Cas gave a satisfying moan and Dean ran his hands over Cas's shirt, up over his collarbone until they were resting on his shoulders. Cas looped his fingers in Dean's belt loops and pulled him in closer, panting. Dean breathed him in - he smelled amazing. Cas tipped his head and found Dean’s lips, and they were kissing in earnest now. Dean heard footsteps and pulled back, catching his breath. An old woman with a grocery cart walked past them like they weren't even there. Both of them were stock still, breathing heavy, with their foreheads pressed together. Dean was rock hard and he was fairly certain by the pressure on his leg, so was Cas.

"Wanna take this upstairs?” Dean nodded to his building one block down.

"Tempting," Cas said, moving his hips against Dean who kept him momentarily pinned to the wall, "but maybe we should wait." Dean immediately felt deflated and an ache in his cock.

"Are you sure?" he practically purred in Cas's ear. Cas tipped his head back and closed his eyes in concentration.

"No I am not sure at all, but it’s our first date and I think we should wait."

Dean barked out a laugh, "Wait! Dude you've already blown me. What are we waiting for?" Cas put his hands up in-between them and pushed lightly on Dean’s chest so that he took a step back.

"Because I want more than sex from you, Dean Winchester, and once I get that we can have all the sex you want," Cas said seriously. 

Dean looked at him and thought on it a moment. He really wanted Cas to fuck him so bad it was hard to think straight, that combined with the drinks. He had truly enjoyed hanging out with Cas - he was awkwardly funny and easy to talk to.

"Fine. We can try it your way," Dean sighed, but he didn't want to make it too easy on him so he dipped his head and looked up at Cas through his lashes with his is best puppy dog eyes he could muster. Cas bit his lip and gave him a momentarily feral look.

"Fuck, you make this hard, you know that?" Cas growled but stayed back.

"Who, me?" Dean replied, pointing at his chest, innocent as can be. Cas stepped forward, leaning into Dean one more time so that Dean could feel the full length of him pressed against his leg.

"Believe me, Dean, when we finally do it again, I am going to grip you tight and ride you so hard you will feel me for weeks after," he said this in such a low husky voice Dean had to strain to hear him. "Now, let’s get you home before I take you right here and now up against that car," Cas reached down and grabbed Dean's hand giving it a little squeeze and leading him back to his apartment. Dean made one more try to get Cas to stay and make good on some of those threats but he was adamant about waiting.

Dean leaned against the door frame and turned his head to get a good look as Cas's ass as he left, and boy did he like to watch that guy go.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean went inside and closed his eyes a minute, smiling to himself. Sam’s light was still on in his room, so Dean went over to see him.  

 

“Hey Sammy, you still up?” Dean knocked lightly on the open door. Sam was sitting with his lamp on and his computer propped up on his knees.

 

“Hey, how did the date go? Kinda surprised you’re home so early and alone,” Sam grinned at him.

 

“Went well I think, he paid for dinner. It was weird,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck and leaned on the door frame.

 

“That’s nice though. He asked you out so that makes sense. Are you going on a second date?” Sam yawned, closing his laptop.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So you didn’t want to bring him home? I have noise cancelling headphones for a reason,” Sam chuckled.

 

“Oh, I would have, but he said he wants to get to know me first,” Dean scoffed.

 

“Hmm, good luck to him,” Sam said, shaking his head.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Just you’re a hard egg to crack, Dean. If that’s his goal you won’t be getting laid for years,” Sam smirked at him and Dean scowled.

 

“We’ll see about that. No one can resist my boyish charm for long,” Dean waggled his eyebrows.

 

“Well then, you’d better get your beauty sleep.”

 

“Night Bitch,” Dean smirked.

 

“Night Jerk,” Sam smirked right back, and Dean went off to his room. His phone buzzed and he looked to see a text from Castiel.

 

**Dr. Blue Eyes** :  _ I had a great time tonight, let me know when you are free next _

 

Dean smiled as he read the text, then had to think for a minute. He was working the next two day shifts followed by two night shifts, plus his dad wanted to do dinner tomorrow night.

 

**Dean** :  _ I’d love to go out again, the night after next? And this time I will take you out _

 

Dean got undressed and continued to check his phone. It buzzed right as he collapsed into bed.

 

**Dr. Blue Eyes** :  _ I look forward to it, Goodnight handsome _

 

**Dean** :  _ Goodnight Blue eyes _

 

Dean fell asleep quickly and woke to Sam shaking him awake.  “Hey man, wake up! We are gonna be late!” Sam gave him one last shake and he swung his arms, batting Sam away, groaning. 

 

He fumbled to get ready and came out to find Sam handing him a travel mug of coffee. Dean usually only spoke in unintelligible grunts in the morning, but luckily Sam could decipher them well enough. Dean always insisted on driving them to work when they had a shift together, because he hated Sam’s Charger. 

 

By the time they arrived at the station, Dean had finished his coffee and felt much better. At least, he now felt capable of full sentences.

 

“I’m gonna go say hi to Bobby. You wanna check the rig?” Dean gave Sam a pat on the arm and headed for dispatch. There, he found Bobby reclined in his chair, drinking a cup of coffee. Dean had known Bobby for most of his life. He had been an old friend of their dad’s and would sometimes look after them growing up. It had been Bobby who had convinced Dean to go to medic school and follow in his footsteps, but Bobby had since retired from working on the truck and now did per-diem shifts in dispatch.

 

“Hey, Bobby. How are you this fine morning?” Dean leaned up against the desk and Bobby swatted at him.

 

“Don’t muss up my papers, idjit,” Bobby grumbled at him.

 

“Geez you’re a grump in the morning.”

 

“You ain’t all sunshine and buttercups either. You seeing John tonight?”

 

“Yeah, I guess. He wants to do dinner, if he shows.” Dean figured there was a fifty-fifty shot he’d show up.

 

“How’d Sam do on his last exams?”

 

“Good, I think. He always nails that shit, you know him,” Dean said, beaming with pride. 

 

The phone rang and Dean left to let Bobby take the call. He headed down toward the rig where Sam was setting up, just as Bobby came over the PA letting them know they had a run.  It was Sam’s drive day and Dean’s tech day. They seemed to get one call after another - every time they dropped someone at the hospital there was another run coming in. Most of it was non-critical, however, and Dean was getting not a little bored.

 

“I was thinking we would bring dad to that barbeque place on third. What do ya think?” Dean asked in-between calls.

 

“Dad’s coming?”

 

“Yeah, remember? He’s coming up for dinner tonight. I told you like five times,” Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“I thought that wasn’t ‘til next week,” Sam grumbled.

 

“Well it’s tonight, so suck it up buttercup and please try not to pick a fight with the guy in the first five minutes he is here,” Dean said, eyeing Sam.

 

“Whatever, man. I don’t pick fights him, he’s just a jackass ninety percent of the time,” Sam frowned.

 

“Do it for me, okay? Can you do that?” 

 

Sam glanced over at him. “Yeah, I can do that. I will try, Dean.”

 

Dean sighed, already dreading the night. They didn’t talk about it the rest of the shift and they were too busy to get the chance to anyway. As they got back from the last call, Bobby popped his head out of dispatch, saying "G’luck Dean." Dean shot Bobby a grin and a wave as he followed Sam out the door.

 

When they got home, Dean proceeded to nervously clean the apartment as he waited for his dad to show up. He made his bed and put away the dishes and tucked in all the kitchen chairs. The apartment wasn't especially nice, but at least it was clean. Sam sat on the couch with his laptop, and Dean felt his eyes on him from time to time.

 

"Dude you need to calm down. It’s just dad - he's a slob for god's sake, and he never comes in here anyway," Sam sighed, rolling his eyes, and Dean just scowled as there was a knock at the door. He went to answer it and John Winchester stood in the doorway, formidable as ever. John's hair was getting more grey than black these days, and he had had the same short beard for as long as Dean could remember.

 

"Hi, Dad. Wanna come in for minute?" Dean asked, opening the door.

 

"Nah, that's alright, lets just go get some grub," John grumbled. 

 

Sam came up behind Dean. "Dad..."

 

"Sam..." 

 

Dean stood between them a moment and then decided they better hustle out the door. They walked to the barbeque place down the street only for John to declare he didn't want barbeque, so they walked across the street to a local pizza place instead.

 

They sat down at a table. "So, Sam, you all done with classes?" John asked, finally breaking the silence.

 

"Yes sir, last exams yesterday."

 

"Sammy kicked it in the ass, as per usual," Dean smiled.

 

"We don't know that yet. I don't get grades back ‘til tomorrow," Sam said, flushing a little. 

 

Dean watched his Dad and was happy to note he was sober, a rare occurrence for John Winchester. The waiter came over and took their orders. John and Dean split a meat lovers pizza while Sam got himself a garden salad. John's eyebrows narrowed at Sam a moment and Dean could feel the storm coming.

 

"A salad at a pizza place? Really Sam? if you didn't want to eat here you could have just said so," John leaned back in the booth, setting his stare on Sam.

 

"I like salad fine, and as if you would ever lets us pick the place. That would be a first," Sam snapped back.

 

"Don't you talk back to me. I am still your father, boy," John said, sitting up tall in his seat, but Sam still had a few inches on him.

 

"Believe me, it's a fact I never forget," Sam scowled.

 

"Hey, come on you two. Can we at least wait till we eat for you two to start this shit?" Dean looked between them and both of their jaws were set rigid. Dean had a fleeting moment where he sincerely wished he was sitting in the pizza joint sharing a slice with Dr. Blue-Eyes, instead of being a referee between his family. Both stayed silent, to Dean's relief. "How's the shop Dad?"

 

"Same old. Cars broke so I fix'em." 

 

Dean looked down at the eternal grease stains on his dad's hands, that no amount of soap would ever get off. 

 

John asked, "How's it going driving the ambulance?"

 

It always ticked Dean off when John called him an ambulance driver, like he was no more than someone driving a taxi. It's not like he could do an emergency tracheotomy on someone with a compromised airway, or put in a chest tube for a collapsed lung, or administer drugs to stop a heart attack - nope, he just  _ drove the ambulance _ . Dean took a slow, deep breath before replying.

 

"It's good, sir, been busy lately, but better then slow." 

 

Dean was incredibly thankful when the food came. John glared at Sam's salad a few times but didn't say anything.

 

"So Sam, how's Jess doing?" John asked. Dean cringed a little, John knew that Sam and Jess weren't together anymore. They hadn't ended on bad terms, but she had stayed to go to Law school in Sacramento and Sam had come back to Boston to go to Med school. Dean knew they still kept in touch and could hear Sam up late some nights talking to her on the phone. He knew how much it hurt Sam to break up with her and tried not to bring it up.

 

"She's good. Actually, she is moving to Boston in a month," Sam said, pushing his salad around the plate. Dean turned to look at him since this was news to him.

 

"Huh, that's good, always liked that girl," John nodded as if his deciding she was nice made it so.

 

"You didn't tell me this?" Dean eyed his brother.

 

"It’s no big deal, really. She got a job at a law firm in Boston doing environmental law, so she is really excited about it," Sam said nonchalantly.

 

"You should get that girl back, Sam. You can't let a good one like that go twice," John said, grabbing the last slice from the tray. Dean had actually been thinking the exact same thing.

 

"We'll see. If I get into the program at Tufts I am gonna be so busy I don't know how I would have time to see anyone," Sam sighed. 

 

_ At least he wouldn't have time for Ruby _ , Dean thought. Dean had hated Ruby. She had been one hell of a rebound girl. If Sam had been trying to date the complete opposite of Jess he had succeeded. She was reckless and selfish and could talk Sam into the worst ideas. Sam had nearly flunked out his second year because Ruby had taken him on a bender the weekend before finals. Dean had gotten into a screaming match with her when she showed up outside with an unconscious, doped-up Sam. He had kicked her out of the apartment and nursed Sam as he came down from all the shit he had taken with her. He had put in an IV and hung a banana bag of fluids for him and that helped him get through his exams with passing grades. After that, Sam finally broke it off with her.

 

"You make time for a girl like that, Sam." John went to get out his wallet as the check came.

 

"I got it, Dad," Dean said, but as he went to throw down some cash, John made him put it away.

 

“My treat, to celebrate Sam here finishing classes." John didn't have much money, for someone who worked as hard as he had his whole life, but Dean really wanted to pay. It was just pizza, but he knew his dad's pride enough not to push him. As they walked back to the apartment Dean noticed a worsening cough that John had.

 

"You alright, Dad? That cough sounds pretty deep." Dean frowned as he heard the deep rattle in his Dad's chest.

 

"I’m fine. Don't worry so much," John said, between coughs.

 

"Please just see a doctor, Dad, okay?" Sam added, also looking concerned at the cough.

 

"You two, I swear... I am fine, stop fussing." John walked with them back to their building and stopped at his jeep, parked behind the Impala. "Those tires are looking pretty bald in front, Dean. You should really get them rotated," John grumbled, looking over the Impala.

 

"Will do, Dad." When John turned to Sam, Dean rolled his eyes.

 

John looked at Sam. "I'm uh... well, I'm proud of you, Sam." John hesitated before pulling a shocked Sam into a hug and giving him a firm pat on the back. John had a minor coughing fit after letting Sam go.

 

"You should really get that looked at," Sam said, concern written on his face. But John just waved him off. He grabbed hold of Dean and gave him a quick hug as well.

 

"See ya, boys," John climbed up into his jeep and drove off. 

 

Sam and Dean looked at each other as he left and let out simultaneous sighs of relief before going inside.

 

"He really needs to get that cough looked at. He could have walking pneumonia or something," Sam said as they got upstairs. 

 

Dean was thinking something more insidious might be going on, that all those graveyard shifts at the factory and days spent around the car fumes had finally taken its toll on his Dad's lungs. He resolved to stop by the shop in a few days under the guise of getting the Impala's oil changed so he could make sure the cough hadn't gotten worse.

 

"Jess is really coming back, huh?" Dean asked as he went to sit on the couch.

 

"Yeah, seems like it. Said she found an apartment in Cambridge."

 

"Is she seeing anyone?" Dean asked cautiously.

 

"No, I don't think so. I offered to help her move in and she said that would be nice, so at least she wants to see me, right?" Sam looked at him nervously.

 

"Yeah, man, that sounds promising to me. Go get ‘em, tiger!" Dean wiggled his eyebrows at Sam who rolled his eyes and went off to bed. 

 

Dean's phone buzzed and he saw he had a text from Cas.

 

**Dr. Blue Eyes** :  _ I hope you had a good day, I am looking forward to tomorrow night. _

 

**Dean** : So am  _ I, maybe I can bring you home this time? ;)   _

 

**Dr. Blue Eyes** :  _ We shall see, resisting you may be harder than I had anticipated. _

 

**Dean** :  _ Can't stop thinking about me can you :)   _

 

**Dr. Blue Eyes** :  _ No I keep getting ideas and it makes it very hard to focus on anything else. _

 

**Dean** :  _ Ideas huh? _

 

**Dr. Blue Eyes** :  _ You have no idea Winchester, I have plans for that smart mouth of yours. _

 

**Dean** :  _ I look forward to making this waiting thing very difficult for you _

 

**Dr. Blue Eyes** :  _ Good night Dean, dream of me. _

 

**Dean** :  _ Oh I will believe me, Good night Dr. Blue Eyes. _

Dean sighed, putting down his phone. He was pitching a tent in his jeans now at just the mere thought of what Castiel was thinking of. 

He got into a hot shower and closed his eyes, imagining all the things Cas could do to him. He imagined those lovely long fingers all over him and inside of him, and it was more than he could stand. He shook at his release, breathing hard, but felt somehow incredibly unsatisfied, wanting the real warm body there with him. He wanted to lean back and feel the weight of Cas's firm body behind him. He hadn't even seen what was under those scrubs yet, but his imagination painted a pretty picture. Dean began to think he should try and get Sam out of the house tomorrow night. 

He finally went to bed, knowing tomorrow was going to be a very long day of waiting indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean got into the station nice and early. Benny and Kevin were already reclined in the chairs, fighting over the remote control when he and Sam came in.

"Morning, gentlemen," Dean smiled and swiped the remote out of Kevin's hands, jumping out of his reach. "Too slow!" Dean mocked, flopping down in his chair.

"Just put on the History channel. They’re doing that show on Vikings," Benny said in his slow Louisiana drawl.

"Come on, Dean, I am sick of all that stuff. Can't we watch Myth Busters?" Kevin complained.

"What's wrong with CNN? Don't you guys keep up with what's going on in the world?" Sam interjected, sitting in his own chair.

Benny laughed, "Who gives a crap? World’s going to hell - what's new? Now, give me the remote, Winchester." Benny eyed Dean, but he wasn't flinching.

Dean couldn't help but love the power, so he flipped on the Great British Bake Off. "It's pie week, gentlemen, followed by an hour of biscuits. You’re welcome." Dean stuck the remote down under his seat so as not to be stolen.

"Shocking, Dean picks with his stomach," Kevin said to Sam and they both rolled their eyes, laughing. Kevin and Sam had got along from the minute they met, and Dean chalked it up to nerd bonding. Benny and Sam, however, were like oil and water, best kept apart. 

They were only halfway through the pie technical challenge when a call came over the speakers.

_ P-56 you got a run _ , Bobby's voice rang out. Dean sighed and he and Sam got up to take the call. Dean was driving today and Sam read off the call from Bobby.

"Two-year-old, shortness of breath," Sam frowned and Dean hit the gas a little harder.

They pulled up to the house to find a nervous man pacing out front.

"Hello Sir, did you call 911?" Sam asked calmly.

"Yes. She can't breathe - please hurry!" the man spat out and bolted back in the house. Dean carried the bag and Sam hurried after the man. The little girl was sitting on her mother’s lap and bawling her eyes out. Her face was bright red and she was gasping for breath. Luckily the little girl was breathing, but it sounded labored. Sam bent down in front of her and put on his stethoscope.

"Hello, there. My name is Sam, and this is Dean. We are here to check you out," Sam smiled at the sobbing girl. "What's her name?" Sam asked the mother.

"Holly," the mom replied with a stiff, nervous look on her face.

"Hi Holly. I am just gonna listen to your chest, okay?" Sam gave the girl a warm smile and began to listen for breathing sounds. Dean waited for the cue from Sam, and when Sam looked up and nodded at him, Dean went to the truck to prepare the nebulizer. Sam came out with the small girl in his arms still crying and gasping. Dean had the nebulizer ready to go, and they held up the mask to the girl’s face while she sat on her mother’s lap in the truck.

"I think she may be having an asthma attack. This Neb treatment should have her feeling better really fast," Sam explained to the parents. Low and behold, after only two minutes the little girl had stopped crying and was fast asleep on her mother’s shoulder.

"We will take you in just to have the docs take a look, but she seems much better now," Dean smiled at them and they headed off to the hospital. 

 

When they arrived, Sam brought the girl and her parents into admitting. The little girl, Holly, had come round and was yammering away at Sam, trying to steal his stethoscope. Dean couldn't help but glance around the ER and he spotted Cas and Charlie walking in from radiology, chatting about something. He flushed red with embarrassment at the sight of Cas, though he had no idea why and quickly ducked behind Sam.

"What are you doing?" said Sam, perplexed. He looked around and spotted Cas and Charlie as well. "Why are you hiding? Aren't you going on a date with him tonight?"

"Well, yeah. I dunno why I'm hiding actually." And that was the truth - he had no idea why he was suddenly feeling so nervous. Sam scowled down at Dean and walked away from him, right towards Cas and Charlie. Cursing under his breath, Dean jogged after him.

"Hey there, Winchesters," Charlie said, smiling brightly at both of them.

"Dr. Novak, have you met Sam and Dean yet?" Charlie turned to ask Cas. Cas flushed a charming shade of pink himself.

"Well yes, we met a few nights ago," he replied.

"Stole this one from Brigham's. I mean, top of his class - this guy can diagnose anything. Not as skilled as yours truly but a close second is admirable," Charlie said, beaming at Cas. "And I told him we were going to be best friends and who could turn that down?" 

Dean and Sam both laughed at that.

"No one in their right mind would refuse that, Charlie," Sam said, shaking his head.

"This woman's charms are unexpectedly successful," Cas said in his shy, gruff voice.

"Hey Dean, Ana said you had a date the other night. How'd it go? Was it with mystery man?" Charlie wiggled her eyebrows at him and elbowed his side.

"Yeah, Dean, how'd it go?" Sam asked, fighting back a smile, and Dean would have stomped his foot if he could.

"It went well. I had a great time," Dean replied smoothly not making direct eye contact with Cas.

"Are you seeing him again?" Charlie pushed and Dean flushed.

"Yes, tonight actually," he replied with a small crack to his voice. Cas caught his eye and gave Dean a small go ahead nod. Taking a deep breath, he added, "Though we didn't specify a time. Does seven work for you, Dr. Novak?" Dean had hoped he hadn't outed him, but Cas only smiled.

"Seven is fine by me," Cas said, smiling. Charlie's jaw nearly hit the floor and she was, for once, momentarily silent.

"No way!" she eventually exclaimed. "No way! Ha!" She punched each of them on the arm a little harder than Dean thought was necessary. He glared at her and she held her hands up in apology. 

"Well, you two have fun tonight." Charlie winked at Sam and, grabbing a chart, fluttered off toward the closest bed. Dean’s radio went off for another call and he looked up apologetically at Cas.

"It’s fine, I will see you tonight," Cas nodded and swept off toward another patient as well but brushing the back of his hand against Dean’s as he left. Dean let out a sigh of relief, knowing he would face interrogation by Charlie later.

The rest of the shift was a blur. There was more fighting over the remote, a few mild chest pains, and some elderly patients who just wanted someone to talk to. Dean was incredibly relieved when he made it home and could get cleaned up for his date. Cas had said he would meet Dean at his place and he knew exactly where he wanted to take him. Dean walked out in his red and blue plaid flannel with navy tee-shirt on and found Sam grabbing his keys and heading for the door.

"Where you off to?"

"Didn't you hear a word Kevin and I said today? He has an extra ticket to see the Lumineers in Providence tonight.”

“Luma-who?”

“The Lumineers. Look, I’ll probably crash at his place after the show, ‘cause it’s a lot closer to the venue and he is driving. Have fun tonight!" Sam waved and swept out the door. Dean thought that was a little serendipitous but wouldn't look a gift apartment in the mouth. 

It wasn’t long before Dean heard the knock at the door. He pulled at his shirt a little and ran his hands through his hair. Dean opened the door and there he stood. And boy oh boy did he look good. He wore a pair of well-fitting dark wash jeans and a navy knit sweater that clung to the curve of his shoulders just right. Not to mention the color of the shirt made his blue eyes pop even more.

“Hi,” was all Dean could manage to get out.

“Hello, Dean. Are you ready?” Cas gave him a small, confident smile.

“Hell yeah. Let’s go.” Dean locked up and they headed out. Dean had picked a place nearby that they could walk to called Patollis, an Italian restaurant. Dean knew the restaurant owner, having washed dishes for him back in the day, and the guy had reserved a nice table in the back of the restaurant for them.

“This place is nice. Do you come here often?” Cas asked, looking around the restaurant.

“Yeah, I have known Nino the owner for years. Great gnocchi here,” Dean nodded proudly. The waiter brought over a nice bottle of wine, compliments of Nino and while Dean never really drank wine he gave it a shot. He was surprised how smooth it was. More importantly, Cas seemed to really like the wine.

“You certainly surprised Dr. Bradbury today.”

“You could say that. I hope you don’t mind, by the way.”

“It’s fine, Dean, I came to Boston so I could be who I was openly, and Dr. Bradbury seems like the kind of woman who would have found out eventually. Can’t imagine keeping a secret from her,” Cas smiled and Dean relaxed.

“You have no idea. Other than Sam, she was the first person I told that I was bi. Well, she called it, technically, when she caught me checking out a dude’s ass. Same end result.”

“I guess I should have asked, but are you ‘out’, so to speak?” Cas asked, a bit more quietly.

“Yeah. I mean I don’t tell everyone I meet, but I have nothing to hide,” Dean shrugged. “And you?”

“Open book,” Cas said with a bit of a sad tone.

Dean wanted to ask more about that, but their dinners came. Dinner was delicious as always, and Cas made a few moans of enjoyment that made it hard for Dean to concentrate on his own food.

"You like it?" Dean asked, smiling as Cas glanced up at him sheepishly.

"Yes, I haven't had gnocchi that good since my last visit to Florence," Cas sighed. Dean began to wonder if going to Italy was a regular thing for Cas.

"Do you travel a lot?"

"Oh yes, I love to travel, especially to Europe. I think Belgium is my favorite but that is probably just because of the chocolate," Cas grinned excitedly and Dean felt a bit embarrassed. Dean hadn't even considered the fact that this guy might be way out of his league. Dean glanced down at Cas's watch. It was a Breitling, and Dean thought about how many overtime shifts he would have to work to pay for half that watch. Cas asked, "Do you travel much?"

"I'm more a road trip kinda guy," Dean replied, pushing around his noodles on his plate. Dean did relax again as they chatted and the wine helped as well.

"What did you do last night?" Cas asked Dean, pouring him another glance of wine.

"Went to get dinner with Sam and my dad."

"How did it go? I know you said you dad could be difficult."

"It was fine. Sam and Dad only got in one argument which was pretty good for them. He has this cough though - I think I might check in on him at the shop tomorrow."

"What does he do for work?"

"Mechanic... well now just a mechanic. When we were kids he worked as a mechanic during the day and worked a graveyard shift at the gravel yard or a local aluminum factory at night. Always has me worried all that shit in the air got in his lungs, ya know?"

"Doesn't sound like he was home much if he was working nights. Did your mom stay home with you guys?" 

 

Dean gave a short sarcastic laugh and Cas tipped his head in confusion.

"Sorry, no... I mean, I am sure my mom would have stayed home with us, but she was diagnosed with cancer shortly after Sam was born. She was sick for a year before she finally passed away. I think I was four or so at the time, I can't actually remember." Dean tried to think of what year it was when she died, but he couldn't remember now.

"I'm sorry, Dean. That must have been very difficult,"  Cas said sympathetically.

"Nah, it’s alright. I mean, not alright, but I barely remember her, that’s all, and you don't miss what you didn't have, right? Anyway, Dad started taking night shifts to pay off the debt from the medical bills, so I looked after Sam most of the time, and it all worked out," Dean shrugged and finished his wine.

"Sounds like a lot of responsibility for one so young."

"Yeah, but I like taking care of Sam, and he was a good kid. Plus, we had Bobby."

"Who is he?"

"Bobby? Oh, he works in dispatch at the station. He used to be a medic before he retired. He lived next door to us growing up, and on nights Bobby was home he would let Sam and I come over, cook up some dinner and watch TV. Bobby liked to throw a baseball around on occasion too."

"But Bobby worked nights as well?" Cas asked.

"Yeah of course, came with the job, but like I said, I watched after Sam and I made a mean mac-n-cheese."

"Is Bobby why you became a medic?"

"Yeah, he suggested it, after he saw how well I splinted Sam's arm. He broke it falling off his bike when he was six, but I told him he shouldn't have gone off that jump." Dean shook his head, remembering his fearless little brother.

"And you are still taking care of him," Cas said, sounding genuinely fascinated.

"Well, we take care of each other. I mean, that's what family does, right? We've worked really hard to get Sam through medical school without too many student loans. It will all pay off in the end though. It’s always been his dream to be a doctor. I just can't believe we are almost there." Dean smiled at the thought of Sam in scrubs and a white coat.

"Will you miss him? I mean, when he isn't working on the ambulance with you anymore?"

"Oh I am sure I will, but so long as he picks a program in Boston it should be okay." That was Dean's deepest unspoken fear, that Sam would pick up and leave him behind.

His head was swimming a bit from the wine. Dean looked up and saw a look of concentration on Cas's face, like he was absorbing all Dean had said. Maybe he had said too much. He was gonna scare this pretty rich-boy doctor off if he didn't change the subject. Luckily, the waiter brought over their desserts - cannoli dusted in powdered sugar. Dean took a big bite and Cas looked up at him and burst out laughing. Dean decided that laugh was his new favorite sound.

"Come here," Cas chuckled, and Dean smiled and leaned over the table. Cas reached up and with his thumb, brushed the powdered sugar off Dean's nose. Cas let his thumb linger over Dean's lip placing his fingers just under his chin. Dean resisted the urge to pull Cas's thumb into his mouth and show him what his tongue could really do. Cas slowly sat back taking his hand away.

"Tell me about your family. Any siblings?" Dean asked, grinning at Cas who was now biting his lower lip.

"I have three older brothers, actually." 

This surprised Dean. "No way, three?!"

"Yes. There is Michael, Raphael, and Gabe."

"Your parents sure pick some weird names," Dean shook his head. "And your parents?"

"My mother passed away right after I was born and my dad has remarried several times since then. He is CEO at Multi World Bank in New York. Michael and Raphael are both competing to take over the family business from him, and Gabe and I... well we've gone our own way from the family." Cas smiled a little at the end, mentioning his last brother, Gabe. Dean had figured Cas had money, but not that kind of money.

"What does Gabe do?" Dean asked, figuring he might be most open to talking about him. He was rewarded with a smile from Cas.

"He has a candy shop in Rockport. Actually, he is the one that convinced me to move to Boston."

"Nice, free candy," Dean grinned. The waiter came with the check and Dean paid, very glad they hadn't driven since he had more wine than he had meant to. 

It was a beautiful night out, with a warm spring breeze in the air. Dean took in a full, deep breath, letting it out slowly as they walked. Dean shot a few glances over at Cas, who seemed very relaxed as well. There was something nice about just being with someone and not needing to say a word.

"Thank you for taking me to dinner, Dean," Cas said as they neared his apartment building’s door.

"I'm just glad you liked it," he replied, turning to look at him. Cas looked him up and down quick and smiled.

"You are a mess," Cas scolded and swiped a hand over Dean's chest brushing off a little leftover powdered sugar. The feel of Cas's fingertips lightly brushing over his chest made him squirm a bit and Cas froze to stare up at Dean.

"How's that self-control doing?" Dean asked with a hungry gleam to his eye.

"Quickly becoming non-existent," Cas breathed. Dean stepped in closer to him, leaving only an inch of air between them. He slowly leaned in, putting his mouth by Cas’ ear, making a point not to touch him.

"Anything I can do to make it disappear completely?" Dean asked in a whisper. 

Cas drew in a quick breath and let it out slowly. He turned to look at Dean and raised his hand to cup Dean's face. He then moved his hand and rested his pointer finger on Dean's lower lip, his eyes glued to Dean's mouth. Not needing any further prompting, Dean took Cas's long finger in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, gently grazing over it with his teeth and sucking ever so lightly. Cas actually gasped, genuinely flustered, and Dean grinned, pulling his head back.

"I believe you better get us upstairs, Mr. Winchester," Cas said in a husky voice. Dean quickly turned and headed up the stairs with Cas hot on his heels. He semi-fumbled with his keys in the door, vibrating with excitement. Cas came up behind him, running his hand down Dean’s arm and steadying him. “Easy does it, there’s no rush.” Cas said soothingly. Dean took a deep breath and turned the key in the door, letting them in.

He tossed his keys and wallet down and locked the door behind him. He hesitated before turning around.  _ You’ve got this, you can do this,  _ Dean said to himself. Cas was standing a few feet away eyeing him speculatively. For all his flirting and bravado, standing there alone in front of Cas he was suddenly incredibly nervous, and worst of all, he knew Cas could tell.

“You don’t have to be nervous, Dean,” Cas said in his soothing, confident tone. Dean was always in control, in every aspect of his life, but he didn’t know how to take control in this situation. Dean was relatively inexperienced when it came to sex with a man.

“I’m good,” he said and wanted to smack himself. Cas walked up to him slowly and Dean went stiff with anticipation or fear - he didn’t know which.

“You’ve never done this all the way, have you? Not with a man?” Cas asked softly. 

_ Shit.  _ Dean was about to lie, but truth was, he hadn’t done more than blow jobs and hand jobs with any of the guys he had been with. Dean just shook his head, unable to make words come out. Cas smiled and leaned in to plant a kiss on Dean’s lips. It was soft and unintrusive. It was reassuring.

“Do you trust me, Dean?” Cas asked earnestly, and Dean could feel his heart about to beat out of his chest and his cock pressing against his tight jeans. 

Dean nodded. He did trust him, and he’d never wanted anything so bad in his whole life. 

Cas smiled and kissed Dean slow at first, resting his hands on Dean’s hips. Dean felt his shoulders relax, and ran his own hands down Cas’s arms. Cas began gently pulling him toward him. “Which room?”

“That one,” Dean answered, nodding toward the back. Cas resumed kissing Dean and leading him toward his bedroom. Dean kicked the door shut behind them. Cas slowly and methodically began unbuttoning Dean’s shirt, bending to kiss his neck just under his jaw. Dean shrugged off the shirt and Cas’s fingers tickled his sides as they reached to pull off his tee-shirt. Dean did the same and divested Cas of his sweater. Cas pulled back from Dean a moment looking down at his chest. Dean did the same looking over the curves in his shoulders the smooth skin on his stomach.

Cas pushed Dean so he fell back on the bed. Before he could catch his breath, Cas was straddling him, bending down and sucking gently on his nipple while teasing the other with his hand. Deans hips bucked up and he was beginning to seriously resent his jeans. Dean’s body gave a shiver and his skin was covered in goosebumps. Cas picked his head up and smiled down at Dean.

“I’ve got you,” Cas said and planted one solid kiss to Dean’s lips, before trailing his hands down his chest and starting to undo his fly. Cas managed to pull off Dean’s jeans and boxer briefs with one solid pull and Dean’s erection was finally free of its denim prison. Cas took off his own jeans as well and Dean’s mouth literally hung open a second as he took Cas in. He had only caught a glimpse before, in the storage closet, but Cas was very well endowed and very much ready.

“Turn around, on your knees,” Cas said in a low voice that went straight to Dean’s cock. Dean did exactly as Cas asked and he felt the bed sink a little as Cas moved on the bed behind him. Dean was practically trembling with nerves. Suddenly he felt Cas’s hand grip his cock and began slowly massaging it. Cas’s fingers glided smoothly up and down and Dean wondered when Cas had gotten the lube out. It felt amazing and his muscles began to loosen all over. Cas’s other hand suddenly slipped a finger inside him and Dean gasped at the shock of it. “Are you okay, let me know if you want to stop,” Cas said earnestly. 

“I’m okay, keep going,” Dean breathed out. Cas began moving both hands in a steady rhythm and once the shock of it wore off, Dean was overwhelmed with the sheer pleasure of it.

He felt totally and completely at this man’s mercy, and he no longer felt any fear, just pure ecstasy.

He heard the tear of a condom wrapper and Cas leaned down, “Are you ready?” Cas asked, moving his hands to Dean’s hips. Not trusting himself to speak, Dean just nodded his consent. In one quick movement Cas was filling him up. Dean cried out a moment, despite himself. “Are you okay?” Cas said in a concerned voice.

“More than okay, don’t stop!” Dean pleaded. Cas began moving with a purpose, starting slow but picking up speed as he went. Dean had no idea that it could feel that good, to feel completely filled by someone, held by someone, and his cock ached for release. Like Cas had read his mind, a hand began stroking him again, keeping rhythm. The stimulation was all too much and he was toppling over the edged, fingers dug into his pillow, and he buried his face in the blankets as he cried out. He faintly noticed a cry from Cas as he too froze and must have found his own release.

Dean was gasping for breath, feeling the aftershocks raking over him. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the pillow. Cas pulled out of him carefully and pulled Dean into his arms. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s stomach holding him tightly to him, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. He felt Cas’s chest rise and fall with his own as his breathing slowed. Cas planted a soft kiss on Dean’s cheek as he let out a small contented sigh. For possibly the first moment in Dean’s whole life, he didn’t have a care in the world. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean closed his eyes, feeling completely loose, like his muscles had turned to jello. Cas’s breathing slowed and Dean got a shiver from the cool air on his slick skin.

“Are you alright?” Cas asked, concerned.

 

“Yeah, I’m good man. Better than good,” Dean smiled, just wanting to savor the moment.

 

“You’re shivering,” Cas said, planting a kiss along his shoulder and he did give a shiver.

 

“Just cold, is all. Must have left the AC on,” Dean leaned back into Cas a little, trying to pull his heat.

 

“Show me where your shower is.” Cas moved and Dean wanted to whimper at the temporary loss of contact. Cas grabbed his hand though and helped him off the bed. Dean’s legs felt strangely shaky and he leaned on Cas for support a moment. He felt strangely naked all of a sudden, which was funny considering what he had just done.

 

“Is uh - will Sam be home?” Cas asked.

“No, he’s out at a concert.”

 

Cas smiled at him and took his hand.

 

“Come with me.” Dean showed Cas where the shower was and Dean rested against the wall a moment while Cas got the water heated up. Dean had never felt quite so spent after sex before, not ever. Cas brought Dean into the shower and the warm water felt amazing on his muscles. Cas grabbed a loofa and soap and started to wash Dean's shoulders and chest.  Cas’s fingers were all over, washing every inch of him. Dean closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feel of Cas’s touch on his skin. The whole shower was steamed up before Cas reached over him to shut off the water.

 

“Better?” Cas asked and Dean just nodded. They toweled off and headed back to Dean’s room. Cas pulled on his boxers, and Dean had a twinge of fear that he was going to leave.

 

“You can uh - well if you want I mean - you can stay?” Cas turned his blue eyes on him and smiled.

 

“I was planning to, if you’d let me.” Cas walked over to Dean and kissed him softly and gently on the lips. The two of them climbed under the covers and Dean hesitated a moment. Cas pulled Dean in close to him and even though Dean was taller, he scrunched down, putting his head on Cas’s chest, and they intertwined their legs. Cas stroked Dean’s hair in a soothing rhythm. It was so comforting to just lay in his arms. Dean hadn't experienced something like that before. He had cuddled with some of the women he had been with in the past, but it was usually him comforting them.

 

“Was that all okay for you? I know if it's your first time doing that it can be… Overwhelming,” Cas said in a softer version of his deep voice.

 

Dean had to think a moment before replying, “It was… different.” Dean cringed at how lame his reply was.

“Yeah, I suppose it is.”

“Good different though, amazing different,” Dean said and he felt Cas smile.

 

“Thats a good thing, cause I’d like to do it again,” Cas said in a teasing tone.

 

“Right now?” Dean said, shocked.

“No, not right now, but another time for sure,” Cas chuckled and it was a lovely rumbling sound.

 

“That’s good, ‘cause I am damn tired and not a little sore,” Dean replies and Cas chuckled again.

 

“Get some sleep, Dean.”

 

Dean closed his eyes and was shocked when he did, in fact, fall fast asleep.

 

He woke up a few hours later to the sun streaming in through the window. Blinking his eyes a few times, he looked to see Castiel fast asleep next to him. He decided to get up and make breakfast, so he snuck out of bed without waking Cas and threw on a tee shirt. He found some bacon in the fridge and a few eggs, so he did scrambled, ‘cause everyone likes scrambled, and it was easy. As he flipped the bacon, he heard feet padding up behind him, and turned to see Castiel pulling on a white shirt, still in his boxers.

 

“Whats up, Doc?” Dean smiled and Cas gives him a funny look with a tilt to the head.

 

“You still insist on calling me Doc?” Cas asked, walking over.

“It’s from Bugs Bunny,” Dean looked at Cas, who had a blank stare. “Oh come on, Looney Tunes?” Still nothing but a blank stare from Cas.

 

“I’m sorry, I am not familiar with that show. Is it a medical drama of some kind?” Cas asked and Dean burst out laughing.

 

“I’m sorry. It’s a cartoon, man. You know what? Don’t worry about it. You like eggs and bacon, I hope?”

 

“Smells wonderful, and yes I do,” Cas smiled and Dean gestured toward the table, setting a plate down for Cas and one for himself. Dean dug in, feeling like a warm breakfast was just what the doctor ordered, so to speak.

 

“Thank you Dean, this is very good.”

 

“It’s just scrambled eggs and bacon,” Dean flushed a little, pleased that Cas liked it.

 

They eat in a peaceable silence, and Dean had a hard time wiping the grin from his face.

 

"Are you sore today?" Cas asked as he put the dishes in the sink and finished his coffee.

 

Dean flushed a little at the question. "Yeah, a little, but not bad. Not as much as I had imagined."

 

"That's good, I have only been, oh, what’s the word..." Cas furrowed his brow a moment, "on the bottom, two times before, and I was very sore." Cas shook his head.

 

Dean was impressed at how easily Cas talked about sex, completely calm, unlike Dean. Maybe it was the doctor thing? Either way it somehow set Dean at ease.

 

"I'm good Cas, thanks for asking," Dean bent down and planted a kiss on his gruff cheek.

 

"You have plans for the day before your shift?" Cas asked, walking back toward the bedroom with Dean following. Dean leaned in the door frame of the room, watching Cas dress.

 

"Just getting an oil change," Dean replied, his eyes raking over Cas's muscular form in the daylight.

 

"You better stop looking at me like that or I will make you more sore before I go," Cas said in a low voice, looking up at Dean through his lashes while tying his shoe. Dean froze and felt his heart skip a beat. Part of him wanted to find out exactly what Cas meant by that, but he just smiled and winked instead.

 

"I am sure you have other things to do today."

 

"True, but none of it would be nearly as fun," Cas gave Dean a sly grin.

 

"You've got me there," Dean said, and Cas stood, fully dressed now and not looking too much like a walk of shame. Cas walked past Dean, brushing a hand up against his stomach as he sidled past. It sent a shiver through him, just that light touch of fingertips over his cotton shirt.

 

"I had lovely night, Dean. I am sure I will see you tonight at work," Cas said, turning to go.

 

"I had a great night too, and yeah, I’m sure I will be there at some point," Dean smiled. Cas reached a hand around the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him in for a slow, deep kiss but with no tongue. There was something sweet about the kiss, more intimate than erotic.

 

"Bye Dean."

 

"Bye Doc," Dean replied and enjoyed a small scowl from Cas, as he headed down the hall. Dean shut his door, chuckling to himself.

 

Dean was full of energy as he got dressed and headed out for his father’s shop. Winchester's Wrenches was open for business when he got there. He pulled in and walked into the office, but his Dad was already in the garage. He heard his Dad before he saw him, as a loud, racking cough came from the garage. He found him under a Camry up on a lift.

 

"Hey Dad," Dean called and John turned to look at him, coughing one more time before greeting him.

 

"What brings you by, Dean?" John asked, wiping the oil from his hands on a fairly dirty rag.

 

"Thought I would have you do an oil change on the Impala, rotate the tires," Dean said, eyeing his Dad. The color in John’s skin didn't look good. In fact, he had a slightly grey tinge to him. Had he looked like that the other night or was this new? Dean wasn't sure.

 

"You can do all that yourself, you didn't have to come all the way down here." John narrowed his eyes at Dean, who automatically dropped eye contact with him, simply out of habit.

 

"Well, it’s pulling to the right a little. I thought you could see if it needs an alignment, too," Dean knew the car didn't need an alignment but it was something Dean couldn't do for the car on his own.

 

John just gave a grunt and a nod. "Pull her into bay three, but I you'll have to wait. I have customers I gotta do first." John headed back under the Camry, and Dean moved the Impala into the bay his Dad told him. He came back around to find John examining the exhaust on the Camry.

 

"You want some help?" Dean offered.

 

"Grab a hold of this here, and don't drop it," John replied. Dean stood under the car, holding a heat shield as John took it down. It wasn’t heavy and Dean set it down easy. They both turned, John running his hand along the exhaust. "Mmhmm," John murmured, "See here? There's a hole in the exhaust. That’s what’s causing that puttering sound."

 

"Do you need to replace the whole thing?"

 

"Nah, I can weld it. That should stop the puttering and be a lot cheaper," John sighed, turning to get his welding supplies.

 

Dean shook his head. Most mechanics would replace the exhaust, because it was the difference of hundreds of dollars in labor to them. Technically, a new exhaust wasn't outrageous. Also, not all mechanics could weld as well as his Dad could. John never did any work on a car he deemed unnecessary, which cost him money at times, but it earned him a loyal customer base. John was nothing if not fair, at least in his work life. John let out another huge cough and seemed to be having trouble catching his breath. Dean moved over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Dad, why don't you sit a second?" John went to wave him away but couldn't stop coughing. He did end up sitting on a small bench in the shop. Dean took this to be his chance and ran over to his car, grabbing his stethoscope. Dean didn't ask permission but took advantage of John’s inability to protest. He put the scope to his Dad's back and started up high, moving it down, listening to each cough. He then moved the scope to the front.

 

"Take a deep breath in, okay?" Dean instructed him, and for once, John did as he was asked. Dean frowned and, hanging the scope around his neck, handed his Dad a bottle of water. John took a few swigs as the coughing fit seemed to have subsided. "Dad, you gotta see a doctor."

 

"I’m fine, it’s just a cough," John muttered, catching his breath.

 

"It's not, it’s already low in your chest, Dad. It’s walking pneumonia, or worse." Dean hadn't liked what he heard at all. John shook his head, but Dean continued, "Of course, it could be regular old pneumonia and you’re just the stubborn ass still walking around with it," Dean grumbled.

 

"It’s not that bad," John said, standing up.

 

"It is, and it can kill you or put you out of work if you don't get it looked at, like, today," Dean wasn't screwing around.

 

"You’re so melodramatic, Dean. I haven't taken a day off sick since winter of ‘96. I will be fine." John coughed again and it was definitely worse than a few days before. John gasped for breath and Dean narrowed his eyes.

 

"You can bitch all you want but you’re getting your ass in the car right now and we are going to hospital," John glared at him and Dean added, "Sir" at the end. John examined Dean's face, seeing if he would break but Dean wasn't gonna budge this time.

 

"I have too many cars lined up today," John protested.

 

"I will help you catch up this afternoon, and I can help you tomorrow if you still need help. Now, let’s go," Dean gestured toward the Impala and John begrudgingly followed, closing up the shop.

 

They were in the waiting area at the hospital for two hours before a nurse finally came and got them. Dean insisted on coming in with him and was shocked when John didn't protest. Dean was flooded with relief when Charlie walked in the examination room.

 

"Hey there, Mr. Winchester. I'm Dr. Bradbury." Charlie reached out a hand to John and shook it. "Now I see where Dean gets his good looks from," Charlie smiled and winked at Dean.

 

"You two know each other?" John asked and gave a big cough. Charlie pulled out her stethoscope.

 

"Charlie and I are friends, Dad," Dean said and John nodded.  "She’s the best there is," Dean added and Charlie smiled as she began to listen to John’s chest. Her smile quickly faded as she had John cough for her.

 

"Alright Mr. Winchester -"

 

"John is fine," he interrupted her, smiling.

 

"Alright John, I would like to run a few tests, some blood work and a chest x-ray." A nurse came in and took John out of the room to radiology, leaving Charlie and Dean alone in the exam room.

 

"It’s bad isn't it?" Dean asked, furrowing his brow.

 

"It isn't good, but we don't know how bad yet, okay? Probably just a walking pneumonia he let go too long. See it all the time with stubborn old guys like him." Charlie gave Dean’s arm a little squeeze. "You call Sam yet?"

 

"You think I need to call Sam?" Dean said, alarmed.

 

"Calm down! I just figured it’s his Dad, too. I will come and get you as soon as we have the results and I’ll put a rush on it, okay? Hang tight, Dean." Charlie headed out of the room and Dean went out to take a seat in the waiting room.

 

Dean pulled out his phone and called Sam. He relayed what was going on with their Dad and Sam insisted on coming down even though Dean told him repeatedly he had it covered. Part of Dean was relieved that Sam was coming, because he wanted his brother, but another part was nervous about Sam fighting with John. Dean kept an eye on the clock, wondering if he should try and get his shift covered. He still had time, though, and John shouldn't be much longer.

 

"Hey." Dean turned to see Sam walking in. Dean stood up, giving Sam a quick hug. "How's Dad?"

 

"X-rays now," Dean replied and they both looked up as Charlie waved them over. They both got up and followed her to an exam room where John was sitting. John looked up at them and just nodded, trying to suppress another cough.

 

"John, I have one more test for you, okay?" Charlie smiled and brought over the spirometer. "I want you blow into this tube as hard as you can, and I need to measure how high that ball goes, okay?" John nodded and did as Charlie asked. He blew on it a few times and Charlie nodded, scratching down numbers on her chart.

 

"So, what do you think, Charlie?" Sam asked.

 

Charlie seemed to straighten her face and plastered on a reassuring smile. Dean knew the smile. He had used it with patients himself.

 

"John, I think you have walking pneumonia, but I think that it’s a symptom of COPD which is chronic obstructive pulmonary disorder. I think in your case, it’s likely chronic bronchitis, not emphysema. Your chest X-ray shows build up in your lungs, and we did a blood gas which shows fairly low oxygen levels in your blood, meaning your lungs aren't doing their job of getting oxygen to the body. I took a look at your chart and it says here you have had bronchitis a few times in the past few years, is that right?"

 

"Yeah I've had a cough here and there," John said, brushing it off. Dean looked at him, thinking his Dad never mentioned it to him before. How had he missed that?

 

"Okay, and I know you have worked around air pollutants before as well correct?" John looked a bit embarrassed and just nodded at Charlie.

 

"So I want to start you on antibiotics. I have an inhaler here for you. You need to rest for at least a week. If it doesn't improve, you may need to come back in and we can get you started on a nebulizer treatment and IV antibiotics. I have also written down a referral here for a very good Pulmonologist who can talk to you more about the COPD." Charlie spoke clearly and confidently and it seemed to set John a little more at ease, which is more than Dean could say for him and Sam. They shared a quick glance and Sam peered over Charlie’s shoulder, looking at the chart.

 

"I can't be out of work that long," John said, clearing his throat.

 

"If you don't rest, it will only get worse and you will be out longer, trust me. Rest now and you will be better faster." Charlie gave him a stern look and John just nodded.

 

As they left, Dean gave Charlie a hug and whispered a small thank you in her ear. She patted his back and gave him a consoling smile.

 

Sam and Dean walked out with their Dad. Sam had taken the T so he road back to the shop with them in the Impala. John was quiet except for the coughing the whole way home. It took a great deal of convincing, but John went home to rest and Dean and Sam finished up the last few cars he had. Dean had finished mechanics school as well, and while Sam hadn't, he was competent with the basics.

 

Neither of them talked about it, but they knew how serious John's condition was. They had to rush back to the apartment to change for their night shift. Dean opened his mouth a few times to say something but every time he was at a loss for what to say.

 

"I should have caught it sooner," Sam finally said on their way into work, breaking the silence. "Some doctor I will be," Sam scowled out the window.

 

"Hey, don't start with that, Sammy. I should have caught it, I am the one that sees him more."

 

"I don't know how we missed it?"

 

"Me either." The silence grew in the car a moment and it was like a wall between them.

 

"He's gonna be okay though," Dean said decisively.

 

"No, he's not, Dean. There is no cure for this, there's just living with it. We are at the ‘when does it kill him’, not ‘if’." Sam's words cut through Dean's chest, and while he knew they were true, he wanted to sock him for saying them out loud.

 

"People live with this all the time. Dad’s as tough as they come," Dean replied, scowling as they pulled into the station.

 

"You can't tough your way out of chronic disease, Dean."

 

"What? You think he should just lay down and wait to die, is that it?" Dean growled back now.

 

"No, I am just saying that it’s his tough guy attitude that got him into this mess."

 

"Don't you dare blame Dad for this!"

 

"I am not blaming anyone, but maybe if he took better care of himself, maybe told us he was sick..."

 

"Shut it, Sammy! I mean it." Dean got out of the car, slamming the door and marched off for the rig, hoping Sam wouldn’t follow him. He was fuming mad but it felt a hell of a lot better than being scared or guilty. Dean's phone buzzed and he saw a text from Cas.

 

 **Dr. Blue Eyes:** I watched that bugs bunny you mentioned. entertaining fellow, maybe someone should teach him how to use a map :)

 

Dean laughed out loud at the thought of Cas watching Looney Tunes. He felt the tension ease in his shoulders a bit.

 

 **Dean:** He always takes that wrong turn at Albuquerque

 

With that Dean pocketed his phone and sighed. Cas was exactly the distraction Dean needed to get through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All, I am sorry for any delay getting this chapter out, I am hoping to try and write a chapter a week but I have another fic I am writing as well at the moment. So my goal is a chapter a week on both of those but sometime it may be a week and half or so. Thanks so much for reading so far, there should be some good stuff to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Cas lifted the heavy stack of charts and placed them on the counter. 

 

The nurse sitting at the station gave him a friendly smile. “Hey there, Dr. Novak. You want me to get these filed?” she asked, smiling at him with a little bit of a devilish leer. 

 

He stole a glance at her name tag, feeling guilty for not remembering her name.

 

“Yes, thank you Nurse Masters, I would appreciate it.” Cas turned, hoping to find Dr. Bradbury before her shift ended so she could take him on rounds. It seemed a quiet night in the ER so far, however, with about half the beds filled. He was looking forward to getting the lay of the land, as he still hadn’t learned all the ins and outs of this hospital yet. He had turned down a pretty high paying position in New York, but just couldn’t handle the thought of being that close to his family, well, some of his family. He never really counted Gabe with the rest of the family, being a misfit like himself.

 

“Cas!” He heard the bubbly voice of Dr. Bradbury calling him. She had a grimmer look on her face then she normally did.

 

“Hello, Dr. Bradbury,” Cas greeted her.

 

“I told you, it’s Charlie,” she sighed, putting down her iPad and giving him a small smile.

 

“Shift go okay?”

 

“Not really. Had a patient in today that I had to give some pretty shitty news to, which is bad enough, but it was a friend’s family member,” Charlie frowned with a tilt of her head. Cas put a 

hand on her shoulder in comfort.

 

“Sorry to hear that, Charlie. That is the hardest part of this job sometimes.”

 

“You aren’t kidding. Say, did you at least have a good date last night?”

 

Cas blushed a little. “Yes, Dean is very charming.”

 

“He certainly can be, but he is kinda new to the whole gay scene so go easy on him,” she winked at him.

 

“I am aware, yes,” he coughed and tried to hide his smile. He remembered when he came out at eighteen and just how terrifying that was, much less the first boy he ever kissed.

 

“Well you just be nice to my Dean. He’s special.” She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. “Alright. Wanna get the run down so I can get out of here?”

 

Cas nodded and followed her around, getting all the updates. The first hour or so dragged for Cas - mostly just walk-ins with the flu. He kept a hopeful eye on the ambulance bay, hoping he would get to see Dean at some point. 

 

Cas hadn’t intended to date anyone right away. He really had only broken up with Balthazar a few months beforehand, and he had meant to just keep things strictly casual for a while. That was, until he met Dean. Granted, things had started as a one night storage closet fling, but Cas couldn’t resist seeing him again. He just had to accept that casual sex was never something he would be good at. Cas was a serial monogamist. But he didn’t know how anyone could meet Dean and not want to know more about the man. He was funny, charming, compassionate, and had a really kind and protective nature that Cas was drawn to.

 

“Dr. Novak, we got a bloody one coming in,” the nurse from earlier wiggled her eyebrow at him and gave him a pat to the arm. He must have been day dreaming.

 

“What did they tell you?” Cas asked, moving to clear one of the trauma rooms.

 

“I think it's drunk man versus chainsaw. Ouch!” The nurse shook her head.  Cas phoned up to see if the orthopedic surgeon was on call and luckily he was still there. There was only so much Cas would be able to do if there was a severed limb but get him to surgery fast. Within a few moments a stretcher was flying through the doors with Dean at the helm.

 

“We have a severed left forearm. It’s pretty rough because it was a chain saw... did a tourniquet, gave him fluids cause his blood pressure was dropping, and gave him 100 mcgs of fentanyl because he chopped his arm off.” 

 

Cas followed Dean to the trauma room where he inspected the injury. “Did you retrieve the limb?”

 

“Right here,” came Sam’s voice from the door, carrying a bag with said severed arm inside. Cas clamped a few of the major blood vessels and they transferred the patient up to surgery.

 

"How was your day?" Cas asked, following Dean toward the door.

 

"I've had better. The morning was good though," Dean gave Cas a small smile. Cas could read the tension behind the man's green eyes.

 

"Did something happen with your father?" He really didn't want to pry, but he was growing concerned by the obvious stress on Dean's face.

 

"Yeah, I brought him into the hospital earlier today. Charlie looked at him and it's walking pneumonia," Dean sighed, rubbing at his face. He obviously hadn't take a nap that day at all. Cas now understood Charlie’s mood earlier in the night.

 

 

"I'm sorry Dean, but hopefully with some rest --"

 

"Rest won't fix COPD. I dunno man, I'm sorry. Look, I got another run. Don't worry about it, I'm fine," Dean gave him a quick pat on the arm and walked out the doors at a brisk pace, listening to his radio. 

 

Cas wanted to move after him, but that nurse with the crooked smile was pulling at his sleeve.

 

"Bed ten needs stitches, bed twelve needs a chest examine, and bed five needs a bone set," she said, handing him three charts and turned on her heels off down the hall. Cas sighed and moved to take a look at the broken bone first. It quickly went from a quiet night to a busy one and Cas kept hoping for a chance to see Dean again. 

 

He didn't get the chance until nearly three am rolled around. Sam had one hell of scowl on his face when they came through the doors with their patient. Cas saw that the man had one wrist cuffed to the stretcher but looked fairly sedate. It wasn't until Cas's eyes traveled up that he caught a look at Dean. There was a huge welt growing into a black eye on his cheek bone and he was moving with a considerable limp.

 

"What happened here?” Cas rushed over to them and noticed the officer moving in behind them.

 

"Twenty-eight-year-old male, laceration to his left hand, should need a few stitches," Dean said with a nod like nothing was out of the ordinary. Cas looked down at the man in his ripped tank top and torn jeans and could smell the alcohol on him. Cas glanced at the injured man and saw a hand all wrapped up. "Don't worry, we medically sedated him. He was less than cooperative," Dean said, rolling his eyes.

 

"Yeah, if that's what you wanna call it," Sam scoffed.

 

"I’ll take a look at him, and you sit yourself down right there and don't move ‘til I have a chance to look at you," Cas said in his most authoritative voice.

 

"I'm fine, really," Dean said, hopping a little his right leg.

 

"I mean it, don't you move." Cas turned and saw Sam smirk a little as he wheeled the man to an examine room. He only needed a few stitches and he left the man in the care of an officer, since he was apparently headed for jail once he sobered up. He found Dean sitting in a chair by the front desk where Cas had left him, and one of the other officers was talking to him.

 

"It’s up to you Dean, if you wanna press charges?" the officer was saying.

 

"No. Whatever, man, comes with the territory. You just get his ass in jail." Dean shook the officer’s hand as he left.

 

"Come with me. Let me get a good look at you," Cas reached out a hand to Dean.

 

"Doc, really it's not that bad," Dean protested but Cas just waited. Eventually Dean took the proffered hand and Cas took him to a quiet examination room.

 

"You going to tell me how you got that shiner?" Cas grabbed a light and went to look in each of Dean's eyes. Luckily, they seemed clear.

 

"Well, the guy we brought in smashed his hand through the glass on his ex-girlfriend’s front door. We get there and the guy is already in cuffs. I get a bandage on the guy, and the officer straps him down to the stretcher. I should have known better and checked the restraints really, it’s my own -- OUCH!" Dean exclaimed as Cas pressed his thumbs into the cheekbones to see if there might be a break.

 

"Sorry. Continue, Dean."

 

"So he broke the restraints and sucker punched me. Again, I should have seen it coming. Then he kicked my right knee pretty hard. I got him back on the stretcher and gave him a shot of go-the-fuck-to-sleep medicine and here we are. The cop still cuffed him and apologized for messing up the restraints. It was a mistake, he's a newbie." Dean just shrugged his shoulders as Cas rolled up his pant leg to examine the knee.

 

"Mistakes that could have gotten you killed," Cas grumbled, looking at the swollen knee.

 

"Eh, I'm fine, really," Dean said for what seemed like the millionth time.

 

"Well, you may have sprained the knee but I don't think you did any permanent damage. I also don't think he broke your cheek bone, but you will have one hell of a black eye. You should take the rest of the night off," Cas said, turning to grab his prescription pad to write Dean an order for some mild painkillers.

"Thanks Cas, but I gotta finish my shift. Don't wanna put the truck down." Dean stood up, gingerly testing out the knee. "See? All good," he smiled at Cas and made for the door.

 

"Dean, you really should rest, and take some painkillers." Cas furrowed his brow. He was beginning to suspect Dean could match him in stubbornness. He followed Dean as he hobbled out to the waiting room and he could see the look of strained concentration on Dean's face.

 

"Nah, I'm good, really doc," Dean gave Cas a smile over his shoulder.

 

"Hold up just a second Dean, please." Cas lowered his voice a little and Dean stopped and turned to look at him. "If I can't convince you to rest, why don't I cook you dinner, the night after tomorrow?"

 

"I didn't know you cooked?" Dean said, a smile breaking across his face.

 

"There are many things you don't know about me, Dean Winchester," Cas said with a smirk, and hoped that Dean would only ever learn about half of them.

 

"Well, alright, but only if we go to your place, otherwise Sammy will eat it all," he chuckled.

 

"Deal. Now, are you sure I can't convince you to take the rest of the shift off?"

 

"Yes! I promise, I am all good and Sam will tech the rest of the night, won't you, Sammy," Dean said, turning to Sam as he walked up.

 

"Aren't we putting down the truck? You should really rest that leg," Sam scolded.

 

"Both of you, enough! I’m fine! Now let’s hit the road," Dean slapped Sam's shoulder and with an eye roll, Sam headed toward the ambulance bay. "See ya later, blue-eyes," Dean winked at Cas with his bad eye and then winced in pain a little. Cas shook his head and sighed. 

 

He didn't see Dean the rest of the night, but he knew that they brought in two more patients before the night was over. Cas was drained by the time the night shift was over and dragged himself out to his BMW, hoping that Dean would at least rest up today before his next night shift. Cas had every intention of going straight home and to sleep as soon as he walked through his door.

********************************

Dean was so tired and sore when he pulled into the garage, he wasn't sure even the triple shot coffee was gonna help him stay awake. He had gone home after his miserable shift and showered, then headed out to check on his dad. John had rested, but sounded about the same. 

 

Dean was able to make John stay at home, letting him handle the garage for the day. Dean left out the fact that he was between two overnights, but he didn't want his dad worrying. Sam had made him promise he was gonna just call and cancel dad’s appointments for the day then come home to rest. Dean knew how well that would go over with John, so he decided to keep the simple appointments, just move everything to the morning. He hoped Sam would sleep and not notice he was gone until later in the afternoon. 

 

Dean did four oil changes, changed two flats, and did a set of front brake pads. He was done by around three pm and checked his phone to see a text from Sam. When he went to sit down, his sore knee was screaming at him.

 

**Sam** :  _ where are you? I thought you would be home by now? tell me you didn't spend all day working in the shop _

 

**Dean** :  _ Fine then I won't _

 

 **Sam:** _I'm calling Chuck and telling him you can't work tonight_

 

**Dean** :  _ Don't you dare! I mean it Sammy, I am fine. I'll be home in a few. _

 

Dean tucked his phone in his pocket and hobbled out to his car. His knee was just sore and wasn't swollen anymore. He figured so long as he didn't have to lift any patients, he should be able make it through the shift. He made it home and rinsed off in the shower to Sam berating him through the bathroom door.

 

"Damn it,Sammy, give it a rest already! I can work tonight fine, I'll take a cat nap for an hour or so and we will go. It's your tech night anyway," Dean rolled his eyes and headed for his bedroom.

 

"For the record, I think you should stay home and sleep!" Sam yelled after him. 

 

Dean crashed and got in a short nap before his alarm was blaring at him. He may have thrown the clock against the wall but the damn thing didn't break. He looked himself over in the mirror quickly, and saw that the black eye was getting pretty ugly already. 

 

The shift went by in a blur for Dean. Luckily they didn't have too many runs and he was able to get some sleep in one of the bunk rooms for a few hours. Sam did most of the heavy lifting both mentally and physically, making it an easier shift for him as well. Regardless, by the time the sun was up, he handed the keys to the Impala to Sam and slept in shotgun the whole ride home. Dean was relieved that it was Sunday. John never opened the shop on Sundays, so it was one less thing to worry about.

 

"I don't know why you didn't just take the night off," Sam grumbled not for the first time as they headed up to the apartment.

 

"I don't wanna use the sick time, Sam. We need that sick time bonus in July if we are gonna pay down that loan." Dean yawned and realized in his tired stupor he had actually told Sam the 

truth. Sam had stopped in front of him standing in the hall.

 

"Dean," Sam started.

 

"Don't, Sammy. Come on, I’m too tired to argue about this. You can pay me back with a nice long vacation in Cabo once you are Dr. Winchester, okay?" He patted Sam's shoulder and slumped off to his bedroom. 

 

Dean slept like the dead, so much so he had a crick in his neck when he finally woke up and it was getting close to dark out.  _ Shit, Cas! _ Dean had forgotten they had plans. He sat up in bed and rubbed at his eyes, checking his phone.

 

**Dr. Blue Eyes** :  _ Hi Dean, I hope you made it thru your shifts okay, let me know if you are still up for dinner, we can always do another night if you need your rest? _

 

Dean hastily typed up a reply, glancing at the clock and seeing it was 5pm.

 

**Dean** :  _ Yes we are still on, does 7 work? _

 

**Dr. Blue Eyes** :  _ That will work great, here is my address see you then ;) _

 

Dean plugged in the address to his phone and was surprised and yet not surprised to see the address was on one of the wealthiest streets in Cambridge. He really should have called it off, since he was still totally wiped from the last 48 hours, but he was really looking forward to seeing Cas. He showered and put on a comfortable soft pair of jeans and his favorite AC/DC tee shirt and coat. He just couldn't muster the energy to dress up and he figured they weren't going out. After swinging by his dad’s and taking a listen, he was happy to note the wheezing was a bit higher up and some of the congestion in John's chest was clearing.

 

"Where you runnin’ off to?" John asked as Dean put down a pizza for him and then bolted for the door.

 

"I got a date," Dean said honestly.

 

"Oh yeah, who's the lucky lady?" John asked, opening the pizza box and selecting a slice with care.

 

"I'll tell you about it later, I don't want to be late," Dean had almost said it, right there, _ the lucky guy is Cas, dad _ , but he had chickened out again. John narrowed his eyes at Dean though, smelling a rat.

 

"You're not getting tangled up with a girl like Ruby are you? I always thought you had more sense then that, Dean," John scolded.

 

"Not at all, a doctor actually, and a really good person. I think, anyway - it’s only a third date."

 

"Ah, is it that cute little red-headed doctor from the ER?" John smiled a little now and Dean was desperate to get out the door.

 

"Charlie? No! She’s just a friend, plus she doesn't really swing my way if you know what I mean," 

 

John made an 'oh I get it now' face. “Well, don't do anything I wouldn't do," John gave him a conspiratorial wink and Dean couldn't help but blush and laugh.

 

"Night Dad." He waved and bolted out the door. 

 

He pulled up outside of Cas’s address and double checked that he had the right address. It was a lovely brick row home, with long vines curling around the wrought iron fence and up the side of the building. Dean’s jaw dropped at the neighborhood and he almost turned the car back on and left right then and there. Truth was, though, he was damn hungry, and through that door there was dinner. His stomach outweighed his cowardice and he went up the steps, knocking lightly on the door. There was music playing in the house, and it sounded like old blues, of all things. Maybe even some BB King?

 

“Dean!” Cas said, smiling as he answered the door. He had on a white v-neck tee shirt that hung on his lovely shoulders and showed off his collarbone, then he had on a pair of soft looking light wash jeans and bare feet. “Come on in. I hope you like burgers,” Cas grinned at him and Dean noticed the spatula in his hand.

 

“Do I ever,” Dean smiled and headed inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All! finally got this chapter pulled together, I did a POV switch as you noticed and I may do a few more through out the fic. Thanks for the edits as always Ellenofoz


	8. Chapter 8

"You can take off your boots if you want," Cas smiled and padded down the hallway. Dean popped off his boots and gave his toes a wiggle before following Cas down the hall. It opened up to a beautiful kitchen and living room. Dean's jaw nearly dropped at the granite counter tops, expensive fixtures and viking stove top. His eyes trailed across the hardwood floors to the living room where there was a huge fireplace with floor to ceiling marble. If Dean wasn't intimidated before, he certainly was now, and he missed half of what Cas was saying. 

 

"I assume you like cheese burgers. I have some french fries as well but they are sweet potato so I hope you like them." Cas flashed him a smile and Dean took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts.

 

"Yeah man, burgers are great. You uh - you live here long?" Dean asked, looking at a watercolor on the wall of a beach scene. 

 

"About six months now, so not too long. It's just now starting to feel like home." 

 

Dean turned to see Cas grabbing a few items out of the fridge. He examined the painting and it seemed to be two boys walking down a stormy beach holding hands. 

 

"My brother Gabriel painted that," Cas said, seeing what Dean was looking at.

 

"He's a good painter," Dean said and meaning it. The painting was beautiful and yet seemed sort of sad, but he didn't know why. 

 

"Gabe has many skills," Cas chuckled to himself and Dean looked over at him with a grin.

 

"Runs in the family then," Dean smirked. "Can I help with anything?" 

 

"Oh no, I have it covered," Cas grinned. "Come, let's eat out on the patio." Dean followed Cas out the back door and there was quite a spread of food on the patio table. Dean noticed there were lights strung all along the pergola and vines growing up along the privacy fencing. It was a nice, quiet little spot and a beautiful night out. Dean hovered a moment, feeling like he should be helping with something. 

 

"Sure I can't help?" Dean asked as Cas set down some condiments on the table. 

 

"Positive. Sit, Dean," Cas said, gesturing at an open chair. Dean took a seat, wincing a little at his knee. Cas handed him a beer which he happily accepted. Dean took a sip and it was so smooth and refreshing. He looked at the label. 

 

"Sam Adams Porch Rocker? This is my favorite beer," Dean smiled and took another big sip. 

 

"I'm a good guesser," Cas winked and set the burgers on the table. "Bon Appetit!" Cas said, sitting down across from him. Dean chuckled and grabbed a burger. He was much hungrier than he realized, and when he thought about it, he had been so busy the past few days he hadn't eaten much. 

 

"These are great, thanks Doc," Dean grinned, grabbing a few more french fries. 

 

"I'm glad you like it. Did you manage to get any rest today?" 

 

"Oh yeah I got a few hours today." Dean let out an involuntary yawn feeling the past few days catching up with him. 

 

"So, Gabriel the brother who did the painting... You said he lives in Rockport?"

 

"Yes, he has a candy shop there. He also sells some of his paintings at a local gallery owned by a friend of his." Dean saw how Cas lit up talking about him. 

 

"Does he make the candy himself or have a supplier?"

 

"He makes some of the hard candy himself like lollipops and such, but he has a partner who makes the chocolate-based items. I get a package from him every few weeks with some new flavor to try. He takes taste-testing very seriously," Cas chuckled. 

 

"Sign me up for that job," Dean jested. They chatted while they ate about some of their favorite local places to visit, Dean being a fan of the white mountains and Cas enjoying the north shore. 

 

The sky darkened and temperature was dropping as they finished their meal and Cas suggested going inside. Cas cleaned up, refusing to let Dean help so he just sat on a stool at the kitchen island and watched Cas moving back and forth. Cas had a gracefulness to his motion and a dexterity to his fingers that made Dean think Cas really should have been a surgeon or a painter like his brother.

 

"You know, I was surprised when I watched that cartoon you mentioned to see you were quoting a rabbit," Cas said, pulling out another two beers and handing one to Dean. "I happen to like rabbits. In fact, I own one." Cas gestured at the floor and Dean gave a little jump in surprise. Looking down, he saw a large cream colored rabbit that was sniffing at his toes. The rabbit was huge - at least thirty pounds if Dean had to guess. "Her name is Fiona. She is a Flemish giant," Cas smiled down at the rabbit in pride. Dean got off his stool and bent to pet the rabbit who had the most lovely soft fur behind the ears.

 

"Hello Fiona, it's nice to meet you," Dean purred, smiling at the big blue eyes, thinking they looked as striking as its owners. "She's cool, Cas," Dean ran a hand through her soft coat and she hopped a little closer to him. 

 

"I'm glad you like her. Some people think it's odd to have a rabbit for a pet, but really she is house trained and very easy to care for." Cas looked a bit relieved that Dean had approved of Fiona. 

 

"Nah man, I get it. We used to have a cat but he passed away a few months ago. Can I feed her?" Dean glanced up at Cas who smiled, and going to the fridge, returned with a carrot. Dean took the small carrot and offered it to the rabbit who sniffed and quickly snatched it from his hands. Dean let out a yawn and cringed a little when he went to stand up straight. He wasn't even thirty and he felt like he may as well be ninety. 

 

"Would you like to sit and watch a movie?" Cas offered, looking him up and down and taking in the slump to his shoulders. Dean tried hard to stand up straight and told himself not to let another yawn escape. Cas looked so lovely in just a tee shirt and jeans, and he didn't want to let an opportunity to take those things off pass him by. 

 

"I'd love that." Dean smiled and threw in a wink for good measure, heading for the couch and running a hand over Cas's chest.

 

**********************************

 

Cas could see the exhaustion in Dean's face the second he had stepped through the door that night. He could tell Dean was making a valiant effort not to appear tired, but he wasn't hiding it as well as he thought. Cas had a sinking suspicion that if he hadn't taken the time to sleep the past few days he likely hadn't eaten, and judging by the three burgers he got down, Cas could tell he was right. Dean had offered to help several times, all of which Cas refused. He was beginning to see a pattern with Dean. He was a classic caregiver who didn't know how to be taken care of. That had to remedied. 

 

Shockingly, Fiona seemed to really like Dean. Cas usually didn't let her out when guests came since she was so shy, but had chanced it with Dean. The rabbit had instantly liked him and been at ease. Cas offered for Dean to watch a movie with him and Dean thankfully accepted. Cas would normally be hoping for cuddling that would turn into him bending Dean over the arm of the couch and riding him to a hot and satisfying finish. However he knew Dean was in no shape for such an exercise, despite his few tired attempts to flirt. 

 

"We can watch the new Bond movie if you want?" Cas offered, and Dean nodded, sitting himself down on the couch, running a hand over the soft fabric. Cas had noticed how wide Dean's eyes had gone when he saw his house. Cas knew it was a bit much, probably worth ten of what Dean's apartment was. While it made no difference to Cas how much money either of them had or didn't have, he hoped Dean would feel the same way. Cas sat next to Dean and flicked on the TV, pulling up the movie and hitting a button on the universal keypad that dimmed the lights in the living room. Dean put a hand on Cas's thigh and it sent a current rushing through his body at just that small touch. His breath hitched and before he could turn to Dean he felt lips pressed against his jaw. 

 

Cas took a deep steadying breath, closing his eyes, and knew he had to resist his earlier urges. He put his feet up on the coffee table, putting an arm around Dean's shoulder and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Dean stopped kissing his jaw and sighed, putting his head on Cas's chest and putting up his own feet. He could sense Dean was a bit disappointed but nestled in next to him all the same. He did, however, leave his hand on Cas's leg, absentmindedly running his thumb from side to side. Dean had such lovely hands and Cas couldn't look down or he would lose what little control he had. 

 

He wasn't paying much attention to the movie but smiled every time he heard the rumble of a laugh come from Dean's chest. They were only about a half hour into the movie when he felt Dean's weight get heavier against his chest. Stealing a glance, he saw the man had fallen fast asleep. Cas turned the volume down a few notches and shifted very carefully so that Dean's head was in his lap. Dean curled his legs up and made a small contented moaning sound before his body went still again. Cas carded his fingers through Dean's short hair, and finished the movie while Dean slept. 

 

"You are going to need to learn how to take care of yourself better," Cas sighed, flicking off the TV. He carefully replaced his lap with with a pillow under Dean's head, managing to get up without waking him. That just proved to Cas how much he really needed the sleep. Fiona was hopping around the kitchen and Cas gave her a leftover piece of lettuce to nibble on. There was a buzzing on the counter and Cas saw Sam calling on Dean's phone, and he picked it up on impulse.

 

"Hello Sam, this is Cas."

 

"Yeah, I could tell. Is Dean there?" 

 

"Yes, but he fell asleep on the couch. Should I wake him for you?"

 

"No, man, not at all, he needs to sleep. Look, I was just calling to tell him I took his overtime shift tomorrow so he doesn't have to work, and I talked to Bobby and he is covering at dad's shop." Cas scratched that down on a notepad but figured he could remember easily enough without a note. 

 

"I will let him know, though he may be out for the night," Cas glanced over at the still slumbering man on the couch. 

 

"Don't wake him, just let him sleep. He's been running himself ragged. Thanks Cas."

 

"Not a problem, Sam. Don't run yourself down either," Cas added and Sam gave a soft chuckle.

 

"I'll try. Night."

 

"Night." Cas hung up and put the phone back down on the counter. It was getting close to eleven now. He walked lightly back over to the couch and stared down at Dean. All the worry that creased his face earlier was gone and he mused over how stunningly handsome the man was. He threw a blanket over him and bent to place a kiss on his forehead. Dean only stirred a little before going still again. He placed a note on the coffee table in front of Dean explaining what Sam had relayed to him, so he wouldn't panic in the morning. Cas scooped up Fiona, which was no small task, and put her in the cage before heading off to bed. 

 

*****************************

 

When Dean blinked his eyes open it took him a second to adjust to the light. Rubbing his face, he moved to sit up and realized he was on a couch. His brain was just not catching up with him and he tried to backtrack to what he remembered last. Dinner with Cas, movie on the couch then nothing, he must have fallen asleep and judging by the light outside he had slept through the night. Groaning, he moved to get up when he saw a note on the coffee table. 

 

_ Dean, _

_ Your brother Sam called, he took your shift for today, and Bobby is working at your dad's shop. You looked so tired I didn't have the heart to wake you up. If you read this before I'm up, note that I will feed you copious amounts of pancakes if you decide to stay.  _

_ \- Cas _

 

Dean shook his head, thinking that was really nice of Sam & Bobby to cover for him. He felt his heart rate slow a bit as he realized that he suddenly had the day free all to himself. He also realized, looking down, that he had morning wood and somewhere in this house there was someone who could help him with that. Dean tiptoed down the back hall until he came across a set of stairs and climbed them as quietly as possible. There was an open door at the top and he peered in to see huge four-poster king bed. 

 

Among the fluffy white sheets, Dean spotted a tuft of scruffy dark hair. Dean snuck in and took off his jeans and tee shirt then hesitated, before saying fuck it and taking off the boxer briefs too. He lifted the covers and slid in beside Cas. Cas rolled over, facing Dean, and slowly blinked open his bright blue eyes. He tilted his head in confusion at first and then a smile quirked up the side of his mouth. 

 

"Whats up doc?" Dean said with a mischievous grin, having way too much fun with this. Cas lifted the blanket a moment to peek underneath. 

 

"Apparently you are, Dean," Cas replied and scooted over toward him pulling Dean into a kiss. He didn't even care they both had morning breath as they kissed and grasped at each other. They tumbled in the sheets a moment until Cas was on top of Dean, straddling him. Dean was happy to learn that Cas slept in the nude. Dean couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud at the tousled look to Cas's hair. "What's so funny?" Cas gave him a small scowl.

 

"Nothing, you are just too damn cute for your own good, you know that?" Dean laughed again.

 

"Cute huh?" Cas raised one eyebrow in challenge. "I'll show you cute." Dean bucked up against him but Cas kept him pinned, sitting on his hips. Cas reached over, grabbed something and came back, grasping both of their now hard cocks in his slippery hand. Cas began stroking them together in a few hard strokes, rocking against Dean. Dean let out a low moan of pleasure. Cas moved his hand away and grabbed a hold of Dean's wrists, pinning them up by his head and they began to rock against each other. Dean felt a slight twinge of anxiety having his hands and hips pinned but as he looked up into Cas's face all that stress slipped away, and he let himself go, completely at Cas's mercy. Dean came first followed quickly by Cas as they found their release. Cas lay panting on top of Dean a moment, letting Dean's hands go he wrapped them around Cas and the two men waited a moment for their heartbeats to slow, pressing their foreheads together. Cas slowly sat up, still straddling Dean, and looked down at him. 

 

With a decisive nod he said, "Shower first and then pancakes," and Dean laughed in hearty agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All, hope you like this sweet little chapter, enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

The next few weeks flew by for Dean in a blur. When he wasn’t working a shift on the rig he was down at his dad’s shop, and any spare time he had, he spent with Cas. He fell into such an easy rhythm with Cas, and while his money certainly intimidated him he tried not to let that get in the way. Dean loved doing movie nights with Cas, who was not very well versed in the majority of the classics - something Dean was working hard to remedy. Cas turned out to be a very good cook and Dean was enjoying taste-testing some of his more adventurous creations. 

 

Dean was starting to wear thin, however, juggling too many things at once. Sam stepped in and tried to take a few shifts on the rig for him or pick up groceries, even if it was Dean’s turn. He hated leaning on anyone for support but had to admit the help was appreciated. Cas, too, had insisted on helping, whether cooking for him and Sam, or going to Dean’s place so he didn't have to drive. Even with all the help he was still run pretty ragged. Luckily by the third week John was back on his feet and returning to work. Dean was both nervous to have his dad back to work and incredibly relieved. 

 

As he sat in the passenger side of the ambulance, bouncing down the road to a call, he texted Cas on his phone.

 

**Dr. Blue Eyes** : What time do you want me at Jess’s apartment?

 

**Dean** : 9am is when she should be there with her moving van. 

 

**Dr. Blue Eyes** : I can’t wait, can I bring anything?

 

**Dean:** You are so weird man who gets excited about helping someone move, and no don’t bring anything just yourself. 

 

**Dr. Blue Eyes** : I am just happy to help and excited to meet this Jess, Sam seems pretty nervous about her coming. 

 

**Dean:** Picked up on that huh, yeah he will be fine

 

**Dr. Blue Eyes:** I am excited either way

 

**Dean:** Well just wear comfortable clothes

 

**Dr. Blue Eyes:** So leave the lace panties at home then?

 

**Dean:** Well I didn't say that, and those are more flexible than I anticipated. 

 

**Dr. Blue Eyes** :Though I prefer to see you in them, then wear them myself. 

 

**Dean:** That can be arranged ;)

 

“Who has you turning all red?” Kevin asked, snapping Dean out of his trance and looking up from his phone.

 

“Huh?” 

 

“You're bright red, man. You got a new girl or something?” Kevin smiled over at him. 

 

“Uh, you could say that,” Dean flushed a deeper shade of red.

 

**Dr. Blue Eyes:** I look forward to that as well then.

 

Dean flushed even more at the thought of wearing panties again for Cas. He was certainly trying new things with Cas he never would have considered before. Cas seemed to have all kinds of kinks. He knew Cas wanted to try some more things with him and had a feeling he was holding back until Dean was ready. Honestly, he didn’t really know what he was or wasn’t up for, but Cas made him pretty brave in experimenting.

 

“So, where did you meet? What’s her name?” Kevin asked, glancing over at the phone. Dean looked at him a moment. Kevin was probably one of the most trustworthy guys he knew and no gossip. He debated for a second and decided, what the fuck, why not. 

 

“His name is Castiel, he’s the new doc over at the ER.”

 

“No shit, really? The guy with brown hair and the gruff voice?”

 

“That’s the one.” Dean waited to see what Kevin would make of it. 

 

Kevin didn’t miss a beat. “Nice! dating a doctor, good for you,” Kevin smiled and turned off the lights as they pulled up to the house. The dispatcher hadn’t given them much information, just that a man was stuck and in need of assistance. Dean grabbed his first in bag and went to knock on the door. He could hear someone yelling for him to come in and the door was unlocked. 

 

“Hello? Did someone call 911?” Dean yelled into the modest but nice looking ranch home. 

 

“Uh, over here, in the kitchen,” came a shaky male voice. Dean and Kevin gave each other a look and proceeded to the back kitchen. Dean had expected a lot of things, because he had seen a lot of things. Maybe a man with his hand trapped in a pickle jar or in the garbage disposal. What he did not expect to see was two naked people on the kitchen floor doing it doggie style. Kevins eyes went wide a moment and Dean cleared his throat. The woman, who was on her hands and knees, turned her head to look at them.

 

“Oh god,” she cringed turning back away, “just do something!”

 

“What uh- seems to be the problem here?” Dean asked in as level voice as he could muster. 

 

“I’m stuck,” the guy grunted. Dean took a look at his preppy boy hair and all he could think was “bro”.

 

“Well if it was a uh- tight fit, I am sure once you loosen up, you should come out just fine,” Dean said in what he hoped was a tactful manner. 

 

“You don’t understand, we are stuck,” the man grunted again turning a little and the girl gave a little squeak of pain. 

 

“I don’t understand,” Dean was completely honest with them. 

 

“He has a piercing. It’s the piercing that's stuck,” the girl moaned, a tear slipping down her face. Realization dawned and Dean understood the issue finally. Dean walked around them until he was knelt in front of the girl. 

 

“Have you tried to relax and take a few deep breaths?” Dean asked her in a calm and comforting tone. 

 

“Yes! Nothing is working. It hurts too much,” she looked up at him, desperate for help. 

 

“Okay, we are going to have to get you guys to the hospital. It’s not gonna be fun, but we will be as careful as we can, okay?” Dean turned to Kevin, “Get a blanket and have the firefighters come in here. We need to lift them onto the stretcher but they need to stay in this position.” 

 

It took them close to thirty minutes to get the couple onto the stretcher and headed for the hospital. The girl was muttering expletives at the very concerned guy the whole way there. As they began to wheel them into the ER, Dean saw multiple nurses pop their heads around to get a look. He rolled his eyes and was thankful to see Cas walk around the corner, heading over to them. 

 

“Not having the best night, so I hear,” Cas said with a smile to the unhappy couple. Dean wheeled them into an examine room and as they shut the door the man began to cry out. 

 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Dean and Cas turned to him unsure what was happening. “I’m, I’m going limp!” he grunted out in pain. It took them both a second to realize that meant he was shrinking and that meant he was pulling back, whether he wanted to or not.  _ Shit _ . Dean and Cas seemed to think simultaneously. Both of the patients wailed at the same time as the man pulled back and out of her grabbing at himself and nearly falling off the stretcher. Cas caught the young woman and Dean had the unlucky job of catching the man. 

 

“Easy does it,” Dean said, bracing the guy’s shoulders, who was doubled over in pain. He helped him hobble over to the other bed and lie down. Seemed like the man had unfortunately torn his way out. A few nurses bustled in and Dean had to admit the whole thing made him a bit light-headed himself. Cas nodded at him that he could go and he happily bolted out of the examine room where Kevin was waiting. 

 

“What happened? I heard them yell?”

 

“He uh- shrunk and the piercing pulled out, so they are separated now.” Kevin went a little white at that as well. 

 

“Fuck!”

 

“Yeah, fuck,” Dean nodded. The rest of the night in comparison was uneventful, though it was hard to top two lovers stuck together in the act. That was going down in the books as one of the strangest calls he had ever done. He met up with Cas in the wee hours of the morning, dropping off a very handsie old lady who had grabbed his ass at least three times. 

 

“How are the two love birds doing?” Dean asked leaning on the front counter giving a yawn. 

 

“Oh, both are fine. The woman is discharged - no real injury, just taking some ibuprofen, and the gentleman got a few stitches and some painkillers but he will be back at it in a few weeks, I'm sure,” Cas replied, sighing. 

 

“For the record,” Dean leaned in a little and lowered his voice, “that is a hard limit. Hell the fuck no.” 

 

Cas laughed a little. “No piercings, huh? Well that is fine by me and as you already know I don’t have any and I have no intention of getting any in the future,” Cas smiled and winked at him. 

 

“Good, me either. Yikes,” Dean cringed a little, shaking his head. “Well, I'm off in an hour or so. See you at Jess’s?” 

 

“I’ll be there. See you soon, Dean.” Cas smiled and Dean almost wanted to lean over and kiss him, but thought better of it with so many eyes on them. 

 

He finished out his shift and got changed, heading straight over to Jess’s new apartment. Sam was standing out front with four coffees and a box of munchkin donuts from dunks, looking incredibly nervous. 

 

“Hey, Sammy. Thanks for getting me coffee. What are all you guys going to drink?” Dean laughed and Sam rolled his eyes, handing him one of the coffees.

 

“I got you regular with two turbo shots,” Sam warned and Dean winced at the strong coffee but smiled contentedly all the same. 

 

“Thanks Sammy, just the way I like it.”

 

“Can you lay off the Sammy today? Just call me Sam. I don’t need Jess starting that as well,” Sam said, furrowing his brow. Normally Dean would antagonize him more, but he could see how stressed he was. 

 

“You will be fine, Samuel, I promise.” Sam glared at him and he held up his hands in apology. 

 

“Here comes your boyfriend,” Sam replied, pointing at the BMW pulling up. 

 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Dean grumbled a little. At least, he didn’t think he counted as a boyfriend yet. 

 

Cas jumped out of his car and sauntered over to them. Dean had no idea how the man looked so good after working a night shift. 

 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said, pulling Dean into a kiss. Cas let him go after a second and smiled over at Sam.

 

“Good morning, Cas. Want a coffee or do you just want Dean this morning?” Sam chuckled and Dean flushed a bit. 

 

“Coffee sounds wonderful, thank you Sam.” Cas took the coffee labelled black and took a quick sip. 

 

The three of them stood there, regaling Sam of the tale from the night before of the poor misfortunate couple, while eating a few donuts. Sam looked satisfying horrified at the tale. Suddenly Sam went stiff and his head popped up like a meerkat looking down the street. A big moving van appeared and pulled up right in front of them. Jess smiled and waved, hoping out of the front seat. She was just as beautiful as Dean remembered, with thick wavy blonde hair and slanted blue eyes. Jess had an air of confidence to her that just drew people in. 

 

“Hey guys!” she called, waving at them as she came over. Dean reached over and slyly took the coffee and donuts from Sam who barely noticed, his eyes fixed on Jess. 

 

“Hi Jess,” Sam called, clearing his throat and pulling her into an awkward hug. 

 

They stood back and stared at each other for a moment in awkward silence. Dean took his cue to step in.    
  
"Hey, Jess, it's good to see you," Dean gave her a hug, thinking how nice she always smelled.    
  
"Hi Dean! Is this your boyfriend, Cas?" she asked, holding out a hand and Cas smiled, reaching over to shake it.    
  
"Oh he's just-" Dean started and Cas cut him off.   
  
"Yes, I am his boyfriend, Cas." Cas glanced over at Dean with a smug smile and Dean just rolled his eyes. He guessed a month could warrant the use of the word but it just felt weird to him.    
  
"Its really nice to meet you. Thank you guys for helping today, I don't really know anyone but Sam in the Boston area," Jess smiled at them.    
  
"Coffee?" Sam said, taking the last cup from the tray in Dean's hands. "Do you still like it with just a splash of cream?"    
  
"Oh yes. Thanks Sam, just how I like it," she flushed and took the coffee, smiling up at him. Sam gave a tiny relieved sigh.    
  
"Well, let's get to it," Dean declared, feeling the need to take charge. They opened up the back of the moving van and found all of her stuff fairly well organized, and she didn't have too many heavy pieces of furniture. "What story are you on?"    
  
"Second story, but the elevator works," Jess replied, starting to undo the ratchet straps.   
  
"Did you drive this thing cross country by yourself?" Cas asked, impressed.   
  
"Yeah, it was a fun trip. Took about two weeks," Jess smiled at him. Dean really liked Jess, she was funny and easy going and she made Sam smile more than anyone he had ever known not to mention she called Sam on his bullshit which Dean felt was more then needed sometimes.    
  
Sam and Dean grabbed the chest of drawers first while Cas and Jess grabbed a few boxes labelled kitchen and they moving began. The temp slowly started to rise as they continued carrying the furniture and boxes up to the apartment. Some of the items like her bed frame were too big for the elevator so they just carried them up the stairs. Dean was sweating thru his tee shirt by the time they got the last box upstairs and it was nearly lunch.    
  
He looked at Cas who was also wiping away sweat from his brow. Jess and Sam were down stairs closing up the truck. Cas looked over at him and sauntering up he placed his hands in the back pocket of Dean's jeans, giving his ass a little squeeze. Dean felt his breath catch a little as Cas nuzzled at Dean's throat kissing up toward his jaw line.    
  
"I'm all sweaty," Dean protested.   
  
"So."   
  
"You're all sweaty."   
  
"So," Cas whispered in his lowest voice continuing to work his way up to Dean's lips and teasing him with his tongue how Dean liked. It was a hot and salty kiss making his head spin.    
  
Dean pulled back a little after a second, "Sam and Jess will be back any second."   
  
"So," Cas said with a chuckle to his voice. Dean looked at Cas and his blue eyes looked like they were on fire.    
  
"Oh fuck it," Dean ran his hands into Cas's hair tipping his head back and kissing him in earnest now. There was the sound of a throat clearing and they both turned to see a blushing Sam and Jess standing in the doorway. Dean pulled back and Cas reluctantly took his hands out of Dean's pockets. Despite how over heated Dean feels he immediately misses the heat from Cas's body.    
  
"Pizza?" Jess says and Dean notices the boxes in her arms.    
  
Dean smiles at her, "Hell yes." They all sit cross legged in a circle around the pizza boxes using paper towels in loo of plates. Now that he is sitting he feels the long hours catching up with him and lets out a big yawn.    
  
"Thanks again for helping, I really appreciate it," Jess says seemingly avoiding Sam's eyes.    
  
"If you're all set I think Cas and I will head out," Dean stands up offering a hand to Cas and Sam follows suit and offers a hand to Jess.    
  
"I can stay if you need help putting together the bed frame or that shelf?" Sam offers rubbing the back of his neck and shifting on his feet nervously.    
  
"I'd like that," Jess says and Dean and Cas take their cue giving Jess a goodbye hug. Dean leans into Sam a moment patting him on the back and slips a condom into his hand.    
  
"Just in case little bro," Dean whispers to him and winks, leaving a shocked and blushing Sam standing in the living room hurriedly hiding the gift from Dean in his pocket.   
  
"What did you say to Sam that made him blush like that?" Cas asked once they were out of earshot.    
  
"No idea what you're talking about," Dean replied with a smug grin. He was looking forward to a shower and a nap. “Say I am fried, I need a shower a nap, you wanna come back to my place?” 

 

“Why don’t we go to mine, I need to feed Fiona anyway,” Cas smiled hooking an arm around Dean’s waist. It felt nice to have him at his side even if their strides were a little off. It felt a little like being claimed, like he belonged to Cas and he was starting to think that might be a pretty nice idea. 

 

“Works for me, I will meet you over there,” Dean bent to give Cas a chaste kiss just brushing his lips. 

 

“See you soon Dean, and don’t take any wrong turns in albuquerque,” Cas winked hoping in his car and driving off. Dean’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he saw a text from his dad.

 

**Dad:** 911 get to the shop pronto

 

Dean’s shoulders slumped as he jogged for the impala and tore down the street for somerville. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All, Sorry this one took a little longer to get out, hope you all enjoy <3, (PS this case was a real call my husband did)


	10. Chapter 10

Dean flew to his dad’s shop making record time, and thankfully not hitting any speed traps. When he got there, the parking lot was full up with cars and he bolted inside the office, past the main desk and out into the garage. 

 

“Dad!” Dean called looking around. 

 

“Over here,” John replied, coming out from under a Jeep Cherokee that was up on lift two. Dean scanned him quickly, but he looked okay at first pass. 

 

“Whats going on? You texted me 911?” 

 

“Yeah, I need you to start an oil change on that Mercury, and when you're done, there are four more outside that all need changes and tire rotations.” John cleared his throat and ducked back under the car. 

 

“What the hell, Dad? You don’t just text me 911 to help you at the shop!” Dean could feel the heat rising up the back of his neck like a fire. 

 

“This is 911. I am behind on my customers, Dean. You and Bobby did what you could but you also turned down a lot of my regulars and I need to play catch up. Now, are you gonna help or you just gonna stand there?” 

 

Dean stared at John a moment, absolutely furious. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally forming one word. “No.”

 

“No?”

 

“Yeah, no.” John narrowed his eyes and Dean’s stomach did a backflip. 

 

“Fine… if that’s how you feel about it. You don’t wanna help your family anymore, is that it?”

 

“I'm always there to help you at the shop, Dad, but not when I just got off an overnight and spent the whole morning doing physical labor. I have a life too, you know.”

 

“And you don’t think I wanted to rest when I got off a night at the factory? I was tired too, but I still came to work at this shop every damn day to put food in your stomach. You know what, Dean, don’t worry about it. Go home, shower, sleep, and you get your rest and I will handle things here.” 

 

John’s words cut through Dean’s chest like a knife. Dean gritted his teeth as John turned his back on him. His feet felt cemented to the ground as if the guilt was a ball and chain around his ankle. 

 

Dean pulled out his phone, typing a quick text to Castiel.

 

**Dean:** Hey Cas, I am gonna be a few hours late, had to help my dad at the shop, I will see you soon blue eyes

 

He didn’t say a word to John but moved under the Mercury and dragged the tub underneath, starting to drain the old oil. John glanced over at him and just went back to what he was doing.

 

**Dr. Blue Eyes:** I will be here, hope everything is okay

 

Dean pocketed his phone and worked the next few hours in silence. By the time he finished the last car it was close to five and his eyes were burning with the effort to keep them open. He parked the last car and found his Dad at his desk, hunched over invoices. 

 

“I’m heading out.” 

 

John didn’t pick his head up but continued to write, saying, “If you can come by tomorrow and help out then I think I should be able to get back to my normal schedule after that.”

 

Dean hesitated a second and looked at the grey complexion to his dad’s face and the tired slump to the shoulders. He knew how much his dad hated asking for help, he just needed to suck it up a little longer.

 

“Okay, but I can’t get in till ten and I need to be out of here by four. I have a shift on the rig.” Dean waited until John gave a small nod of acknowledgement. He eventually realized that he was being dismissed and turned on his heels to stalk out.  _ Thanks for the help, Dean, you’re such good son,  _ Dean muttered to himself on the way back to his car. He felt bad going to Cas’s house so late, when Cas was likely already showered and asleep. 

  
  


***************************************************************

 

Castiel tried to keep the frown off his face when he read Dean’s text about being late. When Dean had said he was at the shop, Cas had figured maybe he was just checking on things and would be an hour or so behind. He got in the shower and let the warm water soothe his aching muscles. He had overdone it a bit moving boxes and furniture, not wanting to be shown up by Sam or Dean’s seemingly raw natural muscle. He knew he was gonna regret that in the morning, but thankfully he had the next few days off. 

 

He checked his phone as he got out and saw no further text from Dean. Getting dressed in some comfortable sweats and a tee shirt, he went downstairs and let Fiona out for a bit. She was happy to hop around and stretch her legs, completely ignoring Castiel at first. She usually did a full sweep of the downstairs before coming back to say hello to him. 

 

Cas felt the long hours more and more as the afternoon ticked by. He was starting to get annoyed, wondering what on earth could be taking so long. He couldn’t believe that it would take that long for Dean to help his dad. He eventually fell asleep on the couch with Fiona curled up on the cushion by his feet. A knock at the door startled him awake and Fiona leapt off the couch at Cas’s sudden movement. 

 

“Sorry, girl,” he yawned, looking at his watch to see it was close to six now. He slowly rubbed at his eyes a bit and padded for the front door. He opened it to find Dean on his doorstep looking a bit like a lost puppy.  

 

"Whats up doc? I hope I didn't wake you," Dean said with a shy smile. Cas could feel his frustration with Dean ebbing away at the sight of him.    
  


"Come on in. Are you hungry?" 

 

Dean stepped through the door and planted a kiss on Castiel's cheek before heading to the kitchen. 

 

"Not really. I'm mostly tired. Can I crash here tonight?" Dean stumbled a little kicking off his shoes and rubbed at his face. He hadn't shaved in well over a day and had a decent five o'clock shadow.    
  


"You're always welcome here, Dean. So, what kept you so long at your dad's?"   


  
"He's an asshole, that's what kept me so long," Dean grumbled, crouching down to rub Fiona behind the ear. "He texted me 911 to come to the shop and I rush over thinking something terrible happened, and I get there and he just wants me to do oil changes. Oil changes! I mean seriously, like the world would stop spinning if those tires don't get rotated." 

 

Cas furrowed his brow a moment. "So why didn't you just leave, tell him you had been up for hours already?"   
  


"Say no to John Winchester? You don't know my dad." Dean barked out a laugh.    
  


"You can say no, Dean. This is why you get so run down - you don't know how to say no sometimes."   
  


"I can say no," Dean said defensively, "I just don't need to, and if I didn't help him he would have just worked crazy hours, making himself sick again. Believe me, helping him now will save me a headache in the long run."   
  


"Well at least you can sleep in tomorrow before your night shift," Cas added, shaking his head at the stubborn man, now cross legged on the floor holding Fiona.    
  


"Well uh- actually... I am going to my dad's shop for a few hours tomorrow to help him catch up, but then I am done." 

Cas couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Dean, you're going to end up being the sick one if you don't slow down." Cas knew he sounded like a scolding parent but he just couldn't help it.

  
"I can take care of myself. Don't worry about me, Cas, really." Dean stood up and walked over to him, running a hand through his messy hair. "I love when your hair is all scrunched up like that. It's very hot, you know," Dean said in a low, breathy voice.    
  


"Are you trying to distract me with sex, Winchester?" Cas purred as Dean nuzzled against his neck just below the jaw.    
  


"Well at some point, yes, I plan to work my boyish charms on you, but right now I just want a shower and to crawl into bed," Dean said, planting a few soft kisses on his jaw before turning and smiling at him.    
  


"Well if sleep is your goal, you better shower alone or I may not be able to stop myself," Cas said with a devilish grin and a smack on Dean’s ass as he trotted off toward the master suite bathroom. 

 

They were both exhausted, and fell fast asleep as soon as they hit the pillows. Cas had always had difficulty sleeping, being a bit of an insomniac, but he found he could sleep straight through the night when Dean was sleeping next to him.    
  


Cas woke up to the feeling of sheets shifting around him. He kept his eyes shut, not quite ready to face the morning yet. He was lounged on his back and, putting a hand to his right to feel for Dean, he realized there was no one there. Suddenly he felt two  firm hands running up his thighs and gave a gasp as they moved up to his hips. Cas slowly felt his boxer briefs being pulled down carefully over his morning wood. Cas glanced to see a huge bump under the covers down by his legs and he knew where Dean had gone. He gave a little moan as Dean's hands massaged his hips a moment.    
  
"Dean," Cas said in a voice thick with want. Suddenly there was a flick of tongue right at the base of the tip and his whole body twitched in response. There was a muffled chuckle from under the covers and Dean began planting kisses up and down his shaft and all around his inner thighs. Cas tried to buck up with an overwhelming desire for more, but Dean held his hips firmly into the mattress. "Please," Cas whined and he knew he sounded completely needy but didn't give a fuck. Suddenly, Dean took him in completely, running his lips right down to the root. Cas gripped the blanket with his fist and Dean began to work his magic. For someone who had only given a handful of blow jobs before meeting him, Cas never ceased to be impressed at his skill.    
  
Dean had Cas crying out and writhing underneath him in a short amount of time. Aftershocks of his release vibrated through him, making all his muscles feel weak and loose. Dean crawled up from under the sheets, popping his head up and taking in a deep breath of air, resting his head on Cas's chest a moment. Cas closed his eyes and gently ran his fingers through Dean's hair.    
  
"That is the best way to wake up," Cas mused, a soft chuckle to his voice.    
  


"I couldn't help myself when I saw you pitching a tent this morning," Dean sighed, wrapping an arm around Castiel's chest.    
  


"I should return the favor once I can move again."   
  


"Don't think we have time. You can pay me back next time." Dean planted a kiss on Cas's cheek and slid off the side of the bed. Cas grasped for him catching a wrist and keeping him from standing up.    
  


"Come back to bed, Dean, please," Cas said, batting his blue eyes. Dean seemed to have a weakness for his eyes and he used it shamelessly.    
  


"Come on, babe, don't make it harder than it is. I need to be at my dad's shop in an hour.” Dean bent to kiss Cas's hand and pulled his fingers free. Dean threw his arms in the air, stretching his whole body, and Castiel admired the hard and soft lines of his body. Dean was still pitching a sizeable morning wood in his own boxers.    
  


"You really don't want me to help you with that?" Cas asked, running his tongue over his upper lip.    
  


"Fuck, Cas, really?" Dean groaned, grabbing his jeans and pulling them on. "Now I will have blue balls all morning." It sounded like a gripe, but Dean was still smiling at him.    
  


"Coffee and breakfast at least?"   
  


"Sure, as long as it's to go. Dad doesn't do late."    
  


They both got dressed and headed downstairs. Cas wanted to protest Dean leaving but held his tongue as he brewed coffee and toasted up a bagel for Dean to take with him.    
  


"So, when will I see you next?" Cas asked as Dean fought his boots on.    
  


"Oh, I almost forgot. Tomorrow night, you, me, Sam, Jess, Charlie, and Ana are all going out for dinner and drinks at this bar in Boston. I might even let you take me home after," Dean chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows.    
  


"That sounds like fun, count me in," Cas smiled as Dean headed for the door. "Please try not to overdo it today, okay?"    
  


Dean rolled his eyes dramatically. "Thanks, mom. I'll try," he said in a mocking tone and, giving him a kiss, he was gone and out the door.

Cas went back into the house feeling a little disgruntled that Dean had to leave so early. He let Fiona out and put her on the small bit of grass in his backyard, taking a seat in one of his patio chairs with a coffee. He heard his phone buzz and got excited that it might be Dean but looked down to see it was just Gabe calling.    
  


"Hello Gabe."   
  


"Hey little bro!"   
  


"How are things at the shop?"    
  


"Same old, same old, I did come up with a new chocolate truffle that has a little kick to it cause I added some chilli powder." 

 

Cas smiled. He loved hearing his brother talk about his shop.

  
"Sounds spicy," Cas laughed.   
  


"Always, little bro, and the candy has some heat too," Gabe gave a belly laugh into the phone. "How are things with you, Cassie?"    


  
"They are good. Getting settled into the new job so far."   


  
"How about that hot young medic you were telling me about?" Cas could envision the eyebrow wiggle coming from his brother.    


  
"Dean? Yes, things are great with him actually. I'd like to bring him up to meet you soon."   


  
"Really! That serious, huh?"   


  
"Yeah, I really like this guy." Cas blushed a little but he wasn't sure why. He told Gabe everything.   


  
"Sure he's not just a rebound from Baltie?"   


  
"Yes, Balthazar and I are done. I wasn't planning to find someone so soon, but Dean just kinda... fell into my life. I could be getting ahead of myself - it's only been a few weeks."   


  
"So tell me a little more about the guy. Is he a tiger in the sack?"    


  
"Gabe!"   


  
"What? Come on, I tell you about the women I sleep with," Gabe laughed.   


  
"Yes, and most of the time I wish you wouldn't."   


  
"Come on! He must be good to hook you so quickly."   


  
Cas mused over Dean's tongue that morning, "Yes, he is very skilled, but it's more then that."   


  
"Does he know you have a stunningly handsomer older brother with a sweet tooth?"   


  
"Yes, he knows about you, and he knows all about brothers. He works on the ambulance with his brother Sam."   


  
"Does he know about all your brothers?" 

 

Cas cringed at the mere mention of the other side of the family.   
  


"Yes... well sort of. We haven't really talked about all of it yet. No need to scare him off so early," Cas said with a nervous laugh.   
  


"Uh huh. Look, if our family history scares him off then he isn't worth being with in the first place. You're a real catch, Cassie. Don't you settle."   
  


"I won't. Dean is great. I think you will like him, but please don't embarrass me if I bring him up to visit."   
  


"How would I embarrass you?" Gabe said in a mock hurt tone.    
  


"Oh, I dunno, like offer him some of your erotic shaped candy from the adult section?" Cas rolled his eyes, remembering the shade of red Balthazar turned when Gabe gave him several penis shaped lollipops on the house.    
  


"What gay man doesn't like a phallic shaped sucker?" Gabe gave another roaring laugh.    
  


"Alright, I promise, best behavior. How about the weekend after next? My guest cottage is all set up."   
  


"I will ask him and let you know."   
  


"Sounds good, Cassie. Talk to you soon. Love you, bro."   
  


"Love you too, Gabe, talk to you later." Cas hung up and sat musing over his coffee. He hadn't thought about his other brothers or father for a long time. Watching Dean deal with his dad was definitely dredging up old unwanted memories. Maybe he could help Dean let go of the grip his dad had on him like he had done with his own. He was getting very attached to Dean, probably too fast, but every time he saw him, he felt like he just couldn't get enough of him.    


  
"What do you think, Fiona? Do you like Dean?" The rabbit lifted her head a moment from the grass and promptly went back to eating. "Yeah, I like him too. Guess we can keep him around." Cas smiled a little at the thought and began the countdown for when he would next get to see those sparkling green eyes.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All, I know this chapter comes pretty quick but its a shorter one, and didn't wanna leave a cliff hanger too long. hope you enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean stifled a yawn as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out to see Castiel had sent him a selfie with Fiona, and he wasn't sure who looked cuter.  
  
"What's got you smiling like that? Is it that girl you were rushing off to meet?" John asked with a grin, walking over to him.  ****  
** **

Dean quickly pocketed his phone and tried to hide his blush. "Yeah, it's the doctor from the other night." _There_ , Dean thought, _that wasn't a lie..._ Not completely, anyway.  
  
"You like this one, don't you? I can tell, Dean. You can't hide these things from your old man." John threw him a little wink as he rolled a tire over to Dean. Dean bit back a laugh at that, thinking there was a lot John Winchester didn't know about his son. Dean took the tire and began bolting it on the Celica.  
  
"I do like this one, Dad. A lot, actually," Dean stood and stretched, feeling the aches in his joints making him wish for a warm bubble bath. Something he only indulged in when Sam was definitely not going to catch him.  
  
"Did I ever tell you about the first time I met your mom?"  
  
"No, I don't think so." Dean shot a glance at his dad. John never talked about Mary, not unless Sam pleaded for a story.  
  
"She came to pick up her car from the shop I was working at. I pulled it around and drove right into a big puddle, covered her pretty yellow dress in dirty water." John let out a low chuckle. "I'd never heard a girl cuss so bad in my whole life. I knew I couldn't let a girl with that much fire get away so I offered to take her dinner to make up for it."  
  
"And she said yes?"  
  
"I know, shocking, but I used to have a few good lines back then."  ****  
** **

Dean rolled his eyes and John laughed again but it turned into a cough at the end.  
  
"You okay, Dad?" Dean watched him as he regained his breath.  
  
"I'm good, Dean, promise," John gave him a half-smile.  
  
"I wanna meet this girl. You should bring her to family dinner next month. Maybe Sam can bring Jess?" John looked at him hopefully.  ****  
** **

Dean wasn't sure where this nice John was coming from. "Uh yeah, I'm sure we can figure something out," Dean's stomach dropped at the thought of introducing his dad to Castiel. He really had no idea how his dad would react, and he didn't feel like finding out yet.  
  
Dean finished up and headed for the station, deciding he could shower and change there before his shift. He found Benny sitting in the break room, hat tipped over his face and snoring like a chainsaw. Dean sighed and pulled out his phone.  
  
**Dean:** I need a vacation  
  
**Dr. Blue Eyes:** I could be of help with that  
  
**Dean:** Really?  
  
**Dr. Blue Eyes** : Well my brother has a cottage on the beach in Rockport, if you wanted to go up for a weekend?  
  
**Dean** : Hell yes! when were you thinking?  
  
**Dr. Blue Eyes:** Two weeks from now? I think you have a long weekend off right?  
  
**Dean:** Count me in, does this mean I get to meet your brother?  
  
**Dr. Blue Eyes** : I suppose you will have to  
  
**Dean:** I am definitely in then, I want all the embarrassing Castiel stories hahaha  
  
**Dr. Blue Eyes** : Maybe I should rethink this...  
  
**Dean** : too late man, offers out there can't take it back  
  
**Dr. Blue Eyes** : Don't say I didn't warn you  
  
"Hey, we got a run." Benny smacked Dean's arm and he looked up from his phone with a sigh.  
  
**Dean** : Got a run talk to you later Blue eyes ;)  
  
He followed Benny out to the rig and they headed out on the call. Dean hoped it would be a simple case, since he was teching for the night.  
  
"Motorcycle accident on the highway," Benny said, answering Dean's thoughts.  
  
"Helmet?"  
  
"Yup." Benny turned to pull on the on ramp. The cops were there setting up cones and directing traffic. Dean saw two scared-looking newbie firefighters staring down at a man on the ground. He jumped out of the rig, grabbing his bag. He jogged over.  
  
"Oh, thank god the medics are here," one of the men said as Dean came over. He rolled his eyes a moment before crouching next to the patient.  ** **  
****

It wasn't pretty. The man's left leg was mangled almost beyond recognition. It was a mess of bones and flesh and things that shouldn't see the light of day. Dean put a tourniquet on the leg and started assessing the other injuries. Fractured pelvis, broken collarbone, road rash. The heartbeat was weak, but there, and the man let out a low moan.  
  
"He looks pretty bad," one of the fire fighters whispered behind him. Benny and Dean exchanged a look but continued to work on the patient.  
  
They moved quickly to get him on the stretcher and Dean pushed the pain meds. His stomach sank every time he felt the whoosh of air at his back from a passing car. More than one medic had been killed responding to a call on the side of the road, and it always gave him the chills. ****  
** **

One of the firefighters drove so Benny and Dean could work the guy in the back together. It was like a perfect, unspoken dance between them. Benny got him on the monitor and when his airway was compromised Dean quickly moved to intubate him.  
  
Dean was panting as they rolled the patient into the ER at top speed. Charlie was there waiting for them, and rolled the man into the closest trauma room. Dean stopped to catch his breath a moment, and Benny clapped him on the back.  
  
"What a way to start a shift, eh?" Benny said, sighing himself.  
  
"Lotta fuckin' help the fire patrol was," Dean grumbles. The firefighters in Belmont all had basic EMS training, but they were not medics, and most looked like deer in headlights when faced with a real trauma, much less two newbies. He got along well with most of them though and they worked well as team on search and rescues or house fires. Dean wondered if the man would pull through or not. He had lost a lot of blood and there was no way he was keeping that leg.  
  
It took him and Benny an hour to clean out the blood and gauze from the back of the truck and restock a few supplies. Dean could feel it in his bones that it wasn't gonna be an easy night. Just as soon as they started discussing dinner, another call rang out over the line. This one was a call for a neighboring town so it was a slightly longer drive. When they arrived the local fire fighters and police were already on scene. It seemed straight forward enough - a male with abdominal pain. As Dean tried to work the patient, the local firefighters were trying to bark orders at him, tell him what meds to push or that he was doing something wrong. Dean gritted his teeth and tried to just ignore them, Benny, however, ran to the truck and walked back in with a fire extinguisher in his hand.  
  
"What's that for?" one of the men asked.  
  
"Oh, this?" Benny held up the extinguisher. "Well, since you seem to want to do our jobs, I thought I would do yours." Benny's delivery was dead pan and they all stared at him, slack jawed. Dean couldn't help but laugh, as hard as he tried to stifle it. None of them said another two words to Dean as he got the patient in the rig and to the hospital. He and Benny were still laughing as they dropped off the patient.  
  
"Shit, man, you might get written up for that," Dean chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, but it was worth it," Benny grinned in that cocky way of his. Dean had sometimes wished that Benny was into guys, having a minor crush on him when he first started at the station, but he was mostly glad they were just friends now.  
  
"Hey Dean!" Charlie called, jogging up to him. "Motorcycle guy? He's gonna make it I think. Just out of surgery. Good save, guys," Charlie gave them both a punch on the arm before returning to an agitated looking nurse.  
  
"That's a win," Dean smiled as they headed out. Dean's stomach gave a growl but there wasn't any time to stop for food. The calls were a steady stream all night and Dean only had a second to heat up a gas station burrito that ended up cold on the dash of the rig anyway. Benny looked dead on his feet too by the time the sun came up and they pulled into the station from their last call. Dean came into the break room to see the local news on.  
  
"Local man was injured last night in a motorcycle accident on I-95. Thanks to the quick actions of the local fire department, the man is now in stable condition at Saints Memorial." Dean watched as a video of the fire truck and cruiser popped up on the screen. He rubbed his eyes as Benny came up behind him.  
  
"Firefighters, the brave, Police Officers, the finest, and EMS..."  
  
"The Forgotten," Dean finished the sentence for him. He didn't want credit, not personally anyway, it wasn't why he did the job. A little acknowledgement for the lives his crew saved though - that would have been nice. Just a general tip of the hat didn't seem like too much to ask for.  
  
"Lafitte," came the sound of Chief Shurley down the hall, "In my office, please." Benny sighed and gave Dean a pat on the shoulder heading down the hall. Dean had a feeling Benny might regret his little joke but he didn't think the chief would go too hard on him. As he went to leave, one of the firefighters from the first call came up to him, looking nervously at his feet.  
  
"Hey, uh, you did a great job on that call. I don't know how you stay so calm with a trauma like that." The man, no, the boy looked up at him and Dean couldn't help but smile at him.  
  
"Name's Alfie, right?" The guy nodded. "Takes experience is all, just need more time on the job."  
  
"But how did you just know what to do?" Alfie looked at Dean with earnest curiosity.  
  
"It's not that hard, kid, blood goes round and round, air goes in and out, any deviation from that, fix it," Dean gave him a smile and the kid barked out a small laugh.  
  
"I'll try and remember that."  
  
Dean hit the couch and fell asleep the second he was home, with just enough energy to kick off his boots.  
  
  
He slept for hours, waking with a stiff neck and blurry eyes. He blinked at the clock, seeing it was nearly five already.  
  
"Sammy!" he yelled but the apartment was silent. Dean stretched and went into the bathroom to shower and get ready for their night out. Once he woke up a little, he was starting to get really excited about going out. He'd always gone stag for a night on the town with friends, and though he never admitted it he was always a little sad not to have someone that was just his by his side. Lisa hadn't ever wanted to go out with Dean's friends, or Dean for that matter, which was part of the problem. Tonight, Dean was going to have the most handsome man in town on his arm and the feeling felt pretty damn awesome.  ****  
** **

He shaved and picked out a nice shirt in a dark blue that made him think of Castiel's eyes, and he picked a pair of dark wash jeans he knew made his ass look good.  
  
"Looking good, Winchester." He threw a wink at himself in the mirror and headed into the living room. He found Sam crouched on the floor looking under the couch, his hair falling in his eyes.  
  
"I lost my shoe," Sam grumbled with a mopey face and Dean noticed the solitary shoe in one of his hands.  
  
"Well, maybe if you didn't kick your shoes off all over the apartment it wouldn't be lost," Dean scolded him.  
  
"Don't start, Dean, just help me look."  
  
"Have you looked under the arm chair?" Dean watched as Sam scrambled on all fours and reached under the chair, coming up with the second shoe.  
  
Sam tossed his hair out of his eyes, smiling at Dean, "Thanks!" and ran to pull them on.  
  
"You okay, Sammy? Is someone a little nervous about tonight?" Dean teased, watching Sam fumble around his room and drag a comb through his hair.  
  
"What? No... why?" Sam tripped and would have fallen ass over tea kettle if Dean hadn't caught him.  
  
"Dude, calm the hell down, alright? I do not feel like working tonight," he gave Sam's shoulders a squeeze and he took a slow breath.  
  
"Sorry, I think I am just nervous about going out with Jess. I don't wanna screw it up."  
  
"You got this, Sammy. Jess is a great girl and for some reason beyond explanation, she seems to be attracted to moose. You'll be fine." Dean gave him a pat on the shoulder and they both headed out, picking up Cas first and then Jess.  
  
Dean left the car running and jogged up the steps to Cas's place, ringing the doorbell. Cas swung the door open and for just a second, the sight of him in the doorway took Dean's breath away. The dark hair, blue eyes, and sharp jaw line were all incredibly sexy, but add in the smirk and him biting his pink lower lip and Dean was thinking a night in sounded better. "What's up doc? You ready?" Dean said with a smile and Cas just nodded back following him out to the car.

  
****************************************

  
Cas had been excited for a night out with Dean until he saw him standing in his doorway. Clean-shaven with a glint in his eyes, Dean absentmindedly ran his tongue over his top lip and Cas nearly pulled him into the house that second to have his way with him. He resisted the urge, however, and followed Dean out to the car. Sam was in the back seat, so Cas slid in the front next to Dean. He really did love the smooth leather seat and the way the engine sent a rumble through his whole body. The Impala was a very sexy car.  
  
"Where are we going?" Cas asked.  
  
"A new sushi place by Faneuil hall. Charlie recommended it," Sam answered, tapping nervous fingers on the back of the seat. Cas glanced over at Dean who gave him a knowing smile.  
  
"Sammy here is a little nervous about going out with Jess tonight," Dean chuckled and Cas saw the glare on Sam's face.  
  
"Sam! Please, for tonight just call me Sam.  ****  
** **

Dean gave his brother a little wink in the rearview. Dean slid a hand over to Cas and laced their fingers together. Dean pulled his hand up, softly kissing the back of his knuckles without taking his eyes off the road. Cas suddenly realized just how much he had missed Dean the past day or so. It was strange to miss someone so much when you had only just started dating, but he couldn't deny the feeling in his chest.  
  
"Alright, go get her, Moose," Dean chuckled, parking in front of Jess's place. Sam took a deep breath and jumped out of the car. Cas couldn't help but watch as Sam fixed his hair at least ten times before ringing the buzzer. Cas thought it was sweet how nervous Sam was and wondered if Dean preened as much as Sam did for a night out with him.  
  
Cas looked over at Dean and thought he knew the answer, "I'm excited to go out tonight, but just so you know," Cas dropped his voice down low, "I am even more excited to get you back home."  ****  
** **

Dean seemed to swallow hard and take in a deep breath through his nose.  
  
"You think I'm that easy?" Dean scoffed once he seemed to get control of himself.  
  
"For me, you are," Cas gave him a wicked grin and Dean narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Well maybe I plan to play hard to get?" Dean cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"You can try, Winchester, but one way or another you'll end up in my bed tonight," Cas smirked and turned to look back out the window to hear a mumbled _we'll see about tha_ _t_ from Dean.  ****  
** **

Jess came out the door of her building a second later, and Castiel's jaw nearly hit the floor. He was not attracted to women, but he could appreciate how stunning she looked. Her soft curls were loose and draped over her shoulders. She wore a navy colored dress with red trim around the bottom of it that made her slanted blue eyes sparkle. Sam took one look at her and turned pale, licking his lips nervously. He escorted her to the car and she carefully slid in.  
  
"Hi Dean, Hi Cas! Don't you two look dapper tonight," she beamed at them.  
  
"You look too damn good to be going out with this sasquatch," Dean teased and Sam scowled at him.  
  
Jess gave a soft chuckle, "I like my men tall. You know what they say about big feet," she threw a wink at Sam who turned bright red. They all burst out laughing for a second, and even Sam joined in with a chuckle.  
  
"Alright, let's hit the road. I do not need to hear about Sammy's shoe size." Dean pulled out and they were on their way to the restaurant.  
  
Dean parked the Impala, which for a car like that in a small garage was no small feat, and they made their way to the restaurant. Cas decided to take a chance, and wrapped an arm around Dean's waist. Dean gave him a surprised look, but moved to put his arm on Cas's shoulder. Dean said he was out of the closet but Cas knew that it was still new territory for Dean and tried to be careful not to push his comfort zone too much. Luckily, Boston was pretty forward-thinking city and they didn't attract any negative stares as they made their way to the sushi place. Charlie had already grabbed a table with Anna and was waving them all over.  
  
Sam introduced them to Jess who shook their hands. It was a round booth-style table and Cas slid in after Dean with Jess following. Charlie had an arm draped over her date, their red hair mingling together as they bowed their heads, whispering. The first time Cas had met Charlie she had given him a big energetic hug, and asked if they were going to be best friends. How could you refuse a question like that? Cas had begun calling her Charming Charlie, much to her amusement.  
  
"So Cas, I hear Dean is giving you a lesson in all the classic movies, huh?" Charlie asked, taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"It's been very educational."  
  
"I bet it has, I can't believe you had never seen Raiders," she shook her head in disgust.  
  
"I haven't seen Raiders," Anna piped up and Charlie turns to her.  
  
"Oh angel, we will have to remedy that immediately then," Charlie planted a kiss on Anna's forehead. "Dean can I borrow your Blu Ray?"  
  
"Sure thing, Red," Dean winked as the waiter brought over their drinks. Cas had pleaded with Dean and they got a gigantic scorpion bowl complete with two straws and a tiny fire. Dean looked at the drink skeptically.  
  
"Oh come on, you'll like it," Castiel nudged him.  
  
"You say that about a lot of things," Dean narrowed a brow at him.  
  
"And I haven't been wrong yet, have I?"  ****  
** **

Dean looked back at the drink with a sigh and, putting the straw between his lips, took a sip.  ****  
** **

"Well?"  
  
"Terrible," Dean said, then leaned in and took another bigger gulp. "But it will do." Cas elbows him a little and they both laughed.  
  
The group ordered an obscene amount of sushi, and everyone was getting fairly drunk from the scorpion bowls, mai tais and sake, except for Sam who was the DD for the night. Charlie told a few embarrassing Dean stories from their nights out, and Jess regaled the group with Sam's failed streaking attempt in college that resulted in him spending the night in lock up. Cas nearly snorted his water out of his nose when Sam told about the time Dean spent nearly thirty minutes looking for a patient's non-existent cat because she had asked if he could find her pussy.  
  
"It was an honest mistake, she was, like, eighty!" Dean shook his head.

  
Cas was feeling his drinks, but not as much as Dean, who had had more than his fair share of their now three scorpion bowls. He felt the heat of Dean pressed up against his side and it sent sparks through his whole body. Dean slid down in his seat a bit and Cas wrapped a protective arm over his shoulder, planting a kiss on top of his head as he listened to Anna tell about some new restaurant Charlie had taken her to.  
  
Cas was suddenly snapped out of his happy stupor by a familiar voice, "Cassie, is that you?" He turned his eyes up as if in slow motion to the tall blonde standing in front of their table. He had on a deep v-neck shirt and crooked grin that Castiel knew all too well.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dean," Cas said in a low voice that only Dean could hear.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce me?" the man asked, flashing a devilish grin.  
  
Cas sighed, resigning to his fate. "This is... Balthazar." Dean gave Cas a look of dawning realization and he only prayed that he could keep his near perfect night afloat. Judging by the mischievous look in his ex's eyes, he wasn't going to make it easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! Had a good chunk of time free today and my editor was super fast so here is another chapter, hope you enjoy.


	12. Chapter 12

Castiel sat up a little straighter. He could feel all the eyes of the table shifting between himself and Balthazar. He knew he could run into him eventually, it wasn't impossible, but did it have to be now?

Dean leaned over and whispered to Cas, or he meant to whisper but had lost control on the volume of his voice two drinks ago.

"Is this d-bag your ex or something?"

"Charming. Didn't know you were slumming it now, Cassie, Balthazar gave a sneering look at Dean, wrinkling up his nose a moment.

"Balthazar, now is not a good time," Castiel said with little hope of him actually leaving. Balthazar swayed on his hips a moment, and Cas saw that there was a timid-looking slender man standing awkwardly behind him. It did not escape his notice that the man had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes either.

"Now Cassie, is that any way to talk to an old friend, much less an old lover? And here I just wanted to say hello."

Cas felt Dean tense at the word lover that Balthazar had lingered on.

"He said hello, now you can say good bye," Dean said, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"Rude. Didn't mommy teach you any manners?" Balthazar smiled and made a tsk tsk sound. Cas put a warning hand on Dean's shoulder and felt the incredibly tense muscle underneath.

Charlie bolted up from the booth and stood toe to toe with Balthazar for a moment.

"Baltie, mind if I call you Baltie? Great. Well we were just finishing up a nice dinner, and as riveting as your arrival has been I think it's time for you to make a graceful exit." Charlie flashed him a _don't-fuck-with-me_ smile that would have melted weaker men where they stood. Unfortunately, Dean took the slight opening of the booth to push past Ana, and stood behind Charlie, puffing out his chest. He stumbled a little getting out the booth but managed to catch himself, to Cas's relief. He quickly scrambled after him. He didn't think a sober Dean could handle Balthazar on a good day, much less drunk Dean.

"I was just leaving, darling," Balthazar looked Dean up and down again. "Sorry if I offended your delicate disposition... I'm sorry, I didn't get your name?"

"It's Dean."

"How very... interesting." 

Cas snuck past Dean and Charlie and caught Balthazar's attention.

"Please, stop making a scene. Your date is waiting for you," Cas said in a hushed voice to Balthazar.

"Was my side of the bed even cold before you started bedding this rebound townie?"

For just a moment Cas saw a flash of hurt in Balthazar's eyes and it twisted at Cas's stomach.

"It's not like that, Balthazar. Please go." Cas lowered his voice to a more sympathetic tone.

"Was it so long ago I was drinking a 75 Dom out of your navel, and now you can't get rid of me quick enough?" He went to leave and ushered his date off with him but turned to look over his shoulder a moment. "If you get tired of sticking your dick in the local trash, Cassie, call me."

Dean lunged forward for Balthazar and Cas had just enough time to swing around and block him. If Dean hadn't been drunk, Cas wasn't sure he could have stopped him. As it was he couldn't continue to hold him and sighed with relief when Sam's hands came up on Dean's shoulders keeping him back.

"Dean, ignore him, okay? Hey, look at me." Cas managed to get Dean to turn his violent stare off of Balthazar. Dean's green eyes looked like they were on fire with rage - Cas had never seen him like that before. They softened slightly as they held Cas's gaze a moment.

Balthazar grabbed Castiel's upper arm, saying, "Look at you, Cassie. What would your father think?"

Cas wrenched his arm free and back-handed Balthazar, snarling at him. Balthazar stumbled back, falling to the ground holding his face, where a small trickle of blood was on his split lip. Cas's body was vibrating with rage and there was a ringing in his ears.

Balthazar's date, now looking like a terrified deer in headlights, grabbed Balthazar and pulled him back to his feet.

"Get the hell out of my sight, Balthazar." Cas felt the words come out in a downright growl. Balthazar looked utterly shocked and for once since he had known him, lost for words. Balthazar scrambled out the door with his date and the ringing in Cas's ears slowly dissipated.

"Uh Cas? I think it's time we make an exit," Charlie patted at his arm and they hurriedly settled up the bill before they were promptly kicked out of the restaurant. Cas drew in a few cool breaths of the spring night air and started to shake all over. He looked down at his hands and flexed his fingers, feeling the sting to the back of his hand from the blow.

"Can you guys give us a second?" Cas heard Dean's deep, commanding voice over his shoulder and suddenly there was a strong arm walking him over to a bench nearby. "You okay?" Dean said, holding his hand and rubbing a small circle on the knuckles.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Cas said weakly, feeling the heat drain from his cheeks.

"Don't apologize, man, that guy was a dick." Dean carefully turned Cas's hand around and examined. "You really dated that asshole?"

"Yes, for about a year," Cas sighed and felt a wave of embarrassment at his own lack of self control.

"You can really land a hit, man. Remind me never to get on your bad side," Dean said, smiling at him with a crinkle to the sides of his eyes Castiel loved.

"That was really foolish of me," Cas replied, not wanting to take any kind of pride in his actions.

"Come on, let's go home," Dean stood and helped Cas to his feet, and they headed back toward the group. Cas followed him, head dipped and a worry settling in on his shoulders.

 

*****************************

 

The ride home was quiet, Sam driving with Jess up front, and Cas and Dean in the back. Dean had Sam drop him off at Castiel's and only gave him a few threats about taking care of his Baby before Sam and Jess drove off. The silence was starting to wear on Dean's nerves as they entered the still house. Dean's buzz was thankfully wearing off and he was concerned about the tension Castiel seemed to be holding in his body. Dean followed his boyfriend upstairs and stood in the bedroom door frame for a moment, looking him over.

Castiel had a normally light energy to him, like nothing and no one was weighing him down. It was one of the things Dean loved about him - his quiet, confident strength. The man who now sat with his head in his hands at the foot of his bed was someone Dean hadn't seen before. It set off all his protective triggers in his head when he locked in on those watery blue eyes.

Dean moved to kneel in front of Cas, putting his hands on the other man's knees and forcing him to look at him. "What's up doc?" Dean said in a soft, inviting tone.

Castiel let out a huge sigh, "I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean frowned at him a moment.

"Hey, look, exes are hard, okay? You didn't know he was gonna be there. It's not your fault and everyone is fine."

"Not everyone, I can't believe I hit him." Castiel went a little stiff and Dean absentmindedly started to massage Castiel's thighs.

"Dude, you barely hit him, and he shouldn't have grabbed you like that," Castiel averted his eyes a moment. "You gotta stop beating yourself up over this." Dean looked over at Castiel's bathroom and had a spark of inspiration. "Sit here for me a minute, okay?" He waited until Castiel nodded and went into his bathroom. Castiel had an enormous claw food tub that Dean had been eyeing since the first time he saw his bathroom. Dean rummaged through the cabinet and found some Moroccan oil scented bubble bath and some jasmine scented bath salts. He ran the water hot and filled the tub, adding liberal amounts of the oils and salts till the room was filled with a rich scent of steam from the bath.

Dean fetched Castiel, who was still sitting mournfully on the end of his bed. Taking one of Castiel's hands, he led him into the bathroom and started undressing him. He batted Castiel's hand away when he tried to assist. Dean couldn't help but bite his lower lip a little at the sight of Castiel's perfect body, and thought of all the ways he wanted to worship it. He chided himself a moment, though, knowing there was plenty of time for that.

"Go on, get in," Dean encouraged and Cas looked at the bath with a frown.

"Really, a bath?" His eyebrow quirked up and Dean flashed him a smile, starting to undo his own shirt.

"Would you just trust me and get in the tub?" Castiel shot him a little bit of pout, which Dean found adorable, and he slid into the tub, careful not to slosh any water over the edge. Dean quickly lit two candles he found on the sink and flicked off the light, divesting himself of the rest of his clothes. He couldn't help but notice Castiel's eyes raking over him as he undressed and he made sure to bend just enough to give Cas a little show.

Carefully, he slid into the tub behind Castiel and pulled him back so his head rested against Dean's chest. Lacing his hands over Castiel's chest, he dipped his head and planted a soft kiss on his neck. Castiel gave a little moan that was enough to turn his half erection into standing at full attention. Still, Dean tried to stay focused on the current task at hand, soothing his boyfriend. He began massaging Castiel's shoulders, and the warm bath started to loosen his own tense muscles as well. 

"You don't have to talk about it, Cas, but I can listen if you wanna talk," Dean murmured in his ear

"I don't want to burden you, Dean," Cas let out a small sigh and then another moan as Dean dug his thumb into a knot under his shoulder blade.

"You are never a burden," he kissed him softly on the neck again. There was a quiet in the room a moment and Dean didn't wanna push Castiel, but he could tell that something was eating away at him. As the king of bottling up emotion, he also knew that it always found a way out eventually.

"Balthazar knows that my- my family is a sore subject for me. That comment was hitting below the belt, so to speak," Castiel gave a short, cynical laugh.

"You mean, your dad?" Dean prompted.

"Yes."

"You haven't told me much about him, or your other brothers." Dean grabbed some shampoo now and began to lather Castiel's hair, half because he wanted to help soothe him and half because he really just wanted to run his hands through his messy brown hair.

"When I left New York, it wasn't on the best of terms." Cas gripped Dean's knees under the water, seemingly grabbing for support.

"You don't have to talk about it, Cas." Dean wanted to know what happened but he also didn't want to dredge up a past that maybe Castiel had already come to terms with.

"I think I want to. When I was growing up it was a very rigid household. My dad had a very strict mindset to how he operated and I was given little to no choice in anything. Not my clothes or food, or what sports I could play or activities I could do. All of it was laid out for me, for all four of us. My dad had a plan for us and we were supposed to just, well, follow it. But unfortunately, his plan did not allow for a son who liked boys, not girls." Cas rubbed at his face a moment and Dean tipped his head back to rinse the soap from his hair, cupping the water on his forehead with his hand.

"Sounds pretty rough."

"Yeah, well when I was a senior at eighteen, Gabe was the only one I had told I was gay. I knew he wouldn't care. He wasn't a follow-the-rules type either, not like our brothers were, who did whatever Dad asked of them. I tried, though. I wanted to be that perfect son, the one he wanted me to be, I just- couldn't be. So when Dad came home from a charity benefit early one night he came across me and my boyfriend at the time making out on the couch. He uh- well he flew into a rage, beat me up pretty good."

Castiel's voice hitched a moment and it took all of Dean's self control not to wanna jump out of the tub, go find this guy and do his own damage. "He just kept kicking and shouting at me, _you're no son of mine, filthy trash, fucking fairy_. I don't know what would have happened, honestly, if Gabe hadn't been there and jumped in the way. Even Michael stepped in and pulled him off of me, I think. It was all a little fuzzy and I spent the next few days in the hospital."

"Cas I'm- I'm so sorry you had to go through that," Dean said, trying to keep the strain out of his voice, furious at the thought of someone hurting Cas. He had seen enough domestic violence working his job, and nothing made his blood boil more.

"It turned out okay. My dad wanted to keep the whole thing out of papers and avoid a scandal. So he signed over the trusts funds to Gabe and myself early in exchange for me not pressing charges. I left for college and never looked back, honestly. I still email on occasion with Michael and Raphael but it's usually pretty stilted and neither of them approve of my 'life style', as they put it." Cas raised his hands, making air quotes.

"Well fuck him then. Sounds like you are better off without them."

A low chuckle rumbles through Castiel's chest. "I can't argue with that."

"What's your dad's name anyway?"

"Zachariah Novak," Cas said bitterly.

"That dick really hit a nerve tonight then with that dig about your dad."

"You could say that, though I still feel like I should have controlled my temper better. He isn't normally such a jerk, I just think the break up hit him really hard is all. Balthazar and I just had different priorities that never seemed to line up."

Dean made a mmhmm noise in acknowledgement, thinking that that had been his issue with Lisa as well.

"I'm just glad you're here with me tonight," Dean purred into Cas's collar bone, planting a kiss on his damp skin. He decided he would take good care of Castiel tonight and help wipe all those unpleasant thoughts from his mind. Dean ran a hand down into the water over the smooth plane of Castiel;s stomach until his fingertips sifted into the coarse hair, making Castiel give a little gasp of anticipation. Dean smiled, planting kisses along his neck as his hand moved painstakingly slow down between Castiel's thighs, and he wrapped his fingers around Cas's now hard dick. Castiel bucked up into his hand a little and water sloshed over the edge of the bath.

Dean purred into his ear, "I've got you babe," and he slowly began to work Castiel's hard cock up and down, flicking his thumb over that sweet spot under the tip, reveling in the way it made Cas shudder on top of him. He wanted to see Cas come completely undone in his hands, and he couldn't help but smile when he felt Cas's grip on his knees tighten. Covering his finger in some of the organic oils, he slipped the other hand between them and began teasing at the outside of Castiel's hole.

"Dean..." Cas moaned into him and Dean pulled him into a hungry kiss as he carefully slid one finger into him. "Fuck, oh fuck Dean..." Castiel was writhing in his hands now and it took a good amount of strength to hold him still. Dean's own erection was pressing into Castiel's back, begging for attention, and fuck, he felt like he may come himself just from the noises Castiel was making.

He increased his rhythm on Castiel's cock and turned his other finger to hook just a little until he found the right spot. Castiel cried out on top of Dean, his whole body shuddering as his orgasm ripped through him. There was water all over the floor now, but Dean couldn't muster the energy to care, because that was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen.

He slowly removed both his hands as Castiel's breathing began to slow, and tried to ignore the aching twitch of his own cock.

"Feel better now, blue eyes?" Dean murmured in a husky voice.

"Almost," Cas said in a lethargic tone.

"Almost?" Dean couldn't quite keep the hurt tone out his voice.

"Well, I'll feel a lot better when we take care of what's currently poking me in the back right now," Castiel chuckled softly.

"Don't worry about me, Cas, I can wait." It wasn't completely true, but he hoped he sounded sincere.

"Nonsense, let's get out of this tub and I will show you just how much better I feel."

After some convincing, well not much convincing, Castiel got his way. An hour or so later Dean lay cuddled up next to him under the fluffy blankets of Castiel's four poster bed. He was the big spoon tonight which suited him just fine, and he nuzzled his nose to nape of Castiel's neck. He breathed in the lingering scent of the oils and like the sap he was, listened to his boyfriend's slow steady breathing.

In the quiet of the room some of Balthazar's words came unbidden into Dean's mind. Trash, townie rebound, slumming it. Balthazar had taken one look at Dean and known he wasn't close to Castiel's level. Hell, wasn't it just the other week he had cup-of-noodles for lunch and dinner everyday because he ran out of cash? Dean could tell by looking at Balthazar's clothes and watch that he was made of money. Balthazar didn't have to eat dehydrated noodles when he paid his bills. Cas had a trust fund, he was worldly, well spoken, and so out of Dean's league. He knew that Cas was too good for him, but Cas had pursued him so intently, he had pushed that nagging feeling to the back of his mind. _Maybe I am just a townie rebound But he wanted to get to know me So he could screw me It's not just about sex, he said so But did he mean it...._ Dean pulled the sleeping Cas a little bit closer to his chest, curling around him just a little tighter. Maybe Cas would get tired of him. Maybe at some point Cas would wake up and realize he could do much better than an uncultured, broke-ass medic with daddy issues. The thought left an empty ache in his chest. Dean hated to admit how attached he felt to Cas in such a short time. No one had ever made him feel as safe and cared for as Castiel did. It was going to hurt when that time came, when Cas inevitably left him, but in that moment, Dean realized he would take the pain. It seemed like an even trade for a moment like this with Cas warm in his arms. He wasn't going to waste a second with Cas, and he spent the rest of the night memorizing everything about him as he drifted off to a fretful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All, Hope this appeases the cliff hanger. love you guys hope you enjoyed <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapters will not normally come so close together but I literally wrote 12 and 13 back to back. This chapter is well, hopefully pretty hot. Enjoy ;)

Castiel felt hot, sweaty even, and turned his head to see a tuft of sandy brown hair over his shoulder. Dean was draped over him and felt like his own personal heater, his hot breath warming the nape of his neck. As lovely as it was to wake up entangled with such a beautiful man, he desperately needed to pee. He slowly inched out of the bed and managed not to wake the sleeping beauty. He slowly threw on a pair of pajama pants and grabbed his phone tiptoeing downstairs. He let out Fiona and made his way to the kitchen.

He looked down at his phone to see a missed text.  
  
**Balthazar** : I'm sorry, I've acted like a real arse   
  
**Castiel** : Yes you did, but I'm sorry too. Is your lip okay?   
  
**Balthazar** : Oh yeah, don't fret darling   
  
**Balthazar** : I hope you will be happy with Dean   
  
**Castiel** : Do you mean that?   
  
**Balthazar** : Honestly?   
  
**Balthazar** : No   
  
**Balthazar:** But I want to mean it, for whatever that's worth   
  
**Castiel** : I hope you are happy too, and I do mean that   
  
**Balthazar** : Bye Cassie   
  
**Castiel** : Bye Balthazar   
  
He clicked out of his messenger app and felt like a small weight had lifted. Dean had been so strong the night before. Castiel mused over how nice it was to let go and just let himself feel cherished by Dean. He wanted to do something special for him and knew the best way to say thank you was through delicious food.  ****  
** **

He dug through his fridge and began pulling out supplies. Within an hour he had a stack of warm, fluffy Belgian waffles, fresh cut strawberries, whipped cream, and crispy bacon. He heard footsteps approaching and turned to see a blurry-eyed Dean padding into the kitchen wearing a pair of Castiel's boxers with little carrots all over them, and white tee-shirt.   
  
"Morning, handsome! I made breakfast," Castiel said, setting the plate of bacon down on the breakfast bar. Dean came over to him with a lazy smile and used the straps of Castiel's apron to pull him into a kiss. Dean's kiss was warm and soft and he still smelled like the Moroccan oils from the night before.   
  
"Delicious," Dean purred, letting him go.   
  
"You haven't tried it yet."   
  
"Wasn't talking about breakfast," Dean threw Cas a little wink and sauntered back over to the counter, appraising the plates of food. "Damn, Cas, you outdid yourself."   
  
Cas beamed with pride. "It's nothing, really. Would you like a cappuccino?"   
  
"Uh, if that means coffee then yes, please," Dean began piling the strawberries and whipped cream onto his waffle and snatched up a piece of bacon. Cas started the cappuccino machine and turned to hear some downright vulgar moans coming from Dean. "Fuck me, that's amazing."   
  
"That can be arranged, but you should eat first," Dean froze mid-chew a moment and stared at Castiel, who gave a satisfied chuckle. "Go on, eat. I made enough for an army, or one medic." Dean gave him a curious look but continued to shovel in the food. Cas had never felt quite so domestic before. Balthazar had never wanted to stay in, always wanting to go out to some fancy bistro for brunch or exclusive restaurant for dinner. Getting him to spend a day at home on the couch had been near impossible. Castiel appreciated going out, but there was something to be said for being in the comfort of your own home with someone you cared about.   
  
"When are you working next?" Cas asked once Dean came up for air.   
  
"Not till tomorrow, then I work a 24," Dean said after a moment's thought.   
  
"Do I get you all to myself today?" Cas prayed that the answer was yes.   
  
"If you'll have me, but uh... but if you need your space, I understand. I can head out in a few," Dean lowered his eyes, pushing around the last stray strawberry on his plate.   
  
"Oh, I'll have you," Cas grinned. An entire day with Dean all to himself sounded like just what he needed.  ****  
** **

Dean returned the smile and moved to put his plates in the sink. "What do you wanna do?" he asked. ****  
** **

Cas ran through a few options in his head. He glanced out the window and saw grey clouds moving in. "Wanna watch some Dr. Sexy reruns and cuddle on the couch?"   
  
"Hell yeah, I do." Dean flashed a dimpled smile at him and he thought he might melt.   
  
They spent the next few hours lazily curled up on the couch watching TV. The rain started in the early morning and was coming down hard by the afternoon. Dean argued that Dr. Sexy was best looking one on the show, while Castiel begged to differ thinking Dr. Darkness was far hotter.   
  
"Really, Dr. Darkness does it for you? He's such a jerk."   
  
"You take that back, he's just misunderstood," Castiel mused. "Makes me wanna get him under control." The words were out of his lips before his brain had time to review them. He made a sideways glance at Dean who was staring a hole into the side of his face.   
  
"Oh yeah?" Dean said in a low voice that was simply built for sex. "How would you do that?"   
  
Castiel turned to face Dean a moment. Dean licked his lips and Cas could see the anticipation and a twinge of nervousness behind his eyes. They had been fairly tame in the bedroom so far by Castiel standards, and he had moved slowly with some of his kinkier fetishes, not wanting to scare Dean off. He also knew that sex with men was relatively new to Dean and made sure they moved at his pace. Dean was a fast learner, however, and he began to feel his pajamas get tighter at the thought of what they could try. After feeling so out of control last night, he thought a good play session with Dean might be just what he needed.   
  
"I could show you, if you're up for it?"   
  
"Will I... need a safe word?"  ****  
** **

Castiel couldn't help but laugh and Dean narrowed his eyes at him.   
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh. No I don't think you will, but we could use colors if you like?"   
  
"Colors?"   
  
"You know, green means you're good, yellow means you are close to your limit and we should slow down, and red... well red means stop." He watched Dean's face as he thought that all over. Cas really didn't intend to push Dean that far, but anything that made him more comfortable would make the whole thing go much better.   
  
"That could work," Dean gave him a soft innocent smile and suddenly Cas felt like quite the dirty corrupter.   
  
"We don't have to do anything you don't want to, Dean."   
  
"I know that, but I want to. I trust you."

Castiel searched Dean's eyes a moment for the truth of those words and decided he seemed to mean it.   
  
Standing up off the couch, he stretched out a hand to Dean, and said, "Shall we?"   
  
  
*******************   
  
Dean stared at the proffered hand and only hesitated a second before grabbing it and letting Castiel pull him up off the couch. Cas may be shorter but he had a solid build and was stronger then he looked. Dean could feel his heartrate rising as they made their way up the stairs. He trusted Cas completely, but that didn't completely quell the butterflies in his stomach. His dick, however, was more than ready and tenting his boxers in anticipation.   
  
They reached the bedroom and the shades were pulled so the room was fairly dark. The only sound was the rain pounding down on the roof. Cas pulled Dean down to him, and teased his lips apart with his tongue. Dean nipped and teased at Castiel as well, running his hands over the flat plane of his chest. Cas pulled away and Dean gave a soft whimper that made Cas smile in amusement.   
  
Castiel's eyes were dark with lust now and his voice dropped down an octave if that was even possible. "Get undressed and wait for me on the bed." Dean didn't hesitate but began pulling off his shirt and boxers as Castiel moved into the bathroom. He got on the bed folding his legs under himself and putting his hands nervously on his thighs. In what seemed like an eternity, though it was likely only a few seconds, Cas finally emerged from the bathroom carrying a wooden box with a gold clasp. He placed it at the small bench on the foot of the bed so Dean couldn't see what Cas pulled out of it. He came up with a black silk blindfold.   
  
"Green?" Castiel asked, holding up the blindfold in question. Dean didn't quite like the idea of not being able to see the rumple of Castiel's hair or the look of lust in his eyes, but he was gonna try and play by Castiel's rules.   
  
"Green," he said a little less confidently than he meant, but Castiel nodded and stalked over to the side of the bed. Dean's breath was feeling ragged and they hadn't done anything yet. Cas's long and skilled fingers moved to tie the blindfold over his eyes and it was snug but not uncomfortable. He felt the bed creak and his ears perked up trying to listen for where Castiel was.   
  
"Lie back on the pillows for me and put your arms out to the side," Castiel directed and Dean quickly obeyed. Cas's hands were suddenly at his left wrist snapping something leather on him and heard the click of something locking on wood. He gave a little test tug and realized that Cas had cuffed him to the bedpost. It sent a shiver down his spine and he licked his lips and drew in a slow breath through his nose. "Still green?" He heard Castiel's voice from the other side of the bed now and Dean reached out his free hand until Cas grasped it in his. The touch calmed him, and he felt the heat of Cas's skin.   
  
"Green," he answered, more confidently this time, and Castiel attached the other cuff to the opposite post. Dean gave them a little tug on both sides and it was fairly secure. The cuffs were definitely lined in leather so they didn't hurt the way metal ones would. He lay his head back on the pillow and waited, listening to sound of the rain. His senses felt heightened somehow, not being able to see. The bed creaked a little as Castiel moved onto the bed, straddling Dean's thighs.   
  
"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Castiel's nose brushed up along Dean's chest planting soft, light kisses along the way. Dean squirmed, but between the cuffs and the weight of Castiel on his legs, he could barely move at all.   
  
"I think I'm adorable," Dean said with a nervous chuckle.   
  
Cas made a satisfied humming noise against is skin and suddenly there were lips on his left nipple, warm and pulling. Cas worked over one nipple then the other going back and forth. The whole time Dean strained pulling on the cuffs, dying to get his hands on Castiel's hard body. His cock began to ache and twitched every time Castiel's stomach brushed against it.   
  
"Do you like when I tease you like this?" Castiel purred a thick mischievous tone to his voice. The little fucker, Dean thought.   
  
"Yes," he moaned, and gasped a little when Cas grazed his teeth over Dean's chest now lightly kissing and biting.   
  
"I want to make you come apart at the seams, Dean... I want to see you completely... and utterly spent beneath me," Castiel voice was rough and thick and Dean's whole body shuddered in answer. Dean's body was already turning into a mess of nerves and sensation and he didn't think it would take much to push him over the edge.   
  
"Please, Cas..." Dean knew how needy he sounded but fuck if he cared at this point, he needed more, and he needed it now.   
  
"Oh sweet, delicious Dean," Castiel chuckled, "I'm just getting started."   
  
Dean let out a soft whimper and his dick twitched in protest. Suddenly his ears pricked up at the sound of a low buzzing and his whole body went stiff. He felt knuckles brush up his chest bone and there was a low vibration to them.   
  
Fuck.   
  
He had a vibrator.   
  
Dean swallowed hard, and bit the inside of his cheek. He'd never used a vibrator before, and his mind swam with thoughts of all the ways Cas might decide to use it.   
  
"I got these just for you Dean... are you still Green?"   
  
"Green." Dean was shocked at how quickly he answered that question. Maybe Castiel was too, because he heard the rumble of a low chuckle.   
  
"Are you laughing at me, doc?"   
  
"Wouldn't dare, Winchester." There was the sound of a cap opening and then the slippery vibrator was pressed to his chest. Dean knew Cas was giving him a chance to adjust to the sensation on a less sensitive area. Cas moved the vibrator painstakingly slow toward Dean's nipple and he pulled against the restraints. Then, it was there and it was like an electric shock through his whole body. He bucked and writhed and panted like a damn animal in heat. Cas took it away and planted slow kisses on his neck and collarbone, then moved it back onto his nipple again. He repeated this several times bringing Dean to the brink and then bringing him back down. Dean was whimpering now and making sounds he'd never made before.   
  
"I think you've had enough," Cas's voice seemed almost far off now, his head swimming in sensation. Cas began trailing kisses down his stomach till he reached Dean's now aching cock. Cas suddenly took him from tip to root in one fluid motion and Dean couldn't help but buck up into it. Cas was holding the vibrator to Dean's stomach the sensation vibrating thru his groin. Cas pushed Dean's legs apart and kept up a slow even sucking rhythm on his cock, as he slid one finger into him.   
  
"Oh fuck, Cas," Dean cried out. He was coming undone at the seams just like Cas promised. He had just enough mental capacity to pull up his knees and fully open up to Cas. Cas worked one finger then another and Dean opened up to him faster than he ever had before.   
  
"Are you still green?" Cas husked his own voice sounding a bit ragged as he must have pulled his head up.   
  
"Fuck yes, I- I- I can't... Fuck," Dean was incoherent now.   
  
"I'm going to fuck you now, Dean, are you ready?"   
  
"Yes, please Cas, yes." The vibration sensation was suddenly gone. He felt Castiel position himself and then he was suddenly and completely filled up. Dean may have been blindfolded, but he was seeing stars. Every inch of his body was a raw nerve. Castiel's hand wrapped around his cock and he began to move inside Dean.   
  
"I've got you, Dean. Fuck, you're so- you're so fucking beautiful," Castiel murmured, and Dean couldn't hold back anymore. The wave of sensation that had been threatening to break through flooded over him. His orgasm rocketed through his body and he cried out at the glorious release. Dean was so incredibly overwhelmed that he barely noticed when Cas stiffened and cried out his name. A moment later, Cas had slid out of him and was laying on his body, his face on Dean's chest, rising and falling with his still ragged breaths.   
  
Neither of them could speak but Dean was suddenly overcome with a need to hold Cas. Seemingly reading his mind Castiel reached up undoing the cuffs and pulling off his blindfold. Dean blinked at the low light in the room and saw Castiel's sparkling blue eyes in the darkness.   
  
"Hey, blue eyes," he managed to get out before his head flopped back on the pillow.   
  
His muscles felt weak and useless. Castiel turned Dean slowly on his side and pressed his body firmly up against him, wrapping his arms around Dean.   
  
"You were amazing, Dean," Castiel whispered softly in his ear, and he just let out a contented hmm sound. "Are you okay? I didn't push you too far?" Cas sounded a little hesitant.   
  
"I'm- I'm fucking awesome," Dean sighed, and he felt a little tension loosen from Castiel's body. They were a mess of lube and sweat, and cum, but for the moment Dean didn't care. Cas pulled the blankets over them, planting a kiss on the nape of Dean's neck. He had never felt so spent in his whole life, and never felt so cherished.

"I know how you like baths, but maybe a shower is best this time," Castiel gave a warm chuckle.  ****  
** **

"Mmmmm," was all Dean managed. Cas ran a hand slowly through his hair as he drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean was on a high for a few weeks as the trip to Rockport got closer. He hadn't minded waiting, as he wanted to save up some money for the trip anyway. He'd be damned if Castiel paid for everything while they were there. He wanted at least a couple hundred put away before they left, which meant a good amount of overtime on top of his normal overtime. He hadn't been able to see Cas as much as he wanted, but the time they did have together was amazing.

When he was with Cas he had such a sense of calm, almost of belonging. He felt like he could hang up all his doubt and worry and responsibilities on Castiel's coat hook and leave them behind for just a few hours. With Cas, he didn't have to be in charge or take the lead, he could just be. Unfortunately, once he left, he had to put the weight of everything back on, but it somehow felt just a little more manageable each time.

He still struggled with flickers of doubt, doubt that he wasn't good enough for Castiel. Balthazar's words would creep into his mind late at night and start on repeat like a bad commercial jingle. Dean didn't want to believe the words, but there was truth in them. Honestly, he still kept waiting for Cas to wake up and kick him to the curb. All these feelings always seemed to melt away once he was with Castiel, however. He chalked it up to a powerful denial but he didn't care. When he was with him, he felt like the most important and wanted person in the world, and it felt great. Deserved or not.

Dean let out a monstrous yawn as he scooched down into the lazy boy and tipped his hat over his eyes. He was working with Benny again on an overnight and was hoping to get a small nap in before they got any calls.

_P56 you got a run!_

"You gotta be kidding me," Dean sighed, sitting up and situating the hat on his head. Dean hustled to the rig, getting in the passenger seat since it was his tech night. Dean grabbed the laptop and looked at the call.

"Says here 46-year-old male, complaining of abdominal pain." Dean looked up the directions and rubbed his face, trying to wake up as best he could. He knew the street they were headed too all too well. They did an overdose there at least two or three times a week on a slow week.

"You okay, buddy?" Benny said in his low drawl.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing. You just look tired, man."

"That would probably be because I am tired, but it's all gonna be worth it come this weekend," Dean sighed, hoping it was true.

"Yeah? You got big plans? I saw you put up for PT on the board?"

"Cas and I are going to Rockport for the weekend."

"No shit, first trip together?" Benny asked with a crooked grin.

"Yup, never been to Rockport either." Actually it was his first trip with anyone, ever, other than road trips with Sam, but he left that out.

"Very nice! You deserve it, brother. You've been working yourself crazy. I've seen all the OT you been taking off the board," Benny turned a semi-scolding eye on Dean.

"Who are you, my mother?" Dean scoffed.

"Just lookin' out for you, Deano," Benny said as they pulled up to the house and turned off the lights. Dean didn't have to go far, because there was a tall, thin man hunched over, sitting on the steps of the apartment complex. His skin was sallow and eyes were a bit sunken. The man lifted his head as they approached, locking in on Dean. He immediately felt like he was under a microscope as the man scanned his body up and down.

He cleared his throat. "Hello sir, did you call for an ambulance?" The man licked his lips a moment, staring at Dean in a way that made him want to squirm.

"Why uh- yes, yes I did," he spoke with a bit of a raspy lisp. "My stomach hurts me awful bad."

Dean crouched down and looked at the man. Dean had seen enough real pain to know when he was being bullshitted. This guy didn't look like he even had cramps.

"You have any history of stomach pain? Eat anything abnormal?" Dean began questioning the man, who shook his head negative to each question. Dean took the guy's vitals, all of which looked good to him.

"I would like to go to the hospital, please," the man said in a low voice with an almost comical drop of his lip. Dean couldn't exactly refuse to take him, with state laws, though he knew the guy was fine.

"Alright. Well, let's get you in the rig, Dean said and the man gave him a pout, a damn pout.

"Won't you carry me in those big strong medic arms?" He gave Dean a wiggle of the eyebrows.

"I think you can walk just fine. Come on," Dean offered the creepy guy a hand and lifted him up. Trying hard not to cringe at the touch and stay as professional as possible, he walked the guy to the rig and got him situated. He hesitated a moment, his gut not wanting to be in the back of the rig with this guy. He sucked it up and jumped in, watching Benny shut the doors with a wary look of his own.

"Can you give me your name, sir?"

"Alistair... Alistair Sharp," he replied and Dean thought it sounded familiar but couldn't pinpoint why.

Dean continued to fill out the paperwork and tried not to notice the man creepily staring at him.

"I could really use some relief, maybe a little fentanyl?" Alistair asked, rubbing at his stomach with a melancholy look. Dean's suspicions of this guy being a drug seeker were pretty confirmed at this point.

"Sorry, sir, wouldn't want to mask your symptoms for the doctors. Just hang in there," he said with a smile that was a bit over the top, and the man narrowed his eyes at him. There was a flash of something sinister, but it was quickly covered up by the man's smile. If he was a drug seeker, he wasn't trying very hard. He didn't cry in pain, or beg or holler like Dean was used to seeing. The whole thing seemed off to him.

"Whatever you think is best," he purred at him. "Haven't I see you down at that club, Machine, on Boylston street?"

This made Dean stiffen up immediately. He had been to that club a few times. It wasn't really his scene, but Charlie had convinced him to give it a shot while exploring his new-found sexual interests.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Dean said, inching a little further on his seat from the man, but in the back of the ambulance there wasn't really anywhere to go. The man's eyes raked over him again and Dean sighed with relief when the ambulance came to a halt at the hospital.

"Thank you uh- what was your name again?" The man gave him a leering smile to expose his yellowing teeth.

"Uh, Dean, and no problem, part of the job." He hastily moved to get the man admitted and pulled the charge nurse aside.

"Keep an eye on this guy, alright? Something about him I don't like."

The nurse gave him a quick nod and smile before heading back to admit the man. Cas was working but Dean didn't see him, figuring he was likely back dealing with a patient.

"He was a creeper fucker, huh?" Benny said once they were back in the rig.

"No shit, right?" Dean was relieved it wasn't just him.

They were debating where to grab dinner when a call came over the radio.

"Unresponsive one year old. You boys better book it!" Bobby's voice came on the line and it sounded strained.

Benny didn't need telling twice and he hit the gas, turning on full lights and sirens. Dean found himself back at the same apartment complex as before and grabbing his first in bag he ran up the three flights of stairs to the apartment, banging on the door. He tried to catch his breath, and was just thinking he should work out more when the door of the apartment swung open. A terrified-looking boy stood there with a tear streaked face. He couldn't have been older than six or seven.

Dean crouched down in front of the boy, saying, "Hey there. Did you guys call for help?"  Dean glanced around to see if there was an adult nearby, and he spotted a coffee table covered in drug paraphernalia.

"Please help!" the little boy cried, and he grabbed Dean's hand, leading him through the apartment. Dean followed, taking note of the state of mess, his shoes sticking to the floor. He couldn't understand the rambling of the small child gripping his hand. The poor kid was obviously terrified and it tore at Dean's heart.

Dean came into a small bedroom with only a twin bed, and there in the sheets lay a very still child. Dean rushed over to see the kid had a twinge of blue and Dean's stomach did a backflip.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Dean asked the crying boy. Benny was now standing behind the kid with a hand on his shoulder.

"She- she- she's been sick, bu- bu- bu- but mom said she'd be okay," the small boy wept. Dean listened for breath sounds and knew instantly what the issue was. This baby had croup that had turned into epiglottitis.

"Hey, buddy, can you tell me how long it's been since she stopped coughing?" Dean could hear a low wheezing breath sound, and the heart rate was faint, but there. There was still time but not much.

"Uh- uh, bout a few minutes," the kid said, choking back a sob. Dean looked at Benny and scooped up the child. Benny had picked up the older brother and carried him behind Dean as they rushed for the truck. The little girl gave a wheezing cough that sounded like a seal, and Dean knew time wasn't on their side.

"It's okay, you did the right thing calling 911. What's your name?" Benny asked the kid.

"Max," the little kid managed to get out.

"Is your mom or dad around?"

"Nuh- nuh- no."

Dean got the kid on the stretcher and knew what he needed to do but was dreading it. He checked the airway and realized instantly that there was no way to get a tube in at this point. He dug through his supplies quickly, grabbing what he needed. He turned to Benny.

"Get the kid out of here. Are the cops here yet?" Benny nodded but the kid started screaming.

"No! She's my job. Alicia! I need to take care of her, it's my job! Alicia!"

"Get him out of here, Benny," Dean repeated, cringing. Dean took a deep, steadying breath, because he couldn't afford to have a shaky hand. Dean felt along the child's throat and found the spot he needed. He cleaned the spot and gripped the scalpel in his hand. He pressed making the small incision till he felt the little pop then placed in the tube for the traqueotomie. He listened and heard the tiny lungs fill with air and drew in his own breath of relief. Benny came running back to the rig and looked at Dean.

"Got the airway. We gotta get to the hospital." Dean hurried to get the IV in and gave verset. He watched the vitals and saw the heartbeat get a little more stable and the child's skin was starting to pink up. Epiglottitis was so fatal so quickly, they could go from coughing to dead in a matter of minutes. Dean felt his own heart racing as the adrenaline surged through his veins. Benny was in the driver's seat quickly and they were off to the hospital. Dean watched the little girls vitals like a hawk but they remained strong for the rest of the ride there, and she even started to twist and fight a little, which was a good sign.

"Good job, Alicia. We're almost there," Dean said to the baby in a shaky voice.

Once they were wheeling her in, Dean saw Cas jogging up to them, his white coat billowing behind him like a cape.

"One-year-old epiglottitis, in respiratory distress. Did a traq in the field, breath sounds are equal and steady, heart rate is 90," Dean rambled off as Cas checked the little girl over.

"Airway looks good for now. We will get her admitted up to the NICU and see if we can't get that croup under control... and who is this?" Cas asked looking past Dean to Benny, who had the boy hiding behind him with a tear-streaked face.

"This here is Max. He is Alicia's big brother and he saved the day tonight, huh champ?" Benny said, patting the boy on the shoulder.

"Well, Max, your sister is in good hands now, okay? We are gonna take very good care of her," Cas gave a sweet smile to the boy who only stared at the ground.

Cas took the little girl back and Dean could feel the adrenaline draining from his body. Benny had marched Max off to one of the officers who was trying to locate their parents. Dean felt the shakes coming on, and he ducked off to a small corner of the ER and promptly threw up in a trash can.

He kept seeing flashes before his eyes, scenes of a late night and Sammy screaming. Watching his little brothers face go from red to almost blue. The unwanted images were flashing in his mind and he threw up one more time though there wasn't much in his stomach. He gasped for breath and pulled a curtain around him, hoping no one would see him. He just wanted a minute to try and compose himself.

"Fuck," he said, leaning against the wall and putting his hands on his knees.

"Dean?" a familiar deep voice called and pulled back the curtain. Cas stood there looking at him in surprise. "Hey, are you alright?"

Dean went to talk but just couldn't manage the words and put his head back down closing his eyes. He jumped a little at Castiel's touch on his shoulder but then settled into the firm grip on his shoulder.

"Sorry, man," Dean apologized once he felt a little more steady.

"Don't be sorry, Dean, that was an upsetting case. Alicia is going to be fine - you saved her life." Cas began rubbing a circle on his back and the comfort felt better than Dean wanted to admit.

"I'm okay, I just needed a minute." Dean slowly straightened himself and rubbed his hands over his face. "Just uh- you know, adrenaline high." Dean hoped Cas would buy that, he really didn't wanna talk about his panic attack. It had been years since anything had triggered one and Dean knew it was bound to happen at some point.

"Maybe you should take the rest of the night off?" Cas suggested, putting a hand to Dean's cheek. Dean turned and rested his face in the other man's palm a moment. God how he loved those hands, they were the most beautiful hands he'd ever seen. He sighed reluctantly, pulling Cas's hand away.

"I'm good. I gotta get back to the rig, Chuck will be pissed if we need to divert any more calls." Dean gave Cas a smile and straightened his shoulders. He felt a little light-headed but he would chug a soda when he got back to the rig and that should help.

"I think that's a bad idea... but since you won't listen to me, cause you're the most stubborn man alive, at least eat something," Cas pulled out two Snickers bars from his coat pocket, handing them to Dean.

"Thanks Cas, that will help a lot." He took the candy and looked at the worried expression on Cas's face. He leaned in and planted a soft chaste kiss on his lips, lingering for just a moment.

"Take care of yourself, Dean," Cas scolded him but it didn't carry much weight as he was fighting back a smile.

"Always do," Dean shot him a wink and began devouring one of the candy bars as he went to go find Benny.

Benny was sitting with the boy, Max, in the waiting area. "Hey there brother, you ready to hit the road?" Benny asked, standing up.

"You bet. Does uh- he have someone coming?" Dean asked, gesturing to the sullen looking kid.

"Officer Connor over there is waiting for the mother to get here."

Dean glanced over at the officer on the phone and then back to Benny, "I'll meet you in the truck, okay?"

Benny nodded at him and went out through the double doors.

Dean knelt down in front of the small boy and waited for the kid to pick his head up.

"Hey Max, you did a really good job tonight. You saved your sister's life. You did that." Dean watched but the expression on the kid didn't change. "I know how hard it is too take care of a little sibling, okay? My little brother Sammy, he was my job to take care of too. It's gonna be okay, Max."

"But what if they take her away?" the kid sniffled a little. "Mom said if I called they'd take her away."

Dean sighed, rubbing his face, and he couldn't lie to the kid, it was likely that they might take the kids away.

"The most important thing now is that you and your sister are safe, alright? Here, you must be hungry." Dean handed the kid the other Snickers bar Cas had given him, and Max took it in his tiny hands. Dean marveled at how young he was to be left all alone with a sick baby. He only wished it was more surprising than it was.

"Thank you," the kid mumbled and Dean gave his arm a little squeeze before standing up.

"Take care of yourself, Max. It will all work out okay." Dean threw the kid another smile and Max gave him a nod, starting to peel open the candy bar.

Dean strode back out to the rig, feeling not a little pent-up rage at the parents who left those poor kids alone. He drank a Coke and the caffeine helped settle his nerves a little. Benny thankfully didn't ask Dean about how he felt or push him, which he was grateful for. He kept getting flashes back to little Sammy in the crib and the smell of burnt macaroni. He did his best to shake it off but there was no getting the images out of his head. He was jonesing for another call to take his mind off of it.

For better or worse, there was no shortage of calls that night. Dean kept his mind focused on the task at hand and looked up at the rising sun over the ambulance bay, realizing he had made it through the night. Cas had kept a pretty close eye on him, looking him over every time he had come in, and every time, Dean plastered on a smile to try and reassure him he was fine.

Once Dean made it home he used his last bit of energy to pound up the steps to his apartment. He knew what he needed, what he had needed ever since he took that call. He closed the door quietly behind him and tiptoed over to Sam's room, pushing open the half-closed door. There he lay, a slumbering pile of man-child, arms curled up around his pillow and hair splayed out around him. Dean sighed with relief at the sight of him. Dean knew it was still stupidly early and he didn't want to wake his brother. Instead, he sat down in the squishy arm chair in the corner of Sam's room and propped his feet up on the bed, careful not to wake Sam. He crossed his arms and felt his nerves settle as he watched the rise and fall of Sam's chest. Without warning, the night caught up with him and he drifted off into a worried sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All, This is a more medic heavy chapter, introducing our friend Alistair, one of my favorite villains in the SPN universe. Hope you all enjoy, off to Rockport in the next chapter! <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! okay so I know I promised Rockport but I didn't get there this chapter, but I promise they are off on the road first thing in the morning ;) Hope you enjoy it anyway. (PS I highly recommend putting on Beast of Burden by The Rolling Stones when you get to that part)

Dean cradled the small, limp body in his arm, the cheeks turning a tinge of blue and the tear-streaked face of Max pleading with him. Over and over again on a terrible repeat, he saw the scene laid out before him.

Dean startled awake, feeling his heart racing. It took him a minute to realize where he was. He blinked and realized he was still in the arm chair in Sam's room, but his boots were off and there was a blanket over him. He stretched and gave a little shake, trying to throw off the sick feeling from the nightmare. He heard banging around in the kitchen. Getting up on stiff legs, he headed out to find Sam hunched over the stove top.

"Hey, you're up," Sam smiled at him.

Dean grunted, his voice felt a little hoarse. "Pancakes?"

Sam turned around with a huge plate stacked high with steaming pancakes. Dean breathed in the delicious scent. Sam wasn't very good at making pancakes, they were a mix of not done enough to over done, but what he lacked in temperature control he made up for in butter.

"Coffee?" Dean inquired, grabbing the syrup from Sam's hand and pouring a liberal amount all over his plate. Sam came back with a cup of coffee and Dean glanced at the clock to see it was close to three pm already. 

"Rough night last night?" Sam kept his eyes glued to his plate, keeping a casual tone to his voice. _Here it comes,_ thought Dean, _the talk_. He wasn't sure there was much he could say to divert Sam off his path and he had cleverly trapped him to the table with fluffy pancakes. The kid was an evil mastermind sometimes. Still, he wasn't gonna make it easy on him, so he gave a shrug to his shoulder. 

"You know, you can tell me about it," Sam tried again, still going the softer route but if Dean knew anything, he would start pushing harder for information. 

"I know, Sammy, it's fine. Lay off it, okay?" 

"Look, I know you had a bad call last night, I'm just worried about you," Sam was still pushing lightly, but he had trained those big doe eyes on him now. 

"Yes, I had a rough call, but I'll be fine. I just need a little distance from it." _There_. He hoped that would appease the younger Winchester.

"Benny called." This caught Dean's attention.

"Why the hell would he do that?" Dean grumbled, feeling like a little kid getting tattled on at school.

"He was just worried about you. Said you looked shook up from the call last night."

"I'm perfectly fine."

"If you were perfectly fine why did you fall asleep in my room this morning?"

Dean threw down his silverware, pushing back from the table and saying, "Damn it, Sammy, can't you just leave it alone."

"I can't leave it alone when my brother falls asleep in my room and proceeds to have nightmares all morning," Sam's voice was getting louder but he paused and looked at Dean, softening again, "If your PTSD got triggered again, you should talk to someone, Dean. If not me, then at least Tessa."

Dean scrunched up his face a moment. He had almost called Tessa that night after his panic attack but had decided work was the best solution to his anxiety. Tessa was a trauma counselor and dispatcher at the station who had helped him through this in the past. He sighed, rubbing at his face.

"It was a sick kid, alright? She had epiglottitis and the airway was already almost completely gone by the time we got there." Dean picked up his coffee to have something for his hands to do.

"Nothing worse than a sick kid," Sam agreed. He knew why a call like that would trigger Dean, and wouldn't push any further.

"It happens. It could just be a one time thing. I promise not to pass out in your chair anymore." Dean grumbled, stabbing the pancakes again and starting to eat the rest of his food.

"You know I don't mind Dean, you can sleep there anytime. Just try to knock off the snoring," Sam gave him a smile.

"I do not snore," Dean wiggled his fork at his brother.

"Like a chainsaw," Sam laughed.

"You take that back, Sammy," Dean threatened him, which was ruined by the smile on his face.

"Fine, fine, you don't snore... much." Dean threw a balled up napkin at him as he chuckled, heading back into the kitchen for more coffee.

"So when do you Cas leave for Rockport?" Sam asked, coming back with the pot of coffee topping them off.

"Tomorrow morning. I still need to run to the laundromat, gas up the car, and check on Dad." Dean gave a small yawn, practically chugging the coffee again.

"Well, I need to wash some uniforms. I have time before I pick up Jess. Why don't we hit the laundromat and I can check on Dad before I go see Jess, so you can pack?"

Wow, Dean really must have scared Sam to make him offer to go over to Dad's.

"You don't have to do that, Sammy," Dean began to protest.

"Really, I don't mind, and it's on the way to Jess's place anyway." Sam was almost more stubborn than he was, and he really didn't have the energy to argue.

"Alright Sammy. I tell you what, if you bring her back to me gassed up, you can take Baby out tonight on your date."

Sam's eyes went wide a minute, "You sure, Dean? I mean, Jess does really like your car."

"'Course she does, smart girl that one. You take good care of her though or I will be throwing more than a napkin at your head," Dean glared at Sam best he could.

"Yeah man, promise. Thanks," Sam smiled and cleared up the table.

Dean knew that Sam didn't have much laundry to do and was just using it as an excuse to hang out with Dean. He wasn't gonna argue it though. After last night, he felt much better being around Sam and they rarely spent time together anymore outside of work. While their wash was in they walked to the corner ice cream shop and got sundaes and sat on a bench enjoying the sunny weather. Sam was usually good at holding up the majority of a conversation if Dean didn't want to talk. Sam rambled on about the possible programs he wanted to get into and Dean tried not cringe when he mentioned programs not in Boston. They played an old favorite game of theirs where they would pick out someone walking by and try to see what their hidden super hero was.

"What do you think of her?" Sam pointed at a business woman with a tight bun and thin rimmed glasses waiting at the crosswalk.

"Stock broker by day, Aquawoman by night, saving all the sea life," Dean gave a knowing nod.

Sam chuckled, "What about him?" Sam pointed at a man with a guitar case slung across his back.

"Easy. Musician by day, monster hunter by night. He keeps all his monster killing gear in a secret compartment in his guitar case."

"Monster hunter?"

"Yeah, you know, ghosts, werewolves, vampires, oh and zombies." Dean made mock fangs with his fingers and Sam laughed again.

"What kind of weapons?"

"You know, silver knives, shotgun with rock salt, holy water, the usual."

"Sounds like a dangerous job," Sam mused, watching the guy waiting at the bus stop.

"Oh hell yeah, but it's not so bad. He travels, see's new places, and sleeps with a pretty girl in every new city."

"Just girls?" Sam chuckles.

"Well if a handsome blue eyed stranger shows up, how could he refuse?" Dean grins to himself.

"Must be the life huh, but wouldn't he get lonely? Musician monster hunter?"

"Nah, his brother travels with him," Dean points as the man hugs another guy getting off the bus who has a guitar case as well, and they head off down the street together. "See, every hero needs a sidekick."

"Yeah, you'd make a pretty good sidekick I guess." Sam laughed as Dean nearly pushed him off the bench.

"Hey, if anyone is the sidekick it's you, little bro."

"No way, I'm taller!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yes, but I'm the older, handsomer brother." Dean proclaimed and they argued the whole rest of the way to the laundromat about it.

Once Sam left for his date, promising for the hundredth time to take good care of Baby, Dean finished folding laundry and packing his bag. Spending some time with Sam calmed him more than he wanted to admit, even if he was a royal pain in the ass. There was a ring at the door bell and he startled a little, not expecting anyone. He stretched having showered and put on a pair of pajama pants. He checked the peephole to see a pair of familiar blue eyes staring at the door.

 

****************************************

 

"Hey, what’s up, doc?" Dean couldn't hide his wide grin at the sight of him. It made Castiel bite the inside of his cheek.

"Do you always insist on greeting me like that?" Cas asked with a small eye roll.

"Yes, yes I do," Dean grinned, obviously enjoying getting a rise out of Cas. "So what brings you here? I didn't miss a text, did I?"

"No, I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would swing by," and by in the neighborhood he meant nowhere near the neighborhood but that was just a technicality. Cas pulled out from behind his back a pizza box and pie box with a mischievous grin. "Hungry?"

"Fuck, you really know how to woo a guy, don't you?" Dean chuckled and fisted the front of Castiel's shirt, pulling him in for a hot, lingering kiss. Cas slammed the door shut behind him with his foot. "Come in," Dean breathed into his mouth and swept a hand to the living room. Cas went in, setting the boxes down on the coffee table, feeling a bit breathless from the kiss.

"Are you packed yet?" Cas asked, following Dean to the couch.

"Yup pretty much, but uh..." Dean hesitated a minute.

"What is it, Dean?" Cas watched as Dean nervously fidgeted in his seat.

"I couldn't find my swim suit," he blurted out. This seemed like a trivial problem so Cas just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I have an extra one I can pack for you," Cas replied grabbing a slice from the box.

Dean's face dropped a moment but then he smiled, "Sounds good to me."

"I ough uoo er urking night," Dean said with a mouth full of pizza.

"Again in English, please?" Cas teased.

Dean glowered at him and swallowed a big bite of pizza, "I thought you were working tonight?"

"I was, but I got Charlie to cover, she wanted the overtime anyway to save up for something... a con, whatever that is," Cas shrugged. He had long given up on understanding half of what Charlie was talking about at any given moment.

"A convention? I bet she is saving for Boston Comic Con. She took Sam and I last year - it was awesome." Dean grinned with approval.

"You will have to enlighten me at some point then," Cas raised an eyebrow. If he was going to be listening to someone ramble on about a subject matter he knew nothing about, he at least wanted it to be Dean. Dean took the invitation and began rambling on about all the movie trailers, panels, and special screenings he went to. Cas smiled and nodded, trying to keep up, but mostly just enjoying Dean's enthusiasm for the subject. How could anything that got him that genuinely excited be bad?

"Sounds like fun. Are you going again this year?"

Dean's eyes dropped a moment. "No, not in the cards this year. Too much money between tickets, parking, and taking time off." He shrugged as if to say it was no big deal but something told Cas it was a very big deal.

"You managed it last year?" he inquired again.

"Yeah, but Charlie won some nerd contest last year and scored us free passes. Plus I worked a few overtime shifts for it," Dean turned back to the pizza, going for his fourth slice just as ravenously as the first.  Cas felt a pang of guilt for his hefty trust fund that was sitting collecting interest as he spoke. Cas had many struggles in his life but money wasn’t one of them. They finished most of the pizza and Cas was glad to see Dean wanted to catch his breath before pie.

“So, uh, how’s that little girl doing?” Dean picked at a hole on the knee of his pants, avoiding looking too interested in Castiel’s answer.

“She is doing well last I heard. They have the croup under control. Another few days in the PICU and she should be all set to go home.”

“Home?” Dean raised his brows and looked over at Cas.

“Yes, well I am not sure where she will be going home to, but well enough to leave the hospital.” Cas wished he had more infromation to offer Dean.

“And Max?” Dean wasn’t hiding his interest now.

“His mother never showed up, so he was taken by DCF until she can be located.”

Dean nodded at that. Dean stared off into space a moment and then, shaking himself a bit, reached forward and picked at the last slice of pizza left.

“Wanna watch some TV?” Cas offered, looking for a change of subject, and saw Dean give a huge yawn. “Maybe you should get some rest.”

“No, no, no, no, no,” Dean nuzzled over to Cas, curling up to his side like a cat. He tickled his neck with the brush of his lips. “I’m not that tired, I promise.”

“Well maybe I'm tired. Ever think of that?” Cas sighed, thinking he was pretty exhausted from his night shift as well.

“We can sleep when we're dead,” Dean chuckled into his ear. “Say, you wanna dance?” Dean leaned off of him and Cas nearly whimpered at the loss of contact.

Dean hit a button on his phone, connecting it to his stereo and a guitar riff started as the song came on. Dean rocked his hips back and forth a moment before turning with a lazy smile and offering Cas his hand. Cas took it and Dean pulled him with a great tug off the couch. Dean’s hand snaked to the small of his back and pressed their bodies flush. Castiel’s breath hitched a little and Dean chuckled against his neck beginning to sway his hips again.

_I'll never be your beast of burden,_

_M_ _y back is broad but it's a hurting,_

_All I want is for you to make love to me..._

“What song is this?” Cas breathed into Dean, snaking his own hand to the middle of Dean’s bare back, feeling the heat off his skin. Dean’s thin pajamas didn’t leave much to the imagination as Dean swirled his hips against Cas.

“Rolling Stones. Don’t you know it?” Dean pressed his gruff cheek to Cas’s and the tickle of their stubble together sent a chill down his back.

_Am I hard enough_

_Am I rough enough_

_Am I rich enough_

_I'm not too blind to see..._

“Can’t uh- can’t say I have,” Cas breathed in the wonderful smell of Dean’s soap on his skin and flexed his fingers in his left hand, enjoying the feel of them intertwined with Dean's.

_I'll never be your beast of burden_

_So let's go home and draw the curtains_

_Music on the radio_

_Come on baby make sweet lo_ _ve to me...._

“Mmmm, you feel good, Cas,” Dean murmured into his ear. “I’m glad you came over.”

“Me too, I missed you.” Cas felt Dean’s weight sink into him a little and Dean rested his head on Castiel’s shoulder. They swayed together and Cas suddenly felt a small quiver to Dean’s shoulder. There was a dampness on the shoulder of Castiel’s shirt that was cool on his skin.

“Hey babe, are you alright?” Cas asked softly.

Dean’s voice was a little choked, “Yeah… I’m good, Cas. Just been a long couple days.” He gave a half-hearted chuckle, keeping his face turned away. Cas pressed his lips to the side of Dean’s head and held him firmly carrying some of his weight as they still swayed just a little bit slower now. Dean pulled in a few ragged breaths as the song switched over to another more bluesy song.

“Take me to bed?” Dean’s voice was low, barely above a whisper but Cas caught it.

“Okay, handsome,” Cas cooed softly. Keeping their hands interlaced, Castiel lead Dean into his bedroom.

Cas slipped off his clothes quickly and the two of them slid under the covers, their warm bodies pressing together. Dean grasped and clung to Castiel like a barnacle, interweaving their legs like no amount of contact was going to being enough. Cas soothed him, stroking his hair in a calming rhythmic fashion.

 “I’m here Dean, there’s no hurry,” Cas whispered to him and felt Dean relax into him. They moved their bodies slowly against each other as if they had all the time in the world. Castiel relished the feel of having Dean safely wrapped in his arms, kissing his neck and mouth, every movement painstakingly slowed down. The tension was building between them as they pressed into each other a slow growing feeling in his gut. The heat between them grew with the slow friction of their bodies. Cas marvelled at how perfectly they fit together, breathing in each other's air, their hard bodies grinding against each other. Cas could feel the climax coming and knew Dean was close as well.

“Oh god, Cas,” Dean whimpered and that was enough for them to both come undone. They  shook, holding one another as they found their release. 

“Dean,” Cas breathed out into his ear and they lay still like that intertwined. Cas held Dean’s face in his long fingers, pulling back a moment to look into those green eyes... and he knew in that moment... it was over…he was done for... he was falling in love with this green-eyed beauty. And it was terrifying and exhilarating at the exact same time. He placed a soft kiss to Dean’s forehead and saw his eyes flutter and shut a moment.

He didn’t know how much time passed but he woke sometime later to feel Dean getting back in under the covers. He blinked to see Dean give him a warm happy smile as he pulled the pie onto his lap. Cas sighed and, sitting up, the two of them sat shoulder to shoulder in the dim light of the room without saying a word, and savoring every last bite of pie.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! I am so sorry this took so long to get written, work got really busy and super stressful. I am so happy to finally have this chapter out and I will be working on the next ASAP! Hope you all enjoy, much love <3

Dean rested his arms on the top of the car, hip cocked to the side, watching for any sign that Cas was finally ready to go. Cas had told him he would only be a second to change and grab his bags, so Dean had waited outside. Now he was beginning to get annoyed at what could be taking so long. It was a very hot day and Dean already felt the sweat on his brow. He had a t-shirt and jeans on, his usual out of work attire. Finally the door swung open and out Castiel came. Dean’s jaw hit the floor.

“What are you wearing?!” Dean’s eyes went wide, taking him in. Cas wore a navy blue polo shirt and white shorts with what seemed to be tiny pineapples on them. Topping off his ensemble was a pair of navy and white boat shoes. Cas just cocked his head in confusion, pulling up the Ralph Lauren sunglasses from his eyes.

“I'm wearing vacation clothes. Why?”

Dean shook his head, holding back a laugh. “Nothing, man. You just look like you walked out of some J Crew catalog.”

Cas scowled at him a moment and began dragging a huge cooler and two suitcases behind him. Dean rushed up to help, and grabbed the bags.

“This is certainly more appropriate clothing for the beach than jeans and boots, Dean.”

Dean heaved the cooler into the back seat alongside his old green one. “Yeah, well I don’t own ‘beach’ clothes.” He used a seat belt to tie down the coolers so they wouldn’t fall over.

“What is all this?” Dean looked up and Cas was staring in the trunk of his car. Dean came around and Cas had found the small trap door to the trunk.

“Just some stuff, you know, just in case,” he shrugged.

“Blanket, lantern, jumper cables, rope, tool set, flare gun, first aid kit… Do you really need all this stuff?”

“Well it’s good to be prepared, okay?” Dean blushed a little at his neurotic just-in-case stash being discovered. He quickly closed it and heaved the two suitcases inside. “You do know we’re only going for a few days, right?”

“I like to be prepared as well,” Cas smiled and leaned over, planting a quick hot kiss on Dean’s lips. “For anything.” Cas threw him a wink before lowering his sunglasses and heading for the front seat. Dean shook himself a little before locking up the trunk and sliding into the driver’s seat. Dean slid on his own gas station sunglasses and Baby roared to life.

They got onto the highway and headed north, all the windows rolled down and it almost felt as good as a convertible. Dean glanced over at Cas who had a hand out the window, flying it up and down, catching the wind.

“Want some music?” Dean grabbed the box of cassettes from under the seat and tried to pull one out and keep his eyes on the road.

“Can I pick?” Castiel asked, grabbing the box and pulling it on his lap.

“Well, normally I’d tell you what I tell Sammy, that driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cake hole… but I suppose since I picked all that music anyway, have at it.” Dean would swear Cas rolled his eyes but couldn't tell under the sunglasses. He rummaged through the cassettes and finally popped one in. As the music started a deep laugh rumbled up through his chest.

“James Taylor huh?”

“You said I could pick.” Cas stuffed the box back under the seat, leaning back with a smile.

“That I did,” Dean reached a hand over and laced his fingers with Cas’ as he bobbed his head to the song.

It only took a little over an hour to get to Rockport. Cas directed Dean to a small side street to park on so they could go and visit Gabriel. Gabe owned a candy and joke shop called _Tricks and Treats_ , on Bearskin Neck, a small peninsula lined with tiny shops and restaurants. Dean began to get a little pang of anxiety about meeting Gabe. Dean knew how important Gabe was to Cas, even though he mostly just complained about the man.

It was a beautiful sunny day and though Dean had tensed about holding Castiel’s hand when walking down the street, he eventually relaxed when he was met with nothing but friendly smiles. It was a cute little town and Dean could smell the salt in the air from the ocean, even though he couldn’t see it yet. The sign for Gabe’s shop came into view and there was a huge wooden lollipop sign saying “welcome” sticking out by the door.

A little bell chimed as they entered the shop. Dean peered around at all the candy. Dear God, he had never seen so much sugar in one place in his whole life. His mouth watered as he spotted a homemade fudge counter and was about to drag Castiel over there when a small man popped up next to him.

“Cassie!” the man all but chuckled and yanked Castiel into a bone crushing hug.

“Gabe, put me down, honestly,” Castiel mumbled but was smiling all the same.

“Baby Bro, I swear you get taller every year, don’t you kiddo?” Gabe’s hand had to stretch but managed to muss up Castiel’s hair all the same.

“Gabriel, I haven’t grown in height since I was seventeen,” Cas scolds. 

“So this must be your new boy toy, eh Cassie?” Gabe gave Dean an appraising look and Dean felt his cheeks turning red. “Gabe,” the small man said by way of greeting, extending his hand.

Dean hesitated only a second before grabbing it and giving a firm shake, “Dean.”

“Welcome, Deano!” the small man exclaimed as he clapped him on the back. “Help yourself to all the sweets you like, but uh- lay off eating my little bro till you're in private.” Gabe wiggled his eyebrows at him lewdly and Dean knew he should be offended, but just laughed.

“Well, he is the sweetest thing here, but I think I can control myself,” Dean flashed a wink at Cas and it was his turn to flush. Gabe gave a raucous laugh at that and Dean thought he might end up liking the pushy little fellow.

“Are you both done embarrassing me now?”

“Oh come now little bro, don’t pout on me. Say, I have something right up your alley.” Gabe ran off and came back holding up a large rainbow-colored lollipop that was in the shape of a rocket. Castiel’s eyes went wide when he took in the unmistakable shape of the candy. Gabe shoved it into Castiel’s hand, laughing, along with two empty candy bags, insisting they fill them up. Cas quickly hid the incredibly phallic shaped candy in the bag and Dean did his best to stifle a laugh. It was probably best Cas didn't start sucking on it out in public or he would have a hard time hiding his boner.

They filled the bags to the brim with everything from jelly beans to chocolate covered pretzels and white chocolate truffles. Dean also made sure they got just about every flavor of fudge because he wanted to try them all. Bags filled with loot, they headed down to grab lunch even though Dean had tried to insist he was fine with candy for lunch. They ended up on a deck overlooking the water and sat eating lobster rolls as they watched the sailboats move in and out of the channels. Dean could feel the tension he didn’t know he had been carrying start to ebb away.

Gabe had given Castiel a key to the guest cottage so they didn’t have to wait for him to go get settled. Dean followed Castiel’s directions, heading down a few winding roads till they turned down a sandy unpaved drive. Slowly a large Victorian came into view. It sat just outside a nestle of trees, right at the top of a small rocky cliff. It was an enormous house, maybe even a mansion depending on your definition. They pulled around the side and there, tucked away to the side, was a small cape-style cottage with vines growing up the sides and a small gable fence around it. Dean was impressed and not a little intimidated.

“Gabe let me design the cottage, since he knew I would be the one staying in it the most,” Cas smiled and hopped out of the car. As soon as Dean dropped the bags in the little living room he was enchanted. It was small, but lovely and cozy. One full wall held nothing but books and knick-knacks. There were a few comfy over-stuffed chairs and large comfy looking couch. Dean moved to the kitchen and then made his way to the back bedroom which had a large king size four poster. He turned to Cas who gave him a wicked smile and peck on the cheek before returning to the kitchen to unpack the coolers. Everything about the cottage screamed Castiel.

"Hey handsome, wanna go down and check out the beach?" Cas smiled and Dean came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his hard strong middle. Dean nuzzled the back of Castiel's neck, planting a few soft kisses, and he smiled at the responsive little huffy noise Castiel made.

"Sure thing," Dean gave Cas a little pat on the ass before heading to the back patio out two large glass french doors. He pulled off his boots and rolled up his jeans to just under the knee, jumping out onto the perfectly manicured lawn and feeling the grass between his toes. Cas came out after him and, after shucking his own shoes, they headed down a long stone staircase in the side of the cliff leading down to a small private beach.

Dean's heart raced a moment at the site of the water and the rolling waves. He took a steadying breath and felt Cas lacing fingers in his. Cas lead the way down to the sandy beach and they stood just where the waves would break over their toes. The cool water felt good against his skin as the sun still beat down mercilessly just lower in the sky.

They spent the rest of the afternoon walking up and down the beach, a small foot path between a long jetty separated the private beach from the public one. It took almost an hour to reach the end of it and longer than that to get back as they moved at a leisurely pace. Cas also stopped every few minutes to pick up sea glass which Dean offered to hold for him when his hands became too full. By the time they made the trek up the stone stairs and had rinsed off their feet Dean was feeling blissfully tired.

"Why don't you go lie down for a bit before dinner? I'm sure Gabe will want to have us over to interrogate you further. So you should rest up," Cas smiled and Dean thought that sounded wonderful. Padding off to the bedroom, Dean collapsed into the bed without even bothering to get under the quilt, drifting off into light, peaceful sleep.

 

****************************

 

Cas busied himself putting things away and getting settled while Dean napped in the back bedroom. He checked his phone to see a text from Charlie reporting that she and Fiona were getting along swimmingly. Gabe would let Cas bring Fiona up with him but he just wanted to have a responsibility free weekend with Dean. He changed into a pair of tan linen pants and a white button up linen shirt, chuckling to himself at the sound of the heavy snoring from the bed. Cas wondered how someone could still look so damn cute while sawing wood so loudly. One of the many mysteries in the world.

Dean came padding out from the bedroom in a fresh pair of jeans and a sage green button up shirt. He smirked and Cas knew he wore the shirt on purpose cause it made his eyes pop.

"Ready for dinner?"

"Well I am hungry," Dean was there in a heartbeat and licking and sucking along his neck. Cas felt his knees go just a little weak and he licked his lips, eyes rolling back in his head.

"Dean...as uh- delicious as I am, I think actual food is a good idea," Cas huffed out. Dean finally pulled his head back and planted one last kiss on Castiel's lips before surrendering to dinner before dessert, though not without a small pout.

Gabe greeted them at the back door all smiles and pulling them inside shoving beers into their hands. He had brought home take out from a local restaurant and they all made plates of some delicious smelling Italian food.

"So there is Cassie covered head to toe in honey, and I am talking hair, shirt, pants, the whole nine yards, walking out into the backyard. So naturally I sprint after him asking what he is doing, and he informs me that he is going to make friends with the bumble bees he saw earlier and that bees like honey," Gabe starts giving a belly laugh and Cas shot him his best silencing glare that just never seemed to work on Gabe. "Took me nearly an hour to wash all that honey out his hair."

"Big fan of bees, eh Cas?" Dean asked and Cas rolled his eyes wondering how many stories Gabe had lined up.

"What is so wrong with liking Bees? They are fascinating creatures," Cas grumbled a little pushing food around on his plate.

"Oh don't pout, Cassie, what are big brothers for if not to tell embarrassing childhood stories to their lovers?" That earned Gabe a bigger scowl from Castiel. _Can't you behave just this once?_ he thought to himself.

"How long have you owned the candy shop?" Dean must have noticed his agitation and swooped in to save the day with a change of subject.

"Oh, I think four years now. Added the joke shop section just last year, been a real hit," Gabe gave his little smirk that Cas instinctively mirrored.

"Gabe was always a bit of an entrepreneur," Cas gave a wry smile at his brother.   
  
"I'm not gonna make fortune 500 like dad but I don't lose money, and that's what counts, right?" Cas felt a small nervous flutter of wings in his chest at the mention of their dad. Something dangerous must have swept across his face cause Dean and Gabe looked at him warily and began changing the subject quickly. Cas wasn't really tuned in anymore and decided to clear the plates from the table a minute and try to shake the nauseas feeling growing in his gut.   
  
"Hey little bro," Gabe said coming behind him as he dumped a few dishes in the sink and Dean had gone to use the restroom. "Sorry, I shouldn't have brought up dad."   
  
"It's alright, Gabriel, I shouldn't be so sensitive," Cas sighed and rolled his shoulders pushing out some of the tension there.   
  
"Green eyes is so much hotter then you let on," Gabe gave him a wink and a little shove of his hip. "You sure he ain't a male model or something?" this made Castiel laugh.   
  
"He certainly could be, but no, to my knowledge he has never been a model," Cas grinned at the idea of Dean at a photo shoot.   
  
"You sure know how to pick'em, I gotta say this one seems pretty smitten with you."   
  
"The feeling is mutual," Cas sighed, putting the dishes in the dishwasher.   
  
"You got it bad, huh little bro?"   
  
"You could say that, yes," Cas kept his voice low. "I really like him, Gabe, he is... different."   
  
"Awww my little brother is in love, isn't he," Gabe poked at Castiel's sides and he batted the man away.   
  
"Shhh, keep your voice down."   
  
"Ohhh so lover boy doesn't know that you're all twitterpated."   
  
"Honestly Gabriel, I am not some lovesick woodland creature."   
  
"Hey you got that reference!"   
  
"You used to put on that silly cartoon all the time," Cas rolled his eyes.   
  
"Well it was the only one you would watch. Don't worry about me little bro, lips are sealed." Gabe mimed zippering his lips and gave him a thumbs up as Dean came back in the room.   
  
"Dessert anyone?" Gabe pulled out strawberry shortcake and Dean's green eyes went wide running his tongue over his upper lip. "Guess that's a yes."   
  
They all sat and had dessert. Dean had three helpings, much to Gabriel's delight.

Castiel finally managed to usher his satiated boyfriend out the door to their cottage, waving goodbye to Gabe who continued to shout arguments to Dean as to why the yankees were superior to the Red Sox. Cas knew Gabe didn’t really care about baseball but he loved the way it got Dean all riled up.

“Your brothers a piece of work,” Dean chuckled, flopping back onto the couch, legs dangling over the armrest. Dean closed his eyes and lazily unbuttoned the top of his jeans. “Mmm that dessert was good.”

“My brother would not want to disappoint in that area,” Cas chuckled staring down at the languid form of Dean, stretched out on the over stuffed cushions. He loved seeing Dean like this, all loose and contented. His face wasn't carrying as many creases and he looked younger than he had even that morning. He mused that Dean was at times incredibly childlike, and yet one of the oldest souls he had ever met.

Cas got a wicked idea and, moving to the kitchen table, quickly moved back to stand in front of Dean. He stood watching Dean’s heavy lidded eyes and began running his tongue up and down the rocket shaped lollipop, waiting for Dean to see him. Suddenly green eyes widened as they focused in on Castiel’s mouth. He tried to keep his face totally innocent as he sucked down on the candy and slowly pulled his lips off it, giving the tip of the candy a little flick of his tongue and letting out a small moan. Dean as if on cue ran his tongue out over his top lip. Dean was propped up on his elbows now, eyes mesmerized by Castiel’s mouth moving over and around the lollipop.

“Fuck me,” Dean said in a breathy little whisper.

“That’s the idea,” Castiel winked and relished in the tiny groan that escaped Dean’s lips. Cas turned on his heels and started for the bedroom giving a small chuckle at the sound of feet hitting the floor and the sound of Dean scrambling after him. It was going to be a very sweet, sweet night indeed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! So the boys are enjoying their vacation, I hope you enjoy this sweet little chapter, Thanks so much for all the comments, I look forward to them so much and I love hearing from you guys. ENJOY!!! <3

Cas watched Dean fiddle with the suntan lotion bottle while staring at the counter. He was obviously agitated, though Cas couldn't see why. 

“Are you sure you're alright?” Cas asked not for the first time. 

“Yeah, of course I am.” Dean opened the bottle and put some lotion on his hand. “Turn around, I'll get your back.” 

Cas sighed but complied with the request. Dean had fit well in Castiel’s red swim trunks, and now had on his favorite navy pair. The feel of Dean’s hands gliding over Castiel’s back was intoxicating and he may or may not have made a few satisfied moaning sounds. Dean was taking much longer applying the lotion then necessary and eventually Castiel turned around to face him. 

“As lovely as suntan lotion application is, I would like to get down to the beach sometime today,” Cas chuckled and leaned in to plant a kiss on Dean’s cheek. The ghost of a worried look flashed over Dean’s face but it was quickly replaced by a smile so fast he wasn’t sure he had even seen it. 

“Let’s go,” Dean said, grabbing the cooler off the floor. Cas grabbed the towels and they made their way down to the beach. 

Cas loved soaking in the sun and watching the waves roll in and out. It was a perfect beach day too, just hovering around 90 degrees. Cas was very pale, having been stuck in the hospital most of the summer and he looked forward to getting some much-needed vitamin D. 

They laid out their towels, Cas’s eyes occasionally raking over Dean’s form. 

He had seen Dean fully naked several times, but to see his skin and muscles out in the bright sunlight with the shine of the lotion on his skin was mesmerizing. It was also nice they had a private beach, without kids kicking sand all over them or noisy people walking about. Cas began thinking of all the beaches he wanted to take Dean to, like the beach in a small town in the south of France that had a little pastry shop right by the water. 

“What has you smiling?” Dean asked, lying down on his own towel next to Cas. 

“Oh, just thinking about all the places I would like to take you,” he grinned, leaning back and feeling the heat creep over his skin. “I was thinking we should go to Europe, maybe in the fall, see the Mediterranean.” 

“Yeah? And what’s so great about Europe anyway?” Dean mumbled a bit next to him. 

“The food, for one thing. The amount of butter used is obscene and amazing,” Cas chuckled at the idea of seeing Dean’s face at one of those pastry shops.

“Well, we can just go to the Olive Garden,” Dean chuckled. 

“You can’t be serious? The Olive Garden? Dean, we need to broaden your palate.”

“What? Who doesn't like those bread sticks?” 

Cas chuckled a little, then sighed in temporary defeat. They lay in companionable silence for about an hour before Cas decided he needed to cool off. 

“I'm going to go hop in and cool off. Care to join me?”

Dean hesitated a moment, glancing at the waves and then back up at Cas. “Nah, I'm good. Not hot enough yet.” 

Cas frowned a little, thinking the sweat on Dean’s brow begged to differ, but he only shrugged and headed down to the water. It was cool and refreshing and Cas dove head first into the first big wave that came his way. He bobbed up and shook the water from his hair and glanced back at the beach to see Dean sitting up, watching him. He waved and dove back into the next wave. The waters were fairly quiet since there hadn’t been much wind the past few days. After a few more dives he was feeling sufficiently cooled and swam back to shore. 

Cas walked up the beach and stood in front of Dean, who was shielding his eyes with his arm, smiling up at him. Cas couldn’t resist. He sank down with his knees straddling Dean and, cupping the other man’s face, gave him a wet and salty kiss. 

Dean pulled back a moment. “Hey! You're all wet! Get off me,” Dean chuckled. Cas took the opportunity to sit up on his heels and shake his head vigorously and splatter Dean with water. “Hey!” Dean yelled and rolled Castiel to the side right into the sand, Dean ending up on top of him. 

“Just trying to help you cool off,” Cas wheezed laughing beneath the flush of Dean’s skin. 

“Now look what you’ve done. We're covered in sand,” Dean grumbled but moved in for a kiss, pressing his body against Castiel’s. The weight of Dean on top of him sinking into the sand was heavenly. Cas felt himself heating back up again in different ways. Dean lips had moved to his jaw and neck. 

“Well it’s your fault we are covered in sand, not mine, and now you have to come rinse off in the water with me,” Cas then felt Dean freeze and go stiff in his hands. “Dean?” Cas asked, a bit concerned. Dean pulled back from Cas and sat on his heels nervously, rubbing his hands up and down his thighs. Cas inched to sit up and look at him but Dean had his eyes fixed in the sand. 

“What is it, Dean?” 

“Nothing.”

“It's not nothing, what is it?”

“You’ll just laugh at me.” Dean was turning redder by the minute. 

“I would never laugh at you, Dean… with you, yes, but at you, never.” 

Dean looked up at him then as if deciding something and then averted his eyes back down. “I can’t swim, alright?” Dean crossed his arms defensively now. 

Dawning realization hit Cas as to why Dean had been acting so nervous about going down to the beach.    
  
"Is that why you said you forgot your swim trunks so you didn't have to go in the water?" Dean didn't answer but gave a little shrug. "Dean, if you don't like to swim that's okay, you should just say so. I would be happy to teach you if you wanted?" Cas wasn't sure if that offer would make Dean more embarrassed or not.    
  
"I get the general gist of it okay, kick your legs, don't sink," Dean huffed, arms still crossed.    
  
"Did you never learn as a kid?" Cas did find it unusual that a grown man wouldn't know how to swim, especially living this close to the ocean and several lakes.   
  
"Well uh- my uh dad tried to teach me, I guess, but I wasn't very good at it," Dean said in a low voice. Cas just waited for Dean to go on because he was sure there was more to that story. "Dad brought me to a lake and said, 'kick your legs son and don't sink. Easy as that,' and he pushed me off the dock. He yelled encouragement at me but it was just too hard and I couldn't keep my head above the water and I got scared... I think I must have gone under too long cause he eventually pulled me up and I refused to go back in."   
  
"That's not how you teach someone to swim, Dean," Cas said, shaking his head at the foolishness of John Winchester.   
  
"I know that, I saved up one summer and paid for Sam to get real swim lessons. Kid took to water like a fish," Dean chuckled at the memory.    
  
"Dean, why don't you come in with me? I promise we won't go any deeper than you want to, okay?" Cas watched and waited a minute while Dean decided.    
  
"It is really fucking hot out."   
  
Cas smiled at that, "Yeah, it is. Come on, let's go." He stood and held a hand out to Dean who, after a second, took it.    
  
  
****************************   
  
Dean held on to Castiel's hand a little tighter than he would like to admit. The sight of the rolling waves made his stomach do back flips. A huge part of him wanted to run back up the beach and far away from the water. The other part of him was excited at the idea of swimming in the ocean for the first time. Cas hadn't laughed at him like he thought he might when he confessed his inability to swim. He was scolding himself a little for thinking so low of Cas.    
  
"The hardest part is letting the water above your belly button," Cas said with a smile and Dean felt the cold wave rush over his ankles. He was sure some lower parts of his body would recoil at the cold water as well. Nevertheless, he slowly followed Castiel deeper into the water. He froze every time a wave pushed at him but eventually he got used to the push and pull of the water.    
  
"Think this is far enough?" Dean asked a little anxiously as the water was above his waist now.    
  
"If we go out a little farther your feet can still touch but the waves won't be breaking on us." Cas gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and they moved a little further out. Cas had been right though, and once they were past the breaking point the waves just rose and fell around him. The cool salty water felt amazing after baking in the morning sun.    
  
"This is kinda nice," Dean said, watching a smile grow across Castiel's face. Cas quickly moved in and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist.   
  
"Do you trust me, Dean?"   
  
Dean huffed a little, "You ask that a lot, you know, and the answer is always yes."   
  
"Smart ass. Turn around, okay?" Dean raised a confused eyebrow at him but did as he said. Cas's arms reached around his chest under his arms a minute. "Ok now lean back against me and lift your feet up."   
  
"What?" Dean asked surprised.    
  
"Come on, I won't let go I promise."   
  
Dean steadied his resolve and leaned back against Castiel's chest, letting his feet rise up in the water a foot from the surface. Cas nuzzled his chin to the crook of Dean's shoulder and he felt Cas sink down in the water a bit. He fought back the twisting fear in his stomach and just breathed deep. Eventually he was able to relax a little and felt the water hold up the weight of his body. He tipped his head back against Castiel's warm, wet shoulder.    
  
"So this is floating? Hmm… far superior to sinking."   
  
Cas gave a little chuckle, "I'd say so, yes." They floated together, bobbing up and down in the water for an indeterminable amount of time. Dean licked his lips and felt the salty tang of the sea water on them. Dean eventually flipped around in Castiel's arms and wrapped his legs around the other man's waist, wrapping his arms around his neck. Normally, Dean would weigh a bit too much for Castiel to hold him like this for long but being in the water meant he was barely holding up any of his weight at all.    
  
"Did you know the gravitational force of the moon is one ten-millionth that of the earth, but when you combine other forces such as the earth's centrifugal force created by its spin, you get tides?" Cas asked, almost absent-mindedly.   
  
"You don't say," Dean bit back a chuckle. "You're such a nerd."   
  
"I'm your nerd, Dean," Cas narrowed his eyes at him.   
  
"Damn straight you are," Dean's stomach gave a loud grumble, signaling lunch time.    
  
"Let's go in, our hands are getting pruney anyway."    
  
They made their way slowly out of the water and collapsed on their towels, drinking beer and eating the sandwiches Castiel had made. Cas continued to spout out random facts about tidal patterns and Dean just happily listened, eating his sandwich. They went back in the water one more time before deciding to head back up to the cottage as it was getting late. Dean didn't know how he could feel so tired from laying around all day, but Cas informed him that being out in the sun and water can make a person very tired.    
  
Dean showered and helped Castiel make dinner, and they lazily ate out on the patio. The sun had started to get low in the sky and a cool breeze was picking up. Cas settled himself in a large Adirondack chair on the patio, watching the water below the cliff. 

Dean on impulse sat in front of him and leaned back against him, letting Cas's arms wrap around him tight like they had done earlier in the water.    
  
"Thanks for today, Cas... it was really great."   
  
"It was a pretty perfect day," Cas hummed a little and pressed his lips into Dean's hair, breathing him in.

Dean felt something hard growing against his lower back and gave a soft, deep chuckle. Castiel rutted his body once against Dean, pulling him in tight. Dean didn't say a word, just gave a satisfied humming sound.    
  
"How do you want me, Doc?" Dean eventually asked in a low husky voice.    
  
"Any way I can get you, Dean," Cas pressed hard against him again, letting out a sigh. Cas moved his long fingers under Dean’s tee shirt and down his sides as he brushed the tips over his bare skin. Dean tried to hold it back but ended up squirming and laughing and trying in vain to bat away Castiel's hands.   
  
"Stop, I can't take it!" Dean huffed out as Cas tickled his sides, sending shivers all over.    
  
"Come on then, I have plans for you." Cas laughed, finally stopping, and Dean got up as he felt Cas swat his butt, making his cheeks flame red.    
  
"Okay, anything but tickling," Dean said, pointing a very serious finger at Cas.    
  
"Cross my heart, darling," Cas grinned mischievously. Dean began to wonder if maybe the word anything had been a poor choice on his part. 

He quickly found himself on his back on the bed, both wrists tied to either bedpost and a blindfold on. Dean's heart fluttered like wings in his chest, threatening to fly right out his throat in anticipation.    
  
"I wanna try something new, Dean, if you are up for it?" Castiel's voice always sunk an octave lower in the bedroom and went right to Dean's dick which twitched in anticipation at the sound.    
  
"You know me, C-Cas up for anything," his voice faltered just a little but more from excitement than nerves. Everything Cas had done with him had always felt good, sometimes intense, but always good.    
  
"Hmm, well, I'll turn up the heat a little then." Cas moved onto the bed, pushing up Dean's knees and nestling himself between Dean's legs. Dean’s breath was speeding up and and gooseflesh rose on his skin. Cas ran his hands along Dean's thighs and right up his chest, grazing over his hardening nipples and back down. He began to massage Dean's whole body and it felt smooth and smelled hypnotic as he realized Cas was using massage oils. Cas had such lovely hands, and his knuckles rolled and worked along his muscles, every so often swirling along his shaft, keeping it hard and at full attention.    
  
"Ready?" Cas's voice purred to him. Dean nodded and suddenly felt a burning hot sensation across his sternum that made him gasp and hiss, arching his back off the bed. He panted a moment still arched, feeling the substance go from hot to warm.    
  
"Wha- Wha-Wha?" Dean tried to ask but was having trouble focusing.    
  
"Hot wax, handsome. Are you still green?" Cas waited and Dean had to think for just a moment. He hadn't noticed but the sharp and short pain of the heat did seem to be laced with pleasure too.    
  
"Gah- Green," he said with more confidence. He felt a few more trickles cross his pecs and he mewled arching his back into it again. He could hear Castiel give a low groan.    
  
"You make it so hard to focus when you arch your back like that, baby," Cas huffed out as he placed a kiss on his jaw. "More?" Dean only nodded and suddenly he felt the drips of wax get inch by inch closer to his right nipple. He swallowed hard, unsure if that might push him too far to pain and not enough to pleasure but he gritted his teeth breathing deep. "Just relax, focus on the sensation.” He felt Castiel's mouth on his hard and almost aching nipple, tongue rolled around it lazily a moment before pulling back. Dean's hips squirmed and he thrust absently into the air, looking for some kind of contact. Cas obliged wrapping a hand around him Dean suddenly felt the hot wax hit his nipple and he was seeing stars.    
  
"Holy fuck!" Dean moaned loudly thrusting up into Castiel's hand all his muscles tensed and clenched at the burning sensation. It was fucking amazing. Dean let out moans worthy of the cheesiest Casa Erotica, but he just didn't care.   
  
"So beautiful, Dean," Cas slipped his other finger inside him and began to work Dean open. He mewled and moaned under his ministrations. Cas peeled off the blindfold now and stared him down with icy lust-blown eyes. He lined himself up and eased his way inside of Dean. Dean's breath caught at the full sensation and his head tipped back. Castiel's mouth was quickly kissing and teasing his exposed neck till he all but felt like he was going to fall apart.    
  
"Cas, please," he moaned but he wasn't sure what he was moaning for. Cas moved inside him and grazed right over the sweet spot, always knowing how to make him come undone. Cas raised up on his hands a moment and, looking down at Dean, grabbed the candle from the bedside and poured another drip of wax on Dean's other nipple and he let out a wanton cry, pulling on his silk restraints and hearing the bed-frame creak.    
  
"Come for me, Dean," Cas growled a little now, picking up the pace and Dean's whole body was a knot of muscles and nerves and vibrations. One hard push on the right spot and Dean was completely and utterly undone, shaking and crying out at his release. He felt like his head was swimming on the most delicious drug as Cas pressed their lips together. Cas pulled back and gave a small moan as he found his own release. Dean's whole body was shaking as he came down from his orgasm and Cas was panting on top of him.    
  
Cas slowly collapsed on Dean, tucking his head under Dean's chin. Dean had enough mental capacity to wiggle his fingers and pull the loose ends to untie his hands. He quickly wrapped his arms around Cas holding him tightly to him, not wanting to ever let go.    
  
"I could stay like this forever," Cas said against Dean's throat in a low, satiated voice.    
  
"So could I, Cas," Dean kissed the top of his messy dark hair. "I'm a mess though," Dean groaned feeling the hardened wax cracking on his skin.    
  
"Not so bad," Cas moved a hand and pulled off a piece with ease. "Why do you think I used the oils first? Comes right off."    
  
"Kinky motherfucker," Dean chortled, closing his eyes and resting his head back against the pillow.   
  
"But I am  _ your _ kinky mother fucker," He could feel Castiel's grin and a full laugh rippled through his chest.    
  
"Hell yeah, you are," Dean sighed. "Don't know what I did to deserve you, Cas, but I sure as hell hope I keep doing it."   
  
"I was just going to say the same thing."   
  
Pulling the blankets up around them they drifted off to sleep, tangled in each other arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Friends! Shorter chapter but hope you like it, lots planned coming up, so hold on tight! <3

Dean closed his eyes and felt the sun warm his face. He didn't think he had ever been so relaxed. Cas had every minute of the trip taken care of though Dean had put his foot down and paid for lunch and dinner the day before. He liked not having to make a ton of important decisions. The hardest thing he had to decide was between a hot buttered lobster roll or a cold creamy lobster roll. To which he usually just decided to get both. 

Dean let Cas talk him into buying his own swim suit - while Cas's fit, it was a little big on him. The water had been another surprise - he loved swimming! Who knew? He still was a little wary if Cas swam more than a few feet away, but luckily Dean never had to express that out loud, Cas just seemed to know and would swim back again. Dean was no coward but he didn't feel like getting swept out to sea either.    
  
Gabriel met them for lunch a few times and introduced them to his on-again-off-again girlfriend Kali. She was a piece of work and Dean noticed how much Castiel cringed at the way she had his brother wrapped around her finger. It made Dean a little reminiscent of the Ruby days and felt his own anger flare in protectiveness. Dean was getting a soft spot for Gabriel, who had a great sense of humor.    
  
Dean sighed as he contemplated whether to head down to the water or not. They only had two days left and it didn't seem like nearly enough.    
  
"Look what I found!" Castiel was coming up to him, a huge grin on his face, soaking wet and covered in sand. Cas also held a huge monstrous looking thing in his hands with seaweed dangling from it.    
  
"What the hell is that, Cas?!" Dean exclaimed, curling away from the wet monster-looking thing.   
  
"It's a horseshoe crab. Isn't it fascinating?" Cas turned and admired, fucking admired all the long curling legs and whip of its pointed tail.    
  
"No, Cas, that is not fascinating, it's terrifying. Put it back where you found it." Dean was seriously reconsidering swimming after getting a look at that thing.   
  
"Oh, don't be a child, Dean. It won't hurt you, and this is one of the oldest living creatures on the planet. They are as old as the dinosaurs." Castiel again turned the creature and inspected it. "The oldest fossil found was some 445 million years old. Can you imagine?”    
  
"Now who sounds like the child?” Dean rolled his eyes. "Okay Cas-ipedia, would you put the damn thing back now." Cas scowled at him and slumped back to the water. Dean immediately felt bad for being so mean. He just had to accept his boyfriend liked some weird, nerdy shit.   
  
"Cas!" Dean called, running after him, "Wait up!" Cas didn't slow his feet but Dean managed to catch up anyway. "Sorry, I shouldn't have given you such a hard time. That uh- thing is really cool."   
  
"You don't have to placate me, Dean." Cas rolled his eyes and if he was a cat his hair would be standing on end.    
  
"I am not placating you. It is really cool! Where did you find him?"  _ So I can be sure as hell not to swim near there _ , Dean thought to himself.    
  
"Over by the jetty. You know, I think its a female, since its rather large and females are 25% larger than the males."   
  
"You don't say?" Dean put as much genuine interest into his voice as possible. Cas smiled at him before bending to place the creature back into the water.    
  
"I need to rinse off, then we should probably head back and cleaned up for dinner," Cas planted a kiss on Dean's cheek and he flushed a little at the brush of lips on his stubbled cheek.    
  
"I'll meet you up there.  I think I'll rinse off via shower not ocean this time."   
  
Cas chuckled, "Does that crab really scare you?"   
  
"No!" Dean denied vehemently. "I'll meet you up there, babe." He kissed Cas on the lips quickly and headed back up the beach, then started the hike up the stairs to the cottage. Dean rinsed off in the outside shower and was heading to the house, towel wrapped around his hips when he heard a lascivious whistle.    
  
"Wow Deano!" Gabe came walking around the patio, wiggling his eyebrows. "Leave something for the imagination."   
  
"Sorry pal, only one Novak doesn't have to use his imagination and it ain't you," Dean chuckled.    
  
"My loss I guess," Gabe winked and not for the first time Dean wondered if the guy swung both ways. He didn't think so though, Gabe was just a flirt by nature.    
  
"You wanna stick around for some grub?"    
  
"Nah, I will let you two lovebirds alone. I was just dropping off a new fudge flavor for you guys to sample." At this his ears perked up and he swiftly moved to Gabe's side.   
  
"What is it?"    
  
"Eager beaver, aren't we?" Gabe chuckled but handed the box to Dean. "It's mint chocolate chip."   
  
Dean opened the box and breathed in the delicious scent. "Mmmmm smells great."   
  
"Don't spoil your dinner or Cassie will never let me hear the end of it."   
  
"I will do my best. Luckily, I am a bottomless pit." 

  
Gabe laughed again.   
  
"Hello Gabriel," Castiel called, walking up from the beach.    
  
"Hey, little bro," Gabe's face turned a strange white, at least whiter than normal as Castiel came up. "Say uh, Deano, you mind giving me and Cas a moment?"    
  
"Uh, yeah, no prob." Dean went to head inside but Castiel caught his arm.    
  
"Gabriel, anything you want to say to me you can say in front of Dean.” Cas gave his brother a perplexed look and Dean was starting to feel a little uncomfortable.    
  
"Alright... I got a call from your friend Balthazar.”  Dean felt Castiel's hand tighten incrementally on his arm. Gabriel saw the tension in his brother's face but pushed on, "And uh, he heard on the grapevine that Dad is opening a few branches in Boston soon, so he and Michael will be around for a few months."   
  
Castiel cleared his throat a moment, "And why would Balthazar call you and not me with this?"   
  
"He said he didn't think you would want to hear from him." Dean scoffed and then quickly shut up when he felt the tension rolling off of Cas.    
  
"Look, just ‘cause they are in town doesn't mean you will see them. I just didn't want you surprised by it."   
  
"And how do you even know this is true?" Castiel snapped, something Dean had never really heard him do before.    
  
"See for yourself," Gabriel said, handing over a magazine he had rolled up in his hand. Castiel unrolled it to reveal a striking man on the cover of Forbes Magazine. There was no mistaking it, that was Castiel's dad. He'd know those blue eyes and sharp jaw anywhere. Castiel flipped to the marked paged and glossed over the article there.    
  
"Thank you, Gabriel," Castiel stiffly handed the magazine back to Gabriel.    
  
"Hey, if those assholes so much as blink in your direction I will tear them apart, you hear me?" Gabriel puffed out his chest and Castiel softened a little at that. Dean stepped back a little as Castiel went to hug his shorter older brother.    
  
"Thanks Gabriel. Really, don't worry about me." Gabriel blushed a little at that and chucked Castiel under the chin.    
  
"You two have a good night, alright? Deano, let me know how you like the new flavor." Gabriel slapped on a bright smile and marched off back towards the house.    
  
Dean set down the box of fudge and came up slowly behind Castiel, snaking his arms around his waist and resting his chin on Castiel's shoulder. Cas just sighed, putting his hands over Dean's and tipping his head back.    
  
"I'm sorry, Cas," Dean nuzzled his nose to the other man's throat, breathing in the smell of the salt still on his skin.    
  
"It's not your fault Dean, it's fine, really."    
  
"Sure you're just fine," Dean rolled his eyes.    
  
"I refuse to let them rule my life ever again. I am in control now," Cas said firmly. Dean ducked around to face Cas, keeping his arms around his waist. Castiel rested his arms on Dean's shoulders. He looked for a few moments into those blue eyes.    
  
"I'm sorry they hurt you."   
  
"You've said that before."   
  
"Well I meant it before and I mean it now. I know how much it hurts when the people we trust... let us down." Dean gave Cas an understanding smile. "I'll never let you down Cas, I promise, okay? You can always count on me." He searched Cas’ eyes. For some reason he felt desperate for Cas to really hear him.   
  
"I believe you, Dean. I won't let you down either, I... I love you, Dean."   
  
Dean's heart stopped, he was fairly certain he was having an arrhythmia.  _ Good thing you're with a doctor _ , he thought and choked on the laugh in his throat. He stared at Castiel now watching his face as it went from beautiful adoration to hesitation and fear. Shit!   
  
"I love you too, Cas!" Dean exclaimed and pulled Castiel into him for a bruising kiss. Dean couldn't help it, he wanted to consume Cas in that moment. He pressed their lips together hard until he felt Castiel's lips part under his, opening, welcoming. He didn't know how long they stood there but eventually they had to come up for air panting and wrapped around each other. A huge smile was stretched across Castiel's face and Dean thought it was the prettiest thing he ever saw.    
  
"You scared me there for a minute, Dean," Castiel blinked and looked down a little. "You don't have to say it just because I did. I want you to say it if and when you are ready. There's no rush."   
  
Dean rolled his eyes dramatically and huffed, "I do mean it, Cas, I love you. You drive me a little crazy sometimes but God, I never loved or wanted anyone before, like I love you." Dean realized for the first time he really did mean it. Castiel was the perfect balance to him. He'd never felt anything like it, not even with Lisa. Dean kissed Castiel's forehead, then moved to his nose and cheeks and jaw. He wanted to worship at the temple of Castiel.    
  
"Dean, you make me so happy." Castiel chuckled, a sweet melodic sound to Dean, but who was he to judge, he was drunk on love at the moment.    
  
"I need you, I need you right now, Cas," Dean pleaded in a whisper to Castiel, lips pressed by his ear.    
  
"Wha-what about dinner?" Castiel swallowed hard and Dean bit his lip to keep control.    
  
"Fuck dinner," he growled, grinding his hips into Castiel’s, making his intentions as obvious as possible.    
  
"Meet me in the bedroom in five minutes," Castiel practically purred in his ear and his dick gave an excited twitch. Winking, Castiel pulled himself from Dean's arms, not that he made that easy, and ducked into the house.    
  
Dean quickly followed him inside and heard the shower starting. He thought he might not be able to wait and he might just join Cas in the shower when his cell phone started buzzing on the counter. Dean just missed the call and unlocked his phone. There were five missed calls from Sam. Dean's heart for the second time that night seemed to stop working. He fumbled to hit the speed dial and it only rang two times before Sam picked up.   
  
"Hey, Dean."   
  
"Hey Dean? Really, you call five times in a row and I get a hey Dean? What the hell is up Sammy?”    
  
"I got it under control, okay? I don't want you to worry."   
  
"Well, mission fucking accomplished. I'm not worried at all now. What's going on?" Dean felt the heat rising up his neck. He saw Cas coming down the hall, a confused look on his face and towel wrapped around his waist.    
  
"Look I just wanted to update you so you wouldn't be pissed I didn't tell you."   
  
"Sammy," Dean's voice brokered no argument.    
  
"It's Dad, Dean."   



	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Got this chapter written as quick as I could, hope you like it! PS: I will be at Pitt Con in a little over a week, let me know if any of you will be there :)

Castiel watched as Dean spoke to Sam. "What exactly is wrong with Dad?" Dean turned so Castiel couldn't see his face. Dean began pacing the kitchen and Castiel sat on a stool by the counter. Dean interrogated Sam on his dad's stats and told him to call immediately when the blood work came back, before hanging up.

Castiel jumped up, hovering a few feet behind Dean. He was still wrapped in a towel, his hair damp.

Dean took a long, deep breath and shook out his arms, trying to disperse the tension.

"I've got to pack," was all he said and, turning on his heels, marched past Castiel and headed for the bedroom.

"Wait, what’s going on?" Castiel padded down the hall after his very tense boyfriend. Dean flung his bag up on the bed and pulled it open before starting to toss things haphazardly inside. "Dean, slow down and talk to me."

"My Dad is sick. I have to go home." Dean's eyes seemed glazed over and distracted.

"What happened? Is he in the hospital?"

"No, he was, but Sam is bringing him home. He had a bad coughing fit and it sounds like his bronchitis is back." This brought Castiel up short a moment. It didn't sound like John was all that sick.

Castiel put a hand on Dean’s wrist when he moved to grab clothes out of the closet. "Hold on just a minute, Dean. Why are you packing up? It sounds like your dad is okay and Sam is taking care of him." He didn't mean to come off as unkind, but it just didn't sound like an emergency.

"’Cause my dad is sick. What else is there to know?" Dean snapped at him and Cas wasn't sure where the hostility was coming from.

"He doesn't sound like he is sick enough to go running home. We still have two more days here," Castiel said cautiously, trying to figure out where this panic was coming from. Dean shook off his hand and moved to grab an armful of clothes from the drawer.

"He is my Dad and he is sick. Of course I’m going home," Dean gave Castiel a confused face before continuing to rush about. "Are you gonna pack or are you staying?"

"Am I gonna what? Am I staying? What on earth, Dean?!"

"I'm sorry Cas, really, but I just- I just need to get home." Dean looked up at him, making eye contact for the first time since the phone call.

"Dean this is ridiculous. Your Dad has a cough! Stay with me, okay?"

"He has COPD, Cas. It’s not just a cough." Dean stood still at least with his hands on hips.

"Yes, but it sounds like he’s more than stable if he is going home, and Sam is very capable of helping him if he needs anything." Castiel tried not to sound uncaring but honestly, throwing away the last few days of their trip so he could warm up a cup of soup for his dad was pretty crazy.

"I need to see him with my own eyes. Plus, Sam can't help out at the shop like I can and if he's sick again I don't want him trying to work."

"Dean, you can't drop everything in your life the second your dad has a little cough. You need to live your own life." Castiel could feel all his pent up emotions on the subject getting ready to bubble over.

"So you think I should just abandon my family to vacation at the beach? If you think I would do that than you don't know me very well." Dean scowled at him and Cas could feel his hackles rise.

"I am not asking you to abandon anyone. I’m asking you not to drop everything just because your asshole father is inconvenienced. You always do this, Dean, you drop everything for him and you don't have to."

"I don't just drop everything for him," Dean said defensively, zipping up his duffle and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Like hell you don't. I’m pretty sure there is nothing you wouldn't sacrifice for that man. What has he ever done to deserve that kind of loyalty?" Cas was downright angry now and having a hard time controlling it as he marched down the hall after Dean.

"He doesn't need to do anything. He’s my father, my blood, and if he needs me you damn straight I am going to be there. It's what family does, Cas," Dean flared searching the living room for his boots.

"You don't owe him shit, Dean. You told me how it was growing up with him, how hard he was on you guys. He was never around, he didn't even raise you, you raised your self and a little brother to boot. Why do you insist on putting his needs before your own? Before my needs?" This brought up Dean short a moment. He paused and Castiel wasn't sure what was going on behind his eyes when he turned them on him.

"I don't put him before you, Cas, but he needs me and you don't. I know your dad was a real prick, and you wrote him off years ago, and for good reason, but don't lay your daddy issues on me. My dad may not have been perfect but he did the best he could for us. I stick by my family, even when it’s tough, ‘cause that's what you’re supposed to do. If you don't like it then you can find yourself a boyfriend without so much baggage."

Castiel felt tears of rage swelling in his eyes. "This has nothing to do with me and my father. How dare you?!"

Dean marched to the door and swung it open, turning back to look at him, his face steely cold. "Are you coming or staying?"

"Fuck you, Dean," Castiel growled. How dare he issue ultimatums? Dean gave him a hard look and like that he was out the door and climbing into the Impala. He peeled out down the gravel drive.

Castiel stood, still in his towel, staring down the drive after him.

He felt frozen in place. How had things escalated so quickly? Turning back inside he headed for the bedroom. He felt a rising panic in his chest as he stared around at the tornado that had been Dean Winchester. Had Dean just slipped through his fingers? He sat on the end of the bed and rested his head in his hands. He couldn't even go running after him, he didn't have a car and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to just yet. He pulled on a pair of boxers and tee shirt and crawled into the bed, burrowing under the covers. He lay there running through the fight in his head.

_Was I that big a jerk?_

_No, he was the jerk, he took off and left me with no good reason._

_He was worried about his dad._

_His dad was fine though._

_And that had been a really low blow bringing up my dad._

He stared at his phone under the quilt and willed it to ring, but it stayed dark. He fell into a light sleep, but was startled awake to the sound of someone knocking on the front door. He stumbled out of bed. It was dark out now so he flipped on the hall light. When he got to the door, Gabriel was standing there looking fairly perplexed.

"Hey little bro. Where did pretty boy go?"

Castiel burst into angry tears and Gabriel hurried into the house, ushering him to the couch. Castiel took a few deep breaths, steadying himself. _Geeze, get a grip, Novak._

"Sorry, I'm just... I'm just.... oh hell, I dunno."

"You guys have a fight?" Gabriel asked cautiously.

"Yeah."  Castiel had stopped crying and glanced down at his phone to see no messages on it. "Fuck, it just all happened so quickly."

"Have you guys ever fought before?"

"No. I mean, squabbled a little about who is paying for dinner or what movie to watch but we've never fought."

Gabriel nodded a moment and seemed to think before replying. "Chocolate?" Gabriel held out a chocolate bar with almonds and Castiel smiled, taking it from him. It was his favorite kind.

"Thanks." He peeled it open and took a big bite, closing his eyes and enjoying the sweet taste as it melted on his tongue. He realized he hadn’t eaten dinner and was ravenously hungry.

"So you wanna tell me about this fight?"

"It was stupid, Gabriel, really stupid." Gabriel just raised an eyebrow and Castiel rolled his eyes in resignation. "Dean and I were... well, we had a really nice moment together and everything just seemed so... so perfect you know? And then his brother called saying their dad was sick and Dean just dropped everything to take off and go home."

"Is his dad okay?"

"Yeah he has bronchitis. He’s home and his brother Sam is taking care of him."

"You didn't wanna go with him?"

"I wanted him to stay here with me," Castiel grumbled out a little bit more angrily than he really felt. "He just always does this, takes off when his dad needs anything no matter if it’s trivial, no matter if it’s going to make Dean tired or hurt, he just goes every time."  

"So he left and you refused to go with him out of principle?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow and Castiel could feel a lecture coming.

"Don't, alright? He sure as hell didn't seem like he needed me to go. Maybe I don't mean as much to him as I thought." Castiel took another big bite of his chocolate bar.

"Alright, little brother, now you listen to me. It sounds to me like Dean was a bit of a hot head, got worked up and flustered and acted kinda like an ass." Castiel nodded at that and Gabriel continued. "And instead of being understanding and helping the man you love, when you know he is worked up and upset, you throw a fit yourself and he storms off without you?"

"How do you know I love him?" Castiel decided to avoid the accusatory part of Gabriel's speech.

"Seriously little bro, I am short, not blind."

"Yeah, well, maybe I shouldn't have lost my temper even if he was being a jerk. What do I do now?"

"Now? We open a bottle of wine, have some dinner and I drive you home in the morning. Maybe if I get you drunk enough and you're all pitiful and hung over it will help you guys make up. No one can stay mad at this face," Gabe gave his face a light little slap and stood up heading for the kitchen. Castiel begrudgingly got up and hoped that Gabriel was right - that he could go home and find a way to fix things.

 

***************************************

 

Dean was fuming his whole drive home. He kept running through the fight in his head over and over again. Why hadn't Cas come with him? He had thought Cas was packing at first while he was, didn't even really consider that Cas would object to leaving. His dad was sick. The more he thought about it, though, he was kinda a hot head.  
  
_He should have just come with me._  
  
_But I shouldn't have stormed off like a child and left him there._  
  
_But my dad is sick._  
  
_Doesn't mean I should have lashed out about his dad._  
  
Well...crap  
  
The closer he got to home, the more he felt like he had dug himself in a hole he couldn't get out of. He was mad as hell at Cas but he also knew deep down he had been a jerk too. He checked his phone and there was still no messages from Cas yet. He must be really pissed. Dean parked at his dad's house and took the steps two at a time, using his key to let himself in.  
  
"Dad? You home?" Dean called and found his Dad and Sam sitting on the couch. They both had mugs in their hands and the Red Sox game on TV.  
  
"Dean? What are you doing here?" Sam asked, looking up at him.  
  
"You said Dad was sick so I came home," Dean scowled at Sam and turned his attention to his dad. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine, though Sam here is trying to poison me," John grumbled with a gruff voice, staring at his mug.  
  
"It’s peppermint tea. At least try it, to help with the cough." Sam rolled his eyes dramatically and John gave the mug a cautious sip.  
  
"I've had worse," John replied and coughed a little. Dean marched over to the open armchair and perched on the edge.  
  
"So how did your blood work come back?"  
  
"His O2 levels were better than last time. It's mostly on the left side right now, the right is pretty clear."

Dean nodded and thought that was good news. His dad had okay color in his cheeks and looked well enough.  
  
"So you want me at the shop tomorrow Dad?" Dean asked, figuring he still had two days off anyways since he was suppose to be on vacation with Castiel still.  
  
"Weren't you on vacation, Dean? With that new girl of yours?" John asked and Dean was sure he had turned bright red.  
  
"Well yeah, but I came back to check on you, and if you’re sick you can't work." Dean said almost indignantly. Sam huffed and crossed his arms but John shot him a warning look.  
  
"Sam, can you give me and your brother a moment alone?" Sam looked at John and then Dean and just nodded, getting up.  
  
"I'm gonna head home anyway. Call if you need me, Dad." Sam nodded at John and just shook his head at Dean as he headed out.

  
Silence filled the small living room.  
  
"Son, we gotta talk." Dean chewed the inside of his lip. Nothing good ever came after someone saying that. "I appreciate all you been doing for me, honest I do and I know I don't say it enough. I been talking to your brother and it sounds like you've been getting pretty run down lately and a lot of that is from helping me out at the shop."  
  
"Dad, I don't mind helping, okay? It’s what we do for each other," Dean protested, thinking Sam was gonna get an earful later.  
  
"I know and you're right, family is meant to help each other, and that goes both ways, son. I don't want you missing out on your life cause you are rushing over here every time you think I have a damn cough."  
  
"But Dad-"  
  
"Don't but Dad me, I'm not done talking." John gave him that intense Marine stare, and he quickly shut his mouth. "Now I have been doing some thinking and I am taking on a partner at the shop. Daniel Elkins is tired of his shop in Burlington so he agreed to buy me out of half the shop. This way I will have back up if I get sick and someone to cover some of the overhead. It will cost me a little income, but overall I think it’s for the best. Most importantly, I won't need you to drop everything and come rushing over to help." John sat back and went into a small coughing fit for a moment and Dean jumped up to give him a few quick hits to his back until his throat cleared.  
  
"Better?" Dean asked and John nodded. "That sounds like a good plan, Dad. You should have been cutting back your hours years ago."  
  
"Well, I’m doing it now. Still some paperwork to get through but Sam's girl Jess is gonna help me with all the legal stuff." John sniffed his tea and sat it down on the coffee table. "Did you just leave your girl stranded up at the beach to come down and see me about a cough?"  
  
"Well uh- I mean they have a ride home."  
  
"Dean Winchester, I am disappointed in you. I bet she was damn mad you taking off like that." Dean just gave a non-committal shrug.  
  
"Son, you seem like you really like this one. Don't go and screw things up, especially on account of me."  
  
Dean looked at his dad but wasn't sure what to say. He felt a panicky flutter in his chest like maybe he had really screwed things up, and what if he couldn't fix it, and what if Cas didn't wanna see him anymore?  
  
"Dean, calm the hell down. I see all that worry banging around in that head of yours. Go home, get the girl some flowers, and beg her to forgive your sorry ass even if it wasn't all your fault, you hear me?"  
  
"Yes sir," Dean sighed, letting out a big breath.  
  
"Good. So what you waiting for? Get out of here. I’m tired of looking at you." John gave Dean a little grin and he returned it, heading for the door and jogging down to his car. He prayed his dad was right, and that he could fix things with Cas, but only time would tell.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! So sorry this chapter is a week behind, my excuse is that I was at Pitt Con and it was my first SPN Con. It was amazing!!!! I hugged Jensen and Misha, and Jared, and just about everyone I could lol. It was one of the best weekends of my life. And I got to meet a lot of my SPN friends I met online, many of whom have helped me write this fic. I am filled with SPN family love as I wrote this chapter, I hope it shows. We are getting closer to the end of the story now I hope you are all still enjoying it. <3

Castiel frowned out the window of his brother's Cadillac Escalade, a car he had always hated. Despite his pounding headache from his hangover, Castiel had woken early and been pushing at Gabe all morning to wake up so they could hit the road as soon as possible. He hated the distance between himself and Dean and need to close the physical gap so he could fix the emotional one. Dean had at least texted him the night before, even if it was short.    
  
**Dean 11:01 pm** : Hey, just making sure you have a ride home or do you want me to come back up and get you tomorrow?   
  
**Cas 11:02 pm** : I will be fine, Gabe will drive me home in the morning   
  
**Dean 11:13 pm** : Oh ok   
  
He wasn't sure what Dean was thinking, but he sure as hell wasn't gonna make Dean drive up to get him when he had acted like an ass before. Cas was plotting his apology, running through the words in his head. He hoped Dean would be home when he went over. He had considered sending Dean a text but was too much of coward, thinking Dean might reject him. He tried to avoid thinking about that - he still didn't know how mad Dean was and if he had really blown his chance with him.    
  
"Hey droopy, would you stop looking like that or I will have to get out my tiny violin," Gabe grumbled and Cas was pretty sure he rolled his eyes but couldn't tell under the sunglasses. "I'm sure Snow White will take the dwarf back."   
  
"If anyone is a dwarf, it's you. I stand a respectable six feet tall," Castiel sighed and looked back out the window as the Charles River came into view.    
  
"Yeah, well you got the height and I got the good looks."   
  
"Can't argue with you there." Cas gave a soft chuckle but his heart wasn't in it. As Gabe pulled up in front of Castiel's house, he dug through his bag for his keys till he felt Gabriel nudge his shoulder. "What?"   
  
"Looks like your princess is waiting for you." Gabe pulled his glasses down his long nose and gave a mischievous grin. Castiel turned to see there was, in fact, a body curled up on the top step of his stoop. Dean had his knees pulled up and arms folded across his broad chest. His head lay limp against the front door and he looked deep in sleep. Cas couldn't stop the smile that was stretching from ear to ear at the sight of him. 

"Go get him, tiger," Gabe said with a wink.   
  
"Thanks Gabe... for everything, really." Castiel leaned over planted a peck on his brother's cheek and loved the surprised look that Gabe gave him. It was so rare he could genuinely surprise his brother. 

Castiel grabbed his bag and jumped out of the car, shutting the door as quietly as possible. Dean hadn't budged. He was wearing his favorite soft light-wash jeans and a zip up hoodie he was pretty sure was Sam's, since the sleeves were a bit long. There were also two cups of coffee and a paper bag sitting on the steps next to him. Cas knew he had to wake him, but just spent one more second admiring the view. Dean was by far the most handsome man he'd ever laid eyes on, something that only seemed to get exaggerated in sleep.   
  
"Dean... Dean, wake up." Cas kept his voice low and calm, not wanting to startle him. Dean furrowed his brows but didn't open his eyes. Cas then began to wonder how long had he been waiting out there for him. On impulse he put his hand to the paper coffee cup and felt that it was cold. He moved a little closer, bending over Dean and brushing his knuckles across his cheekbones. He tried again, "Dean, wake up."   
  
Dean finally opened his eyes and focused in on Cas. He gave a sleepy sideways smile. "Hey, what's up doc?" he asked in a rough, gravelly voice.    
  
"Why are you sleeping on my steps? Not that I mind, you make a lovely statue," Castiel smiled and sat himself next to Dean. Dean shook himself and stretched a moment, and Castiel tried not to stare at the large expanse of his chest. Dean Yawned and blinked the sleep from his eye. He rubbed his face a few times like Cas had seen him do in the wee hours of the morning on a night shift. 

  
"Can uh- can we talk, Cas? I felt really bad about how we left things.” Dean fought back a yawn before continuing, “I think I have some apologizing to do, if you'll let me." Dean had his head tipped down a little, staring at his feet and now nervously rubbing the back of his neck.    
  
"We can definitely talk, but I think I am the one that should be apologizing. Why don't we go inside and I can make us a fresh cup of coffee?"    
  
Dean turned to see the two cold cups of coffee on the steps.    
  
"Oh, sure. Sorry, I got those a few hours ago. I was kinda anxious, up early, didn't sleep much last night." Dean shrugged his shoulder and Cas stood up, reaching out a hand to Dean to pull him up.   
  
"It's the thought that counts. Come on." 

They both headed inside and Castiel tossed his stuff down, heading right for the espresso maker. Dean nervously stood in the kitchen, hands in his pockets and staring at the floor. Cas wasn't sure what to say to break the ice but he decided that wasn't on Dean to do.    
  
"So, can I go first?" he asked, and Dean's eyes shot up to meet his. The green bore into him a moment and he seemed to consider before nodding slowly. "I'm sorry that I didn't go with you, Dean. I shouldn't have put you in a position to choose between your family and myself. It was really unfair of me to do that."   
  
"No, Cas, I shouldn't have overreacted like I did and I shouldn't have just left you there. I know I come with a lot of baggage and I shouldn't have expected you to just take that on with me."   
  
"Dean, I want to take it on, all of it. I want you and all the baggage you come with. It's just hard for me not to worry about you when you take care of everyone around you, before you take care of yourself. You're not the only one with baggage."   
  
"I just- I dunno man," Dean ran his fingers through his hair and Cas tried to ignore the mussed-up and very sexy state that left it in. "I kinda… I feel like dead weight with you, like I am always dragging you down. I don't have enough money to do the things you want to do, and I am busy all the time with work and my dad, and I mean-" Dean stopped and bit his lip a moment before continuing. "I just don't get it. Why? Why me? Why don't you go find some other handsome and more available and successful guy?" 

Cas drew in a breath at that speech. He knew Dean could be a little insecure at times but he had no idea Dean doubted him and his feelings so much. Especially after their moment on the porch the night before.   
  
"Dean, I really need you to hear me." Cas stepped closer and took Dean's hands in his own to steady him. "I told you I loved you and I meant it. Those aren't just words to me. None of that shit - money, or success, matter. I couldn't possibly be more proud of you. You're on the front lines helping people every day. You're funny, and smart, and compassionate, and you give all of yourself not just to your family and me, but to everyone you come across. I have never been so happy as I have the past few months with you. I'd rather live on the streets with you sleeping on a bench then alone in the biggest house without you. And if I need to spend the rest of my life convincing you of how worthwhile you are I will do it, though I can think of a lot more fun ways for us to spend our time together." 

Dean was still looking down at his shoes. When he finally brought his head up, Castiel could see the shining tears in his eyes threatening to fall.    
  
"I'm sorry, Cas, I'm just sorry. I love you, and I just get scared I'll fuck it up and lose you." 

Castiel's heart felt like it thumped an extra beat. He took Dean's face between his hands and brushed the tears away with his thumbs. He then leaned forward and kissed the tip of Dean's slightly red and sun-kissed nose.    
  
"For one of the smartest people I know you can be really thick sometimes, you know that?" Cas smiled, feeling tears starting in his own eyes.    
  
"Yeah, so I've heard.” Dean gave a small chuckle. "Fuck, now I've made you cry. Look at us, a couple of fucking waterfalls." Cas pulled Dean in and wrapped his arms around him tight and they both buried their faces into each other's shoulders.    
  
"Do you forgive me, Dean? I promise I won't let you down again."    
  
"Hell yeah, I do... but, uh, I got one favor to ask."   
  
"Anything!" Cas said fervently, pulling Dean back to look at him, both in seemingly better control of their emotions now.    
  
"Will you come and meet my dad?"    
  
  
**********************************************   
  
Dean couldn't believe he had said it, and he watched as Castiel arched one eyebrow at him in disbelief.    
  
"You want me to meet your dad? As your boyfriend?" Cas said slowly.    
  
"Yes, I do. I want him to meet the man I love," Dean didn't know why but he felt the overwhelming need to do this, like it was the final step in making what he had with Cas feel real.    
  
"You don't have to do this, Dean. You don't need to prove anything to me."   
  
"I know that, Cas. This isn't about that." Dean had to think for a moment how to say what he was feeling. "I know my dad can be, well, difficult, an asshole a lot of the time, but he is my dad. I want him to know who I am, and who I am is a man madly in love with a gorgeous blue-eyed doctor. I don't wanna hide this, Cas. I don't wanna hide the part of my life that makes me the happiest, especially from him."    
  
Cas searched his face a moment. "Of course I will meet him, if you're sure you're ready."   
  
"I'm sure. He's home today, actually. He's got a partner at the shop now so he can rest more, and won't need my help as much." 

Castiel gave an appreciative smile at that. "That’s good news for both of you." Cas leaned in and pressed his lips to Dean’s. They were warm and comforting and just the reassurance Dean needed. "Well, let me pour this coffee to go and put on some clean clothes, okay?"  Dean nodded and in about fifteen minutes they were driving over to his dad's place. 

About halfway through the drive he felt Cas snake his hand into his own and they laced fingers. The contact was calming and Dean needed all the calm he could get. He had no idea what to expect from John when he brought in Castiel. He knew it was kind of cowardly to bring Castiel along for this, that he should tell John on his own. At the moment though, he just couldn't imagine being brave enough without Castiel there. God, he needed to grow a pair.    
  
They pulled up to the duplex and Dean took a deep breath in. He just wished he had some idea how John would react, even a hint, but he really had no idea.    
  
"It's not too late to back out," Cas said, smiling over at him.    
  
"No, I want to do this." He did want to do this, but that didn't make it any less scary.   
  
"It's gonna be okay, Dean, even if it isn't." 

Dean just nodded and they both got out of the car and headed up the steps. Dean had a key so he knocked on the door as he opened it.    
  
"Hey Dad, you decent?" There was a coughing sound from the living room and Dean moved toward it, feeling Castiel behind him like a shadow.   
  
"Dean? That you? You forgot to order those tires I asked you about last week. Now I gotta tell the Martins that the car won't be ready for pick up today," John grumbled and coughed again, as Dean turned the corner and found him leaning over a stack of papers on the kitchen table.    
  
"Sorry, Dad. I must have forgot." This was not how he wanted to start this off. "Uh, Dad, I brought someone to meet you." John turned his head up now to stare at Dean. A small knowing grin came across his father's creased face.    
  
"You finally bringing that girl around to meet me?" John cleared his throat and stood up a little taller. Cas stepped out from behind Dean to stand next to him. Dean reached over and grabbed Castiel's hand like a lifeline.   
  
"Well, sorta. Dad, this is my boyfriend, Castiel Novak. Cas, this is my dad, John Winchester." Dean waited, stiff and braced for the worst. John cast his eyes between Dean and Cas and then back to Dean again.    
  
Cas took a small step forward and let Dean go, reaching out a hand to John. "It's great to finally meet you, sir." John stared at the hand for a second before reaching out and giving it a firm shake.    
  
"Well, aren't you a surprise. It's good to meet you too, Castiel." John gave Castiel a hard look up and down. "Are you really a doctor?"    
  
"Yes, sir. I work at the ER at Saints Memorial." 

Dean could feel his heart racing and nervously licked his lips.    
  
"Mmhmm," John nodded and turned to look at Dean. "So, uh, this is why you took so long to bring him around?" Dean was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open. Was John really okay with this?   
  
"Um, well uh- yeah I wasn't, uh, sure how you'd react to you know, Cas being, uh-"   
  
"A guy?" John finished for him and Dean nodded. John tossed his head back in a loud raucous laugh that turned into a small coughing fit. "Dean, I've known you liked boys since you were in high school. You think this is news to me?"   
  
"You what?" Dean exclaimed, feeling utterly taken aback. "How did you know? And I like girls too, for the record."   
  
John chuckled again, "Oh hell, Dean, it was fairly obvious, but I am pretty sure when I saw you making out with that guy, what was his name, Aaron, in the back seat of the Impala? That made things pretty clear."   
  
"You saw us? Why didn't you say anything?"    
  
"Why didn't you? I figured you'd tell me when you were ready and for the most part I only ever saw you with girls after that."   
  
"So, you don't care? That Cas is a guy? That I like guys?" Dean was still a bit shocked about the whole thing. He was far more prepared to be punched than to be teased.    
  
"I don't care who you are with, Dean, so long as you treat them right and they treat you right." John turned to Castiel a moment. "’Cause if you hurt my boy, Cas, you and I are gonna have words. You got me?"    
  
Cas swallowed hard before answering, "I have no intentions of hurting Dean. I love your son very much, Mr. Winchester."    
  
"Well hell, it's John, alright?"   
  
"John," Cas said with a smile now.    
  
"I tell you boys what, why don't you and Sam bring Jess and Castiel here to dinner next week? Do an old man's heart some good to see his boys happy," John smiled and cast a little wink at Dean.   
  
"That sounds good to me, Dad," Dean felt a little nauseated from the drop in adrenaline. He couldn't believe how cool his dad was being.    
  
"Alright. Now, you two get the hell out of here. I got a lot to fix from wonder kid here doing the parts ordering last week." John narrowed his eyes at Dean a moment. "It was nice to meet you Castiel."   
  
"It was good to meet you too, John." 

Dean grabbed Castiel's arm and led him out the door.    
  
He was shaking pretty badly by the time they reached the car, though he didn't know why. It had gone better than he ever imagined. He felt Castiel's long arms reached around him and pull him into a hug. Cas's long fingers raked soothingly through his hair.    
  
"It's okay, Dean," Cas said in a deep, soft voice.   
  
"I know it is. So why am I losing my shit?" Dean grumbled, fighting the urge to cry for the second time that day.   
  
"It's a lot coming out to your family. It's overwhelming even if it goes well.” Cas continued to run his fingers through Dean's hair and he wasn't complaining.    
  
"Thanks for doing that with me," Dean felt the energy draining out him and slumped a little into Castiel.    
  
"How about we go get a big stack of pancakes to celebrate?"   
  
"I’ll never say no to pancakes. There's a joint just a block down the street from here."   
  
"Well, come on, handsome. Let's get some food in you. Who knew someone so tan could turn so pale? Doctor's orders, pancakes, stat!" 

Dean chuckled as they headed toward the diner, Cas's hand held tightly in his own, and he thought he had to be luckiest man alive.    



	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! Got this chapter done a little ahead of schedule, I had some intense writing time the past few days. Hope you enjoy!

Dean Winchester was a lucky son of a bitch. He really felt like for the first time in his life, things were coming up Dean, and it was about damn time. Dinner with his dad and Cas had gone surprisingly well and Sam and John had only argued two times, so all in all, a successful outing. Dean was sticking to a pretty regular schedule, not taking as much overtime and he'd moved shifts so they lined up better with Castiel's schedule.    
  
Autumn was setting in and all the leaves were starting to change color. Cas had started wearing an assortment of sweaters that Dean dubbed nerdy but secretly loved on him. 

Dean took the stairs to his apartment two at a time, wanting to get a change of clothes and read the mail as quick as he could to get back to Cas's place. He came breezing in the door, and stopped just in time before nearly tripping over a cardboard box in the middle of the living room. Still, he stumbled a bit and had to grab the back of the couch.    
  
"What the hell, Sammy?!" Dean yelled and Sam popped out of his room with a look of chagrin on his face.    
  
"Sorry Dean, uh- I'll move that," Sam hustled out and grabbed the offending box, moving it against the back of the couch.    
  
"What's going on?" Dean narrowed his older-brother gaze at Sam and watched as he shifted uneasily.    
  
"Can we sit and talk?" Sam asked gesturing at the kitchen table. Dean didn't like sit-down talks. Out of all the talks that he didn't like, sit-downs were on the top. Still, he moved to the kitchen table and sat himself down. Before Sam sat across from him he caught a glimpse of Sam's room and the flash of a few more boxes.    
  
"So just spit it out, Sammy."   
  
"Well, I got my last letter for residency yesterday."   
  
"Your last? You mean the others already came?" Dean was shocked a moment that Sam hadn't run to him the second he had gotten each one.    
  
"No, I uh, wanted to get them all in and weigh my options before I talked to you." 

This was it, the shoe was dropping, Sam was  moving and Dean was gonna have to uproot everything to follow him, or... well he didn't wanna think about being so far from Sam. But what about Cas? He couldn't leave him, and he had no idea if Cas would follow him, or who would be around to take care of John. 

"Hey, earth to Dean!" Sam snapped in front of his eyes and he realized he must have been zoning out in panic. He got a hold of himself best he could before replying.    
  
"So you took the job at UCLA then? Gonna be a California guy?"    
  
"What? No, of course not! Geeze Dean, that was only a last ditch option. You really think I didn't get into a single Boston hospital?"   
  
"I uh- well…" Dean stammered a moment. 

A huge smug smile was stretched across Sam's face.   
  
"Dude, I got offered a spot at Brigham's and Tufts. I accepted the position at Tufts today. O ye of little faith, Dean." 

Dean was pissed at Sam for scaring him like that but way too relieved to do anything but stand up and pull the big moose into a hug.    
  
"I'm real proud of you, Sammy. A real doctor, right here at home." Dean beamed at him and mussed up his hair till Sam pulled away laughing. "But what's with the boxes?"   
  
"Well, that's the other news," Sam took a deep breath before forging on. "I'm moving in with Jess at the end of the month. Now I know its kinda last minute but I have enough put away to still cover my half of the rent for the rest of the lease, and it's up in a few months anyway. Jess's place isn't that far either, but it's closer to Tufts so I won't have to commute as far, I can actually ride my bike and..."   
  
Dean held up a hand to stop Sam's ramblings, "Sam, it's okay. I'm happy for you man. Really, this is all good news." Dean flashed his little brother a big smile and saw the relief pass over his face.    
  
"You're okay with this? Really?"    
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"   
  
"Uh, ‘cause we have lived together like our whole lives? It's a pretty big change, is all, and you don't like change."   
  
"I don't like bad change. This is all good stuff, Sam. Plus the place won't be stunk up to high heaven on burrito night anymore."   
  
"Think your going to stay here?"   
  
"Yeah, I guess. Why wouldn't I?"   
  
"I kinda figured with how serious you and Cas were getting that you might move in with him soon." 

Dean hesitated. He wasn't sure why the thought had never occurred to him, but it did make sense. He practically lived over there already, keeping clothes there and Cas had given him a key. But Cas hadn't exactly asked him to move in either and Dean knew he couldn't afford whatever one half of that place cost, which made him feel a bit uneasy. He didn't want to be a "kept" guy.    
  
"Maybe, I mean he hasn't asked me to move in, so who knows."   
  
"It will work out, Dean. You wanna grab some dinner and watch the game?"    
  
"Nah, I was actually gonna pick up Cas from work in a few. Why don't we go out to celebrate on Friday night after our day shift?"   
  
"That's the night of Charlie's party."   
  
"Charlie's what?"   
  
"Charlie is throwing a Halloween party and we are on the guest list," Sam held up an open invitation in the shape of pumpkin. It was glittery and shiny and made of really nice material. He was fairly certain Charlie was back to card making again in her spare time. At least this time it wasn't the kind of glitter that stuck to everything. What had she called glitter? The craft herp? Herpes of the craft world?    
  
"Well, let's pick a night after that then. We'll go have a couple beers and toast your impending doctorhood."   
  
"Sounds good to me."   
  
"I don't have to dress up for this, do I?" Dean frowned at the invitation.   
  
"Hell yes, you do, and you know Charlie, if you show up without an outfit on she will just dress you in whatever she has lying around."   
  
"Crap, I better let Cas know." Dean moved to his room to grab a few things and with a wave to Sam, headed out to pick up his boyfriend.    
  
  
***************************   
  
  
Castiel glanced at the clock with relief that his shift was almost over. It had been a long shift with flu season kicking into high gear. He stood at the nurses station waiting on Charlie to hand the charts over too, but she must have been running late.    
  
"Heya Cas!" she called, bouncing up to him. She was wearing a tee shirt under her white lab coat that had a big white wolf on it.    
  
"Hello Charlie. Why do you insist on wearing tee shirts to work? It's very impractical."   
  
"’Cause winter is coming, dum dum," she laughed and then, seeing his blank expression, straightened her face. "Remind Dean to show you Game of Thrones this weekend."   
  
"I'll put it on the list. Here are the charts I have so far. Bed three is the one you really need to check on. The interns are cleaning the burns right now but I would have a look at their work before sending him home."   
  
"Aye aye, mon capitaine! Say, are you and Dean going to my Halloween party Friday night? Have you guys picked out costumes?"    
  
"Uh, I was unaware of a party but I'll make sure we are there and properly attired," Cas nodded, wondering when they would have time for costumes.    
  
"Great! Knew you wouldn't let me down. Dean, on the other hand, will be your problem to get to the party. Speak of the devil." 

 

Cas turned to see Dean sauntering in with a smile on his face. Cas loved watching those bow legs walking up to him and was distracted by imagining them wrapped around his waist.    
  
"Hi guys," Dean called and planted a kiss on Castiel's cheek, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "You ready to go, babe?"    
  
Castiel couldn't help the goofy smile on his face, "Yeah. Are you all set, Charlie?"   
  
"Sure thing. You two head out, I got it from here. Oh and Dean, party starts at seven pm sharp! Don't you dare bail on me." She pointed a finger at his nose in a threatening manner before marching off to do rounds.   
  
Dean rolled his eyes and dragged Castiel towards the exit. "I’m guessing you aren't a fan of Halloween?"   
  
"You could say that," Dean huffed, still keeping a firm arm around Castiel. "Don't see us getting out of it though, do you?"    
  
"No, I am pretty sure what Charlie wants, Charlie gets." 

  
This made Dean chuckle as they both slid into the Impala.    
  
"Where to, doc?" Dean raised a brow, throwing his arm up along the back of the seat.    
  
"Home is fine by me, Fiona will be missing us," Cas sighed, sinking down into the leather seat.    
  
"Yes sir," Dean replied and the engine roared to life as they made their way toward his house.   
  
"So uh, I talked to Sam today."   
  
"I believe you talk to Sam everyday, don't you?"   
  
"Don't be a smart ass."   
  
"Alright, alright, what did he say?"   
  
"Well he accepted the resident position at Tufts and starts in a few weeks."   
  
"That's outstanding! We'll have to celebrate." Cas breathed an internal sigh of relief that Sam was staying local, knowing the stress Dean would feel if he had to decide to follow him or not. Dean hadn't mentioned it much but Cas knew it had been weighing on him.    
  
"Yeah, and he is moving in with Jess too, I think next weekend." Cas looked over at Dean who had his eyes plastered to the road, not a hint of emotion leaking out.    
  
"Really? Have you two ever lived apart before?"    
  
"Actually, I lived at home for the first few years of medic school, and when Sam went to college we got an apartment together and have ever since."   
  
"That will be a big change for you. Are you nervous?"   
  
"No. I mean, it's time, we've got to grow up at some point. Plus the lease is up on our place in another two months anyway so he picked a good time to move." Dean was not the most subtle person and even Cas couldn't have missed that hint. He was now kicking himself for not offering to have Dean move in sooner, he had just always assumed Dean wasn't ready to leave Sam yet.    
  
"Are you planning to renew the lease?" Cas thought he'd better tread carefully here, knowing how sensitive Dean was about his independence.    
  
"I haven't decided yet, Sam only told me this afternoon." Dean still kept his eyes focused on the road and one arm slung along the back of the seat. Dean's hand brushed up and down the nape of Castiel's neck, making concentration hard.    
  
"Would you consider moving in with me? I've been wanting to ask you for a little while but it never seemed like the right time." Cas held his breath a moment and felt Dean's hand still on the back of his neck.   
  
"I dunno, Cas. I mean, I want to, it's just..." Dean hesitated, seemingly searching for the words. "I love you, and I wanna live with you, I just want to pull my own weight you know?"    
  
"I don't know why you get so hung up on money."   
  
"Says the guys that's always had it."   
  
"Dean, I don't care if you pay a dime to stay with me, but if it matters to you we will figure something out, utilities or groceries or something." Cas watched Dean wearily now.   
  
"Yeah, okay."   
  
"Yeah okay?"   
  
"I'll move in with you, I mean someone has to make sure Fiona is getting enough attention, right?"   
  
"Very true," Cas nodded in agreement, fighting down the burning in his cheeks and the smile threatening to burst out of him in smug satisfaction. He slid over in the seat and leaned his head on Dean's shoulder. He ran a hand down Dean's thigh and began thinking of all the ways he would celebrate the next step in their relationship, most of which involved a certain four poster bed.    



	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! strumming at the heart strings a little on this one, hope you like it!   
> <3

Castiel dug through his closet, tossing items over his shoulder, only about half of them actually landing in the open box behind him. He knew he was likely getting ahead of himself but he was just so excited for Dean to move in, and first step was clearing out half the closet. Castiel had already filled another box for donation and just needed to move all his shoes to one side when his phone began buzzing in his pocket.   
  
"Hello, Dean," he smiled, pressing the phone to his ear with his shoulder so he could continue his assault on the closet.   
  
"I need a favor, and you can say no. In fact I recommend you say no." Dean sounded flustered and Castiel could hear the siren in the background.   
  
"Whatever you need, handsome. Ask away." Castiel moved the last few shirts over and admired the empty side of the closet with satisfaction.    
  
"I uh- Shit, look my dad's inhaler ran out this morning, but I don't have time to get to the pharmacy and he really isn't feeling well. Would you be able to bring it to him?"  Dean rambled all this out at the speed of light so it took Castiel a second to process it all.    
  
"Of course, Dean. Just send me the info on the meds and I can grab them, don't worry about it."   
  
"Really? It means dealing with my dad, and this is never a good week for him… We don’t like Halloween.” 

Castiel knew there was more to that story, but he’d let Dean tell him when he was ready.

"I can handle it, Dean. Plus, I need to go out anyway to try and find costumes for tonight. The first place I tried didn't have any adult-size bee costumes." Castiel didn't think it would be that difficult to find a bee costume.    
  
Dean stifled what may have been a laugh. "Look, man, don't worry about the costumes. I got it covered."   
  
"I don't know if I like the sound of that," Castiel furrowed his brow.    
  
"Don't you trust me?"   
  
"No," Castiel laughed.   
  
"I'm hurt, Cas. You wound me."   
  
"Fine, whatever you want, Dean. I am at your disposal. And don't worry about your dad, I'll bring him the leftover soup we have, too."   
  
"You're the best, Castiel. Really. Just be careful, okay? I’d never normally let you near the man this week but I... Well I don’t have a choice, so just... Thanks, Cas."   
  
"You can find ways to thank me later," he teased, trying to lighten Dean’s obvious tension.   
  
"I can think of many, many ways," Dean dropped his voice in such a way that made Castiel's dick twitch in appreciation.    
  
"And you won't tell me what this costume idea is?"   
  
"Not a chance. You will have to just... see it. Alright, I gotta go, on a call. Love you babe. Talk later."   
  
"Love you too." 

Dean hung up and Castiel sighed, getting ready to drop stuff off at the donation center before heading to the pharmacy.   
  
He put Fiona back in her crate after fishing her out from under the bed and packed up all his stuff in his car before heading out to do errands. He grabbed the inhaler and some antibiotics at the pharmacy and drove straight to John Winchester's duplex. He stared up at the peeling paint and rusted hand rails a moment, wondering what it was like growing up in that house for Dean.    
  
Something on the sidewalk caught his eye and he noticed two small hand-prints in the cement with the initials D.W. and S.W. over each hand. He smiled because he knew those initials from Dean's Baby. Apparently the Winchesters really did like to mark their territory. 

He went up the steps, medication and soup in hand, and knocked on the door. There was a loud hacking cough from inside that slowly got louder as heavy footsteps approached.    
  
John opened the door, squinting at the sun and covering another cough in the crook of his arm. "Castiel? What are you doin’ here?"    
  
"Dean sent me over. I have your script refills and I brought some soup," Castiel smiled at the man, glad he had tucked his stethoscope into his back pocket.    
  
"Come on in, then," John grumbled, walking back into the house, coughing.   
  
Castiel set down the soup and scripts on the kitchen table with John leaning in the door jam. The house smelled like whiskey and car oil, but that wasn’t surprising. Even though it was only eleven am he was pretty sure John was drunk. As if to answer the question, John swayed and coughed a bit, looking half-dazed and none too happy. 

“Can I heat up this soup for you? It’s almost lunch time.”

“Whatever,” John grumbled, moving back to the couch and leaving Cas to heat up the soup and pull out his medications. He also took a moment to clean up the few dishes in the sink and take the trash out the back, replacing the bag. He didn’t think John even noticed, which was likely for the best if the man was half as prideful as his son. 

“Here’s the soup. You’ll be proud to know Dean made it. He’s a very good chef.” Castiel smiled, placing the soup down.

“Yeah, he’s a damn Martha Stewart, that one,” John grumbled, looking at the soup like it was gonna jump up and bite him.

Castiel figured he could go, but something about John worried him. He had only met the man a few times now but he hadn’t seen him like this before. He seated himself on an empty armchair across from him, determined to make sure he at least ate something. 

“So why’d Dean send you over here, anyway? He tired of seeing his old man?” John scowled but did bend his head down to take a sip of soup that spurred on a few short coughs. 

Castiel knew better than to ask if he was alright.

“He’s working today so he couldn’t come over, and I had the day off so I offered. Plus, I had errands to run down the street so I was already here.” Castiel tried to smile warmly but John was just staring at his soup now. 

“Glad the boy didn’t quit his day job now that he has some rich kid taking care of him.” John took a sip from his mug of what Castiel had thought was coffee, but now suspected was one sixth coffee and the rest whiskey. 

“Dean and I are equal partners, and Dean loves his job. I think even if he won the lotto he would keep doing it.” Cas knew that was true.

“Ha! I thought he already won the lotto, snatching a rich doctor. Boy’s smart though, to keep his independence…” John coughed and took another sip. “You never know, things never last, you gotta have a fallback plan.” John sounded more like he was lecturing Dean now than talking to Castiel. If Dean had heard that lecture, it explained some of his hesitation about moving in. 

“Dean is very independent. It’s one of the things I love about him,” Castiel hedged his bets with that answer. John grumbled and finished the last of his soup, sitting back with his mug in his hand. 

“Independent? Hardly. Now Sam? There’s an independent kid. Sam, you could hand a book to, leave alone for hours and he was happy as a clam, but not Dean. He hated being alone. Used to cling to my leg when I would go to leave for work, ask me to stay a little longer.” John was staring off at a point on the carpet now, eyelids drooping with fatigue.

“I bet it was hard to leave him.” Castiel tried to imagine a young Dean with shining green eyes pleading for his dad not to go and it broke his heart at the thought. 

“Yeah… Yeah it wasn’t easy, but he would have liked living on the street a whole hell of a lot worse. If Mary was here… well, things would have been different. Did Dean ever tell you about her?” John lifted his face now to look at Cas. 

“Only that she passed away from cancer when he was young.”

“Mmm, she was beautiful, my Mary. And she would sing all the time, filled the house with music. Couldn’t cook worth a damn but always bought those pies Dean liked so much. She died November second, he tell you that?”

“No,” Castiel answered, thinking that was likely why Dean had said this was a hard week for John. Pulling out his open whiskey from next to the couch he refilled his mug and settled back down. Cas felt a pang of guilt, wondering if this was a story best heard from Dean. 

“I was working Halloween that year and the day after, tryin’ to pay all those damn medical bills. So I told Dean I would take him trick or treating when I got home on the second. Mary was home by then ya know, and we still hoped to have a few more months. She wanted to be home with the boys for what time she had. I had talked to a few neighbors, given them candy to hand out to Dean for when we went out…” John sighed took another sip. “He was Batman. I mean, he had a mask and cape cause that’s the most I could find. Took him around to all the houses while Sammy and Mary were napping. When we got home, she had just… gone.” John’s eyes closed a moment, head tipped back, fighting off a coughing fit. “Fucking trick or treating.” John grumbled and went into an even bigger coughing fit and Castiel got up off the couch. 

“May I?” he asked, pulling out his stethoscope. John rolled his eyes but nodded his consent. Castiel listened to his cough and breath sounds on both sides, front and back, taking his time. He didn’t think it was very low at all which was good, likely near the tail end of the episode. “I think you’ve worn yourself out coughing, John.” Castiel grabbed the inhaler, handing it to him. “Take two long puffs and it should help settle that down.” Going into caregiver mode was much easier for Castiel than dwelling on that story John had told him. Crying in front of his boyfriend’s father was probably not the best idea. 

He handed John a glass of water without taking no for an answer. “I’m sorry you and your boys had to go through that kind of loss.” Castiel hoped he sounded sincere. He wondered now, watching John, what kind of father he may have been if Mary hadn’t died. It made him think of his own dad, and what kind of father he might have been if Castiel’s mother had lived. Something told him he would still be the same cruel bastard he was today. John, he thought, would have been a good dad.

"Go on, get outta here, Castiel. I'm fine." John sat back and took another sip of water. Castiel hesitated for a moment, wondering if he was really fit to be left alone. "Stop worrying, Castiel! Don't you think Dean does enough worrying for everyone?"    
  
Castiel smiled and chuckled at that. "I suppose he does, though I wish he wouldn't."   
  
"Wouldn't be Dean if he wasn't fussing over everyone, and Cas..." John beckoned him a little closer with his hand. "You keep fussing over Dean, alright? No one ever has before and I think it’s good for him, and uh- make sure he still comes by to see me, alright?" John looked slightly embarrassed now. Letting his feelings show was not something the man was comfortable with.    
  
"I have every intention of doing just that. I’m sure he will be by to see you soon. Call if you need anything and don't forget to drink water too, okay?" He knew better than to try and get the man to put down the whiskey at this point but at least if he could stay hydrated, he should be okay.   
  
As Castiel headed out, he took a moment to glance at the pictures hanging on the wall. One was a child who had to be Dean with his mother. Dean had an adorable bowl haircut and was sticking his tongue out like Mary was. The next was of the whole family, Mary holding baby Sam, and Dean up on his dad's shoulders, John’s arm wrapped around Mary. They were standing on the front steps of the house and he wondered if it had been Bobby that took the picture for them. There was only one picture taken after that, or at least one John had hung up. It looked like Sam's graduation with the three of them again standing on the steps, Sam in his cap and a way-too-short gown, valedictorian scarf around his shoulders. Dean was beaming with pride in this picture and warmed his heart.    
  
Castiel hustled home but not before stopping off at a few more costume shops. He had some twinges of doubt now about the whole costume party, knowing now how Dean must feel about the holiday. He found a costume that was exactly what he had been looking for and in his size. He anxiously waited for Dean to get home that afternoon, playing with Fiona in the back yard and running laundry to distract himself.    
  
Dean came in, tossing down his bag and pulling out his tucked in shirt from his work pants. "Hey handsome," he called to Cas who was just coming in from the patio with Fiona in his arms.    
  
"Hi there. Glad you’re home, we missed you." Castiel smiled warmly and bent his head up to give Dean a chaste kiss on the cheek.    
  
"How'd things go with my dad?" Dean asked as he headed upstairs, shedding his work clothes as he went.    
  
"Well, he's still got a cough but it's not as low in his chest as I feared. He liked your soup." Castiel climbed up on the bed crossed his legs and watched as Dean got out his work clothes, admiring the view. Dean wasn't an exhibitionist but he also had little to no time for modesty and was quickly fully naked save a towel wrapped around his waist.    
  
"That's good. I’m glad he ate something. How drunk was he, anyway?" Dean avoided Castiel's eye contact when he asked this.    
  
"I won't lie, he was pretty gone, but I think he should be okay. I made him drink some water." Dean nodded at that and began digging around in a box at the foot of the bed. "Your uh, your dad told me... about why you guys don't really like Halloween."    
  
Dean froze what he was doing, crouched in front of the box a moment. Castiel watched and waited till Dean let out a long sigh. "He tell you I was Batman?" Dean finally asked, looking up at Castiel. Cas nodded at him, not sure what to say. "Yeah, still love Batman you know. Best super hero there is." Dean went back to digging in the box.   
  
"We don't have to go out, Dean. Or we can go, and not dress up, it really doesn't matter to me."   
  
"That's sweet of you, Cas, but I’m okay. It's not a bad holiday. I just wanna move on, you know? Not let the past hold me down… I don’t wanna be like him.” Dean paused a minute, staring at his hands. Cas watched him fix a smile on his face. “Plus, I have a good idea for the costume once I find what I am looking for... Ah ha!" Dean pulled some fabric out of the box, smiling for real this time.    
  
"Are you sure, Dean?"   
  
"Positive. Now I just need to find a shirt for you."   
  
"Actually, I found a costume of my own, if you don't mind. I kinda like it.” Castiel could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks as he pulled the costume out from his shopping bag and held it out for Dean to see. Dean blinked a moment before rolling back in loud raucous laughter. "What’s so funny?" Castiel demanded. Dean looked at him and burst into another whole round of laughter, holding his stomach and gasping for breath. Castiel frowned down at his boyfriend with his arms crossed.   
  
"I'm- I'm sorry babe, it’s great, you’re gonna be so cute." Dean crawled over to the side of the bed, putting his hands on Castiel's knees. "Come on, don't be mad. I promise I love it, it’s totally you." Dean beamed up at him and Castiel sighed.   
  
"If I put it on you can't laugh again," Castiel said a little petulantly.    
  
"Cross my heart," Dean made a sign of the cross on his chest.    
  
"Okay. Now come here and kiss me," Castiel smiled leaning down to him.    
  
"Only if you don't sting me," Dean teased and earned himself a playful bite to those full pink lips of his. "Ouch! Jeez, what’s a man gotta do to get some honey around here?" Dean leaned in for a kiss again and Castiel melted into him this time. At this rate Castiel thought they were going to be very very late to the party indeed. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All! finally got this one written, I hope you like my costume choices lol I had WAY too much fun with this. <3

Castiel stood in front the bureau, staring at the mirror to check that his antenna was on straight. His bee costume was exactly what he wanted -  antennae headband, a yellow and black striped sweater with cute little bee wings sewn on and, of course, the skinny black jeans with a stinger attached right over his perfectly round ass. He thought he looked pretty damn good if he did say so himself. 

“Are you ready yet, Dean? We’re already so late.” His boyfriend had been locked in the bathroom for an hour and a half. There was no way his costume took this long to assemble. 

“Hold your damn horses, already!” Dean hollered back through the door and Cas rolled his eyes, going to sit on the bench at the end of the bed. “Okay, I’m coming out, and no laughing,” Dean threatened in his deep baritone. 

The wait was physically killing Castiel at this point. 

“Please just come out, already. I won’t laugh if you don’t.”

The door opened to the bathroom and Dean came sauntering out, rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly. 

Castiel drew in an audible breath at the sight of him. 

“Well? What do you think?” Dean did a slow turn in place but Castiel was completely speechless. Dean had gelled and spiked his hair with green and purple dye. A leather collar bobbed under his adam’s apple and he wore nothing on top but a black leather vest with some strange pentagram symbol stitched on the back. He had tight black jeans on with several rips and tears and a long chain looped on one side. He also wore wide leather cuff bracelets with metal studs, and painted black nails. All of this paled in comparison to the final touch - black eyeliner that made his bright green eyes look positively sinful. 

“What are you supposed to be, other than the sexiest thing I ever saw?” Castiel bit down on his lower lip hard, standing and stalking toward his prey. 

“I kinda went through a punk rock phase in high school.” Dean flashed him a wicked smile and Cas walked a slow circle around him, taking it all in again. 

“What is this patch on the vest?” Castiel asked, running his hands over the stitching. 

“Oh, my highschool girlfriend Jenn stitched that on for me. It’s an anti-possession symbol or something. See, I got a temp tattoo that matches.” Dean pulled back the vest a little to show the same sunburst with a pentagram on his left pec. 

“I see. Well, we can test that whole anti-posession thing if you wish, Dean. I'm sure I can make you mine.” Castiel pressed his lips to Dean’s, feeling him open up under his kiss. Castiel ran his hands around Dean's sides and tucked his fingers into the back of his jeans, feeling the soft skin there. He trailed kisses and licks down Dean’s throat till he reached the collar and, unable to resist, he grabbed it in his teeth and gave it a tiny tug, making Dean gasp in surprise. 

“We uh- we’re gonna be… late,” Dean panted, tipping his head back and pressing into Castiel. 

“We already are,” Castiel growled into the nape his neck. 

“ _ More _ late, then,” Dean chuckled now and Castiel sighed, pulling back. 

“I can’t believe these clothes still fit you from high school. I wouldn't fit into my high school clothes, nor would I want to.”

“Well the jeans are a lot tighter than they used to be but the vest was always baggy. It fits just right, now,” Dean grinned. 

“Come on, let’s go already so we can hurry up and get back here.”

“Fine by me, honey bee,” Dean chuckled and gave a lascivious pull to Cas’ stinger. 

Castiel gritted his teeth and tried to think of baseball and cold showers as they headed over to Charlie’s apartment. They took the T since parking in the city was terrible. Dean couldn’t help but smile with pride at all the looks Dean was garnering. He couldn’t really blame people - Dean looked like sex personified, and he was all his. Castiel kept a hand laced with Dean’s the whole way there and Dean made a few lewd jokes about swinging around the poles of the subway car that had Castiel blushing. Now  _ that _ he would pay to see, and so would the gaggle of college girls darting glances at Dean, if he had to guess.

Reaching Charlie’s apartment, they could hear the music coming down the hall as they got out of the elevator. The door swung open for them and they were immediately tackled by flowing red hair. 

“Hey, crazy person, watch the hair,” Dean teased. Charlie let them go and squealed at them, actually squealed in delight. 

“You guys are too much! I love the costumes!” Charlie chuckled. Charlie was wearing a short white and red dress with a corset and gold trim. Her hair was especially curly and she wore knee-high gold and red strappy shoes. She swung a big gold staff in front of them, gesturing them inside. 

“And who are you supposed to be?” Castiel couldn’t help but ask.

“Oh, I’m Codex. It’s a character from this video game I play. She’s a healer just like me. There’s punch over there and beer in the fridge.” She smiled and planted a kiss on both their cheeks before bouncing off. 

“Ready for this?” Dean asked and Castiel gave him a quick kiss and nod as they joined their friends. 

********************************

Dean looked around the party and smiled at the chattering group. Kevin was at the punch bowl, dressed in leiderhosen with his girlfriend dressed the same. Benny wore a pirate outfit and was throwing darts with Anna, who was dressed in a big black cloak. They found Jess and Sam by the stereo in a heated debate of some kind. 

“Hey there, kids. What the hell are you, Sammy?” Dean looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“He’s an Archangel,” Castiel answered for him. Sam was bare chested except for a big pair of white wings strapped on his back and spartan looking skirt with cloth and leather flaps. 

“Yeah! See, Cas gets it. I saw a painting of these Archangels in a museum exhibit last winter and thought they looked really cool and badass.” Sam smiled at Jess who shook her head with a laugh, wearing a slightly skimpy 50’s nurse's outfit. 

“How are angels ‘badass’ anyway?” Dean scoffed.

“Angels are warriors of heaven, soldiers, and very intimidating,” Castiel said in approval. “I like the costume, Sam.”

“Thanks, Cas. You guys look good too. Thought I had taken a time machine looking at Dean walking in here,” Sam laughed and Dean scowled at his little brother, giving him an elbow to the ribs.

“I left my Delorean at home, and it was a phase. Plus, I make punk look good,” Dean nodded like that was the end of that.

“Well, I could go for more of that punch,” Jess grinned and dragged Sam toward the punch bowl. 

As the evening rolled on, Dean was filled with joy as he watched Cas laughing and drinking with their friends. Once the majority of the spiked cider punch was gone, they all began playing an intoxicated round of Cards Against Humanity. Dean dominated at making the most outrageous combinations, not to anyone’s surprise. Castiel ended up curled up in his lap in a big old arm chair while they played. Benny stole Anna’s plastic vampire teeth and started running around the room, snarling at everyone. 

“I thought you were a pirate not a vampire,” Anna scoffed, rolling her eyes. 

“He’s a Vampirate!” Dean called and there was a moment's pause before the room erupted into laughter, though if they were laughing with or at Dean he wasn’t sure and didn’t care. His head was swimming as he leaned into Cas and just breathed in his familiar scent.

“You still gonna bring me home and show me your stinger?” Dean whispered in his boyfriend's ear and enjoyed seeing the shade of red he began turning.

“You show me yours, I’ll show you mine,” Castiel giggled, actually fucking giggled, and Dean was filled with such intense and overwhelming adoration. He’d say just about anything to hear that sound again.

“If I’d known falling in love was this much fun I would have done it ages ago,” he chuckled. 

“You just needed the right incentive,” Castiel said, nuzzling their noses together. 

“I’ve got that right here,” he leaned in and kissed those perfect pink lips.

“Get a room!” Kevin called, and the whole room laughed as Dean held up a middle finger and continued to kiss his boyfriend as thoroughly as he pleased. 

As was traditional, Dropkick Murphys was played and they all nearly lost their voices singing  _ Shipping up to Boston _ . Charlie then played a full list of classic Boston party songs, from  _ Sweet Caroline  _ to any and all songs by Billy Joel. Dean was just drunk enough to sing along to each and every one of them. 

As the party wound down and guests started to trickle out, Charlie looked a bit dejected, with Anna tucked up under her arm. 

“Whaz wrong?” Dean asked her, stuffing a pumpkin shaped cookie in his mouth. 

“No one played bobbing for apples and it took forever to set up.” Charlie scowled at the metal tub filled with water and apples. 

“Stand back.” Dean held out his arms dramatically wide and winked over Castiel who gave him a confused tilt to the head. 

Dean crossed his arms behind his back and opened his mouth seductively wide as he knelt down and began biting at the apples. It was harder than he thought it would be, and even harder with how drunk he was. Still, he persisted and chased one apple till his head was fully submerged, popping up in triumph with the apple between his teeth and throwing his hands in the air in victory. Castiel and Charlie clapped for him and he stood and shook the water from his hair like a wet dog, stumbling a little from the action.

“Easy does it there, handsome,” Castiel laughed, grabbing his elbow. “I think it's time I took you home.”

“Mmm fine,” Dean replied slowly taking the apple out of his mouth and tossing it back in the water.

“Hey, why didn’t you just eat it? You already bit it,” Sam scolded him, walking up from behind not too steady on his feet either. 

“Cause an apple a day keeps the doctor away, and I don’t wanna keep the doctor away,” Dean laughed and slumped against Castiel, resting his head on the man’s shoulder.

“Definitely time to take you home,” Castiel smiled at him. 

“Com-on Jess, less go too,” Sam laughed and slung a big arm around his date. 

“Yoous too drunk Sammy, ssstay here, and sleep it off,” Dean stabbed a finger into his brother's chest. 

“You're bossy!... and short!” Sam scowled and then burst into laughter, with Jess leading him to the couch. 

“I think we might crash on your couch if you don’t mind, Charlie. I can’t lug this moose all the way home.” 

Charlie nodded at Jess and Dean was suddenly being pulled toward the door, one arm slung over Cas. They waved their goodbyes and Castiel lead Dean down the stairs out into the cool night air. 

“You look a mess right now, you know that?” Castiel said with a warm smile. “There's dye all over your neck and your eyeliner is running. It's like you're crying black tears.”

“Ssstill hot though,” Dean gave his boyfriend's ass a little squeeze as they stumbled down the street together. Well, Dean stumbled, Castiel mostly just tried to keep him upright. Castiel was just nice like that. Dean really did have the cutest guy around. 

“I wanna taste your honey,” Dean purred into his neck, licking the other’s ear lobe. 

“Not here, Dean,” Castiel scolded as they passed groups of other late night party goers. Dean could not care less who saw him, all he could think about was how hot Castiel looked and how much he wanted to peel that sweater off him and work over those nipples in his teeth. Dean ran his tongue over his lips and looked up at Castiel through his lashes which he knew drove Castiel crazy. As if on cue, Castiel let out a low, feral growl. 

“I’m getting an uber and taking you home right this minute, then I am going to stuff you so full you’ll - ” Castiel didn’t finish his sentence as he stopped dead in his tracks, pulling Dean to an abrupt halt beside him. Castiel went rigid and stiff beside Dean like a damn statue. Dean furrowed his brow in confusion and looked at his boyfriend's face. He’d never seen Castiel make that face before and if Dean wasn’t wrong it looked a hell of a lot like fear. 

“Cas?” he asked, and then his eyes tracked to where Castiel was staring. Two men stood in front of them on the darkened sidewalk, one an older balding man with a glare that could melt an ice cap, and beside him a handsome younger man with full head of black hair and oddly familiar blue eyes.

“Castiel,” the younger man said, looking dumbfounded. 

“Who are these guys, babe?” Dean asked, scowling at them. 

“Hello, Castiel. I see you haven’t changed,” the balding man sneered at them.

“Hello Michael… Father.” Castiel managed to finally find his voice and Dean's heart sank into his stomach, his body going as stiff as his lover beside him. He stood up as straight and tall as he could, staring down Zachariah and Michael Novak. 

_ Holy fucking shit…. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger guys! it just worked out that way (lies, I had this one planned out for a while) promise to write the next one ASAP. <3


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too long a wait on this one, I just had to get it written down.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: There is derogatory slurs and homophobic language in this chapter so just as a heads up.

Dean pulled his arm from around Castiel's shoulder and ran his fingers down to the small of his back, the slight pressure he left there letting Cas know that he was backing him up. The sudden surge of adrenaline was starting to help sober Dean up, but not nearly enough.

“Good to see you. You’re looking… well,” the younger man said, bouncing on the balls of his feet uncomfortably.

“You as well. It’s been a long time.” Castiel managed to keep his voice level. 

The older man’s face was turning more and more red as he glared at Castiel, seeming ready to burst.

"What on earth are you wearing? Is this really what you've you become now?" Zachariah sneered. 

"Dad, maybe we should just go, we have an early flight in the morning." Michael puts a warning hand on his dad's shoulder.

"Are you seeing this, Michael?” Zachariah pointed at Castiel, looking him up and down. Cas stiffens in Dean’s arms, if that was even possible. “The little faggot your brother's become?" 

Dean’s hackles rose at the slur. 

"Fuck off, you dick. Take your son's advice and go," Dean spat at the man, moving so he was slightly in front of Castiel.

"Don't you dare talk to me. What are you, his painted fairy whore?"

Suddenly, Castiel was moving from Dean's side, but he was just able to grab his sweater sleeve and hold back the fist that was flying for his father’s face. Somehow Dean managed to wrap an arm around the struggling, growling Castiel. He felt like he was holding onto a damn tiger.

"Don't you dare talk to the man I love that way, you bigoted piece of trash!" Castiel yelled at him, and Dean could see they were drawing the attention of on lookers. Michael was standing just slightly in front of his father with hands on his chest to hold him back as well.

"He's not worth it, Dad. Come on, remember what the lawyer said?" Michael's voice was soothing and calm, trying to hush the absolute murderous look on the older man’s face. He glanced at Castiel with a small look of apology on his face. Michael’s blue eyes and jet black hair were startlingly like Castiel, right down to the strong jaw and dimpled chin. 

"You make me sick, Castiel. Your mother would be rolling over in her grave if she saw you like this. And you know what else?" Zachariah narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice so that Dean needed to strain to hear him. "I wish I'd had the guts to finish you off that night." 

Dean felt a cold chill run down his spine at the words. They weren't just venomous and meant to hurt, he actually meant them.

"You sick son of a bitch. Who says something like that to anyone, much less their son?" Dean growled, and felt all the hair prickle up on his neck. His fists were itching to knock this man's teeth out. Luckily, he had just enough forethought to know that was a bad idea. 

Castiel was vibrating in his arms now and he wasn't sure if it was from anger or fear. "Your son is the most amazing person I ever met. He's funny and kind and brave and he is all of those things despite you, not because of you. The world is a better fucking place because he's in it, and if you don't get the fuck out of my sight and stop threatening the man I love, I will smash your head against concrete. Comprende?"

"You do any such thing and I will sue you for every penny you have. Come on, Dad." Michael pulled a reluctant, steel-faced Zachariah toward a parked town car idling by the curb. The two men stuffed themselves into the car without another word, and sped off down the street. 

Dean felt a huge release of all the pent up tension in his body. He turned Castiel in his arms to face him and, keeping one arm around his waist, he cradled his face with the other. Castiel leant his cheek into Dean's hand for a moment, eyes closed, seemingly trying to steady himself.

"I got you, babe, alright? They're gone," Dean told him reassuringly, and Castiel just nodded. Dean pulled Castiel into him, tucking the man's head into the crook of his shoulder and resting his chin in the mop of dark hair. 

Dean fumbled in his pocket, trying to find his phone. The damn uber app wasn't working. He hesitated, not sure who to call for a ride. He scanned his speed dials and tapped the third name from the top. 

It rang three times before a surly voice answered, "This better be damn important if you're waking me up from my beauty sleep." 

"Bobby, can you come give me and Cas a ride?"

"Can't your drunk asses call a cab?" Bobby grumbled. 

"There aren't any cabs around, uber app isn't working and I need to get Cas home now, Bobby. Just get here, god damn it. I'll text you the address." Dean wasn't feeling terribly patient as the amount of alcohol he had consumed was making the street start to spin a little. 

"Alright, alright. I'm coming, your highness. Be there in ten." Bobby hung up and Dean stumbled toward the building, leaning up against it with Castiel still tucked tight in his arms.

"I'm okay, Dean, really," Castiel said in a shaky voice.

"Like hell you are," Dean scolded. "Our ride’s coming, okay?"

Dean took a few steadying breaths and looked down at Cas. "What are the god damn chances we run into those two tonight?" Dean mused out loud, not expecting a response.   
  
"That didn't help our chances," Castiel tipped his head at the wall Dean was leaning on and he looked up to a big sign stretching around the corner of the block:  _ Greater World Bank, New Branch Coming Soon! _ __   
  
"Well, fuck." Dean shook his head.   
  
"They always insist on visiting the locations of all the new branches before they open." Castiel's voice sounded much steadier now.   
  
"Wouldn't they do that during the day, like normal boring-ass business people?" Dean asked, rubbing a small circle on the back of Castiel's sweater to soothe himself as much as Cas.   
  
"No, my father always preferred to do his meetings during the day and look at locations at night. He hates being around construction and too many people, and he is a bit of night owl." Castiel pulled back from Dean's arms, Dean letting him go reluctantly. Cas laced their fingers and stared up at the big sign. "He used to bring me with him when he would drive around late at night to look over a new branch."   
  
Dean watched Castiel's face, the lines deepening on his brow and a glossy shine to his eyes. He felt like he was watching the memories as they flitted across Castiel's mind. Dean heard the vicious words again in his head and just couldn't imagine what would drive someone to say such things to someone so kind and pure as the man in front of him. He carefully tried to quell his anger. Considering his current intoxication, he thought he was doing an exemplary job and deserved a damn medal.    
  
"Hey, earth to Cas," Dean smiled as Cas turned his eyes to him. "I'm sorry you had to hear that. You know it's just words, right?"    
  
"Yes, Dean, I know. I shouldn't let him get to me like that, I just... wish things were different," Castiel let out a big sigh. 

Dean heard Bobby's Chevelle before he saw it come roaring around the corner.   
  
"Your chariot, my prince." Dean gave Cas a warm smile, waving at the car and they both piled into the back seat.   
  
"Well aren't you two idjits a sight," Bobby chuckled, not unkindly. "Where to, love birds?"    
  
"My place. It's closest." Dean smiled at the old man and couldn't help but curl up against Castiel, a chill setting in and gooseflesh rising on his bare arms.   
  
Bobby didn't ask them why they needed an emergency pick up, and it was a short ride before they were thanking Bobby and climbing the stairs to Dean's place. Dean tossed his keys on the kitchen table and shucked off his leather vest. He stumbled a little as he tried to bend over to undo his combat boots.    
  
"Sit down before you fall down. Let me help."

Dean let Castiel guide him to the couch and sat himself on the coffee table, putting Dean's boots in his lap. He carefully untied the laces and slipped them off with his socks, rubbing Dean's sore feet a moment. Dean let out a small moan.   
  
"Dude, you must really love me," Dean smiled, tipping his head back.   
  
"Why is that?"   
  
"Cause only love would make you rub my smelly feet," he chuckled a moment and jumped when Cas ran a finger along the bottom of his foot. "Hey that tickles," Dean scolded.   
  
Castiel just laughed. "I love how ticklish you are, Dean." Castiel went back to rubbing his feet for another second and Dean let out a few more contented moans.   
  
"I'm sorry, Dean.” Castiel broke the silence and Dean opened his eyes to look at him.   
  
"For what?"   
  
"For my family. The things he said… they weren't just directed at me and I am sorry you had to hear them." Castiel's hands were running up Dean's shins under his jeans now, massaging his calves.   
  
"Don't apologize for them, Cas. You aren't responsible for their actions. I've got tough skin. I'm fine, I promise." Dean pulled his feet out of Castiel's hands and leaned in to press their foreheads together.    
  
Dean breathed Cas in as he ran his hands along his firm thighs. Cautiously, Dean slid over, straddling Castiel's lap, enjoying the hardness of the body under him. Dean rocked his hips gently against Cas and felt a long pair of fingers run up his bare chest. Dean gasped as they rubbed over his nipple. Castiel tweaked and pulled on the nub a few times, eliciting several guttural moans and gasps from Dean, who rocked harder against Castiel. The coffee table gave its own moan of protest under them.   
  
"I want you," Castiel breathed into Dean's collarbone and it sent a shiver down his back.   
  
"I'm all yours, baby," Dean sighed, breath hitching again as Castiel teased over the sensitive nipple with his tongue.   
  
Castiel gripped Dean's ass and moved to stand, lifting Dean up. He gasped a little. Nervous Castiel might drop him, he wrapped his arms tight around Cas’ neck and clung to his waist with his legs.    
  
Castiel chuckled softly. "I won't drop you, handsome, promise." 

Dean relaxed a little and took the opportunity to lick and bite at Castiel's soft earlobe as he was carried to the bedroom.   
  
Castiel lay him on the bed and peeled off his tight black jeans. Dean heard a small intake of breath as Castiel realized Dean had gone commando all night. Castiel was staring down at him like he was the most delicious thing he'd ever seen.   
  
Dean reached down and grasped himself in his hand, giving a few short tugs. He watched as Castiel licked his lips and his eyes widened at the sight. "Are you gonna just stand there and look? Or come down here and do something about this?" Dean gave his erection another little pull, arching his back off the bed. Castiel stripped off his clothes and crawled up the bed, hovering over Dean. In the dim light of the room he couldn't make out the color of Castiel's eyes, but they still glinted with the street light coming in the window. Castiel's erection pressed against his own and he let out a contented sigh at the warm contact, pulling his own hand away.   
  
"I want to be in you, Dean. I want to feel you tight and warm around me," Castiel breathed as he ground down against him. Dean knew it was more than just dirty talk, it wasn't just about sex. Together like this, it was like the world fell away and it was just them, and nothing could hurt them if they just stay pressed together. Dean put a hand behind Castiel's neck and pulled his lips down to meet his own. The kiss was warm and soft and Dean melted into the rhythm of it.   
  
"I'm gonna take care of you, baby," he breathed, and with a push to Castiel's chest the other man willingly flipped to his back so Dean could straddle him again. Cas was propped up on one hand, the other fumbling in the blankets till it found what he was looking for. Dean continued kissing Cas, biting at his lower lip and teasing the tip of his tongue. He heard the flip of a bottle cap and felt a slippery finger pressing at his entrance, waiting for permission. "Go on, fill me up Cas."   
  
Castiel began to stretch and prep him, pulling all kinds of moans from Dean's throat till he was too distracted to kiss or focus on anything but Castiel's hand. With his arms wrapped around Castiel's neck, he leaned back with eyes closed and slowly rode the deft fingers stretching him out. It was absolute euphoria - Dean's whole body felt like it would shake and come apart, his cock hard and weeping between them. 

Like he read Dean's mind, a slippery hand grasped both their cocks together and started stroking in time with the fingers. Dean didn't think he could take much more, and he wanted to feel full, he wanted to feel owned. All he managed to get out was a small needy whine of "please." Castiel removed his fingers and Dean raised himself up, opening his eyes to stare down at Cas as he hovered over Cas's erection.    
  
Painstakingly slowly, Dean lowered himself onto Castiel, feeling the stretch and the burn with each inch. Castiel's hands were now firmly on his hips and he dropped down till he was fully seated on Castiel's lap. It felt warm and deliciously full, making him practically purr in contentment.   
  
"You feel so warm, Dean," Castiel murmured against his collarbone, breathing more erratically now.   
  
"Just wait, I'm gonna make you feel so good, Cas.” Dean began to move up and down. He tensed his muscles on every pull upward and relished in the obscene sounds Cas began to  make. Gripping Castiel's firm shoulders, Dean rode him increasingly faster. Cas tipped his hips up a little and the change of angle began to ride along Dean's prostate, sending shock-waves of pleasure through his body. One of Castiel's free hands wrapped around his now aching cock and the other pulled him into a bruising kiss.    
  
Dean tried to stave off his release, wanting to stay like this as long as he could at this heightened thrumming of sensation. He pressed himself against Castiel now, both wrapping arms around each other, closing any gap between them.   
  
"Come for me, baby," Dean whispered in his ear and he heard Castiel stutter and gasp as he found his release. Dean pressed down one more time and suddenly was shaking through his own release, panting over Castiel's shoulder and shivering from the intensity of the orgasm. Dean wanted to stay just like this forever, warm and entwined together. As he came to a bit he began planting small kisses along the soft plane of Cas’ shoulders, neck and collarbone.   
  
"I love you so much, Dean. You- you feel like home." Castiel's arms tightened around him again.   
  
"I love you too, Cas. You're always home when you're with me, okay?" Dean leant back to look at Cas, whose eyes were shining with unshed tears. "Hey now, no crying after sex, you'll give a guy a complex." Dean ran a thumb across Cas's cheekbone, cradling his face.   
  
"They're happy tears, Dean. I'm so lucky I found you." A few tears fell down his cheeks as he looked up at Dean. "I don't have to feel alone anymore." There was a sadness there that twisted at Dean's chest.   
  
"You'll never be alone again, Cas. I'm here." Dean leaned in and placed a few soft kisses over each damp eye, wiping the tears away. Dean eased off of Cas gently, wincing a little at the burning sensation. He grabbed a few wipes and they cleaned themselves up before crawling under the covers.

Dean insisted that Cas be the little spoon tonight, and he wrapped his long arms around the man, breathing in his scent deep from the back of his neck. He carded his fingers through Castiel's hair till he felt the other man's breathing slow into that of sleep.   
  
Dean thought about what Castiel said about not being alone. He had never considered himself to have been lonely with his brother and friends around his whole life, but being with Castiel now, he realized just how lonely he had been, and how much he had been craving exactly this. He held onto Cas just a little tighter as he finally drifted off to sleep, safe knowing that neither of them had to be alone again.   



	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All,  
> I am going to be powering through the next few chapters, might put down my other writing and just focus on this fic till I get to the end, I am thinking 4-5 more chapters. Thanks for sticking with me guys I really love writing for all of you.  
> Enjoy!

Dean sat at his work laptop filling out his report from the last call, wondering how many times he could fit the word moist on to the report (his old record was twelve), when there was a knock on the break room door. He turned to see Chuck standing in the doorway with a small smile.   
  
"Hi, Dean. Do you have a second?"   
  
"Sure thing, chief." Dean saved his report and hopped up. Sam shot him a confused look from where he was reading in his lazy boy and Dean just shrugged at him and headed down the hall. Chuck's office was right near dispatch and he gave a little wave to Bobby, who was talking to one of the new officers.   
  
"Have a seat," Chuck gestured at the chair and Dean plopped himself down. "So, how are things going these days?"   
  
"Oh, same old same old, you know how it is." Dean smiled and tried to think why on earth the chief had pulled him in.   
  
"Well, I won't beat around the bush. Dean, your brother is leaving us in a week, as you know." Dean nodded since it was all he had been able to think about the past week. "I know that you have been running the education programs here and Sam has been taking care of the supply job. I was wondering who you would recommend to replace you both? I was thinking Kevin and maybe Anna? They’ve both shown interest, though Anna will need to get her own DEA number to manage the narcotics."   
  
Dean stared him a moment, unsure what Chuck was playing at. "Um, sir? I am not sure what you mean by both. Just Sam is leaving."   
  
"Crap, really? Did Benny not talk to you yet? I was sure he would have talked to you." Chuck nervously cleared his throat. "Benny took a job with Medflight - he starts in two weeks." 

Dean had known Benny had been going through certification for that, but it was a very coveted position and he didn't know there had even been openings.   
  
"Wow. No, I didn't hear anything. That's great news for him, but, uh, what does that have to do with finding a replacement for my education position?" Dean liked his extra job, it put a little money in his pocket and every so often he could find new protocols or methods to get trained on. He was especially excited to get the new glide-scopes on the truck and start the new RSI protocol. Being a medic was just a long string of re-certification after re-certification to the point where you really did need someone to coordinate all the classes for everyone. His wallet was always fat with certification cards.   
  
"You know I uh, always seem to forget to lead with the most important things, don't I?" Chuck gave a small, nervous laugh and scratched at his stubbled chin. "Dean, would you like to be the new supervisor once Benny leaves?" 

Dean stared at Chuck with his mouth open like a fish. He had been working toward the supervisor position for a while but he hadn't expected to get that for years. It would be a lot of work but it would also be a lot of money. Maybe he could afford to get Cas that ring he had been eyeing on Madison Street. 

"Earth to Dean? So you gonna be my firewall or what?"   
  
"Yes, uh yes, I mean of course, I accept!" Dean beamed at Chuck and the rest of the conversation was a bit of a blur for him. He couldn't wait to get home and tell Cas about his promotion.   
  
Once Chuck dismissed him he bolted over to tell Bobby, who pulled him in for a reluctant hug and pat on the back.   
  
"Couldn't have done it without you, Bobby," Dean grinned at the old man.   
  
"I'm proud of you, boy," Bobby smiled and Dean swore he got a little glassy-eyed.   
  
Before the emotions got too high, he had to tell Sammy.

He found his brother on the truck.   
  
"Hey Dean, Benny has been so uptight about doing counts on the narcs. This is the second time in a week. I mean I know, I get it, they are a high risk for getting stolen, but geez." Sam rolled his eyes and finished locking up the cabinet before turning back to Dean. "So what’s up?"   
  
"You’re looking at the new Supervisor! Benny got that job with Medflight." Dean puffed out his chest and Sam didn't let him down, his eyes going wide. He jumped up off the stretcher to pull Dean into a crushing hug.   
  
"Aw man, that's great! I am so freaking proud of you! Though, not gonna lie, glad I’ll be gone before you become my boss," Sam laughed, clapping Dean on the back.   
  
"Yeah yeah, you and me both." Dean rolled his eyes as a call came over the speaker that they had a run. Sam was driving this shift so Dean hopped into the passenger seat and they headed off to the call.   
  
"Ha! Woman in labor, Sammy. Better put the pedal to the metal." Dean complained a lot about labor calls - they were messy, and gross - but secretly there was no greater rush and he had delivered twelve babies in his career already. 

The firefighters were already on site when they got there. Dean and Sam grabbed the OB kit and headed inside.   
  
The mother was on the bedroom floor, leaning against her kneeling husband and panting heavily. The firefighters all looked extremely relieved when Dean and Sam showed up.   
  
"Hi there! So it sounds like we got a baby on the way, huh?"  Dean smiled at the woman best he could and she just nodded.   
  
"We uh- we were waiting to go to the hospital till the contractions were more consistent and then all of a sudden her water broke and- and- and well, she felt like she needed to push," the father spluttered out, looking absolutely terrified.   
  
"Is this your first baby?" Sam asked, reaching out a hand for her to hold and putting a comforting grip on her shoulder.   
  
"Yeah, uh, it's our first," the father replied as the mother gave a moan of pain as a contraction hit her. Sam's face screwed up a little as she squeezed his hand and Dean just shook his head.   
  
"Okay. Well this isn't my first so I am gonna help you through this, okay? Now I'm just gonna check you out and see how you’re doing." Dean could see the baby was already crowning. At least it wasn't breech. "Okay, Leah, on the next contraction I want you to bear down and push for me. Sam will count it out for you." 

Sam nodded at Dean. He hadn't delivered a baby before but was exuding confidence all the same.   
  
It took three more contractions for the head to come and a final one before the shoulders and rest of the baby slid out into Dean's hands. He cleared the airway and the squirming, red little creature gave a loud, satisfying wail.   
  
"It’s a girl," Dean happily declared, placing the infant on the mother’s chest. All the vitals looked good on mother and baby and Dean was relieved it hadn't been breech like the last one. Dean let the father cut the cord, even if it was against the rules, ‘cause some rules are just stupid. Once they got the new mom into the truck and her baby tucked up in her arms again, they headed in nice and slow to the hospital, taking their time.   
  
"You guys picked a name yet?" Dean asked the exhausted-looking new parents.   
  
"Yeah, we are naming her Mary after my sister," the father said, smiling down at her. "Mary Elizabeth Davis."   
  
"That's a great name," Dean smiled, the name provoking a sudden surge of emotion. 

Once they got the mother admitted and heading up to OB, he searched the ER floor for Castiel.   
  
"Meg, is Cas around?" 

Meg rolled her eyes, curly brown hair bouncing as she pushed past him.   
  
"I’m sure he is. You go find angel boy yourself." Meg made her way past him with a certain amount of hurry and Dean shook his head. After a second, he spotted Castiel putting the final stitch on a woman's arm. Dean waited a minute for Cas to finish, bouncing on the balls of his feet.   
  
"What’s up, Doc?" Dean asked, fighting back the stupid grin he was wearing best he could.   
  
"Same as usual. You look chipper tonight, good call?"   
  
"Just delivered a baby, actually. That makes thirteen." Dean let his smile engulf his face now. Fuck it, he felt good. Why hide it?   
  
"Mother and baby doing well, I assume?" Castiel smiled warmly back.   
  
"Oh yeah, doing great. I mean, the mom was a champ, especially for a first kid. Man, never been so glad not to be a woman - that shit looks painful." Dean cringed and shook his head at the thought. "We both dodged a bullet on that one."   
  
"I suppose, but in the end you get a baby. Seems worth the pay off," Castiel's face was unreadable.   
  
"You uh, like kids, huh?" Dean hadn't really talked to Cas about kids before, but neither of them were getting any younger.   
  
"I do. I think it would be nice to have my own someday," Castiel chewed on his bottom lip, avoiding Dean's eyes. Dean smiled and grabbed his chin, pulling his face up to look at him.   
  
"I could be up for that." Dean pressed a chaste kiss to Castiel's cheek and enjoyed the small flush. Just then his radio crackled on his belt. He pulled it off and banged it a few times. "Damn battery is dying on me. I gotta run, Cas. Talk to you later, babe. I have good news for us to celebrate!"    
  
"What good news?" Cas called after him as he headed out, but he just smiled and winked, jogging out the door to the rig.   
  
They got a few more calls, most of which were pretty simple, an MVA and a possible seizure that was definitely not a seizure. Dean didn't see Cas again over the next few hours as the night wore on. He let out a big yawn as he waited for Sam to come back from giving a report to the nurse on their recent patient.    
  
It was nearing on midnight and he was hoping to get at least an hour in the cot if he could. Heading for the vending machines in search of sugar for fuel, he stopped short at a familiar face sitting in a chair, hands folded in his lap.   
  
"Hey Max," Dean called and the child lifted his eyes to focus on his face, recognition dawning.   
  
"Hello," he said in a small voice. There was a woman officer with short, dark brown hair sitting next to him.   
  
"How's it going, buddy?"  Dean asked with a smile, crouching down in front of him. He seriously hoped his little sister wasn't sick again.   
  
"S'okay," he shrugged.   
  
Dean reached a hand out to the officer, "I'm Dean. I took Max here and his sister Alicia to the hospital a few months ago."   
  
"Officer Jody Mills. I think Max here mentioned you earlier, didn't you Max?" Max gave a small nod but didn't answer.   
  
"I was gonna get a candy bar. You want one?" Max nodded at him enthusiastically. "Alright. Butterfinger work for you?" He took the silence as a yes and handed the kid the candy bar.   
  
"Thank you," he said in another small voice. "I would get one for Alicia but she's too small."   
  
"Yeah, she is pretty small. Did her cough go away?"   
  
"Yup, she's all better." Dean took in the kids appearance and thought he looked far thinner than he should be, and could use a bath too.   
  
"Mom went away."   
  
"What’s that, buddy?"   
  
"Mom - she went away, I think for good." 

Jody stood as her radio went off.   
  
She leaned in to whisper to Dean, "Kid's mother overdosed tonight. Kid called 911. I’m just sitting with the poor thing till the social worker gets here. The sister is getting checked out." She looked tired and sad and Dean's face fell a little, wondering what would happen to the poor kids now.   
  
"Any family?"   
  
"No emergency contact on record. The neighbors said the kids’ dad is dead and there’re no living relatives they know of. Say, would you mind sitting with him a moment? I want to call the social worker and see what's taking them so long." 

Dean nodded and Jody stepped out to make the call.   
  
Dean sat down next to Max, who was twisting the candy wrapper around his fingers.   
  
"I'm sorry to hear about your mom, Max," Dean said softly and the kid just shrugged.   
  
They sat in silence for a while and Dean felt small fingers grab a hold of his hand. He gave the kid a little squeeze as Max yawned and leaned against Dean's shoulder, looking completely wiped. When Officer Mills came back she had Alicia asleep in one arm. Dean put a finger to his lip to indicate the sleeping child. He was able to get Max lying across the chairs his head pillowed on his sweater without waking him.   
  
"Poor kids. Sooner we can get them in a bed and resting the better," Jody whispered to Dean, swaying a little with the toddler in her arms.   
  
Dean felt at a loss, wanting nothing more than to take them both home and put them to bed in the spare room. He could make them pancakes and they could all watch cartoons in the morning. He sighed, thinking how fast the holidays were approaching too. Who was gonna make sure these kids had presents under the tree? The world just sucked sometimes.   
  
"Hey Dean, we got another run. Let’s go."

He sighed and waved goodbye to Jody as he headed out to the rig with Sam.   
  
He didn't pay much attention to where they were going or what call they were heading to. It was way too soon in his relationship with Castiel to actually consider kids - it hadn't even been a year. They were closing in on the, what - seven month mark? But damn it if he didn't want to do something about Max and Alicia if he could. The idea they would get split up in the foster system made his chest ache. He decided then and there to put in a few calls to a friend who worked at the Department for Children and Families. The rig came to a stop and he peered around. It was dark and the parking lot was empty.   
  
"Where are we, Sammy? This is that old condemned apartment complex isn't it?" Dean asked, peering up at the boarded up windows and chipped brick exterior.   
  
"This is the address the guy gave. Calling complaining of chest pain," Sam replied. Dean sighed, thinking it was likely a prank call.   
  
Sam got out first and Dean hopped down himself, heading to the back of the rig to grab his first-in bag just in case there actually was a patient. He heard a thumping sound against the opposite side of the rig. He laughed to himself, "You trip over your own feet, moose."   
  
As Dean rounded the corner he saw Sam on the ground, slumped against the rig with a man standing in front of him. Dean’s heart stopped as the man turned and he caught the glint of the gun in his hand.   
  
"Hello there, Dean." Alistair's thin face peeled into a menacing smile as clicked back the safety off the gun and aimed it right for Sammy's chest.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright readers, I have been writing like crazy I am posting this chapter tonight and the next chapter will post sometime tomorrow. Thanks for sticking with me guys. I hope your all still hanging in there and try to remember the happy ending tag.  
> that being said....  
> TRIGGER WARNING! please read the end notes before reading if you are concerned about being triggered.

Dean was good in a crisis. The higher the stakes, the calmer he was - it was the main reason he excelled at what he did. 

Dean's thumb grazed over his radio, feeling for his lifeline, his eyes glued to the black barrel of the gun. He felt for the small orange button that sat on top, the “Oh Shit” button, as he lovingly called it. Hit that and every first-responder in the city would be there in a heartbeat. They would, that is, if his radio had been working. If he had changed his battery. Dean was on his own.   
  
"You're not gonna make me use this, now are you, Deano?" Alistair purred at him.   
  
"Just take it easy man, let's talk about this." Dean raised his hands in front of him, palms wide. He had recognized Alistair the second he laid eyes on him. It was just a face he couldn't forget. The man was slightly more gaunt then last time and his skin had a sickly, yellow tinge to it.   
  
"You know, when I decided to make that call tonight there was a little part of me that really hoped it would be your pretty little ass that came," Alistair leered at him, making Dean's blood boil. Sam gave a small moan and rocked his head to the side, scrunching up his eyes.   
  
"Just tell me what you want, asshole." Dean felt a wash of relief that Sam seemed to be waking up. Maybe the concussion wasn't too bad.   
  
"I want you to do exactly as I say and nothing will happen to Bambi over here."   
  
"Dean? What the-" Sam blinked and looked up at Dean and then to Alistair, realization of their situation dawning on him.   
  
"Easy Sammy, I got this, okay?" Dean said without a hint of the terror he was feeling.   
  
"He does have this, Sammy, ‘cause he is gonna do exactly what I tell him to, now aren't you?" Alistair reached down and pulled the radio off Sam's belt and gave it a toss into the woods. "Yours too, pretty boy." Dean nodded, knowing his radio was useless anyway. He tossed it towards the trees. Even without the panic button, eventually the cops would come looking when they didn't check in - he just had to buy time.    
  
"Put these on, hands behind your back." Alistair tossed a pair of cuffs at Dean. He had certainly planned this. As manic as the man seemed, he wasn't high and his senses seemed sharp as a tack, unfortunately. Dean hesitated, but eventually clicked the cuffs into place behind his back, leaving them as loose as he dared. 

Alistair moved to Sam who recoiled from him a moment, still seeming like he was trying to shake the stars out of his eyes. Alistair quickly cuffed Sam's hands around the handle of the rig above his head.   
  
"Now don't move, beautiful, while Deano and I go get what I need," Alistair patted Sam's head and laughed at the angry scowl he received in return. Dean's heart was pounding out of his chest. Alistair moved to Dean and twirled his finger in the air to indicate Dean should turn around. Every instinct in his body fought him - never turn your back on a predator - but that's exactly what he did.   
  
He managed not to flinch too badly when cold, hard fingers grasped his wrists and tightened the cuffs till they were biting into his skin. Alistair snaked a hand around Dean's waist and pulled the keys off his belt. Alistair's hand teased at the front of Dean's pants a moment, giving a light chuckle before retreating. Dean caught one glance at Sam's terrified face before he was shoved behind the rig and out of sight.    
  
Alistair made quick work of opening the back of the rig and dug the gun in between Dean's shoulder blades, pushing him up into the back. "Where's the fentanyl? And don't lie to me. I know what it looks like, and I will put a bullet in your kneecap if I don't see what I want first try." Dean swallowed hard and nodded at the narcotics drawer. Alistair found the right key and pulled the drawer open, stuffing the drugs into his coat's interior pockets. Some of Dean’s fear was subsiding now that Sam wasn't in the direct line of fire.   
  
"What a good, helpful boy you are, Dean. Knew I could count on you." Alistair gestured with the gun for Dean to get out and he did as directed. 

Dean suddenly felt like his head had exploded as white hot pain ran from his head down the back of his neck. He felt his body crumple underneath him as he hit the pavement hard. Black spots danced in his eyes and he heard the muffled sound of someone yelling his name. Before he could process what was happening, he felt something pulling at his cuffed wrists and dragging him off the ground. He scrambled with his feet to get some purchase on the ground but couldn't quite manage, the pain blinding his ability to focus.   
  
"Come on, now. Up you go, darling." Alistair's dark voice came from above him as he was shoved onto a hard metal floor and heard the slamming of a door. He blinked rapidly and got his eyes to focus on the interior of an old van. He rolled and tried to sit up quickly, felt the vertigo hit, and lay back down. When he heard the roar of the engine he knew he was really and truly fucked. Cas was gonna be so pissed.   
  
  
********************   
  
  
Castiel smiled at the toddler who was sitting on the table in front of him. Her face was tear-streaked and her father looked even more distraught. Her arm was pinned tight against her body and she glared at him beneath her brown wavy hair.   
  
"Riley, may I see your arm so I can try and make it feel better?" Castiel held out his hand the reluctant child gave him her wrist. He saw immediately it was a dislocated elbow - a fairly common injury in a kid her age. Placing a thumb by the joint, he held her arm in a firm grip and pulled it up till he felt it slip back into place. The girl gave another wail and he sighed in sympathy. "There, there now, you're going to feel so much better now," Castiel said to the little girl who wanted nothing to do with him.   
  
"Is she all better?" The worried father patted the girl's head.   
  
"Yes. It was just a slight dislocation - very common. I would ice it and give her these meds, but I think you'll find her good as new in no time. ” He handed the man a script and headed back to the nurses station. Meg was on the phone, a serious scowl on her face. Castiel yawned and checked the clock, seeing it was getting close to two am and he should try and rest a little, since things seemed to be slowing down.   
  
The father gave him a thankful wave as he carried out the sleeping little girl against his shoulder. Castiel wondered if he would be as freaked out if it had been his kid, and the answer was likely yes. Dealing with another person's crisis wasn't hard, but if someone you cared about was involved, that was another matter. He bet Dean would be a worrier if he was a parent. Castiel would have to be the voice of reason and keep Dean from coddling their future children. He liked the sound of that the more he thought about it.   
  
"Dr. Novak?" Meg's voice sounded strangely off, and Castiel turned around to make eye contact. "We have an incoming call - head wound."   
  
"Alright. Do you know how severe the injury is?"   
  
"It's, uh- it's-" Meg was cut off by the sound of voices and an approaching stretcher. Cas greeted the medics, neither of which he knew by name yet, and asked for the report.   
  
"Cas… " 

He pulled his eyes up from the chart to look at the patient and was met with familiar hazel eyes.   
  
"Sam? What on earth?" Castiel frowned at Sam in confusion.   
  
"I'm okay, Cas, but I gotta get out of here." Sam shook his head and was blinking a lot like he was trying to focus on Cas but couldn't quite do it.   
  
"Bring him over here." 

Sam tried to stand up and would have toppled over if the other medic and Cas hadn't caught him.   
  
"Gotta go, got to get Dean… Dean… I gotta go… " Sam mumbled frantically at Castiel as he barely managed to lie him down on the closest available bed.   
  
"You aren't going anywhere in this state. Just sit still! Can you tell me what happened?"   
  
Sam nodded and licked his lips before replying, "Dean and I, we got jumped. Guy knocked me out and I came to and he had a gun." Sam struggled to catch his breath as Castiel tried to fight the rising panic in his own chest.   
  
"Where is Dean now?" Castiel asked in what he was surprised to find was a calm voice.   
  
"I dunno… the guy, he hit Dean in the back of the head with his gun and then he- he- he… " Sam was starting to shake and Castiel rested a firm hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Deep slow breaths, Sam, take your time."   
  
Sam did as Castiel directed a few times before continuing. "He threw Dean in the back of his van and just sped off!"    
  
"It's gonna be okay, Sam. You need to sit tight and let me check out this head wound of yours, okay?" It was taking all his willpower not to bolt out the door in search of Dean that second, but he had an injured friend who needed him right then and there.   
  
"No, Cas, don't worry about me! We gotta find Dean!" Sam implored again, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose.   
  
"I am certain that Dean will be fine and he would kick both our asses if I let you walk out of here with a possible head bleed." He turned to find Meg waiting behind him. "Call up to CT - I want a scan done immediately. He is top priority, alright? And stay with him - I don't want you to leave his side." Meg nodded at him, gripping the arm of the stretcher.   
  
"Cas, I'm fine, I swear," Sam tried again.   
  
"None of that. You're getting a CT. I think it's likely a grade three concussion you've got there, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. I'll go talk to the officers and find out what's going on with Dean and I promise as soon as I know anything, I will come find you." Castiel felt a giant hand grip his own and stared into the pleading hazel eyes.   
  
"He has to be okay, right?"   
  
"Yeah, Sam. He's Dean, the strongest person I ever met. He will be okay." He gave Sam a pat on the shoulder as Meg wheeled him off, and sent up a silent prayer that Dean really would be okay.   
  
  
*********************   
  
Dean was so not okay. Look up okay in the dictionary, his picture would not be there. The blow to the back of head had hurt something fierce but he hadn't blacked out, so that had worked in his favor. His face, however, was a different story, having slammed into the asphalt. He wiggled his jaw and winced at the pain in his cheek bone. There was a trickle of blood from his nose, and tasting the copper on his lips made him want to puke.   
  
"How we doing back there, pretty boy? Now I don't want you worrying - I left Bambi back there in one piece." Alistair gave that sick, twisted laugh again. 

Dean rolled onto his stomach, pulling his knees under him. "Fuck!" Dean cursed under his breath at the shooting pain in his knees, also likely from the fall. Tipping his head forward helped to keep the blood from dripping down the back of his throat.   
  
"I was going to shoot you both and take off, but I could see the cruisers approaching. They couldn't see us yet but a gunshot would have drawn their attention. But now, I get a little extra time with you Dean. Doesn't that sound swell?"   
  
"Oh yeah, exactly what I was wishing for, you psycho." Dean spat the blood out of his mouth onto the floor and tried hard to stay balanced.   
  
"Now, now, name calling is beneath you, Dean. I don't normally get to spend time with such a good-looking hunk of man meat such as yourself. Not without paying for it, anyway. Just give me a minute to find a nice spot where we can have some one on one time, celebrate my recent acquisitions. How's that sound?"   
  
"Like I'd rather gouge my own eyes out with a hot poker," Dean replied, shifting so his back was against the wall of the truck. He got his feet under him, crouching. He figured he had one shot to tackle the guy and get the upper hand.   
  
"Oh, I've got a hot poker for you, Dean, and don't pretend you don't want it, ‘cause I know you do. Don't worry, I won't tell your boyfriend. This can be just between us." 

Alistair slowed the van to a stop and Dean heard it click into park. His heart was pounding out his chest as Alistair's eyes glinted in the dark. Dean was ready for him though, and he wasn't going down without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: There are threats made illuding to non-con situations, suggestive language, along with cannon typical violence this chapter. Please just read with caution.
> 
> I love you all the next chapter is coming ASAP <3


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright as promised here is another chapter, unfortunately I am all tapped out writing for this week, going away this weekend so the next chapter won't be till mid next week. Love you all, thanks for going on this ride with me.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: please check the end notes for triggers if you are concerned before reading.

Castiel was absolutely terrified. There just hadn't been enough time - he needed more time with Dean. Castiel realized then that there was never going to be enough time with him, nothing but forever would feel like enough. He knew he loved Dean, but when had he become like oxygen to him? He shook his head to try and dispel the morbid thoughts. Dean was going to be fine.

"Dr. Novak?" A voice came from behind him and he spun around. A female officer stood behind him with kind eyes and yellow blonde hair pulled in a neat ponytail. "Dr. Novak, I'm officer Hanscom, can you tell me where a patient Sam Winchester is? I need to try and get a statement from him."

"Do you have a lead on his brother Dean? Is there any news?" Castiel tried to keep his voice level but it cracked on the name Dean.

"No news yet. We have an APB out on the vehicle his partner described, and all units are canvassing the area."

"He's my boyfriend. Is there anything I can do to help, anything at all?"

The officer’s eyes softened a bit and she put a comforting hand on his arm. "Dean is one of our own. We’re doing everything in our power to find him, I promise."

Castiel nodded, never feeling more utterly useless in his life.

"Dr. Novak?" Meg came jogging up to him. "Sam is all done with his scans if you want to come take a look."

"Officer Hanscom, I’m going to check on Sam now. As soon as he’s cleared I’ll have someone get you." 

Castiel hustled off after Meg. There was nothing he could do for Dean at the moment but he could make sure his little brother was okay.

He went and clicked through the cat-scan, going through the images several times before he was completely convinced there were no bleeders, and that Sam just needed to rest the concussion. He found Sam lying in his hospital bed, head in his hands.

"Sam?" Castiel announced himself and Sam didn't look up. "Your scans came back clean. I’m going to keep you for observation for a little longer, but I think you will be fine."

"I'm not fine. Nothing is fine," Sam muttered and ran his long fingers through his wild-looking hair. "Any news on Dean?" The pleading look Sam threw him was enough to nearly break Castiel's firm resolve not to lose his shit. 

"They will find him, Sam, and there's nothing either of us can do but wait." Just then a flurry of red hair burst through the door and clobbered Castiel in a hug. "Charlie?"

"I heard about Dean - Meg texted me. I'm gonna cover the pit okay, so you don't have to worry. Has there been any news?" Charlie was talking a mile a minute, eyes darting between the two of them. They both just shook their heads, and Charlie nodded, seeming to gather herself up like she was going to battle with her chest puffed out. "I’m going to go see if there's any news. You guys hang tight, okay? Dean is going to be fine." Turning on her heel in a blur, she swept back out the door. There was a certain relief knowing Charlie was there and he could just focus on Sam and Dean.

Castiel turned to Sam and cleared his throat. "Do you uh- want me to call anyone? Jess or your dad?"

"No thanks, Cas. I should call them."  Sam's hands shook a little but he managed to dial the numbers and Castiel left the room to give him a little privacy. The hospital was bustling with patients and nurses and doctors all going about their night like nothing had happened. It was as if no one could tell Castiel's world was crashing in around him.   
  


****************************   
  


Dean struggled to get air in through his rapidly swelling sinuses. Alistair jumped out of the driver seat and Dean could hear him going around to open the side door of the van. Dean held his breath and thought of Cas.  _ I'm coming home, Cas, I promise, _ and he was gonna do that if it was the last thing he did. The door swung wide open and Dean was met with those laughing eyes and taunting smile. It didn't look like Alistair had the gun any more. He’d replaced it with a very large knife. 

"Fuck, don't you just love it when a plan comes together, Dean? I mean, never had I imagined that I would get a playmate for the night. Now if you behave yourself, I may just let you walk out of here."

"Yeah, right. I'm not that stupid, asshole," Dean spat at him. No way was Alistair letting him go - Dean knew his name and could ID him.

"True. Well, you better give me a good reason to keep you around longer, then." Alistair lunged and Dean threw all his weight at the man, pushing his feet off the back of the van. Dean had a muscular advantage over Alistair and pushed him out the van, feeling a quick moment of victory. It was short-lived, though, as he lost his balance and Alastair threw him to the ground hard. His wrists screamed in agony as he landed on them and the impact knocked the wind out of him. 

"Now that wasn't nice," Alistair snarled and gave Dean a hard kick landed to his abdomen, punching the breath out of him. He needed to get up, needed to fight but everything hurt. He just needed a second to regroup that he didn't have. Alistair straddled him, sitting on his waist, and he wrapped the long bony fingers of his left hand around Dean's throat. His free hand shook the knife in his face in a scolding manner.

"Get off me you sick, twisted fuck," Dean grunted, trying and failing to gain purchase on the ground with his boots. His back was arched around his bound hands being crushed into the damp grass. He tried to look around and figure out where he was, there was no sign of life anywhere.

"You’re going to sit still and stop giving me so much damn trouble," Alistair growled, showing his long yellow teeth. Alistair loosened his grip on Dean's neck and he gasped in a breath. This was it, his last chance. Dean rocked forward with all the strength he could muster and headbutted Alistair right in the nose. The man reeled back with a cry, grabbing at his face. Dean twisted his hips, pulling free from underneath Alistair and landed a solid kick to the asshole’s face before he could recover. Alistair went very still and Dean collapsed onto his side, struggling to breathe. He scooted through the dirt a few feet until the burning pain in his right side demanded his attention.

Looking down, he saw a growing patch of red on his white shirt and felt a chill run through his body. He had to get up and get help, but he couldn't risk Alistair waking up and getting the upper hand again. He managed to get to his feet and land one more solid kick to the man’s stomach. A small puff of air escaped his lips but he didn't move. He noticed the blood on the knife in Alistair's hand and kicked it away from him. Dean stumbled over to the driver’s side of the van and luck may have finally been on his side - the keys were sitting on the front seat. He had to turn backwards to grab them and it took several attempts but he finally unlocked one of the cuffs, bringing his hands forward.

His adrenaline was draining out of him, and looking down, he realized his blood was too. Fumbling in his pocket, he swayed a moment before pulling out his cellphone. He lowered himself to the ground, pressing a hand to his side and wincing at the sharp, burning pain. He never took his eyes off of Alistair's still form as he dialed 911.

"911. What’s your emergency?" A familiar burly voice came across the line.

"Damn. Never thought it’d feel so good to hear your old-ass voice." Dean coughed and struggled to pull in a breath.

"Dean, is that you boy? Where are you? Are you okay?" Bobby's voice raised up an octave.

"Not okay, Bobby. Send a rig, the fucker stabbed me... I- I think he may have nicked my liver. I think we’re in Hatfield Park down by the duck pond," Dean felt himself going cold, dangerously cold. It felt like he was a balloon and someone had let all the air out.

"You just sit tight, okay, boy? They are coming for ya."

"Hey... is- is Sam okay?"

Bobby scoffed, "Don't you worry about him, he's fine. I just got off the phone with your boyfriend and he got a clean bill of health. You worry about you."

Dean nodded even though Bobby couldn't see him. It was too much effort to keep the phone by his ear so he dropped it in his lap. He focused all his energy on watching the still form across from him. It was really fucking cold out, or maybe that was just his blood loss. He tried to check his pulse and couldn’t manage it. Something told him his blood pressure was dropping and that should alarm him but he was finding it difficult to care.

He needed to stay focused - he couldn’t afford to check out, not until help arrived. He thought of Castiel, his deep warm voice, his long graceful fingers, the feel of his body wrapped around him. He hummed in contentment, thinking of how much he wanted to see Castiel again even if it was just one more time. That was worth this pain and hanging on if he could only see Cas again.

As his eyes dropped, he saw a shift of movement. The figure was getting up off the ground on shaky feet. Dean watched, completely immobile now, his heart giving a faint thump of fear but every ounce of energy he had was spent. Alistair got all the way to his feet, leaning against the van, and reaching in his back pocket, he pulled something out. Dean’s vision was getting fuzzy and kind of dark. He closed his eyes. If he was gonna die it wasn’t gonna be staring at that fucker. He imagined warm blue eyes, then he heard screams and yelling and two gunshots rang out.

_ Huh that’s funny, it didn’t even hurt, _ Dean pondered to himself. He thought being shot should have hurt.

“Dean, Dean Winchester? It’s Officer Mills. You’re going to be alright, the other medics are here. Just hang on.” 

Dean squinted out into dark brown eyes and flashing lights.

“Tell Cas I love ‘im, and I’m sssorry,” Dean managed to cough out, right before everything went blissfully black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Threats and attempts at sexual assault, abusive language, cannon typical violence.
> 
> Okay friends, I know, I know I'm a Jerk leaving a third cliffhanger but its just where the story goes, I think there will be 3-4 more chapters too the end so we are almost there and it will be so worth the wait. <3


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright readers, this is the second to last chapter. There will be an epilogue coming, this is a longer one cause I had a lot to cover. I hope you all enjoy it, this ones for you. <3

Castiel stretched, twisting slowly to each side, hoping for that satisfactory pop that never came. He shifted his hips to try and find a more comfortable position in the old armchair, but it wasn’t working. Still, nothing would move Castiel from Dean’s bedside, not until he woke up, and certainly not a stiff back. 

The sight of Dean rolling in on that stretcher was likely to stay with Cas the rest of his life. He had washed the blood from his hands, but hadn’t had a chance to put a new shirt on so he just tried to ignore the blood stains for the moment.

Dean had crashed on the medics during transport and it had been a near thing, but they brought him back. His pulse was weak and thready when they rushed him into the trauma room. Dean had been a bloody, swollen mess by the time Castiel was at his side, frantically checking his vitals and moving to the stab wound which was by far the most life threatening injury. He was bleeding internally and Castiel carefully clamped all the bleeders he could while they prepared the OR for his arrival. Castiel vaguely remembered talking to Dean the whole time, though Dean never regained consciousness. He thought it had been a litany of  _ don’t you die on me,  _ and  _ come on Winchester,  _ and  _ I love you Dean, please hang on _ . He could almost laugh at how cliché he must have sounded, like some bad soap opera.

Dean hadn’t replied but he had miraculously stabilized enough for surgery. Watching them wheel him off toward the OR and leaving him behind, unable to do any more, had been one of the worst feelings of his whole life. Even now he still shook at the utterly helpless feeling of turning Dean’s fate over to the hands of his surgeon.

For four long hours, Castiel had waited with Dean’s family for news. Statistics rattled around his head but in the end there was no way to really know whether Dean would pull through. So he had waited patiently and quietly, the whole time screaming inside. John and Sam waited with him, and eventually Jess, Bobby, and Charlie joined them in the waiting room. Castiel had never been on the waiting room end of things and he could now say with confidence that he hated it.

“Wha-what’s up, Doc?” a rough, hoarse voice came to him from the bed and he awkwardly stood up, squeezing Dean’s hand and running his other hand through Dean’s hair. Dean blinked his swollen eyes and squinted up at him, looking incredibly disoriented.

“Dean? I’m here, Dean. You’re safe,” Castiel soothed. Dean seemed to visibly relax at the sound of his voice.

“Wha-what happened?” Dean cleared his throat a few times after that. Cas moved to grab a cup of water from the bedside table and guided the straw to his lips. Dean took a few tiny sips before resting his head back on the pillow.

“Dean, do you remember what happened? Do you know where you are?” Castiel had seen his CT scans and knew there hadn’t been any obvious head trauma, likely just a low grade concussion, though that did nothing to stop him from worrying.

“I got my ass kicked, and now I’m in the hospital,” Dean groaned, shutting his eyes a moment.

“Well yes, basically. Do you know what day it is?”

Dean opened his eyes and squinted at him. “It’s the day you give me another hit of pain meds cause it really fuckin’ hurts.” 

Castiel shook his head and moved the little morphine drip button into Dean’s hand.

“Just give this a click when you think you need it. That should help with the pain.” Castiel continued to run his hand over the top of Dean’s head. “You scared the shit out of me. You know that, Winchester?” Castiel scolded. 

Dean managed a weak smile. “Not my intention, blue-eyes. How bad is it, anyway?” Dean winced as he tried to sit up a little and quickly leaned back down. 

Castiel pushed a button, raising up the bed a bit for him. “You want a list of injuries?”

“Yup, lay it on me.” Dean gave a small wave with his free hand, Castiel still not relinquishing the one closest to him.

“Well, you have a broken nose, which they set easy enough. Then you have a broken occipital bone below your left eye, a dislocated kneecap that was reset, a low-grade concussion, several lacerations and bruises including bruised ribs and cuts to your wrists, and to top it off, you have a stab wound to your upper abdomen which grazed your liver. You came out of surgery for the stab wound just a few hours ago.” Castiel had rambled it all off with ease, since he had been obsessing over every little scrape and cut since Dean came in.

“Well, fuck,” Dean sighed. “Sammy?”

“He’s fine. He was filling out insurance paperwork. I can go find him for you, though.” Cas got ready to leave but Dean gave his hand a tight little squeeze.

“It’s okay, Cas, just stay a minute.” Castiel settled himself back down beside Dean and looked over the broken form of his boyfriend. “Hey now, don’t cry. I’ll be okay, Cas, promise.” He hadn’t noticed he had started crying but the tears fell freely now down his cheeks, clouding his vision.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel managed to get out and he bent over, pressing his forehead against Dean’s hand still clasped in his. He managed to get control of his childish crying.

“None of that. Come on, Cas, I’m right here. I'm not going anywhere.Takes more then one crazy fucker to take down a Winchester, right?”

“You could have died, Dean. You should have died, with your injuries and blood loss.” He had been unable to keep the terrifying thought out of his mind of all the ways this could have been so much worse.

“I’d sit up and kiss you but I have a stabbing pain in my gut. Ha! Get it? Stabbing pain,” Dean chuckled to himself and winced as it hurt. Castiel rolled his eyes at Dean’s terrible joke, but it did make him feel a little better all the same.

“You should rest, and I should tell everyone you are awake,” Castiel slowly stood.

“Everyone?”

“Yes, your dad, Sam, Jess, Charlie, and Bobby are all waiting for news.” Dean gave Cas a funny perplexed look. “You can’t honestly be surprised that they are worried about you? You are very loved, Dean Winchester.” He then bent over and planted a gentle, soft kiss to Dean’s lips, savoring the warm feel of them.

“Mmm thanks, Cas,” Dean smiled sheepishly at him. The door opened then and Sam’s mop head of hair peeked into the room. “Hey Sammy.” Dean smiled as brightly as he could, though it was obviously hurting his broken face to do so.

“You’re up?” Sam said, surprised, still standing awkwardly in the door frame.

“I don’t think that’s the proper use of the word  _ up _ there, little bro, but I am awake.” Dean eyed his brother a moment and Sam stood, looking nervously at the floor. Sam had been suspiciously quiet since Dean had been brought in. Castiel wasn’t sure what was going on but he got the impression they might need a moment alone together.

“I am going to go check in with Charlie and let you two catch up.” Castiel kissed Dean one last time and though it was almost physically painful to leave Dean’s side, he forced himself out of the room, giving Sam a pat on the shoulder as he passed.

  
  


**********************************

 

Dean watched as Castiel left, then focused his attention back on Sam, who was lingering by the door like he was about to bolt. The meds were kicking back in and the pain was subsiding to a dull ache, finally.

“You gonna just stand there or what?” Dean managed to say but his voice felt so dry and sore. Sam slowly slunk into the room, standing at the foot of the bed, still not saying anything. “You okay, Sam?” His left eye was very swollen so he could only really see out his right.

“Am I okay?” Sam repeated in a confused, hoarse voice of his own. “Fuck, Dean, really? You’re asking if I'm okay?”

Dean was feeling way too foggy from the pain and the meds to make any sense of what Sam was trying to say. “Sam, I’m not exactly running on all cylinders here, okay, so work with me. Are you okay?”

Sam frowned and looked down at the foot of the bed, not meeting his eyes. “I’m sorry, Dean, I’m just… so sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” Dean was genuinely perplexed and really just wanted Sam to get to the damn point already because he was close to falling asleep again.

“I shouldn’t have let him take you. I shouldn't have let him get the jump on me. This,” he waved a hand at Dean, “this is all my fault.” 

Dean let out a sigh. He should have known Winchester guilt would rear its ugly head.

“Sam… Sammy look at me, alright?” He cleared his throat, coughing a little and Sam lifted his head, moving toward where Cas had sat. He offered Dean some water, and he gladly took a sip before continuing. “This is not your fault, none of it, you hear me? I’m the idiot that didn’t change out the battery on my radio.”

“Dean, don’t do that. This isn’t on you,” Sam grumbled, still avoiding his eyes.

“How about both of us just blame that shithead psychopath? Does that work for you?” 

Sam sighed and sat in the chair.

“Yeah, I think I can do that. I’m just so glad you’re okay. I couldn’t…” Sam rubbed a hand over his face. “I can’t do this without you.”

“Do what?”

“Any of it, okay?!”

“Yeah, I mean, who could help you pay down those loans, huh?” Dean chuckled but Sam shot him a dirty look.

“I don’t give two shits about the loans, Dean. I do care about losing my brother, my best friend, you ass.”

“I’m still here, Sammy. Not going anywhere. Now, enough with the chick flick moments, I’m about ready to take another power nap for the next century.” Dean reached over and gave Sam’s hand a squeeze and it earned him a small smile from Sam.

“Okay. Get some rest, Jerk.”

“I will, Bitch. Now get out of here.” 

Sam patted Dean on the shoulder and headed out of the room, leaving Dean alone listening to the whirring of the machines around him. He pulled the sheet down and took a peek under the gauze at the stitched up wound. He sighed, covering it all back up and feeling a rush of dizziness hit him. That had been way too fucking close a call.

He woke sometime later not even remembering falling asleep to find Castiel snoring away in the chair next to him. Cas vehemently denied he was a snorer and Dean wished he had his phone to get some video evidence. He went to move his hand but everything fucking hurt so bad, he immediately decided no movement was the best idea. Instead, he settled for watching Castiel sleep, the slow rise and fall of his chest.

Cas was wearing his old faded AC/DC tee shirt and the soft, light-wash jeans Dean liked so much. Cas had a habit of stealing Dean’s tee shirts, but who was he to argue? In fact, he always kinda liked seeing Cas in his clothes. The door opened and Dean looked up to see John coming in. Dean held up a finger to his lips, gesturing that Cas was asleep and John just nodded, coming in to stand on the opposite side of his bed.

“How you feelin’, son?” John asked in a whisper.

“Been better, but I’ll live.” Dean glanced at Cas but he seemed to be in a pretty deep sleep.

“He hasn’t left your side more than a minute,” John nodded toward the snoring man.

“Yeah, think I gave him a scare.”

“You gave all of us a scare. I’m just glad we got you back. Anything I can do, you just say the word, okay?” John shifted on his feet looking incredibly uncomfortable.

“I will. Thanks, Dad.” 

Castiel shifted in his chair a moment, letting out big sigh before picking up the low snoring again.

“He’s a good man, isn’t he?”

Dean looked at Cas again, at the cute little furrow on his brow. “The best man I know.”

“He loves you a lot, doesn’t he?” John gave Cas a thoughtful look.

“I think he does, yeah. God knows why, but he does,” Dean went to shrug and regretted the movement.

“Dean, I’m gonna tell you the same thing I told Sam about Jess. You get a good one, like Castiel here, and you don’t let them go, you hear me? I’ll let you rest up, okay?” John patted Dean’s shoulder and headed out. 

Dean turned and looked over Cas who was now looking back at him.

“Hey there, sleepy head,” Dean smiled, feeling the pain in his cheek at the motion. He really wished he could fast forward a few weeks to when all this shit would stop hurting.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to fall asleep on you. How are you feeling? Is the pain bad?” Cas blinked a few times and yawned, looking Dean up and down.

“I’m okay. I mean, it hurts like a bitch, but I think that’s enough with the heavy stuff for the moment.” Dean swatted Cas away when he went to hit the morphine button.

“Dean, don’t be a damn hero, alright? You must be in a lot of pain,” Castiel scowled at him.

“You know, you look like an adorable kitten when you’re grumpy,” Dean chuckled and gasped at the pain in his gut. “No laughing, nope, bad idea.” Dean took a shallow steadying breath.

“I swear, Dean, if this is the beginning of you being the worst patient ever, you can find someone else to nurse you back to health.” Castiel’s brows were deeply furrowed now.

“Awww come on, Cas, you wouldn’t miss out on a chance to sponge bath all this.” He gave Cas a wink with his good eye.

Castiel dramatically rolled his eyes but did crack a smile. “Fine. But you will obey the doctor’s orders when it comes to staying in bed and resting.”

“Sure thing, Doc, cross my heart.” Dean made the cross gesture over his chest. “Say, Cas?”

“Yeah, Dean?” 

Dean licked his lips, unsure of how to phrase what he wanted to say.

“I uh, I know we haven’t known each other that long, and maybe it’s the pain meds talking or the damn near-death experience… I don’t want to waste any more time. I want to know that you’re mine, Cas. That it’s gonna be you and me.”

“Dean? What are you trying to say?”

“Fuck. I'm trying to say that I love you and I want spend the rest of my life, however long that is, with you, okay?”

“Dean Winchester, are you seriously trying to propose to me from a hospital bed?” Castiel had a grin stretching across his face now.

“So what if I am?” Dean challenged.

“Then I would tell you that a proposal half doped up on pain meds doesn’t count.” 

Dean felt the air let out of his lungs like a deflated birthday balloon. 

“But…”

“There’s a but?”

“But, when you do ask me, when you’re healed and sober and can open both your eyes,” Castiel leaned in close so his lips brushed up against Dean’s ear, “the answer will be yes.”

“Sounds like a plan to me. Maybe I will do one of those big screen proposals at Fenway,” Dean grinned up into those beautiful blue eyes.

“Really? You can’t be serious. That is so cheesy,” Castiel chuckled in mock horror.

“What, no skywriting, ring in a champagne glass, flash-mob proposal?” Dean was liking this game.

“No, I don’t need any of that. All I need is you, Dean, healthy and of sound mind and body.”

“That’s a tall order, but for you Doc, I think I can make it work.”

Castiel bent down again and, careful not to bump into Dean’s broken nose, he pressed a warm kiss to his lips. Dean could taste the fresh mouthwash on him and breathed in the familiar smell of Castiel’s cologne. He felt a bit embarrassed - his own mouth was less than minty fresh and he was actually in need of that sponge bath he mentioned earlier. All that faded away though with each of Castiel’s gentle touches. This was the best painkiller a guy could ask for.

“So how ‘bout that sponge bath?” Dean wiggled his eyebrows lewdly as best he could and got a very satisfactory deep rumbling chuckle.

“We’ll see what we can do. I love you, Dean Winchester.”

“I love you too, Cas.” Dean lay back against the pillow, sure that while the road to recovery was gonna suck, at least he didn’t have to do it alone. He didn’t have to do anything alone, cause for the first time in his life he had found his home with a pair of sky blue eyes.

  
  


**6 months later**

 

“Come on, Dean, just to the top of that hill,” Cas panted, hands resting on his knees as he waited for Dean to catch up.

“You're a goddamn sadist, you know that? No one should run unless they are being chased by something,” Dean grumbled out when he caught up.

“Your physical therapist said that short jogs would be good for building muscle and regaining some strength in your bad knee,” Castiel reminded him for the hundredth time.

“What does that hack know, anyway? Guy tortures people for a living,” Dean grunted but Castiel just smiled and picked up a jog down the path again, Dean reluctantly on his heels. They came to a small clearing where the trees opened up to beautiful view of the town below. Most of the snow had melted except for a few stray patches in the darkest part of the forest. Castiel closed his eyes and breathed in a deep, bracing breath of the cool spring air.

“Thank God we are stopping, ‘cause these bow legs are done with this running crap for today.” Dean came up next to Cas and they both walked over to a large boulder, crawling on top of it to sit and admire the view. Dean took a long swig from his water bottle and Castiel watched the bob of his adam's apple as he spilled most of it down his neck.

“Slow down there, Winchester, or you'll give yourself a stomach ache,” Castiel rolled his eyes and took a swig of his own water.

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say, Doc.” Dean grinned at him and gave him a jovial little shove.

“Did you see Tessa this week?” Castiel asked as he dug through his backpack, looking for a protein bar or trail mix.

“Yeah, saw her after my shift Tuesday. Actually we think that I have a pretty good handle on my PTSD for now, so we may go to meeting once a month now.”

“That’s good news. I’m very proud of you - you’ve come a long way, Dean.” Castiel smiled, seeing the blush creep up Dean’s neck that wasn’t from the heat.

“Wish everyone would stop saying that. I didn’t do anything.” Dean shook his head.

“I beg to differ, Dean. Every time you set foot in that rig and go out there to take a call... You aren’t letting him win, you aren’t letting him take away doing what you love from you. That’s very brave, Dean, and as your boyfriend I am incredibly proud whether you like it or not.”

“Speaking of which,” Dean cleared his throat and dug through his backpack a moment. “I spoke with Garth this morning, and it’s official. Come monday morning you and I will be foster parents.”

“Really? The paperwork finally went through?” Castiel’s heart began to race all over again. They had been fighting through red tape and a mess of paperwork to get approved as foster parents and then to get approved to take in Max and Alicia. It had been Dean’s idea but the second he suggested it, Castiel had known it was meant to be. Max and Alicia had no living relatives the state could find, and because of their age differences had been placed in different foster homes since their mother’s death.

Dean nodded with a smug smile on his face. 

“Why didn’t you tell me the second you found out?”

“‘Cause I wanted to get you up here first so I could tell you the good news and do this,” Dean jumped down off the rock and turned to Castiel slowly sinking down on his good knee. “Castiel Novak, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to make you pancakes on our days off. I want to drive you crazy playing the same music over and over again. You're the only one I wanna see when I’ve had a bad day and the first person I wanna talk to when I have a great one. I want Max and Alicia to be ours, and I want to be the better man you think I am. Castiel Novak... will you marry me?”

“What, no teleprompter?” Castiel felt the tears well up in his eyes.

“Couldn’t get one on short notice but I do have this.” Dean pulled out a small black box. A simple silver band sat inside it. “So what do you say, Cas? Gonna make an honest man outta me?” 

Castiel launched off the rock into Dean’s arms nearly tackling him in a deep and passionate kiss. 

“That a yes?” Dean chuckled when he came up for air.

“That's a yes, Winchester. Yes, yes, yes!” Castiel planted kisses all over Dean’s face in between each heartfelt yes.

“Come on then, let’s go home. We have a lot to do to get ready for the kids to come,” Dean smiled at him, carding a hand through his hair.

“Our kids,” Castiel corrected.

“Yeah, I like the sound of that.” Castiel helped Dean up and, hand in hand, they made their way home to start a new family together. 

  
  
  


**The End...**


	29. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, that's all she wrote. I wanna thank all the readers who have been keeping up with this fic chapter by chapter and leaving me such amazing comments cheering me on, its just been so great sharing this story with you. Special big thank you to my amazing editor Ellen of Oz, and my beta readers WaywardAF67 and Waywardjenn, you three are truly my best friends and I just love you all. Hope everyone enjoys the ending. <3

**Epilogue**

**3 years later….**

 

“Dean! Have you seen Alicia’s blue shoes?” Castiel hollered down the stairs.

“Try under the ottoman in the playroom!” Dean yelled back, shaking his head. He kicked off his work boots and made his way upstairs to change. He found Castiel on all fours, reaching under Alicia’s bed.

“What’s up, Doc?”

“I still can’t find those damn shoes.”

“You keep shaking that fine ass in my face and I might make us late for today,” Dean teased as an annoyed looking Castiel came climbing out from under the bed.

“I will try and keep my sex appeal in check,” Castiel sighed, dipping his head in defeat.

“Still no shoes? Why can’t she just wear the silver ones?”

“Because her dress is gold and blue and do I have to explain this to you? She’s four and has better fashion sense than you, apparently.” Castiel rolled his eyes, dramatically.

“Come here,” Dean reached out a hand to Castiel and pulled him up to his feet, wrapping his arm around him. Castiel nestled into the crook of Dean’s neck. “Now, you wanna tell me why you're really upset? And don’t try and tell me it’s about the shoes.”

“We really should try to find the shoes,” Castiel mumbled against Dean’s neck.

“Cas, come on, I know something’s up. Are you just nervous about today?”

“Maybe. I mean, what if something goes wrong or what if we didn’t sign the right paperwork or some relative we never knew existed just comes out of nowhere?” 

Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel’s temple and rubbed calming circles on his back.

“Babe, it’s all gonna be okay. We’ve double and triple checked everything. In a few short hours we are going to be walking out of that courthouse a family.” 

Castiel slumped a little in Dean’s arms and he chuckled. “Yeah, I’m sure you're right. I’m sorry for freaking out a little.”

“No worries, babe. I could recommend a little stress relief for you.” Dean kissed softly at the nape of Castiel’s neck and pressed his knee between Castiel’s legs. Cas let out a very satisfying moan, tipping his head back enough to grant Dean better access. Even after a long overnight, Castiel could still drive Dean crazy like a teenager with one little sound.

“Max will be home any second,” Castiel huffed out as Dean kissed his way down to his collarbone.

“We have time, don’t we?” Dean chuckled, snaking his arms around Cas and up under his shirt. Right as Dean was about to divest Castiel of his shirt, the sound of the front door opening and closing put a quick stop to that idea. Dean sighed and took a step back from Cas. “Rain check?”

“Rain check,” Castiel smiled. “Go on, get changed. I will go check on Max and see how the slumber party went.”

Dean planted a chaste kiss on his husband’s cheek and went to get changed. He figured a white button up and a pair of khakis would hopefully be dressed up enough for Cas. He folded and stuffed a tie in his pocket, figuring he could put it on later. He went down the stairs to find Max sitting at the breakfast bar with Castiel serving up a bowl of cereal.

“Hey, bud. How’d the sleepover go?” 

Max turned and smiled at him. “We had a great time. Did you know Billy got a Lego death star for Christmas? We still only got half of it built but he said I could come by and help him with it after school next Friday, if that’s okay?”

“Yeah, I knew the force was strong with this one. I don’t see why not.” Dean snagged a marshmallow out of Max’s cereal, to loud protests.

“Hey, get your own cereal, Dad.”

Dean laughed and in his own terrible Irish accent said, “Don’t go stealin’ me lucky charms!”

“Sometimes I wonder if I am the only adult in this house.” Castiel rolled his eyes and Max just chuckled. “Jess called and said that she and Alicia will be back from getting their hair done in about an hour.”

“Great. That gives me time to run out for a bit then?”

“Where’re you going?” Max asked, setting down his spoon.

“Going to visit my dad.”

“Can I come?” Max asked in a smaller voice, one he used when he was sure either Cas or himself would say no.

“If you want to, of course you can, but you gotta hustle upstairs and get changed. Cas, you okay meeting us at the courthouse then?”

“Sure thing, just don’t be late, Dean, please,” Castiel chided him.

Max hurried upstairs and came back down in the dress clothes that Castiel had laid out for him. Max gave Fiona a scratch behind the ears and they both gave Castiel big hugs before heading out the door. Max happily climbed into the passenger seat and buckled up his seat belt before giving Dean an earsplitting grin.

“Ready?” Dean asked, returning the smile and Max nodded, pushing in the cassette tape. Zeppelin filled the cab of the car. Max had quickly come to love Dean’s car almost as much as Dean did, and would often just ask him if they could go for a ride when the weather was nice. 

They sat in amicable silence as they drove. Dean looked over at Max, who had an ever growing look of concern etched on his young face.

When they parked a few minutes later Dean turned and eyed Max a moment. “You don’t have to come if you don’t want to, Max. You can wait in the car?”

“No I wanna come and say hi.” Max looked up at him a moment and Dean hesitated, but nodded his consent, grabbing the flowers from the back seat. Out of the car, Dean reached out a hand which Max took and they climbed the grassy hill together. Finally reaching the top, Dean glanced around until he found the right headstone. Max let go of his hand and knelt down to pull out the dead flowers and Dean handed the fresh set to him which he carefully laid down.

Max stood up and moved back with Dean standing next to him a moment. John had been gone two years now, but it still didn’t always feel real. He was always thankful that at least John had made it to his wedding, as well as Sam’s. Dean felt a tear threatening to fall down his face and took a long, calming breath. He felt a small hand grasp his again.

“You miss Grandpa John, huh?” Max asked.

“Yeah bud, I do. You know, he wasn’t always the best dad to me and Uncle Sam.” Max looked up at him, perplexed. “He left us alone a lot, left me to take care of Sam when I was very young, too young to have that much responsibility. He could be hard too, and when he got mad he could be really scary.” Dean sighed, looking down at the twin headstones for his parents.

“He always seemed nice to me,” Max shrugged a little.

“He was. My dad did wrong things, Max, made some bad choices, but he wasn’t a bad man. Does that make sense?” Max shook his head and furrowed his brow.

“Everything he did, he did it for Sammy and I. He loved us, but a hard life and a lot of grief made it hard for him to be what we needed. He tried, but he fell short a lot of the time. There were times I hated my dad for what he did to us, but I never stopped loving him.”

Max thought on that for a second. “He sounds like my mom,” Max replied, barely above a whisper.

“Yeah, Max, they both tried their best but their best wasn’t always good enough. You know, it’s okay to be mad at her, and it doesn’t mean you don’t love her. I still love my dad and always will, and I know he loved me too.”

“It kinda sucks, though.” Max leaned into Dean’s side a little and kicked at the grass in front of him.

“Yeah, it does suck sometimes, doesn’t it?” Dean sighed, looking down at the strong, resilient kid next to him. “Max, I’m gonna tell you something a very wise man once told me.”

“Are you gonna get all Obi-Wan Kenobi on me?” Max chuckled a little and Dean bit back his own laugh.

“Yeah, I am. Your Uncle Bobby once told me that family doesn’t end in blood, and that it doesn’t start there either. Do you know what that means?” Max just shook his head. “It means that just because you share blood with someone doesn’t mean they are your family, and that just because you don’t share blood doesn’t mean someone isn’t family. Some family you are related to, like me and Uncle Sam, and you and Alicia. Then, some family you get to choose. Like, I chose Cas and he chose me. We can choose who we make our family and who we love, Max. That’s what today is all about. Castiel and I, we are choosing you and Alicia to be our family, forever.” 

Max looked up at him for a moment. “We can be a real family then? Like real, real? Forever real?”

“Yeah, Max, you’re my son and today we make that official, and I promise you that I will do my best for you always. That’s why I wanted to visit my dad today, to tell him that I love him, and I forgive him and I am gonna be the best dad I can.”

“You’re already a pretty cool dad,” Max smiled at him. “I choose you, too.” 

Dean really had to fight back a different set of tears then.

“Well, that’s good to hear. Glad I didn’t get dressed up for nothing,” Dean chuckled. “You ready to head out, bud?” 

Max nodded at him and they headed back to the car.

  
  


********************

 

Everything at the courthouse went off without a hitch, just like Dean had said. Castiel had managed to find Alicia’s shoes hiding in Fiona’s crate and even got there before Dean and Max. Dean had cried when the judge signed off the papers and Castiel thought he could still be strong until Max began to cry as well, making all of them a weepy bunch, except Alicia, who just kept laughing and clapping.

Castiel carried Alicia into the restaurant on his hip since she was half-asleep from the car ride over. Everyone was already in the back function room waiting, and the group yelled “Congratulations!” at the top of their lungs when the four of them came in. Castiel couldn’t hold back a smile as he admired all their friends and family. Charlie had even made a huge glitter banner that said  _ Happy Adoption Day! _

“Hey, guys. How’s my niece holding up?” Gabriel chuckled, coming up and clapping Castiel on the shoulder.

“Uncle Gabby!” Alicia squealed, apparently more awake then Castiel realized as she practically fell out of his arms and into Gabriel’s.

“See, this is why I am the favorite uncle,” he gave a smug grin.

“Thats only ‘cause you bribe her with chocolate,” Sam’s deep voice came up behind them.

“Sam, you made it,” Dean beamed at his brother.

“You kidding? I wouldn’t miss this for anything.” Sam pulled Dean and then Cas into a bone-crushing hug. Jess was quick on his heels to congratulate them and pretty soon they were surrounded with hugs and claps on the back from all directions. Bobby, Charlie, Anna, Benny, Kevin, and Chuck were all there. Dean had even invited their social worker Garth, who had pulled all those strings for them back in the day to get approved as foster parents.

They were a pretty raucous group. Bobby told old stories from back in the day working as a field medic for the army to a captivated Garth and Kevin. Charlie and Anna gushed about their wedding plans, and how Anna wasn’t completely sold on a elf-themed wedding just yet. Sam and Jess complained about the housing market and how happy they were that they finally found a place only a few blocks from Castiel and Dean’s house. Max happily sat between Dean and Sam, looking up at the two men like they hung the moon and making Castiel smile so hard his face hurt. Cas was so content he couldn’t even muster the energy to be mad that Gabriel had snuck Alicia another piece of cake, even though Cas had said she’d had enough.

Exhausted from the long day and crashing from the sugar high, Alicia fell asleep in Castiel’s arms as he stood in the corner, rocking her back and forth. At four years old, she was getting a bit heavy to carry that long.

“Uncle Sam, can I show you the model rocket that I want to get?” Sam smiled at Max and the two began perusing through the magazine. Dean got up and came over to where Castiel was watching the group.

“Think we’re letting Max spend too much time with Sam. He’s turning into a real nerd,” Dean whispered in Castiel’s ear.

“Your little brother is an excellent influence and you know it.” Castiel hip checked Dean a little.

“Here, let me take her,” Dean held out his arms and they did the awkward transfer without waking Alicia up. “She’s pretty tuckered out, huh?”

“Yeah, it’s been a long day,” Castiel said, stifling a yawn.

“We did it, Cas.” Dean’s green eyes sparkled in the low light of the room.

“Did what?”

“Made a family. I’m so damn lucky to have you Cas, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, handsome, I know. You are the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“Aw, shucks. You sure make a guy blush. I love you, Cas.”

“Love you too, Dean.” Castiel leaned over and pressed his lips to Dean’s. Even after all this time, he still felt sparks when kissing Dean.

“Ready to go home?” Dean asked in a husky voice, pressing his forehead to Castiel’s.

“With you? Always.”

It took a while to say goodbye to everyone, but eventually Castiel took Max’s hand and as he looked up at Dean and Alicia, he felt an overwhelming sense that he was exactly where he was meant to be. Dean took Castiel’s hand and together they brought their family home.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!  
> I decided to write a little time-stamp, this is before the epilogue but after the ending so take place between chapters 29 and 30. This is the first big Christmas since Cas and Dean adopted the kids. I hope you all enjoy my little surprise, love you all!

Dean couldn’t wait to get home, and he owed Kevin a really good batch of Castiel’s cookies for coming in early. He was determined to make it home before the kids woke up. It was still dark and freezing out when he pulled up to the house, and the heat wasn’t working very well in his car at the moment - another problem for another day. 

He got out and jogged up the walkway when suddenly his feet flew out from underneath him and he hit the ground with a solid thud, landing on his ass and wrists. Pain shot through him as he stared up at the dark sky above. He let out a few less than Christmas-appropriate curses and rolled over, pushing himself to standing and mentally kicking himself for not having salted the walkway the night before. His hands were scraped up and his ass was killing him, but he was pretty certain nothing was really broken. Not how he intended to spend Christmas morning.

Dean gingerly made his way up the steps and snuck in through the front door as quietly as possible. The whole house smelled like chocolate chip cookies and the only light came from the Christmas tree in the living room. Dean kicked off his boots and tiptoed into the kitchen, rinsing off his hands in some warm water at the sink. The water felt like heaven on his sore palms. The tree had been empty underneath when Dean left for work, but now it was filled to the brim with presents.

“You're home?” a gravelly voice whispered behind him as firm arms wrapped around his waist.

“Hey babe, you're up early. Did I wake you?”

“Mmm, no. I wanted to get up early to see you. What happened to your hands?”

Dean turned in Castiel’s arms and held his hands out, palm up for inspection, knowing he couldn’t hide them from his husband.

“I just slipped. It's okay, just a scrape,” Dean shrugged while Cas took his hands. He looked them over, planting a soft kiss over each wrist pulse point, sending chills through Dean.

“Are you sure you're okay, honey?” Castiel looked Dean up and down now, inspecting him for anything out of place.

“Yeah, I'm sure. I have a sore ass and wounded pride but I’ll live.” Dean smiled down at Cas, taking in his thin cotton sleep pants and white v-neck tee that clung a little too tight since it was Dean’s. “Did I ever tell you how sexy it is when you wear my clothes?” Dean whispered in Castiel’s ear, and enjoyed the shiver it evoked.

“All the time. Why do you think I steal it?” Castiel replied in his own soft, gravelly voice, planting a kiss on Dean’s stubbled cheek. 

Dean leaned into his husband  breathing in the scent of him and was overwhelmed again with the scent of cookies. “Did you bake after I left?”

“Sugar cookies and chocolate chip. We needed fresh cookies for Santa.” Castiel smiled, gesturing to a huge plate of cookies by the tree.

“I'm starved, so you can call me Saint Nick,” he chuckled, ducking by Cas and snatching up a few cookies, biting into the gooey goodness of them. “I fucking wuv you,” Dean moaned through a mouth full of cookie.

Cas grinned, bringing him a cup of milk. “Here, use this to wash it down there, Santa.”

“How long before Max and Alicia wake up, d’you think?” Dean asked after chugging half the glass of milk.

“Probably another half hour at best. Getting them to settle down to go to sleep took forever. I had to threaten them with the naughty list three times,” Castiel rolled his eyes dramatically and Dean only smiled.

“That’s good they are excited. I want this Christmas to be perfect. Which reminds me, did you hide the big gifts in the office?”

“They are there with bows on, as requested.”

“You're too good for me, you know that?” He pulled Castiel in for a warm, languid kiss. His aching body melted into the hard strength of the other man. 

“Now you taste like cookies. How about I throw some coffee into the mix before the wolves descend on us?”

“Coffee and cookies? Merry Christmas to me indeed,” Dean beamed at his husband, giving him a little slap on the butt as he headed back to the kitchen, earning him a half-hearted glare. Soon they were nestled, wrapped up on the couch together under a big, thick blanket, sipping their coffee. It was so quiet and still in the house, something that had become a rarity since Max and Alicia had joined the family. Dean would trade silence for the kids any day of the week though.

“I love the smell of a Christmas tree. Balsam fir was a good pick - it smells amazing,” Castiel mused.

“Yeah, it does smell nice. We should keep one year round.”

Castiel chuckled. “Yeah, okay sweetheart. Anything you want.” Dean could tell Cas was rolling his eyes even if he couldn’t see him.

They lay on the couch in comfortable silence, watching as the room slowly filled with morning light. Dean’s eyelids had become heavy, lulled to sleep by the slow rise and fall of Castiel’s chest under his hands.

“Can we come down?!” a small voice yelled from the top of the stairs, shaking Dean out of his cat nap. They both sat up, yawning and stretching.

“Come on down, guys,” Dean called up and a thunder of footsteps followed as Alicia and Max came flying into the room. 

Dean watched as their eyes lit up at the Christmas tree. Alicia had a firm grasp on Max’s pajama sleeve.

“Are… are these really for us?” Max asked, not taking his eyes off the tree.

“Most of them, yes, though there are a few for your old dads under there as well,” Castiel replied, smiling.

“Who you callin’ old?” Dean gave Cas a little shoulder bump.

“Go on, pick out a gift.” Cas gestured toward the tree and both kids knelt down in front of the tree, looking over all the tags. Dean realized they’d gone a bit overboard but he kinda felt he was making up for all the Christmases these kids never got to enjoy.

“Here, Alicia, this one's for you.” Max handed his sister a big box and then picked one out for himself. Fiona hopped around, sitting by Alicia as they opened gifts.

Max and Alicia spent the next hour opening gifts. Max got a Lego set to work on with Dean, Alicia got a brio train set, Castiel got a set of cashmere gloves and a hat, and Dean got a few new vinyl records. Next was the big surprise gift in the office. Dean and Cas went and opened the doors on the count of three and revealed the two new bicycles. Alicia’s had training wheels, bell and streamers, while Max’s had a bell and was bright cobalt blue.

“Awesome!” Max yelled and the kids squealed looking over the bikes. “Can we try them in the basement?”

“Yes, but not right now, I have one more surprise up my sleeve. I want all three of you too close your eyes and wait here.” Dean grinned at the perplexed look on his family’s faces, especially Castiel. They complied, closing their eyes. Dean hustled upstairs and unlocked the guest room, grabbing up the surprise into his arms and padding back down the stairs.

“Okay, open your eyes!” Dean watched as their eyes went wide, taking in what he was holding.

“You got a rabbit?” Castiel said in disbelief.

“His name is Shrek. I adopted him yesterday from the MSPCA. I thought Fiona would like a friend, and don’t worry, I already made sure they liked each other before I brought him home.” Dean beamed holding the enormous grey fluffy rabbit in his arms. The rabbit had one ear down and one up and a few scars over his right eye so he wasn’t the prettiest rabbit, but he was incredibly sweet all the same.

“I love him,” Castiel beamed walking up and running a hand over the soft coat. The kids all jostled around to pet the new family member as well and eventually the kids were on the carpet feeding carrots to both rabbits.

The rest of the day was lazy as they ate breakfast casserole, and watched movies and played with the kids’ toys. Come the evening, Sam and Jess came over for dinner and offered to take the kids for a sleepover at their place, giving Cas and Dean the night to themselves. Dean bundled the kids up in warm clothes and sent them out the door with a wave and warning to drive safe to Sam, who just rolled his eyes.

The house was quiet without the kids running around, just the sound of Castiel finishing up dishes. Dean wrapped his arms around his husband's waist and began kissing along his neck till he got a low moan from Cas.

“Perfect, everything was just perfect,” Dean hummed against Castiel’s jaw.

“It certainly will be, once I have my way with you,” Cas chuckled, tipping his head back. Dean’s hand slowly slid down the front of Castiel’s sweater, sliding under the waistband of Castiel’s pants. Cas gave a delicious little gasp when Dean found what he was looking for. 

“Seem’s like I’m having my way with you,” Dean nipped a little at Cas’s neck and chuckled at the answering hitch in his breath.

Castiel moaned lightly as Dean’s hand lightly teased and stroked while his mouth kissed all along his throat and collarbone. Castiel sighed out his name, “Dean,” slumping back against him.

Dean hummed and began singing lightly,  _ “ _ _ I just want you for my own, More than you could ever know, Make my wish come true, Baby all I want for Christmas is you.” _

“Still- still have that song in your head, huh,” Castiel said, panting a little.

“Mmmm, yup, still up there, but it’s true enough, all I want is what’s right here,” Dean purred contentedly feeling his own body thrumming with energy as he teased and worked Castiel over.

“Upstairs...NOW,” Castiel panted and Dean was happy to oblige him. They left a trail of stripped-off clothes left on the way to the bedroom. Dean may have been sleep deprived but he was never too tired for this. Castiel pushed Dean down on the bed, crawling on top of him and peppering his skin with light kisses. Dean felt the growing need in his groin, and he bucked up against Castiel, letting out a small cry as Castiel took his nipple in his mouth, lightly sucking and teasing with his tongue.

“God, Cas, your mouth is so fucking amazing,” Dean groaned, feeling like his skin was on fire with lust.

“I have a surprise gift for you too, Dean,” Castiel grinned up at him with a devious look. Cas reached over to the night stand, pulling out the small little bottle and placing it in Dean’s hand. Dean was bit confused since lube wasn’t a surprise, it was mandatory for what they had planned. Cas saw his confusion and lowered himself down till his lips were right by Dean’s ear and whispered, “I want you to open me up, sweetheart.”

Dean’s jaw hung open in shock as he twisted his head to stare at Cas, “You want what?

“You heard me,” Castiel purred, rolling his hips back and brushing up against Dean’s incredibly hard dick.  _ Holy crap! _ Dean thought, this was something they hadn’t tried yet.

“You, uh, you sure about this hun? I mean we haven’t done this, so I figured, well, I figured you didn’t want to.” Dean stuttered out as Castiel tipped the bottle open, coating Dean's fingers for him. Cas pulled Dean's hand between them, guiding it to where he wanted.

“I want this Dean, I want it so bad. Please, Dean,” Castiel moaned, and that was enough for Dean. Castiel loomed over him as Dean worked him open slowly bit by bit and dear God, was he so tight and warm. Dean could only imagine how amazing it would feel to be in there. He loved watching Castiel’s face contort and change as he brushed over that sweet spot inside him.

Castiel began practically chanting Dean’s name in his husky voice over and over again. Dean was so hard it was nearly painful, before he grabbed the bottle and began slicking himself up. Dean withdrew his fingers with a small whimper from Cas, moving his hands to grasp his slender hips, running his thumb over the crest of his hip bone.

“You ready, honey?” Dean whispered, his voice abandoning him. Castiel just nodded and guided Dean to him as he slowly inch by inch impaled himself on Dean.

“Shit, shit, fuck Cas, that's fucking amazing,” Dean crooned, tossing his head back as the sensation of tight warmth encompassed him. Castiel laid his body over Dean's like a warm blanket and began moving and Dean knew he was done for. Cas licked and kissed at his lips as they both panted with each roll of Castiel’s hips. Dean felt utterly and completely gone, the only thing that existed for him now was Cas, and he felt the rising build in his gut.

Castiel began shaking slightly above him and his body suddenly clamped around him. This sent Dean over the edge. He cried out Castiel’s name as he came and felt Castiel reach his own release as they shuddered and shook, holding onto each other like a lifeline. It was a few minutes before Dean came slowly to his senses. 

They both lay, catching their breath, Dean’s face nestled in the crook of Castiel’s neck, breathing him in. The exhaustion from the day was hitting him now and it was a struggle to stay awake. Castiel grabbed a few wipes from the nightstand and did a quick clean up job before curling up under the covers next to Dean again.

“Was that okay for you?” Dean asked, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. It had all just seemed to happen so fast, neither of them lasting long.

“No, it wasn’t okay.” Dean’s heart froze for a second, but Cas chuckled, “It was wonderful. We have to do that again.”

Dean gave Cas a little half-hearted smack on the shoulder. “Don’t scare me like that, and yes we most certainly should do that again.”

“Was today all you wanted it to be?”

“It was so, so much more than I could have hoped for, Cas,” Dean leaned in to plant a kiss on Castiel’s forehead. “I love you.”

“I know.”

“Did you just Han Solo me?”

“I suppose I did.”

“I’m so proud of you,” Dean smiled, kissing him again.

“Merry Christmas, Dean.”

“Merry Christmas, Cas.”

Dean slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking he was the luckiest man in the whole world.


End file.
